The Hunting Of Soul Reaper
by Alp Arslan no Namikaze
Summary: Tatkala SHINGAMI dan SHINOBI mengadu JIWA, saat dimana ROKUDAIME HOKAGE dan SHINIGAMI DAIKO saling memburu nyawa/PEMBURU dan MANGSA/ Terwakilkan dalam pertarungan hidup mati penghuni DUA DUNIA/13th CHAPTER-UPDATE!/RnR?
1. Sakura Dream: Good Bye My Queen!

_**NOTE:** Ini adalah fanfiksi yang sudah sekian bulan nyangkut di fandom fni, dan baru saya pioindah ke fandom croosover **NARUTO-BLEACH** _

_dengan sedikit editan.  
><em>_Dan untuk bagi yang ingin mengkrtik, saya Terima FLAME._

_._

_**HAPPY READING!**  
><em>

_Disclaimer: _

_Tite Kubo-2001_

_Masashi Kishimoto-1999_

** 1st CHAPTER: Sakura Dream: Good By My Queen!  
>v<br>v  
>v <strong>

**YOSH! HAPPY READING!**

**...**

**...**

_Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah rumah di desa Konoha._

…

…

**Sakura POV**

_Dan cahaya itu datang lagi, bak kilat. Datang begitu cepat hingga aku tak bisa menghindar. Suara berisik memaksaku untuk membuka mata, dan pemandangan yang kian sering muncul kini kembali hadir tepat di depan mataku._

_Laknat. Aku memaki dalam hati. Namun apa daya. Aku tak mampu berbuat apapun lagi kecuali diam menggerutu. Masih tak mampu memahami. Hanya bisa terdiam, berpikir keras seraya mencerna apa maksudnya ini. Apa maksud 'mimpi' ini.__** Mimpi buruk.**_

_Bahkan benar-benar buruk. Aku memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat, mencoba bangun dan meninggalkan bayang-bayang putih bak cahaya yang menyergapku dengan kasar. Namun tak bisa. Aku malahmendapati sergapan cahaya bertambah terang. ini saat aku kembali membuka mata._

_Dan kali ini aku tak menakutkan mimpi burukku ini. Ada sesuatu yang lebih kutakuti daripada sekedar mimpi aneh ini. Dan aku tak pernah mau mengumpat._

_Sungguh sial, karena aku baru saja mengumpat kejadian yang tak pernah kuinginkan namun kembali hadir didepanku. Benar-benar muncul, hanya sekian langkah Dia, suamiku. Lelaki yang paling kucintai sekarang dan untuk selamanya ini berdiri di depanku. Meski dia tak berpaling, namun rambut blondie grondong mencuat dan jubah hokage bertuliskan kanji 'Rokudaime Hokage' yang menutupi tubuhnya memastikan bahwa orang ini adalah suamiku tercinta. Dia._

_Dan sungguh-sungguh, bahkan demi Kami-Sama sekalipun, aku sungguh-sungguh benci untuk mendapati hal seperti ini lagi. Mimpi aneh seperti deja vu. Terus terulang, seperti kaset video rusak yang selalu terputar. Dan aku benci. Bukan masalah mimpi sebenarnya, bukan masalah de javu atau apapun yang membuatku muak untuk merasakan mimpi ini. Namun perasaanku mengatakan hal lain. Ada 'pesan' yang seakan ingin di sampaikan oleh Kami-Sama padaku. Sebuah pesan._

_Yang mungkin akan terus diulang sampai aku benar-benar bisa memahami apa maksud dari mimpi yang berputar di kepalaku untuk kali keenam ini. Saat aku benar-benar bisa menangkap pesan yang dibawakan dalam mimpi ini._

_Namun apa? Bentakku dalam batin._

_Dan aku sama sekali tak mengerti. Meski nyatanya aku sudah berpikir sedemikian kerasnya, bahkan aku tak bisa mengambil sebuah kesimpulan konyol sekalipun._

_Dan sosok ini menoleh padaku, membuatku merinding._

_Naruto berpaling sekedarnya padaku, pipinya yang bercorak rubah menyampaikan sebuah senyum. Wajahnya bersinar-sinar. Bukan senyum lebar khas rubah yang biasa ditampilkannya bahkan hingga sudah menjadi Rokudaime Hokage sekalipun. Senyum ini lembut, benar-benar lembut._

_Senyum lembut yang menyampaikan aura penuh kasih sayang._

_Jujur, aku merindukan senyuman itu, Sangat. Meski senyum ini hampir tiap hari bersarang diwajahnya sejak kami menjadi sepasang kekasih 4 tahun yang lalu, Tidak, bahkan semenjak kami bertemu, namun karena sejak kami resmi menyatakan cinta kami, tak dapat kuhindari untuk lebih selalu bersamanya. dan aku tak pernah lelah untuk tak merindukannya._

_Namun untuk kali ini kejadiannya seakan bertolak belakang. Aku ketakutan saat melihatnya menunggingkan senyum begitu. Tengkukku yang kedinginan serasa semakin menggigil._

_Dan aku merasakan tenggorokanku tercekat. Lirih. Suaraku bergetar. Aku paling benci menangis, Naruto apalagi. Bisa murka bukan main dia kalau mendapatiku menangis, Apapun alasannya. Kau tahu kenapa dia melarangku menangis?_

_Dia bilang wajah cantikku pudar kalau aku menangis. Alasan bodoh. Gombal. Namun kalimat-kalimat penuh cinta yang disampaikan padaku benar-benar membuatku sayang padanya. Selalu. Cinta sehidup semati._

_Aku menahan nyeri otot tenggorokanku sekuat tenaga untuk membuka mulut, memanggil namanya._

"_N-Naruto... daijobu?"_

_Dan sosok yang baru berpaling sekedarnya padaku ini melambaikan tangan. Senyum manisnya berubah lebar seiring dengan kalimat yang terucap,_

"_Jaa-ne, Ore no Hime..."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

Dan cahaya terang menyengat menerjang pandanganku sebelum aku mampu melangkah mendekatinya. Pedih. Aku meringis menahan silau. Serasa buta untuk beberapa detik hingga akhirnya aku membuka mataku.

Dan seperti biasa kudapati langit-langit kamarku yang gelap. Lampu masih mati, namun remang-remang bisa kudapati keadaan kamarku. Seperti biasa. Tak ada yang berubah.

Aku bangun. Baru saja bangun dari mimpiku yang aneh. Mengesalkan, memuakkan.

Aku merasa adanya penambahan beban pikiran setiap hari. Aku terduduk, menyibakkan selimut yang hanya menghangatiku sendiri.

_Sendiri._

Naruto yang tadi jam 10 malam tidur sambil memelukku kini tak lagi kudapati terlelap disampingku. Hanya tersisa baunya saja. Bau maskulin khas Namikaze yang sudah menemaniku selama hampir setahun ini menyisakan aura kehadirannya di sampingku. Di sisiku.

Dan kilatan-kilatan chakra menyeruak dari atap rumah, mengintip ke dalam kamar. Dan aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan munculnya cahaya disana. Dia. Naruto pasti berada di sana. Melakukan sesuatu yang memaksaku 'kedinginan' selama bulan-bulan terakhir ini.

Aku hanya bisa meratap, mengkhayalkan sesuatu,

"Naruto...ada apa sebenarnya...?"

**End of Sakura POV**

**Normal POV.**

Malam ini, seperti biasa Langit Konoha memayungi rakyatnya dalam gelap. Gerombolan awan masih malas berkeliling karena angin musim gugur masih bertiup-tiup ganas. Mengusir kawanan awan yang baru sejenak berkumpul.

Dan malam ini pula yang memayungi kediaman rumah pribadi yang terhormat, bahkan paling dihormati di desa ini. Keluarga Uzumaki.

_Eh,_

Maaf, tak ada lagi marga Uzumaki di Dunia Shinobi. Yang ada hanya Namikaze.

Dan pewaris satu-satunya marga ini sedang duduk bersila di atap rumah. Tangannya mengatup di tengah pinggang. Baju tidurnya yang tak mencerminkan ke-Hokage-an sama sekali tak menghalangi aksinya di depan sebuah gulungan rahasia yang sudah sekian bulan ini bersamanya. Bergantung di punggungnya. Pupilnya bercorak kotak. Mata _Sennin._ Lelaki muda berumur dua puluh satu tahun ini menarik kedua tangannya dari saat energi alam yang merasuki badannya dirasa cukup. Lantas berdiri, Raga senninnya lenyap, merasuk dalam mode terkuat; _Mode_ Rikudo.

Dan tepat sebelum _Rokudaime_ Hokage ini merapal segel, sebuah suara berat nan kejam mengusik telinganya,

"_KAU INGIN MELAKUKANNYA LAGI? NARUTO-KUN?"_

Sang Rokudaime berdecih, meremehkan.

"Percobaan terakhir, Kyuubi." Sergahnya kian. " Apa kau tak mau jurus pembalik dimensiku ini tidak sempurna? _Ha?"_

"_KAU INI SELALU SAJA MELAKUKAN HAL ANEH MESKI SUDAH JADI HOKAGE. BUKANKAH KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG KITA ADALAH YANG TERKUAT? NAMUN KENAPA KAU MASIH SAJA SIBUK DENGAN PENGEMBANGAN JURUS AYAHMU ITU? "_

"Ini jurusku, _Kurama!"_Seru Naruto. Nampaknya ia mulai geram dengan ulah Bijuu-nya ini, meski sudah menurut, terhitung 4 tahun terakhir, namun cerewetnya benar-benar tidak tertolong.

"Dan kita sebagai pasangan Jinchuuriki dan Bijuu terkuat harus menanggung pula sebuah resiko besar. Kau ini sudah tua tapi tak paham-paham juga ya, kalau soal hukum alam seperti itu? Diatas langit masih ada langit Kyuubi, dan meski dunia Shinobi sudah mengakui kehebatan kita, bukan berarti kita harus diam dalam santai saja. Masih banyak orang kuat diluar sana yang bahkan _tak mengenal apa itu Shinobi_ tapi memiliki kekuatan yang jauh dari pada kita. Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Dan suara berat itu terdiam beberapa detik, hingga akhirnya terganti oleh sebuah dengkuran gusar.

"_TERSERAH KAU SAJA, NARUTO-KUN!"_

Dan si inang Bijuu ini terkekeh,

"Ayo kita mulai, Kyuubi!"

Naruto merapal segel. Hampir semenit dia melakukan kombinasi tangan ini. Keringatnya mulai merembes saat tiba-tiba wajah ayahnya muncul di benaknya.

_"Ayah..." _batinnya._"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan in benar atau salah, namun aku hanya menyimpulkan sebagaimana telah kukatakan pada Kyuubi barusan tadi….."_

_"Tolong….. bimbing aku, Ayah!"_

_"Hanten hōkō, Jikan o henkō suru, ika kuchiku-kan, tengoku, Chikyū, Ketsugō suru…."_

_"Kyū-jigen no sō no jutsu!"_

Tangannya menapak keras di tengah gulungan, memancarkan aliran chakra yang luar biasa kuat disertai sinar yang menyilaukan di empat arah. Naruto menahan nafas saat selintas wilayah yang tak dikenal lewat di otaknya. Sebuah tempat dengan lokasi kotak-kotak kubus tersebar di sana-sini, berwarna ungu gelap tanpa batas ruangan yang melapisi. Tempat ini tanpa batas. Tanpa pijakan, tanpa pintu masuk, tanpa pintu _keluar_.

Dan selama kurang dari semenit, Naruto bertahan. Hingga tempat itu menghilang dari pandangannya, bersamaan dengan lenyapnya cahaya terang yang tadi baru saja membentenginya di empat sudut atap rumah. Badannya lemas, keringatnya bercucuran dengan derasnya hingga menetes merdeka ke lantai atap. Tangannya menahan badannya yang nyaris jatuh. Sambil megap-megap mengatur nafas, Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Benar-benar lebar. Memastikan rentetan memori yang baru saja terjadi dengan pasti, lantas ia terkekeh.

Sepertinya Ayahnya mendengarkan permintaannya barusan.

Naruto membanting badannya ke atas lantai atap yang lembab, matanya menerawang ke langit luas, dibiarkannya gulungan rahasianya terbengkalai sementara ia menghirup udara malam yang sejuk. Melepas lelah beberapa menit. Ia menutup matanya sesaat, membiarkan bau cantik bulan tertiup dalam nakalnya angin malam. Ia puas.

Benar-benar puas karena _jurus pamungkas_-nya sudah sempurna.

Sempurna.

**-(ALP)-**

Naruto menghirup sekali lagi wangi bulan. Lalu bangkit dari baringnya. Tak mau lama-lama dia berdiam sendiri di sini. Bukannya takut hantu, namun sungguh tak wajar jika seorang Hokage ketahuan tidur di atap, bukan? Maka ditutup gulungannya, merapal segel, dan suara 'BOOF' mengiringi hilangnya gulungan merah dari hadapannya.

Naruto berdiri, mengangkat tangannya ke atas, merenggangkan otot-ototnya sebelum membuka pintu. Masuk ke rumah.

Namun dia berhenti selangkah di depan pintu. Baru selangkah .

Dan spontan dia tercenung melihat sosok cantik berambut pink yang berdiri di balik pintu. Mungkin sudah sejak _tadi._ Bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tangan di dada. Orang yang paling dicintainya ini memasang wajah cemberut, seraya berkata,

"Kau ini berlatih terus." Cetus sang gadis. Rambut _soft pink_-nya yang sebahu bergoyang saat kepalanya maju kearah Naruto, menuntut.

" Apa kau tidak ada keinginan untuk tidur penuh satu malam denganku sekali saja, Naruto?"

Naruto mendengus, lalu menungginggkan senyum.

_Istrinya tercinta, Haruno Sakura selalu bertambah cantik._

Selesai membatin, Naruto berjalan menapak lantai, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun rasa takut, hingga menimbulkan rona merah tipis dipipinya.

_Eh?_

Sakura yang tadi mau marah-marah sekarang salah tingkah melihat senyum manis suaminya ini. Hampir sesenti lagi sebelum hidung mereka bersentuhan, Naruto menahan badannya dengan tangan kirinya, di tembok. Tepat di samping telinga Sakura, lantas berbisik sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi lebar putih di depannya.

"Aku tadi latihan terakhir, kok, _cinta._"

Dan seakan baru terlepas dari genjutsu, Sakura mendorong Naruto kebelakang. Tidak begitu kuat memang, namun itu cukup membuat _Hokage Oranye_ ini terjengkang hingga nyaris terjerembab. Sakura berjalan meninggalkannya dengan tampang bersungut-sungut. Naruto tak tinggal diam, setengah berlari ia menyusul Istrinya.

"Hei ayolah, Sakura-_Chan_, _masa'_ kau masih marah-marah sih." Sergah Naruto kian. Ia berdiri merintangi langkah Sakura. Tangannya memegang kedua belah tangan istrinya yang mulus, lalu mengecupnya lembut.

"…..Lagipula ini khan juga untuk kal-"

"T-I-D-A-K ada _lagipula-lagipula-an_!" Potong Istrinya cepat. Ditariknya tangannya dari genggaman Naruto. Lalu melipatnya di dada lagi. Memalingkan wajahnya kearah berlawanan sambil memasang kesan seakan tak memperdulikan raut wajah Naruto yang mulai menampilkan aura kekhawatiran.

Meski sebenarnya _inner-_nya menahan tawa untuk saat ini_. Hihi…_.. Sakura memang 'agak' kejam soal mempermainkan perasaan suaminya, namun di balik itu semua, ada perasaan cinta dan sayang tak pernah bisa terlampiaskan sekalipun lewat permainan cinta yang hingga 8 bulan lalu teramat sering dilakukannya, sebelum hadirnya sebuah sosok lain didalam perutnya ini. _Janin._

Menahan tawa sekaligus_…..khawatir._

Namun untuk kata yang terakhir tadi terungkap dalam batinnya, Sakura tak ingin menunjukkannya sama sekali. Sekalipun tidak, sama sekali tidak.

"_Huh."_ Cetus Sakura kian. Dia tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto. "Lagipula berapa kali kubilang, kalau Aku dan _anak kita_ ini _kedinginan!_"

_Ha?_

Naruto melongo. Dia tak berani membantah kini. _Bisa-bisa tidur di kursi sofa lagi._

_Eeh… Tapi tunggu!_

Dan Naruto tiba tiba tersenyum nakal. Dan lantas dia mendekati istrinya yang masih cemberut.

Naruto menempelkan bibirnya tanpa aba-aba ke bibir _peach_ Sakura yang merona. Sontak Sakura kaget, namun kali ini dia tak bisa mengelak. Kejujuran membawanya pada suatu nikmat yang sebenarnya bisa didapat kalau tidak menggunakan bahasa isyarat sejak di pintu atap. Sakura mengangkat tanganya dari dada, menggelayutkan tangannya pada leher Naruto guna merengkuhnya lebih dalam. Naruto pun paham, dirangkulnya pinggang istrinya agar mendekap padanya, dengan lembut, Naruto menjaga jarak tubuh bagian bawahnya tidak memberikan sentuhan menyakitkan pada perut Sakura yang sekarang amat sensitif. Dua menit hampir mereka berciuman. Naruto menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sakura. Merah, merekah, _menggoda._

Dan sebuah desahan manis dari bibir Sakura menghentikan Naruto dari aksinya. Dia tahu bahkan Sakura pun tak mau dia menghentikan aktivitas menyenangkan ini. Apalagi dia, laki-laki normal dengan libido tinggi yang 'butuh' namun sudah tak pernah melakukannya. Ya, hampir tepat 8 bulan lamanya.

Dan Naruto menganggap bahwa sebuah ciuman 'panas' sudah lebih dari cukup untuk memuaskan hasratnya. Desahan Sakura yang terdengar jelas itu bagi Naruto adalah instruksi untuk 'mengerem' aktivitasnya.

Dan Meski Naruto dan Sakura sama-sama tidak mau bersebentar ria untuk bercumbu, namun Naruto terkadang lebih awas dari istrinya sendiri. Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat saat Naruto menarik bibirnya dari sensasi cinta yang menghangatkan. Sakura nyaris berjinjit untuk menarik kembali bibir Naruto pada kecupannya. Tapi Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya lebih, menjadikan bibir Sakura lepas. Telunjuk Naruto menempel di bibir istrinya yang nyaris basah. Lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Kau ini, kenapa malah kau yang agresif, _ne_?" Canda Naruto, membuat Sakura menunduk malu. Naruto tersenyum lembut, membungkuk di depan perut Sakura seraya menghirup bau khas cherry wanita tercintanya yang terselubung dengan harum daster tidur. Ia mengecup perut istrinya yang kian membesar._ Hamil tua, _begitu istilah yang dia tahu.

_Tiga hal yang akan kujaga…..selamanya….. _Dalam diamnya Naruto membatin.

"Kau sepertinya tetap tidur nyenyak, ya?" Tukas Naruto, seakan bicara pada dirinya sendiri. Sakura menarik senyum manis, tangannya ikut mengelus perutnya.

"Ayah minta maaf, ya, kalau hari-hari ini Ayah membuatmu dan Ibu kedinginan, tapi Ayah janji, mulai malam ini Ayah tidak akan lagi meninggalkan kalian dalam dingin. Ayah J-A-N-J-I…..!" Seru Naruto kemudian. Ia tersenyum lebar, lalu mendongak pada istrinya seraya melayangkan dua buah jari ke depan muka, "Aku janji, Sakura_-Chan!_"

Dan Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya melebar kini. Mungkin ia benar-benar bodoh bisa mencintai lelaki didepannya ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Shinobi yang dikatakan sebagai ninja terkuat, Shinobi yang menjadi inang bagi siluman paling kejam sejagat, Shinobi yang hidup menderita selama hampir 16 tahun namun menjadi pahlawan dunia, ninja kejutan yang memiliki sekian kemampuan untuk membuat orang dapat tersenyum jika melihatnya_. Dia._ Uzumaki….Eng, maaf, Namikaze Naruto.

Yang bergelar _Rokudaime Hokage._

Orang paling bodoh sedunia yang kini menjadi orang paling dicintanya, suaminya.

Dan bodohnya lagi, Sakura mencintainya. Benar-benar mencintainya. Amat mencintainya._ Sangat. _Ada sebuah sebab yang menyebabkan dirinya amat mencintai lelaki didepannya ini. 4 tahun lalu, sekarang…

Dan selamanya.

Sakura berjanji akan mencintai Naruto sehidup semati, sebagaimana Naruto mencintainya pula.

Dan pelan namun pasti, Sakura menjitak lembut kepala Naruto. Memaksa lelaki muda yang sedang merintih pelan.

"_Baka!_" Serunya, namun kali ini dengan menahan senyum. "Mana bisa dia menjawab pertanyaanmu itu Nar- HEY! TURUNKAN AKU!"

Dan Sakura tak melanjutkan perkataannya lagi, karena saat ini dia sedang berada di atas sepasang lengan kekar yang membopongnya keatas, menuju kamar. Ia meronta-meronta minta turun, dan permintaannya terkabul saat pinggulnya mendarat di atas kasur _king size_ milik mereka. Tak seperti yang Sakura bayangkan seperti biasa, Naruto tidak mendaratkannya dalam posisi tidur, namun duduk di pinggir ranjang. Sakura jujur merasa aneh, namun diam saja saat kedua belah tangan Naruto membingkai wajah manis nan imutnya.

"Aku tak butuh jawaban dari anak kita, Sakura." Tegas Naruto

"Aku hanya butuh jawaban dari kamu, aku sudah berjanji, dan bersediakah kau berjanji padaku, _honey?"_

Dan 5 detik kemudian Sakura hanya terpaku. Melongo, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku bersedia, _cintaku_."

Dan senyuman manis Naruto kini berlabuh di bibir Sakura lagi, merapatkan cinta mereka dalam sebuah kehangatan yang mengantar mereka pada malam cinta penuh keabadian.

Hangat, cinta, abadi.

Sakura beranggapan paling tidak dia dapat melupakan sejenak mimpi buruknya untuk malam ini. Dan untuk seterusnya, malam-malam selanjutnya Sakura berharap akan mampu kembali pada malam yang hangat ini.

_Mimpi itu.. Mimpi buruk itu._

Kandas untuk sementara dari neuron Sakura pada sebuah malam yang hangat milik keluarga muda Namikaze.

**-(ALP)-**

_Skip Time, besok paginya._

Sakura menggerak-gerakan jarinya di depan muka, berpikir guna memastikan tak ada yang ketinggalan, lalu menutup pintu rumahnya. Mengunci rapat. Sebentar perempuan muda dengan rambut _soft pink_ini berdiri, menghadap langit dengan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Menikmati bersihnya udara pagi Konohagakure yang asri. Sejuk

_Udara pagi yang segar. _Batinnya.

Sakura melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kakinya menapak mantap menyusuri jalan Konoha. Beberapa orang menyapanya, menawarkan senyum pada gadis berumur 21 tahun ini. Dan semua dibalasnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"_Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Hokage-Sama no Tsuma…!"_

"_Ohaiyo gozaimasu… "_

Begitu berulang kali. Sakura sendiri agak risih saat mendapat panggilan resmi ini untuk yang pertama kalinya. _Istri Hokage._ Membuatnya sempat merinding. Namun setelah hampir 8 bulan menyandang nama ini, mau tak mau Sakura _harus_ merasa biasa.

Sakura mempercepat sedikit jalannya, melintasi jembatan, berbelok ke blok di utara, berjalan lagi, dan tempat yang ditujunya kian terlihat. Orang yang diincarnya sedang berdiri disana. Rambut pirang manisnya yang terkuncir membuatnya mudah terlihat. Dia melihat siapa yang datang, lalu menyambutnya seraya melempar senyum.

"Ehm…. Apa kabarmu…. Istri Hokage….?" Goda sahabatnya seumuran yang sedang sibuk menata bunga di kios bunga terbesar di Konoha. Yamanaka Ino. Sakura hanya gusar. Sempat-sempatnya ia mengusili dirinya yang sedang cuti dari jabatanya sebagai wakil kepala rumah sakit Konoha, menemani Shizune _Nee-San_ dan Tsunade _Shisou _yang sudah menyerahkan amanat Hokage pada _Rokudaime_. Namikaze Naruto.

_Suaminya,_ hei!

"Heh, aku bercanda, Jidat." Sergah Ino lagi sambil tetap memasang wajah tanpa dosa. Bercandanya memang _terkadang_ keterlaluan. Namun bagi Sakura, ledekannya yang keterlaluan ini berlangsung setiap hari. Sakura tak habis pikir ibu muda yang baru mempunyai anak berumur genap setahun ini sama sekali sulit diajak serius.

"Kau mestinya tahu tempat Ino_-pig_, aku tak mau kehilangan kepercayaan tetua Konoha karena keseringan bercanda di depan umum. Kau tahu tak mudah bagiku untuk minta cuti meski kepala rumah sakitnya sekarang adalah Tsunade _Shisou_" Tegasnya lagi.

" Lagipula kau sudah jadi Ibu, Ino."

"Ooh_.. dear _….Oke-oke… Aku menyerah. " Cetusnya iseng, sok berbahasa inggris seraya menutup mulut. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku kesini untuk menanyakan sesuatu padamu, Ino. " gumamnya kini. Ino mengangkat alis, mengisyaratkan kalau _'ceritakan apa masalahmu, akan kudengar' _dengan tangannya kini meraih semprotan berisi pupuk cair. Lalu mengarahkannya pada bibit-bibit bunga yang tertanam di _polybag_. Diam-dam sakura mengagumi kemampuan temannya yang satu ini. Semakin dewasa _shintensin no jutsu_ nya semakin hebat saja. Barusan Sakura sadar bahwa kalimat itu tertuju padanya lewat telepati.

'_jangan membuatku besar kepala, Sakura. Aku tak ingin mempunyai kepala yang membesar seperti jidatmu itu.'_

Ino nyengir lagi tatkala melihat empat guratan timbul di kepala Sakura. _Geram._

"Hei…hei… Ayolah, jangan marah , donk…" Ino menaruh semprotannya diatas lantai. Membersihkan tangannya dengan berkacak pinggang sambil berdiri meliukkan tubuhnya, centil.

"Ceritakan apa masalahmu."

"Aku tak mau lama-lama Ino." Tegas Sakura. "Sekarang sudah menjelang jam 9 pagi dan Aku belum memberikan bekal pada Naruto, baca sendiri saja apa rencana yang ada diotakku sekarang." Sergahnya. Ino mengerutkan kening. Mengernyit beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya cengengesan. Sakura menghela nafas.

_Sepertinya ia sudah tahu. _Batin Sakura.

"Oke, aku bantu." Lanjutnya, " Malam ini, kah?"

Dan Sakura mengangguk mantap, Seraya bergegas meninggalkan toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka.

"Aku pergi dulu, tolong beritahu Rookie 12 yang lain, ya?" Ino hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Meski sesering apapun mereka meributkan sesuatu sejak kecil, tak pernah ada kata tidak untuk sahabat_pinky-_nya ini. Ia mengambil kembali semprotan pupuknya sesudah membulatkan kedua mulutnya seperti megafon,

"Serahkan padaku, _jidat!_"

**-(ALP)-**

_15 menit kemudian, ditempat lain…_

"Memikirkan apa, Sasuke-_kun?_"

Pemilik rambut raven dengan mata _onyx _ini tertarik dari alam pikirannya sendiri saat sebuah suara bernuansa lavender memanggil namanya. Sasuke menoleh pada sang pemlik suara, lalu menunggingkan senyum,

"Tidak." Katanya "Tidak ada apa-apa. Ada masalah, Hinata?" Sasuke balik bertanya pada gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan berdampingan dengannya ini. Membuat sang gadis lantas kebingungan.

"Aah….T-tidak ada…apa-apa , kok. Sasuke_-kun_. Aku hanya…"

Kalimat Hinata terputus sebentar. Membuat Sasuke mengangkat alis selama beberapa detik,

"_….Khawatir._ Maafkan aku."

Hinata menunduk dalam. Tak berani memandang wajah suaminya yang mulai menampakkan gelagat cemas. Namun dasar darah dingin. Ia tak mau lama-lama bermuka seperti itu. Ia hanya mendengus pelan.

"_Hn!"_

Tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bertengger di pedang beralih ke lengan kiri Hinata. Sontak membuat empunya mata lavender mengangkat kepalanya yang lebih rendah ke arah si Bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke memamerkan senyum tanpa diduga.

"Sepertinya sedikit mesra kalau kita bergandengan tangan." Cetusnya asal. Membuat Hinata termangu. Lalu sambil memarkan raut kemerahan di pipinya, Hinata membalas senyum Sasuke, menarik genggaman suaminya hingga mereka berdempetan erat.

"Hm!" Seru Hinata mengiyakan. Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, menuju danau Konoha, menjenguk seseorang. Yang setiap pagi datang kesini, _Berlatih._

Dan suara getaran air menggelegar muncul memekakkan telinga. Mereka berdua sempat berhenti. Sasuke dapat merasakan angin dahsyat berhembus, membuat mereka bergeming beberapa saat. Memastikan itu bukanlah gempa.

"Hn," Sasuke menggumam tipis,

_Si Dobe itu…. Tetap terus semangat ya. _Batinnya.

Sasuke terlempar pada sebuah memori beberapa bulan lalu. Tepat saat dimana semua penduduk Konoha berkumpul, mendengarkan seksama serah terima amanah Tsunade pada Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto.

"_Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Mulai hari ini akan melindungi setiap penduduk Konohagakure no Sato sebagai Hokage ke-Enam!"_

Dan sorak-riuh para rookie 12 dan penduduk Konoha mewarnai suasana hari itu. Suasana masa impian yang ditunggu Naruto selama hampir 21 tahun. Sedikit lebih tua dari ayahnya dulu yang menjabat Hokage pada umur 18 tahun, meski memang tak pernah ada yang membahas sedikit pun tentang perbedaaan masa tenggang itu, sebenarnya. Tak ada yang menganggap _itu_ sebagai hal yang penting.

Karena sekarang, Uzumaki Naruto, bocah yang dulu hidup dengan penuh kutuk, cacian dan maki seluruh penduduk desa kini sudah membuktikan segalanya, menghancurkan takdir, memutar balikkan fakta. Menunjukkan sebua bukti kongkrit akan jalan ninjanya._ Nindo._

"_Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku. Itulah jalan ninjaku."_

Sasuke mengenang lagi sebuah kejadian 4 tahun lalu. Saat dia nyaris membunuh Sakura yang dengan penuh ketidaksiapan ingin membununuhnya karena rasa bersalah sebagai _cinta pertama._ Naruto tiba di detik-detik Sasuke menebaskan kunai beracun yang direbutnya dari tangan Sakura. _Timing bagus,_ begitu dulu gumam Kakashi.

Sasuke pun kini mengiyakan hal itu kini. Karena kalau sampai saat itu dia mencabut nyawa Sakura, ia akan diburu rasa bersalah kini. Sampai saat ini?

BUKAN. Bukan hingga saat ini. Bahkan hingga masuk liang lahat mungkin Sasuke akan diburu rasa bersalah ini.

Dan disaat itu pula, Mereka kembali beradu _Rasengan_ dengan _Chidori_. Menyampaikan suatu ikatan batin antara mereka.

"_Kalau kita berdua bertarung, maka kita berdua akan mati."_

Kata-kata yang hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Shinobi kelas tinggi, kata Naruto saat itu.

_"Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi Hokage kalau menyelamatkan seorang teman saja tidak bisa?"_

Dan itu pula yang dilihat dengan matanya sekarang. Ia sudah pulang kembali ke Konoha, sejak 4 tahun yang lalu itu pula, dalam sebuah pertarungan maut yang mempertaruhkan seluruh hidup mereka tatkala itu. _Dua takdir_.

Uchiha dan Senju.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto.

Dan untuk kali itu Sasuke bisa menerima sebuah keputusan pahit yang diberikan _Kami-Sama_; Dia kalah, kegelapan dari hatinya dipaksakan lenyap, dan pulang kembali ke Konoha.

Akhir yang sungguh ia benci, saat itu.

Dan sungguh sekalipun dia sekarang sudah berusaha menjadi yang terbaik bagi Konoha,karena baru keluar dari penjara bawah tanah Konoha, mengingat pertarungan itu adalah perbuatan yang sangat ia benci.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. Ia tak pernah menyangka kisahnya akan berakhir seperti ini. Kembali pada lingkaran putih. Tanpa dendam, tanpa kejahatan, tanpa kegelapan. Yang ada hanya cinta dan damai.

Dan Sasuke kini menikmatinya, ia baru saja memulai kehidupan barunya 2 bulan yang lalu dengan gadis elit Hyuga. Hyuuga Hinata. Bersama bersumpah untuk meniti lembar kehidupan baru. Bersama. Selamanya. Mata _onyx-_nya melirik pada gadis lavender yang bersandar manja di bahunya. Lalu menarik senyum kecil. Senyum bahagia.

_Terima kasih….Naruto….._

"Sasuke-Kun."

Suara lembut istrinya menarik paksa Sasuke keluar dari alam khayalnya. _Blushing._ Agaknya Sasuke menahan malu karena khayal-nya ketahuan.

"ee…..Ya?"

"Apa itu bukan… Sakura_-San_?" Gumam Hinata. Telunjuknya mengarah ke depan. Sasuke mengikuti arah telunjuk Istrinya, dan matanya menangkap sesosok wanita muda dengan rambut _soft pink_ sebahu berjalan di depan mereka.

"Ah, iya…." Tukas Sasuke. _Pasti ingin melihat Naruto berlatih. _Batinnya

"Sakura-_Saan.._!"

Sakura menoleh, memperhatikan suara tak asing yang memanggilnya ini. Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan menuju tempatnya berdiri. Sakura membalikkan badannya sepenuhnya, lalu tersenyum.

Ia membungkuk pada mereka berdua setelah jarak diantara ketiganya mendekat. Sasuke dan Hinata kompak membungkuk pula,menjawab sambutan hangat istri Hokage.

Sejak kapan Sakura bisa sopan seperti itu?

Jawabannya ada di dua kalimat setelah ini. Malu_ donk_, di depan klan elit Hyuga masih serampangan!

"Mau melihat Naruto berlatih, _hey?"_ Tukas Sakura kemudian. Sambil berjalan Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian beralih pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke_-kun_ sedang tak ada misi sekarang, dan aku juga sedang tidak mengajar. Tadi malam kami memikirkan untuk berkunjung ke sini. Kupikir tak ada salahnya melihat Naruto_-kun_ berlatih." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Sakura_-San_ tidak sedang di rumah sakit?"

Sakura menoleh pada Hinata, lantas menggeleng. Tangan kirinya yang tak memegang keranjang mengelus perutnya yang kian membuncit. Hinata ber-oo….. ria. Baru ingat kalau Sakura sedang hamil besar. Menginjak bulan 9.

"Aku baru diberikan cuti penuh 4 hari yang lalu. Tsunade _Shisou_ memang perhatian meski _terkadang_ sangat sadis." Celetuk Sakura kemudian. Sasuke mengernyit tak setuju. Menurutnya, kata-kata 'terkadang' ini sama sekali tak cocok dengan kenyataan.

"Berarti kau setiap hari kesini, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke lantas. Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku sangat jarang memperhatikan kondisi tubuhnya ini. Dia selalu mulai latihan pagi-pagi setelah meninggalkan _bunshin_ untuk dinas di ruang Hokage. Kalau tidak kupaksa sarapan mungkin dia tak bakal mau."Cetus Sakura. "Ia malah menyuruhku untuk istirahat yang cukup agar staminaku terjaga saat bekerja nanti karena akan berpengaruh pada janinku, begitu katanya. Kalau sudah seperti itu, dia terasa sedikit menyebalkan. Katanya _'Sakura-Chan tenang saja, aku tak akan kehabisan tenaga hanya untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini kok.'_ Dan kalau sudah begitu ia nyengir saja."

Hinata dan Sasuke diam mendengarkan uneg-uneg istri Hokage ini, yang lalu melanjutkan,

"Tapi saat 4 hari yang lalu, dia membuat semua pikiran negatif dari pikiranku hilang." Sakura memamerkan senyumnya pada mereka berdua,

"Waktu itu aku pertama kalinya berkunjung ke sini saat waktu dinas. Kuceritakan padanya kalau Tsunade _Shisou _mengizinkanku untuk cuti untuk sebulan terakhir masa kehamilanku ini. Dan saat mendengarnya, Naruto diam beberapa saat, lalu menangis….

Katanya. _'Yang harus kujaga sepertinya sekarang ada tiga'_. Aku tentu heran mendengarnya. Kalau dua mungkin masuk akal karena yang pertama jelas desa dan kedua adalah janinku ini. Tapi dia malah berkata padaku ….."

Sakura tak lantas melanjutkan, matanya menerawang ke langit, membayangkan kata-kata romantis yang terucap empat hari yang lalu. _Di sini._ Di gubuk pinggir danau yang sudah mereka datang sekarang, Orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan terlihat sedang push up dengan 2 orang bunshin berdiri di punggungnya di lahan yang terbentuk dengan _mokuton_ ditengah danau. Dibuat khusus oleh Yamato _Sensei_untuk Rokudaime.

Naruto sedang push-up dengan beban tambahan berupa 2 orang bunshin di punggungnya.

"…..198….….199…..200….."

_BOOF..! _Sebuah bunshin kembali muncul untuk yang ketiga berdiri di punggung Naruto. Mengalihkan perhatian mereka sesaat. Sakura berpaling pada pemandangan itu pula, lalu melanjutkan.

"….Katanya yang _pertama_ itu desa, dan yang kedua itu bukanlah janin ini tetapi …"

"… _aku_. Setelah itu baru yang ketiga anak kami." Lanjunya tersipu. Membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar. Nampaknya ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang dicurahkan Perempuan berambut soft pink ini.

Namun tidak bagi Sasuke. Ia mengangkat alis sebelum berpaling ke tengah danau.

'_Sejak kapan si Dobe itu bisa seromantis ini, eh?'_

Sasuke merasa ide-idenya terputus sebelum menyimpulkan lebih lanjut saat bunyi 'BOOF' terdengar beruntun, Naruto berdiri menghadap mereka, menunggingkan senyum pada 'tamu' yang berkunjung. Lalu melompat kearah mereka.

Mata itu, mata _sannin _yang membuat latihannya berhenti karena merasakan chakra yang tak biasa datang kemari kini berubah menjadi _shappire_ lembut. Naruto mendarat tepat dihadapan mereka. Badannya bersimbah keringat.

"Aah….Hinata, Sasuke." Katanya.

_Tumben-tumbennya mereka datang kesini._ Batinnya. "Terimakasih sudah berkunjung ."

"Lanjutkan latihanmu, Hokage_-Sama._ " Celetuk Sasuke, "Kami datang kesini bukan untuk mengganggumu latihan, Lanjutkanlah."

"Aah…. Ayolah _Teme_, jangan memanggilku seperti itu _dattebayo_…!" Tukas Naruto. Ia berusaha mengindari panggilan _resmi_ semacam itu pada orang-orang terdekatnya, Rookie 12 khususnya asalkan tidak sedang dinas dan berada di tengah-tengah masyarakat Konoha. Itupun masih ada beberapa pengecualian.

"Kalian ini sama sekali tidak menggangguku, aku memang punya jadwal wajib istirahat kalau tidak ingin istriku ini nanti _marah,"_Godanya pada Sakura yang menunggingkan senyum malu dengan sebotol air di tangannya. Naruto membuka botol itu lantas menghabiskan setengah isinya dengan sekali teguk. "Lagipula aku senang kalian mau mengunjungiku kesini."

"Eh, terserah kau saja, lah. _Dobe_." Balas Sasuke santai. Imbuhan di akhir kalimatnya membuat Naruto menarik senyumnya lebar.

"YOSH…!Apa yang kau bawa kali ini, istriku _sayang_?" Ucap Naruto asal sambil membuka keranjang yang bergelayut pada lengan kanan Sakura.

BLUSH….! Wajah Sakura memerah kian. Namun sepertinya Naruto sama sekali tak memperhatikan. ia sibuk dengan menu yang tertata dalam keranjang, matanya berbinar-binar,

"Waah…. Ada _takoyaki_ dan _umeboshi _buatanmu…" Serunya lalu mendongak, "Sakura_-Chan, _sepertinya ini en-"

BUAAGH..!

"_IT-ITTAI..! Naniattebayo…..?"_

Naruto menjerit saat sebuah tinju mendarat di kepalanya. Sakura mendengus kesal, marah melihat kebodohan Suaminya ini. Naruto terpekur sebelum menyadari kesalahannya, lalu katanya,

"Ayolah, Sakura-Chan….. Masa' kau marah begitu? Hey, _cinta_? Aku lapar."

"BIsakah kau tidak membuatku malu di depan umum, N-A-R-U-T-O…."Geram Sakura kian. Jarinya menjewer kuping suaminya keras. Membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan. Sasuke dan Hinata _sweatdrop_. Cerita romantis tadi seakan menggantung di tenggorokan. Mereka tak diperdulikan.

"Hei…..Hei….. Sakura…s-sudah-sudah….." Gumam Sasuke melerai. Sakura melirik Sasuke, lalu mencabut tangannya dari kuping Naruto dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Naruto kembali mengaduh sambil mengelus-ngelus telinganya yang merah. Lalu cemberut.

"Ya sudah, ayo kita makan saja." Tangannya menarik suaminya ke gubuk. Naruto tak berani banyak protes kini. Batinnya benar-benar menangkap aura Tsunade _Baa-Chan_ dalam sosok istrinya.

Dan itu membuatnya _merinding._

Hinata dan Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang. Lalu duduk bedampingan dengan mereka. Sakura diam-diam mencuri pandang suaminya yang masih manyun. Lalu dalam diamnya Sakura tersenyum juga. Mengingat orang yang dicintainya ini adalah seorang _Hokage._

"Buka mulut!" Seru Sakura kian. Naruto melongo.

Eeh…?

Jelas Naruto Kaget, namun memang sudah biasa terjadi, ia membuka mulutnya, membiarkan tangan Sakura yang mulus menyuapkan sumpit yang mengapit sebongkah umeboshi kedalam mulutnya.

"Nyam… Nyam…." Naruto sibuk mengunyah saat Sakura juga menyuapkan bekal untuk dirinya sendiri. Sakura pula lantas menahan senyum, membiarkan Naruto mengunyahnya umeboshi buatannya lahap. Sakura menyuapkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu kembali pada suapan kedua dengan takoyaki untuk Naruto.

Gerakan dari dalam perutnya seakan meminta sesuatu. Sakura _merasakannya_. Ia menunggikan senyum tipis. Gembira. Dan Naruto melihat hal itu.

Tangannya terayun pada telapak Sakura yang baru saja memegangi perutnya. Sakura kaget, menyadari kalau tangan Naruto menahan telapaknya untuk meninggalkan sentuhan ini. Ia lalu menunduk malu.

"Aku rasa dia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu kita." Tukas Naruto lantas, tangannya mengamit tangan Sakura lembut, merasakan sentuhan balik dari dalam perutnya. _Respon aktif janin sehat_, kata Tsunade_Shisou._ Sakura terdiam mendengar celetuk Naruto yang _innocent,_ lalu mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka berdua lalu tertawa. Hinata dan Sasuke yang juga sibuk dengan bekalnya hanya memandang dengan rasa senang. Ikut bahagia melihat pemandangan ini. Hinata menyuapkan _onigiri _pada Sasuke, lalu menunduk malu.

_Semoga aku nanti bisa seperti mereka, dengan Sasuke-Kun._

Dan ikatan batin Suami Istri membuat Sasuke mengetahui khayalan yang terlintas dalam otak cerdas istrinya. Ia mengunyah onigirinya cepat, lalu mengecup kening putih hinata. Membuat gadis Indigo ini spontan kaget, namun senyum manis Sasuke menghilangkan kekalutannya. Ia kembali menyuapkan onigirinya pada Sasuke pada pemuda Raven ini setelah dia berkata,

"Kita sepertinya harus sedikit bersabar, bukankah begitu?"

Dan Hinata mengangguk mengiyakan, memberikan suapan berikutnya pada Sasuke. Dua kali berturut-turut,

"Hei, yang ini belum habis, Hinata…"

"Ehm….. _gomen!"_

Sasuke melirik pada Naruto dan Sakura. Lalu pada Hinata yang mulai mencicipi onigiri yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sasuke sadar bahwa senyuman tadi adalah senyum tulus. Ia tulus mencintai Hinata apa adanya, dengan segenap kemampuannya akan melindungi Hinata dari gangguan macam apapun. Namun saat melihat perut Sakura yang membuncit, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kurang.

'_Kita sepertinya harus sedikit bersabar , bukankah begitu?'_

Tadi sesaat ia seakan tabah, padahal nyatanya. Ia sesak.

_Dan tak mungkin kutumpahkan air mataku didepan Hinata. _Batinnya.

Dan matanya teralih pada suapan berikutnya yang disertai senyum manis. Sasuke membalasnya. Menangkap suapan manja Istrinya ini.

Kita beralih pada pasangan utama kita. Sang Bumi dan Langit.

"Ada perkembangan lagi, Sakura_-Chan_? " Cetus Naruto kemudian. Tangannya berpindah mengelus perut istrinya perlahan. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tak ada. Seperti biasa. Menurut Tsunade _Shisou_ sehat-sehat saja kok. Bahkan sangat aktif." Balas Sakura kemudian. Ia berpaling, mengadukan _emeraldnya_ pada _shappire_ di sampingnya. "Bahkan kupikir mungkin dia jauh lebih lincah darimu."

Naruto terkekeh, Sakura tersenyum simpul. Seraya berpikir sejenak, Naruto lalu bicara,

"Hmmm… Sakura_-Chan,_ boleh aku meminta sesuatu?" Katanya. Sakura mengangkat alis, lalu jawabnya mesra,

"Tanya apa, _honey_?"

"Aku ingin kau melahirkan anak pertama kita ini laki-laki, _dattebayo…!"_ Cetusnya. "Boleh?"

Sakura menahan senyumnya. Suaminya ini memang terkadang amat sangat konyol. Namun bagaimanapun, rasa cintalah yang bisa menyatukan mereka. _Cinta._ Dan Sakura pun tak pernah menduga sebelumnya bisa mencintai orang yang diakuinya sudah mencintai sejak jelas ingat tatkala dulu selalu menghindari kejaran orang_ aneh_ ini selama di akademi dulu. Namun sekarang, perasaannya sungguh berbeda.

Ia tak ingin kehilangan rasa cinta yang diberikan oleh Naruto ini. Sama sekali tak ingin berpisah bahkan dengan Naruto sedetik pun. Itu yang diinginkannya semenjak pertama hari mereka 'resmi' menjadi seorang kekasih. Selalu bersama tanpa ada yang mengganggu jalinan kasih yang selalu dirindukan. Namun _toh_ Sakura sadar, seorang Hokage adalah orang dengan tanggung jawab luar biasa besar. Maka setelah penobatan Naruto sebagai _Rokudaime Hokage_ dalam 4 bulan umur pernikahan mereka, yang otomatis membuat kehidupan rumah tangga mereka berubah, Sakura sudah berusaha mengikhlaskan semuanya.

Karena baginya, bisa membahagiakan suaminya adalah bagian dari pengungkapan rasa cinta abadinya pada Naruto.

Maka tatkala Naruto menyampaikan '3 hal yang harus kulindungi' dan mendengar namanya, pasti, tidak boleh tidak, Sakura sungguh terharu.

"Mana bisa aku menentukan jenis kelamin anak kita ini, _Baka!" _Seru Sakura. Diketuknya dahi Naruto dengan sumpit perlahan. Lalu tertawa. Naruto nyengir,

"Yaah…. Terserah kau sajalah, _dattebayo…!_" Serunya lagi, "Aku hanya berharap saat suatu saat nanti aku pergi entah kemana, anak kita ini bisa melindungi ibunya."

"…..lagi pula aku yakin sekali kalau anak kita ini laki-laki."

_**DEEGH!**_

Sakura entah kenapa merasa baru saja mendapatkan serangan jantung ringan.

_Kata-katanya tadi…._

Sakura menyembunyikan rasa kalutnya sambil tersenyum,"Kau yakin sekali, eh?" sergah Sakura, lalu menyuapkan _takoyaki_ pada Naruto. "Lagipula kau akan pergi kemana sampai mau menitipkanku pada anak kita ini…?" Sakura menyuapkan _takoyaki _kedalam mulutnya sebelum Naruto dengan secepat kilat mencium bibirnya yang berminyak. Mengecup lembut lalu menjilat minyak yang tersisa disana.

Sasuke spontan berhenti mengunyah, Hinata tak melanjutkan suapannya. Sumpitnya jatuh kelantai gubuk. Mematung. Naruto _nyengir._

Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam, terpaku dengan perlakuan suaminya yang agresif tadi. _Inner-_nya memerintahkan untuk mengucapkan mantra 'SHANNAROO…!' Saat itu juga, namun entah kenapa insting dewi kematian ini terhapus dengan senyum rubah suaminya. _Hangat._

Dan percayalah, kawan. Kini Sasuke sungguh kebingungan. Ia _bingung _hendak melakukan apa pada istrinya yang tengah mematung kini. Yang ada hanya _sweatdrop._

Naruto mengambil tangan mulus yang sedari tadi terpaku diatas perut buncit, lalu mengecupnya pelan, membuat wajah imut Sakura semakin sewarna dengan rambutnya. Naruto mengelus rambut soft pink istrinya pelan, lalu berbisik.

"Aku hanya akan pergi ke _taman cintamu_, _dattebayo._" Ujarnya lagi, "Boleh-kah?"

Sakura merasakan wajahnya ranum, saat telunjuk Naruto mengisyaratkan untuk menghabiskan takoyaki yang menumpang di mulutnya, dikunyahnya takoyaki buatan tangannya sendiri ini secepat kilat. Menelannya, lalu menarik nafas sedetik saat bibir naruto dengan cepat tiba-tiba sudah bersandar ganas di bibirnya. Sakura gelagapan, namun dalam sekejap, ia sudah luluh pada permainan bibir Naruto.

Sakura dalam diamnya menikmati semua sentuhan ini saat tiba tiba Naruto mencabut kulumannya dari Sakura, dia menoleh, melihat siapa yang datang,

Seekor katak pembawa pesan berkoak-koak ria didepan mereka. Naruto lantas bangkit dari gubuk. Sakura menahan tangan Naruto agar tak jadi berdiri, _protes._ Namun Naruto melepaskan tangannya genggaman Sakura dengan amat perlahan, membuatnya tak lagi banyak gerak. Sakura _manyun._

Naruto mengambil gulungan dari kantong katak, membacanya dalam hitungan detik. Lalu mengerutkan kening.

"_Hokage-Sama!"_

Sekelompok suara datang bertamu. Sasuke yang sudah bisa mendapatkan suapan yang di-'pause' beberapa detik tadi juga melihat siapa yang datang, 3 orang ANBU yang kini sedang membungkuk didepan Naruto. Topeng burung, anjing, dan tikus menutupi wajah masing-masing mereka. Hinata mencuri pandang Sakura yang juga menatap dengan serius.

"Maafkan kami telah mengganggu latihanmu, Hokage-Sama. Namun-!"

"-Ya….. _wakatta. _Aku sudah dengar beritanya. Terima kasih sudah datang kesini. Laporkan!" Tegas Naruto. Sakura mengerutkan kening. Meski sudah dengan memulai lagi memakan bekal guna berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup pasca berciuman tadi, tetap saja melihat Naruto serius seperti ini adalah hal yang amat jarang. Sasuke pun menolak suapan berikutnya dari Hinata. Mengisyaratkan suatu hal genting sedang terjadi.

"_Hai…._ Kami baru saja datang dari kantor Hokage saat mendapatimu sedang sibuk menyusun laporan untuk Tetua Desa. Kami sampaikan padanya semuanya dan memerintahkan kami untuk langsung memberitakannya pada dirimu yang asli disini. " Jelas Anbu yang duduk disebelah kanan. Memakai topeng tikus.

"Ya, dan _bunshin-_ ku mengirimkan Gamakisuke kesini guna menyampaikan pesan itu. Terima kasih kembali sebelumnya. " Naruto menghela nafas perlahan, seakan berpikir.

" Sampaikan pada seluruh Rookie 12 untuk berkumpul di ruang rapat 2 jam setelah ini. Pastikan semuanya hadir kecuali _Kunoichi_. Termasuk para Jounin senior yang sedang tidak sibuk harapkan untuk turut menghadiri."

Dan pasti, Ketiga orang yang dibelakangnya mengangkat alis.

"Kami siap melaksanakannya, Hokage_-Sama!_" Tegas ANBU bertopeng burung ditengah. Naruto mengangguk, lalu mengisyaratkan tangannya,

"Laksanakan!"

"_Hai..!"_

Dan dalam sekian detik mereka bertiga sudah lenyap dari pandangan. Naruto masih berdiri. Gamakisuke melompat-lompat kedepan Naruto, mengangkat jempol.

"Aku pulang dulu, Naruto_-Kun_. Kalau ada apa-apa panggil saja, aku siap kapanpun."

"Hm, ya. _Arigatou ne, Gamakisuke-San_."

Dan sang katak lenyap ditelan air. Sakura menutup tempat bekalnya yang masih berisi setengah porsi , berdiri lalu mendekati Naruto.

"_Doishta,_ Naruto?"

Hokage muda berambut blondie ini tak langsung menyahut. Bukannya tak mendengar, namun malah karena mendengar suaranya ini ia terngiang akan sesuatu. Sudah sekian lama ia tak menjalani misi bersama Sakura sebagai tim. Sudah _sangat_ lama.

Dan bagaimanapun, seorang _kunoichi_ punya rasa tanggung jawab meski hanya sedikit pada desa. Dan Naruto pun tak pernah melarang istrinya turut campur dalam hal apapun, dari mengobati genin yang sakit di akademi hingga usulan untuk perbaikan pemerintahan desa, semuanya diterima dan dipertimbangkan baik-baik.

Namun untuk kali ini, saat istrinya sedang hamil tua dan dia tak mau ada sebiji kuman pun yang mendarat di tubuh bidadarinya, ia tak akan mengizinkannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh. Sakura hanya mengiyakan saja setiap kali diperingatkan. Namun hingga kini, Naruto tetap merasakan betapa dia sangat khawatir.

_Desa, istri, lalu anak._

Ketiga hal yang dia bersumpah dalam hati akan selalu ia lindungi. Segenap tenaga, sepenuh jiwa, akan dia pertaruhkan semuanya demi melindungi ketiga hartanya. _Nahas_, saat menyebutkan ketiga permata itu. Ada setitik rasa sesak bercokol dihatinya.

Karena suatu saat ia _harus _lebih mengorbankan Sakura demi desa. Dan Naruto tak pernah mengharap hal laknat seperti itu terjadi. Tidak akan pernah. Sumpahnya akan terus berjalan hingga tahap nyawa. Ia rela mencabut nyawa sendiri asalkan ketiga mutiaranya bisa selamat.

Meski Naruto pun tahu kalau Sakura sendiri akan merana dalam sisa hidupnya jika nanti mendapati suaminya _mati,_ demi dirinya. Demi anaknya yang masih dalam kandungannya. Ia rela mati demi melindungi mereka semua.

Naruto sungguh tidak pernah ingin ada pengorbanan. Biarlah ia yang jadi korban. Ia akan melawan semua musuh yang ada, lalu hidup damai bersama keluarga di Konoha. Namun bagaimanapun.

Terkadang ia menelan ludah sendiri kalau ide semacam itu terlintas di otaknya.

Karena sekalipun, Naruto _tidak_ pernah ingin mati. Ia berbalik lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Aah, tak ada apa-apa kok, sakura-_Chan._ Hanya sedikit laporan biasa."Tukas Naruto sambil menunggingkan senyum. Sakura tak lantas terbawa suasana. Ia mendekati Naruto, lalu mendongak. Menatap_shappire-_nya dengan _deathglare._

"Aku serius." Celetuknya kesal. "Ceritakan pada kami agar kami tahu apa yang sedang _terjadi_ sekar…-"

Dan telunjuk Naruto mengeleminasi semuanya. Telunjuk Naruto menempel di ujung bibirnya yang masih sedikit basah. Sakura terdiam, menunduk, takluk. Ia tak lagi bertanya-tanya karena otaknya langsung menampilkan sekian papan larangan yang selama sekian bulan ini selalu diwanti-wanti suaminya,

"Kau tahu, _khan_. Semua ini untuk kalian?" Tangan Naruto mengangkat dagu istrinya ini sambil menatapnya lembut. Tangannya mengelus perut Sakura yang membuncit. Sakura menyambutnya.

Sebuah gerakan dari dalam perutnya datang memberikan respon. Sakura dan Naruto dapat merasakannya. _Buah hati_ mereka, calon anak pertama yang diharap akan datang masanya untuk bertemu mereka. 1 bulan lagi. 4 minggu lagi.

_Dan setelah itu aku akan menjadi ibu dan Naruto…_

…_..Ayah_

Batin Sakura mengucapkan hal itu. Naruto mendengarnya. Tangan mereka yang bersatu mengatakannya. Sakura diam membisu, _mimpinya._

_Mimpi itu…._

"Sakura_-Chan? _Kau melamun?"

Dan perempuan muda berdahi lebar ini sontak kaget. Ia cepat-cepat menunggingkan senyum sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, _kami _pulang dulu, Naruto_-Kun._"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Dikecup dahi istrinya lembut. Sakura tersenyum manis, menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang sempat memerah tadi.

"YOSH….! Sasuke, ayo kita kembali ke Kantor sekarang. Hinata, kau pulang lah ke rumah bersama Sakura-_Chan,_ ya?"

Gadis indigo yang dipanggil ini mengangguk mengerti. Melirik suaminya yang tak acuh, sepertinya dia agak kesal karena dari tadi menyaksikan dua sahabatnya ini bermesraan tanpa ada rasa sungkan. Hinata sepertinya lebih paham dari Sasuke kini, ia mendongak lalu mengecup pipinya lembut.

"Eeet….?"

Spontan, si bungsu Uchiha ini memerah wajanya menahan malu. Tapi tak berani bicara, karena disatu sisi, ia merasa amat senang. Diam-diam Iblis dalam hatinya mulai memprovokasi,

_Sepertinya nanti malam dia bisa 'agresif' . hehe….._

Hinata berjalan disamping Sakura, mereka berpamitan pulang, meninggalkan dua Shinobi terkuat desa yang menjadi suami mereka. Naruto membersihkan badannya beberapa menit, lalu mengenakan pakaiannya. Sasuke yang masih dengan tenang menunggu di gubuk mendapati rekannya ini sudah bersiap dengan jubah hokage dan gulungan rahasia miliknya. Ia bangkit berdiri. Naruto baru akan memulai segel _hiraishin no jutsu-_nya saat Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Kita jalan kaki saja."Cetus Sasuke,

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan."

Naruto mengerutkan kening.

**-(ALP)-**

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya yang baru seratus meter dari pinggir danau . Hinata yang berjalan disampingnya lantas tercenung pula.

"Sakura_-San_? _Doishta?_"

Dan tak hanya tercenung, kini Hinata ikut mengerutkan dahi saat Sakura lalu membalik badannya ke belakang, memandang danau yang masih terlihat jelas. Gumpalan air birunya, angin sejuk yang masih mengembuskan pakaian mereka, suasananya masih terasa. Hinata dalam diamnya berusaha menerka apa-apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sakura. Ia berpaling pula, menutup matanya seraya menghirup bau danau yang sejuk.

"Hhmm… Udaranya memang sejuk, ya, Sakura_-San? _Aku pun sebenarnya mau saja berlama-lama di sini…"

Hinata tak melanjutkan kata-katanya tatkala menyadari kalau gadis yang barusan berpaling dan diajaknya bicara kini tak menggubris sedikitpun bicaranya. Hinata mengangkat alis.

"S-Sakura-San? _Daijoka?"_

Sakura tak bergeming. Matanya tak berkedip.

"S-Sakura-San…?"

Sakura tetap diam. Hinata lantas khawatir, dicondongkannya badan rampingnya sedikit mendekat telinga Sakura, lalu menaikkan nada panggilnya beberapa oktaf.

"_SAKURA-SAN!"_

Dan sontak, Sang Putri Emerald kaget. Ia menganga lantas menoleh, menundukkan kepalanya menahan malu didepan Hinata. Hinata jelas khawatir.

"Hinata, _G-Gomen!"_

Mata lavender Hinata membulat. _Ini jelas aneh._Batinnya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sakura-San? Kau melamun tadi?" Sakura terkesiap, lantas gelagapan. Beruntung, innernya bekerja dengan baik hingga wajah kagetnya tak terlihat lebih dari sedetik. Sakura lantas menunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"A-Ah…_ D-Daijo desu!_ T-Tak tak ada yang kupikirkan, _kok!_ Sungguh!"

_He? Gadis dengan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata ingin membohongi seorang gadis cerdas? Oh, dear!_

"Sungguh?"

Sakura _sweatdrop,_ nyaris terjengkang ke belakang karena Hinata memajukan wajahnya lebih mendekati wajah Sakura sekarang. Sebelum benar-benar terjatuh, Hinata menyipitkan mata lavendernya lagi,

"Kau sungguh tak kenapa, Sakura-San? Aku khawatir."

_Klise_, singkat. Dan pasti Sakura terenyuh. Sakura dalam lubuk hati kecilnya menyesalkan telah merebut cinta pertama Hinata, bagi Sakura, itu mungkin teramat sakit bagi seorang wanita. Terlebih lagi bagi Sakura. Gadis cengeng yang menyembunyikan kelemahan dirinya dalam energi sekuat monster. Sakura merasa kalau perbuatannya itu –pasti- dalam diam Hinata telah menusuk perasaan cintanya yang terdalam.

Namun ternyata Hinata lebih dewasa dari yang diduga Sakura. Bagaimanapun pertempuran cinta yang pernah mereka alami karena seorang Naruto, Hinata tak pernah menjauhinya, sedikitpun tidak. Bahkan lebih jauh, calon nyonya keluarga _doujutsu _ini sangat menyayanginya.

Dan karena alasan itulah, Sakura tak mau Hinata lebih mengkhawatirkannya. Dia mengangguk-ngangguk. Menelan ludah.

"Aku tak kenapa-napa, kok."Tukasnya

_"Sungguhkah?" _Hinata kembali memastikan. Sakura kembali mengangguk. Lavender menatap emerald dengan tajam. Sebelum akhirnya menarik lurus kembali kepalanya ke atas, sebelum menunggingkan senyum.

"Syukurlah, kupikir kau melamun tadi."

"Hn, tak apa kok, Hinata. Udaranya memang sejuk sekali. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan ku, Hinata." Sakura menoleh ramah pada Hinata. Sang lavender tersenyum.

"Aah, kau ini berlebihan, Sakura-San!"

Mereka berdua tersenyum, lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanan. Berpaling kearah jalan setapak, lalu menjauhi danau yang lurus.

Dan sungguh, dalam pandangan lurus ke depan ini, sesosok ghaib muncul merintangi jalan mereka. Seorang lelaki yang amat dicintai Sakura. Seorang yang membuatnya tadi berpaling ke danau lalu melamun, seseorang yang sungguh amat dikhawatirkannya karena enam kali mimpi yang telah dialaminya.

_Jaa-ne… Ore no Hime…_

Kata-kata itu terulang-ulang terus bak racun yang menghantui batin dan psikisnya. Sempat terhapus, namun saat Naruto dan Sasuke pergi tadi, kalimat barusan sekan kembali terdengar di telinga Sakura, membuatnya benar-benar takut.

Sungguh, Sakura-amat-sangat-takut.

Sakura benar-benar takut akan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, Sakura takut akan segala harapan negatif yang sama sekali tak pernah diinginkannya, Sakura sangat-sangat….

….Takut…

Sakura menghela nafas beratnya, berusaha melangkah tegap dengan membuang segala beban hatinya ini. _Naruto mencintainya, dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya_. Begitu pula Sakura, apapun akan dilakukan Sang Ratu Emerald untuk tetap membuat Sang Pemilik Shappire tetap berada di sisinya. Sakura memaksakan senyum di wajah imutnya seraya memandang langit. Mengandung perasaannya riang sambil menaungkan matanya di langit luas.

_Biru, lembut, hangat seperti matanya._

Senyum Sakura kian mengembang seraya teringat akan rencana yang akan di laksanakan malam ini, lalu membatin. Hatinya menandungkan kalimat penuh cinta yang sendu, tak ingin lagi terkurung dalam rasa sedih, bibirnya menarik keatas, mengaburkan rasa sempit di dadanya. Sakura mengembangkan senyum lebarnya seraya membatin dengan penuh rasa bahagia,

_Aku mencintaimu, Naruto…_

**-(ALP)-**

_Dan jauh disana, jauh dari Konohagakure no Sato, jauh dari negara Hi, bahkan amat sangat jauh dari Dunia Shinobi._

_Di sebuah tempat dimana orang-orangnya bisa hidup seabadi Madara Uchiha,_

_Seawet muda Orochimaru, bahkan berumur lebih panjang dari Kakuzu._

_Ada sebuah dunia lain yang mengintip, mengawasi gerak-gerik disana._

**SOUL SOCIETY**

Di Sebuah ruangan berbentuk aula yang tertutup terasa hawa _reiatsu_ yang kental. Betapa tidak, disinilah para _Taichou_5 dari _GOTEI Juusantai_ berkumpul dipimpin sang _Sotaichou_, _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto_ guna membincangkan sesuatu hal yang penting.

Sepenting apakah?

Tak ada yang tahu, selain mereka yang kini berada didalamnya.

Yamamoto, seorang tua dengan jenggot panjang teranyam di dagunya duduk di singgasana, menghadap para _taichou_ yang tengah berbaris didepannya kini. Dia memang tua, renta, bau tanah. Namuh tahukah kau kenapa dia masih memimpin _Soul Society _hingga kini?

Karena dalam 1000 tahun terakhir ini tak ada _Shinigami_ yang lebih kuat darinya terlahir didunia.

Tidak pernah ada _dewa kematian_ yang lahir lebih kuat daripadanya selama _1000 tahun_.

Apa tadi? _Dewa Kematian?_

"Kurotsuchi _Taichou, _bagaimana hasil penelitianmu?"

Seorang dengan wajah bak badut maju kedepan, dengan dua buah paku horizontal di topinya membuat penampilannya sangat mencolok. _Zanpakutou_-nya yang terpasang di depan pusar seakan tak menganggu gerak langkahnya. Haorinya mengembang, melambangkan divisi yang dibawahinya, divisi 12. _Mayuri Kurotsuchi_ maju kedepan.

"Sebagaimana laporan Soifon _Taichou, _Sudah kupastikan keadaan reiatsu yang terlacak disana menunjukkan bahwa kita tak salah lagi. Kyuubi pasti berada di sana." Ucapnya tegas. Matanya berputar-putar.

"Benarkah itu, Soifon _Taichou?_"

Kapten yang berdiri di posisi paling dekat dengan pemilik perintah berputar mengadap. Ia gadis imut berpostur tubuh kecil. _Zanpakutou_-nya berbentuk _wakizashi_, terletak di belakang pingggul. _Suzumebachi,_ nama _zanpakutou_-nya. Rambutnya tergerai dua dengan gelang yang mengikat di masing-masing. Ia berdiri menghadap, lalu katanya,

"_Hai._ Divisi 2 pasukan khusus sudah membenarkan adanya letak di bawah sana yang menjadi tempat tinggal Kyuubi. Dia meninggali sebuah desa yang disinyalir bernama _Konohagakure no Sato._ Desa ini tempat tinggal para ninja yang merupakan basis kekuatan Negara api dan merupakan desa terkuat dunia Shinobi. Namun mohon maaf, kami kehilangan 25 orang dalam misi ini."

Sontak angka diatas membuat para Kapten membelalakkan mata. Heran, sekuat apa orang-orang yang tinggal disana hingga dapat menghabisi pasukan khusus Soifon?

"….25 orang..? Desa terkuat, _huh? _Katakan saja kau kurang berhasil dalam menjalankan misi ini, Soifon _Taichou" _Celetuk seorang kapten dengan mata kanan tertutup seperti bajak laut dan rambut jabrik yang menantang keatas. Sosok kekarnya menampilkan sisa-sisa luka sayatan yang entah hasil dari berapa kali bertarung. _Zaraki Kenpachi_, kapten dari divisi 11 maju kedepan seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Siapa yang memberikan asumsi seperti itu di depan kita para Shinigami, yang mengatur kematian?"

Soifon menahan amarah yang bergelemetuk. Ia tak rela dikatakan 'gagal' dalam kurung seperti itu. Kalau tidak berada di ruang pertemuan, mungkin ia sudah melompat dan menusukkan _zanpakutou_-nya pada Kenpachi.

Setengah hati ia menjawab,"Aku tak tahu pasti, Kenpachi_-San._ Namun sepertinya dunia Shinobi sendiri sudah melaksanakan sebuah organisasi yang lebih besar dari kita. Aku rasa tak mungkin ada istilah 'kuat' selain dengan pengakuan yang pasti." Cetus Soifon kemudian. Dia kini berbalik menghadap para kapten, "Namun sudah dipastikan, disanalah Kyuubi berada."

"Hm… _sokka_..."Cetus seorang kapten berambut keriting dengan kimono bermotif bunga sakura yang menutup _haori_-nya malas. Kesannya malas, menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai kapten divisi 8,_Shunsui Kyoraku, _" Tapi kurasa akan tak mudah untuk memburu Kyuubi tanpa melukai orang-orang yang tinggal di desa tersebut, bukankah begitu,_ Ukitake?"_

Kapten berambut putih panjang yang berdiri di samping Kyouraku sadar kalau kapten divisi 8 sekaligus sahabat terdekatnya ini meliriknya, meminta dukungan.

"_So, So desu yo"_ Ia mengangguk mengiyakan. Tangannya tak lepas dari sepasang katana yang terikat di haorinya, melambangkan 13. _Jushiro Ukitake_ memandang para kapten yang berdiri di sekelilingnya, "Aku tak sudi kalau sampai tanganku ini membunuh manusia. Sudah cukup. "

"_Iye…._ Perkataanmu tidak tepat, Ukitake _Taichou_, Kyouraku _Taichou."_ Sahut seorang Kapten dengan sosok musang yang berdiri tegap. Sepasang pelindung bahu menampilkan kesan _ekstrim,_ dan pelindung tangannya pun seakan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya segan untuk mendekati. _Sajin Komamura,_ namanya. Kapten divisi 7.

"Bagaimanapun juga Kyuubi tidak akan muncul kecuali di lokasi dimana Kejahatan dan nafsu duniawi berkumpul, maka jikalau hasil observasi Kurotsuchi _Taichou_ dan investigasi pasukan khusus Soifon_Taichou_ diyakini benar, maka membunuh manusia bejad seperti mereka pun, bukan berarti tak ada gunanya. Ini _hukuman."_ Tegasnya lagi.

"Aku lebih setuju dengan pendapat Komamura _Taichou."_ Sahut Soifon lagi. "Pasukan divisiku sudah mencatat betapa dahsyatnya pancaran reiatsu yang diyakini milik Kyuubi. Tak salah lagi. Reiatsu yang luar biasa kuat ini terpancar hingga lingkup luar _Konohagakure no Sato, _dan ini hasil observasi divisi khususku pun searah dengan hasil penelitian Kurotsuchi Taichou."Tegasnya. Raut kecantikannya menyala-menyala dengan keseriusannya ini. Membuat setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin _menciumnya_ kalau tidak ingat kapten yang satu ini 'menyengat'.

Seperti _lebah._

"Berarti kita harus menyerbu desa ini habis-habisan untuk mendapatkan kembali rubah ini?" Cetus kapten berambut putih dengan haori bertuliskan kanji 10, _Toshirou Hitsugaya._ _Zanpakutou_-nya bergelayut di punggung dengan sebuah selendang hijau. Matanya yang hijau zamrud tak melepaskan kesan 'anak kecil' karena tingginya hanya 130 cm. Namun disisi lain, _reiatsu_-nya memancar dingin yang sangat._Beku_.

_Es._

Bahkan mungkin lebih dingin dari itu.

"Sepertinya akan sedikit sulit." Gumam Kapten dengan haori yang terselempang selendang kelabu di lehernya. Wajahnya tampan dan menampilkan aura bangsawan. Ikat rambut dikepalanya menandakannya sebagai orang yang patut dihormati sebagai penerus klan-nya. _Kuchiki Byakuya_ mengela nafas,

"Menyerang desa dengan sejumlah kekuatan basis terbesar Dunia Shinobi memang tak perlu dengan menghabisi seluruh penduduknya. Namun jikalau kembali ke kata 'terbesar' tadi…-"

"Akan ada kekuatan yang melindungi wilayah ini. Sebagaimana kata pepatah, semakin tinggi batang pohon, semakin kencang pula anginnya" Suara perempuan memotong kalimat Byakuya yang belum selesai, "Maaf, menginterupsi kata-katamu, Kuchiki-_Taichou._" _Retsu Unohana_ menunggingkan senyum. Perempuan yang menjabat sebagai Kapten divisi 4 ini adalah penanggung jawab dunia medis di _Soul Society._

"SEMUANYA TENANG!" Seru Yamamoto. Tongkatnya dipukulkan keatas lantai. _Zanpakutou_-nya memang sedikit aneh. Berupa tongkat yang biasa dimioliki oleh para lansia kebanyakan. _Ryujjin Jakka_, namanya._Zanpakutou_ dengan dasar elemen api yang disebut-sebut sebagai _zanpakutou_ terkuat. Menimbulkan suara berderak keras pada lantai, Kapten Komandan ini mengerutkan keningnya sebelum memulai bicara.

"Bagaimanapun yang terjadi, Kyuubi adalah hewan yang patut dipertanggungjawabkan pada kita sebagai _majikannya. _Manusia hanyalah makhluk yang hidup sementara di dunia dan tak patut untuk punya tanggung jawab apapun pada Siluman ini." Tegas Yamamoto,

"Dan selama kita bisa berdiskusi dengan mereka, para manusia yang hidup di sekililing Kyuubi, maka jalan damai antara Shinigami akan berlangsung mulai saat itu juga, selamanya. Namun sebaliknya, jika tak ada sedikit pun perhatian dari mereka…"

"…Maka tak akan ada ampun." Cetus Yamamoto dingin. Nada suaranya kejam menusuk. Membuat para Kapten langsung menunjukkan wajah terserius mereka, tak terkecuali Soifon dan Kurotsuchi yang merupakan penganggung jawab umum perburuan mereka ini.

"Setiap Divisi agar mempersiapkan diri. Kita akan berburu siluman terkuat di dunia. Hanya Kapten dan Letnan Divisi yang diperkenankan untuk ikut. Kita akan memulai invasi 3 hari dari sekarang. Aku akan turut serta. "

Byakuya mengangkat alis,_ Mengurusi binatang peliharaan saja Kapten Komandan ikut nimbrung? _Ia belum sempat memberikan kesimpulan atas analisisnya yang dia yakin amat benar sebelum Yamamoto berujar,

"...Namun aku tak memimpin perburuan ini, aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang sebentar sebelum ritual dimulai..."

Dan pasti, kata-katanya yang barusan terucap dengan nada luar biasa santai membuat serempak para Kapten kaget bukan main. Kenpachi berdecih,

"lalu siapa, Yamamoto _Sotaichou_?" Sergahnya. Yamamoto menutup matanya, menghela nafas sebelum menjawab,

"Wakil Shinigami," kalimat ini membuat raut semua kapten berubah. Mereka tahu benar siapa yang dimaksud.

"_Kurosaki Ichigo_, masuk!"

Dan semua mata berpaling pada sosok dengan pedang berdisain pisau dapur yang tergantung di punggungnya. Sosok berambut orange jabrik itu memasuki aula perkumpulan. Kimononya memang berdisain biasa, tidak bermotif dengan disain Haori para Kapten. Namun semuanya tahu, kalau orang ini sangat kuat.

Bahkan _mungkin_ lebih kuat dari Yamamoto.

"Kapan akan kita mulai perburuannya, Kawan?" Sahutnya. Mengundang rasa kaget luar biasa dari sekian kapten yang hadir. Tak perduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya, Ichigo mengangkat bahunya seraya menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Mengepal.

"Aku sudah tak sabar ingin memulai _perburuan _ini, kapan kita berangkat. _Jii-San?"_

Yamamoto membuka sebelah matanya, memandang balik pemuda bermata coklat yang berdiri didepanya ini seraya terkekeh.

Dan Soifon hanya mampu berkeringat dingin.

.

.

**...TBC...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hohohoho….! Y-O-S-H! Sesuai janji, Alp akan membuat sebuah fanfict CANON sebagai perayaan rilisnya BLOOD PRISON di Jepang, hay-hay… ana lagi nggak bisa ngasih penutup nih coz lagi rad mumet sebenarnya, kata-kata tambahan sudah ane tulis buat sambutan diatas, coz ada banyak tugas di kantor Pascasarjana, maklum staff baru, hohoho… ^0^**

**Eeer… BTW, kenapa ada BLEACH? Ya karena ALP membayangkan sungguh DAHSYAT jika kekuatan SHINOBI dan SHINIGAMI beradu, bukannya ngadu domba ding, tapi Alp Cuma membayangkan seandainya-seandainya saja-BIASA CANON_-… hohoho…**

**YAP! Sedikit NOTE saja, mungkin. Kalau di 'Senpaiku-Cintaku' yang bakal update 3-4 hari lagi NaruSaku-nya bercampur dengan adegan HAREM, NaruShion, bahkan NaruHina, FFn ini DIJAMIN akan selalu membahas akan terus membahas NaruSaku pada setiap chapternya…. Hohoho…. Yaaah,… jadi kalau kemarin ada sebagian orang yang agak kecewa dengan ffn ku itu karena mode 'HARD' dan Naruto yang SUPER OOC, pas Ffn yang ini Alp J-AM-I-N, sekali lagi bakal memuaskan semua pencinta NaruSaku, Y-O-S-H!**

**Well, seperti shappire dan emerald, bumi dan langit, matahari dan sakura, Namikaze dan Haruno, Naruto dan Sakura, Kau dan aku, Fanfiction dan review *HOHOHO*….**

**Yaa….sudah tahu maksudnya, khan…? Ane Cuma butuh hyourogan, bisa ditaruh di inbox ane setelah menekan tombol berikut:**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

_**Jaa minna-San!**_


	2. When Kyuubi Told It's Story

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

**Tite Kubo-2001**

**2nd****Chapter: When Kyuubi Told It's Story**

Sakura membaca surat yang dibawakan burung pengantar pesan ini dengan seksama. Matanya berbinar, Ino benar-benar sudah membantunya dengan memberitahu semua rookie 12 dan merancang semuanya. Dia dan Kunoichi lain sedang menuju rumahnya untuk menyiapkan pesta malam ini. Sakura menorehkan sekian kalimat jawaban, sebelum menggulung kembali surat itu.

"_Doistha,_ Sakura-_San_?" Hinata bertanya polos, nampaknya ia satu-satunya kunoichi yang belum mendapatkan berita itu. Sakura menerbangkan si merpati pos. Menoleh pada Hinata, diam sedetik, lalu katanya,

"Aaah, ya!" Seru sakura kemudian. Tangan kanannya yang tergenggam menepuk telapak kirinya, membuat Hinata bertambah bingung,

"kau tak ada acara, khan malam ini?"

"A_-ano._. ... Ya sebenarnya, tidak tapi kami _ak_-" Hinata tak jadi melanjutkan bicaranya karena Sakura keburu menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata gelagapan,

"Ooh...e-eh... T-Tapi aku harus menyiapkan makan mal-"

"Tak perlu khawatir," potong Sakura "Malam ini aku yang traktir." Membuat Mata Hinata keduanya membulat. Lalu lanjut Sakura,

"Asal kau mau bantu aku."

_**-(ALP)-**_

"Kiba, kau sudah tiba, cepat sekali kau datang!"

Penerus klan Inuzuka ini berbalik. Di elusnya punggung Akamaru hingga membawanya mendekati pemilik suara tadi.

"Heh, bukankah kita berarti datang berbarengan, Shino." Bantah Kiba. Akamaru menggonggong. Shino mengangkat bahu.

"_Hn,_ tadi aku dapat undangan dari Ino. Kau sudah dapat?"

"Oh? Itu? Di Rumah ….."

Kiba memastikan tak ada yang mendengar mereka dekat-dekat.

"..-Naruto, _khan?_ Tapi tadi dia bilang kejutan." Shino berjalan berdampingan dengan Kiba. Menyusuri tangga kantor Hokage. Lalu jawabnya,

"Hn, aku tak tahu. Tapi tadi Ino menunjukkan matanya yang _puppy eye_ itu, membuatku tak banyak bicara." KIba mengangkat alis.

"Hah, kau ini memang sejak awal tak pernah banyak bicara khan, Shino…-"

"Eeh..?"

Kiba baru menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Shino yang terselubung dalam _style_ kacamama hitamnya. Lalu menebak-nebak,

"S-Shino, jangan bilang Istrimu tadi-"

Dan Shino hanya menggoyangkan bahu seraya menunduk. Kiba menghela nafasnya, ikut khawatir dengan perasaaan Shino yang sedang serba salah sekarang. Istrinya memang _cemburuan._ Meski Kiba tak mendengarkan kisah itu, tapi karena terlalu _sering_ mendengarnya, Kiba sudah tahu.

Pasti mantan ketua tim-nya ini baru saja _dimarahi._

Kiba menerawang, teringat kejadian setahun lalu. Saat Gaara dan Kankurou datang kesini menghadiri pesta pernikahan Shikamaru dan Ino. Kiba yang menyambut Kankurou akrab amat heran tidak mendapati Temari yang notabene kakak sulung dari ketiga bersaudara ini tidak hadir.

Namun setelah mendengar sebuah alasan yang keluar dari mulut Kankurou, Kiba hanya bisa ber-ooh ria. Cerita cinta yang sungguh menyesakkan.

Temari benar-benar jatuh hati pada pemuda yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya ini.

Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Mengesalkan peliknya kisah cinta selama ini yang berkelanjutan diantara para Rookie, Akamaru ikut mendengkur, seakan bisa merasakan ganjalan yang mendarat di hati majikannya. Kiba sontak berpaling pada _Si-Merah.._ Dielusnya bulu Akamaru lembut.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kiba dan Shino melihat sosok yang baru saja Kiba khayalkan sedang berjalan didepannya.

_Panjang umur._Batinnya

"Hoi, Shikamaru!"

Lelaki nanas ini berpaling pada sosok yang mendekatinya kini.

"Ho, sebentar lagi rapat akan dimulai. Terima kasih sudah datang tepat waktu." Tangannya menggantung di saku. Shikamaru memandang Kiba dan Shino bergantian. Dan pada saat melihat Shino, lelaki nanas ini bertanya pada keduanya.

"kalian tadi juga didatangi Ino?" Kiba mengangguk,

" Yeah, begitulah. Kau belum bilang pada Naruto-khan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku memang kurang paham rencana mereka ini, tapi aku lebih memilih diam menurut saja dari pada terus menerus memikirkannya…._Mendokusai..."_

"Haha… kau memang aneh. Lelaki pendiam yang tak suka _ribet_ sepertimu malah menikahi gadis cerewet manja seperti Ino. Hahahaha…"

Shikamaru ikut cengengesan. Ia tak marah mendengar gurauan seperti itu. _Toh_ itu kenyataan. Asal tidak didengar oleh istrinya saja.

"Heh, namanya cinta itu tak pandang bulu. Aku tak perduli dengan apa kata orang." Sergahnya dan Shino tertawa. Shikamaru berajalan berdampingan dengan mereka.

"Dia bilang ini kejutan untuk Naruto, bukankah begitu?" Lanjutnya lagi. Kiba mengiyakan.

"_Hn_, Istri kalian berdua memang klop, ya."

Shikamaru tersenyum saja. Wajahnya memandang jauh dalam benaknya gadis _aquamarine_ yang memang sejak kecil selalu bersama Sakura. _Heeh,_ tak jauh beda dengan dirinya, Naruto, Chouji, dan Kiba saat di akademi dulu.

_Kumpulan empat anak berandal._ Selalu terlambat masuk kekelas, selalu risuh, dan tak pernah mengerjakan _pe-er_. Selalu bersama, sehati. _Seia sekata._

Namun toh ternyata masih ada orang masih bisa merasakan perasaan kesepian Naruto lebih Jauh. Orang itu.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

Orang yang benar-benar tak bisa ditemukan jati diri sesungguhnya. Dia tak habis pikir kenapa tetua Konoha mau membebeskan tahanan berbahaya itu.

Apa benar-benar karena Naruto yang menjadi jaminannya?

Shikamaru mungkin boleh ber-IQ 300, tapi dia benar-benar sudah kehabisan ide akan sebuah keputusan itu.

Terlebih lagi, Sasuke baru tepat sebulan menikah Hinata. Gadis pujaan hati Kiba, yang 5 tahun lalu nyaris tewas ditangan Pain. Sebenarnya Shikamaru bisa merasakan perasaan Kiba hancur, pasti. Dia tahu persis bagaimana sungguh yakinnya ia akan mendapatkan Hinata karena Naruto sudah bersatu dengan Sakura. Namun hasilnya sungguh tak terbayang. Hinata menerima pinangan Sasuke.

Namun toh tak hanya dia yang khawatir. Semuanya merasakan itu. _Khawatir._Gadis _innocent_ seperti Hinata dinikahkan dengan mantan berandal dunia macam Sasuke? _Oh Kami-Sama._ Shikamaru sudah mencoba membincangkan hal itu pada Neji sebelum mereka resmi menikah. Namun Neji menjawab santai, _'toh mereka saling mencintai.'_

Jawaban yang benar-benar tidak diharapkan oleh Shikamaru.

"_Mendokusai…."_

Tanpa sadar tangannya menepuk dahinya pelan. Kiba melihatnya.

"Hoi, _daijoka,_ Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru menoleh, nyaris gelagapan.

"O-Oh..tidak apa-apa. Hanya mengenang masa lalu."

Kiba sudah kembali pada pandangannya kedepan. Namun Shikamaru masih menerawang. Dia tak lagi memikirkan perihal antara Hinata dan Sasuke. Namun kini pada masalah yang lebih pelik.

Rapat setelah ini akan membicarakan masalah Konoha yang begitu besar. Sungguh besar hingga dia tak mampu membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi didalam nanti.

Entah kenapa Naruto menunjukknya menjadi pengawas langsung masalah ini.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru sadar bahwa masalah ini sungguh berat.

Entah kenapa Shikamaru sungguh menyesalkan berbagai macam hal, termasuk 'invasi' ini. Akan ada sebuah gerakan bawah tanah yang menyerang Konoha. Dan Shikamaru sungguh ingin menolak permintaan Naruto itu. Namun tak bisa.

Dan entah kenapa disaat yang _sungguh tepat_seperti ini Kami-Sama mempertemukanya dengan Naruto. _Rokudaime-_nya ini sedang berjalan bersama Ayahnya.

Dan juga dengan Sasuke.

Mata onyx-nya menatap dengan tajam pupil sewarna yang berjalan disamping _Shappire._Lalu berpaling pada Ayahnya. Lalu mengangguk.

Shikamaru berpaling pada Naruto kian. Ia juga mengangguk. Pintu ruang rapat sudah ada didepan mereka. Sai, Yamato _Taichou,_Kakashi _Sensei_serta Chouji datang berbarengan. Guy _Sensei_, Neji dan Rock Lee juga datang.

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan. Memasukinya dan duduk di kursi tengah. Lee menarik-narik tangan Sai sambil berbisik,

"Sai, Ino tadi sudah memberitahukanmu? "

Pemuda emo ini menatap si alis tebal. Lau mengangguk.

"Ya, kakashi Sensei dan Yamato _Taichou_ juga sudah tahu. Yang katanya 'rahasia' itu, khan?"

Dan Lee mengangguk-nggangguk seraya berpaling pada Neji. Ia berbisik pada Neji dengan gerakan mulut yang mengatakan, '_sepertinya ini bukan main-main'_

Naruto mempersilahkan semuanya duduk. Ia memandang semua mata didepannya satu persatu seraya menhembuskan nafas, Lalu katanya,

"Hm, karena semuanya sudah hadir. Langsung saja kita mulai rapat ini…"

Naruto memejamkan matanya, lalu kembali dengan mata sennin.

_DEGH!_

Membuat sebagian besar menelan ludah. Shikaku merasakan jantungnya nyaris copot tadi. _Aura._

Naruto yang menjadi Hokage sudah memancarkan kharisma tersendiri, dia mungkin pernah menjadi Ninja paling konyol yang pernah lahir di Konoha. Namun sekian tahun berlatih dan bertarung telah membentuk wataknya luar biasa. Ia tetap santai dan ceria, bahkan tak ayal, tak pernah sekali pun tidak melambaikan senyum pada rakyat Konoha yang menyapanya. Namun saat memimpin, bukan sembarang alasan Tetua Konoha melantiknya menggantikan Tsunade. Ada sekian poin yang dipercaya selama sekian tahun diperolehnya. Dan sekian poin itu yang membuatnya menjadi Hokage Keenam yang disegani.

Dan salah satunya,_Aura_luar biasa yang di timbulkannya sebagai Rokudaime Hokage.

Dan kini dengan mata sennin itu, mampu membuat semua orang -bahkan Rookie 12-mampu jantungan dan berkeringat dingin.

"Shikaku_-Jii-San._Silahkan mulai."

_**-(ALP)-**_

"Aah…! " Tenten menjerit. Ujung darinya berdarah. Dikulum jarinya dimulut, guna menghentikan pendarahan. Sakura menoleh pada yang empunya suara. Dihentikannya aktivitas mengaduk sup kacang merahnya seraya mendekati Tenten.

"Tak usah terburu-buru, Tenten,"Ujar Sakura seraya memeriksa ujung jari Tenten yang sedikit muda bercepol ini hanya meringis saat Sakura membalutkan plester ketelunjuknya. "Nanti infeksi, _loh_." Celetuk Sakura lagi. Tenten tak bisa membantah. _Lagi pula kalau ketahuan terluka seperti ini bisa dimarahi Neji dirumah nanti._ Batinnya.

Suaminya yang ahli _Jyuuken_ini paling benci kalau melihat dirinya _lecet._

"Yak! Sudah beres!" Seru Sakura, memandang balutan di telunjuk Tenten yang menutup rapi. Tenten memperhatikan balutan plester ditelunjuknya sebelum sempat bersuara,

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Balas Tenten. Sakura berbalik pada supnya yang kian mengepul, mengecilkan apinya, lalu gumamnya,

"Kau ini membuatku malu. Mestinya aku yang berterima kasih padamu, Ten." Diangkatnya sendok sup selebar 8 senti itu kewajahnya, menuangkan setitik keatas telapaknya, mencicipinya sedikit. Pas.

"Aku akan sangat kerepotan kalau Kalian tidak datang dan membantuku."

"Hei, namanya teman memang diharuskan untuk saling membantu, khan?" Celetuk Tenten lagi. Ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada talenannya. Kembali mencincang daging sapi hingga halus. Sakura tersenyum saja. Tenten sudah menikah hampir setahun lebih cepat daripada Sakura. Anaknya dengan Neji baru satu, sama seperti Ino. Teringat perempuan pirang ini, ia berpaling pada tatanan bunga yang hampir jadi diatas meja. Ino baru saja pergi untuk mengambil sedikit peralatan yang ketinggalan. Lalu Hinata, gadis lavender ini baru saja mengangkat bolu dasar _cake_dari dalam oven, lalu mengangkatnya ke atas meja. Mempersiapkan adonan _soft cream_ yang baru saja mereka beli di supermarket Konoha tepat setelah pulang dari danau tadi. Mereka memang hanya berempat, namun dengan sisa waktu yang sekian jam dan Tsunade _Shisou_ yang berjanji akan turut datang bersama Sizune _Nee-San_ untuk membantu siang nanti. Membuatnya yakin akan kejutannya malam ini.

"Hm!" Sakura tersenyum sendiri. Matanya menerawang, entah dalam sekian detik sudah terlempar pada kenangan masa lalu.

**FLASHBACK ON**

**Sakura POV**

…

….

_Aku menatap Naruto nanar, tak percaya. Dia mengatakan hal itu lagi. Dan kini aku hanya bisa tertegun. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, namun tak lekang masih dapat kulihat betapa shappire-nya yang kian meredup._

_Aku ingin membuka mulut, memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya. Aku membutuhkannya. Aku ingin selalu berada disisinya. Aku tahu aku akan selalu bahagia jika aku mencintainya. Bahkan lebih dari segalanya. Aku sadar bahwa aku menginginkanya atau tidak…._

_Aku mencintainya, dan aku munafik._

_Namun kenapa dia malah bicara ngawur begini? Mana Naruto-ku yang dulu? Yang tak pernah kenal menyerah, yang tak pernah menarik kata-katanya?_

"_Sumimasen…." Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kata katanya sebelum aku sempat bicara. Bukan tidak sempat sebenarnya, karena sebenarnya sudah ada sekian detik yang kusia-siakan bahkan untuk memberikan sebuah komentar konyol sekalipun._

"_Aku memang pencerita yang buruk. Tapi kuharap tak akan ada yang menyesal nanti, Sakura-Cha-"_

_PLAK..!_

_Aku kalap. Kutampar pipinya yang berpola kumis. Dia tak melawan, aku sadar kalau aku menangis. Seorang Haruno Sakura yang mempunyai inner lebih kejam dari dewi kematian mampu menangis._

_Dan aku menangis didepan Naruto, didepan lelaki yang mencintaiku sejak kecil. Dan perasaan ini tak berubah sampai sekarang. Paling tidak sampai Naruto baru saja pulang membantai ke-enam Pain Rinnegan ciptaan Edo Tensei Kabuto dan Zetsu, tumbuhan merayap yang nyaris membunuhku di barak beberapa saat lalu. Memaksa Madara untuk mundur meski dia belum mengaku kalah._

_Dan Sasuke datang, menantang bertarung. Hanya dalam 17 detik percakapan, Sasuke pergi setelah meninggalkan tantangan, Dan kini Naruto berada didepanku._

_Meminta izin, untuk bisa bertempur dengan cinta pertamaku, yang sampai saat ini masih sangat kucintai. SANGAT._

_Meminta maaf, karena selama ini telah merepotkanku,_

_Meminta maaf, karena merasa lancang telah mencintaiku. Karena dia merasa berdosa telah 'merebut' diriku yang 'mencintai' Sasuke. Sahabat kami. SAHABATNYA._

_Dan aku menamparnya, karena bagiku itu semua adalah alasan yang amat-sangat-bodoh bagi orang sekuat dirinya. Ninja terkuat Konoha._

_Aku sadar sebagai seorang gadis yang menginjak 17 tahun, aku mencintai Sasuke sebagai cinta pertama. Aku masih menyimpan secuil ruang dihati ini untuk Sasuke , bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya. Aku tak pernah perduli bagaimana orang berkata, seperti Naruto yang tetap berpegang teguh bahwa Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Aku sudah nyaris dibunuh Sasuke dua kali dalam satu waktu, namun entah kenapa…._

…_.Entah kenapa aku tetap mencintainya._

_Dan Lebih dari itu, mungkin aku akan mengharap cintanya untuk selamanya. Meski bagaimanapun kegelapan telah menelannya, sangat sulit bagi diriku untuk melupakannya. Cintaku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan._

_Namun aku mencintainya. Aku mencintai Sasuke._

_Namun disisi lain, aku tak bisa melupakan Naruto. Tidak bisa, tidak akan pernah bisa. Aku telah merasakan bahwa aku membutuhkannya. Aku butuh bumi untuk dipijak, aku butuh orang untuk melarikan perasaan cengengku yang terselubung dalam tinju sekuat beban upuhan ton. Aku butuh seseorang yang dapat kulabuhkan dadanya untuk menumpahkan isak tangisku. Aku butuh seorang yang melindungiku, aku butuh kasih sayang, aku butuh senyum yang menentramkan hatiku, aku butuh cinta sejati seorang lelaki._

_Dan selama ini hanya dia yang mampu memberikan semua ini padaku._

_Sekali lagi dia, Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi terkuat desa Konoha. Ninja terkuat negara api. Ninja Jinchuuriki yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi hingga tahap murni. Ninja yang tumbuh dalam rasa benci, sepi, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mau mendengarkan perkataan 'iblis' laknat yang selalu dikucilkan seumur hidup . Namun dia membalasnya dengan rasa kasih sayang dan cinta terhadap desa, untuk teman-temanya. Tanpa pamrih._

_Dan aku sadar, semua perasaan ini tulus, murni, muncul dari hatiku karena cinta._

_Sekali lagi cinta._

_Sungguh aku sadar bahwa aku mencintai Naruto. SANGAT._

_Namun aku munafik, membohongi perasaan diri sendiri. Dengan sebuah alasan yang bodoh yang aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana harus mengungkapkannya._

_Namun -sekali lagi-, karena bodohku ini, aku merasa bersyukur karena telah menjadi bodoh._

_Innerku mengulang-ngulang peringatannya. 'Jawablah dia , Sakura! Katakan dari hatimu yang paling dalam! ' Berkali-kali. Aku akui, semua itu benar. Dan karena memang bodoh, aku hanya mengakuinya dalam hati. Tak terungkap sama sekali._

_Dan kenapa Naruto tidak membalas menamparku, karena dia mencintaiku, menganggap semua yang tadi disampaikannya padaku menyakiti hatiku, maka ia merasa pantas menerima tamparanku. Memang benar, hatiku terasa amat-sangat sakit maka aku menamparnya keras._

_Tapi sungguh rasa sakit ini bukan karena dia, namun karena diriku sendiri._

_Sebaliknya, aku merindukan kata-katanya tadi. Aku ingin mendengarkannya mengatakan itu sekali lagi. Karena aku mencintainya._

_Namun aku menamparnya, hanya karena kesal?_

_Ya, aku kesal pada diriku sendiri. Marah pada Haruno Sakura. Kecewa pada gadis yang mempunyai jidat terlebar di Konoha. Aku, diriku sendiri._

_Maka jika aku menampar Naruto sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalku, apakah itu salah?_

_Salah mungkin tidak, tapi SANGAT SALAH…., BENAR!_

_Dan karena bodohku pula, aku menampar Naruto. Keras, pedih, sakit pastinya. Bahkan mungkin hatinya 'jauh' lebih sakit lagi…_

**End of Flashback**

**Normal POV**

…

…

Tenten baru akan menuangkan daging ke panci saat melihat Sang Putri emerald berhiaskan air mata di pipinya. Tenten bangkit, berniat menunda menuangkan daging dan berpindah ke pekerjaan lain tatkala Sakura menyadari mata coklat Tenten sempat mendarat di wajah putihnya.

Tenten berlalu tanpa suara, membiarkan Sakura kembali ke benak khayal.

_**-(ALP)-**_

Dan mata para Rookie 12 membulat,

"Seperti itu kah?" Kakashi berkomentar, dan rupanya ini mewakili keheranan _sangat_ milik Shinobi lain yang turut hadir. Shikaku mengangguk saja. Diumurnya yang menginjak 50 tahun ini dia tak kehabisan kata rajin untuk Konoha, terbukti dari laporan yang ia bacakan barusan.

Meski sebenarnya laporan tadi lebih mirip sebuah _dongeng_. Dongeng yang disampaikan dan membuat merinding semua yang hadir di aula tertutup ini. Shikaku menyadari bahwa ia harus semakin hati-hati dalam menyampaikan kata-katanya selanjutnya, ia melirik Naruto yang masih diam, menghela nafas sekali, lalu melanjutkan,

"Namun aku secara pribadi menyatakan ketidak percayaan pada kisah semacam ini. Laporan ini disusun berdasarkan para ANBU dalam laporan kematian itu menyatakan hal itu. Hokage-_Sama_ pun sudah menyadarinya, dan membuat ancang-ancang lebih jauh hingga dapat menekan jumlah korban jiwa.

Namun inti dari laporan ini, bahwa mereka, dewa kematian, _Shinigami,_mengaku adalah majikan hakiki bagi Kyuubi. Dan mereka membutuhkan kyuubi untuk ritual 1000 tahun-an sekali mereka. Dan waktunya adalah..."

"... 6 hari lagi dari sekarang."

Dan otomatis kalimat terakhir ini membuat mereka semua terdiam, geram. Kiba menggertakkan gigi, lalu katanya,

"Berarti akan ada lagi sekelompok orang _gila_ sekuat Pain yang datang dan ingin berburu Kyuubi? Ooh... Ayolah, Shikaku _Jii-San,_Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa yang kukatakan itu tadi benar?"

Shikaku menggeleng, "Tidak, Kiba. Aku tidak mengatakannya sama sekali. Mereka tidak sekuat Pain yang dulu dengan mudah menghabisi sekian puluh orang seorang diri. Paling tidak..."

"_Paling tidak_?" Kiba menuding. "Ini terlalu berbelit-belit, Shikaku Jii-San. Bisa kau sederhanakan lagi bahasamu?

Shikaku menatap Kiba dengan tatapan penuh harap,"_Shikamaru_!"

Pemuda berambut nanas ini mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari lantai, mengangkatnya keatas meja.

Sebuah _katana._

Sebuah katana lusuh yang dibungkus dalam sebuah kain kumal. Naruto sekilas mengalihkan matanya pada pedang yang kini menjadi perhatian seluruh Rookie tanpa membuang kesan s_angar-_nya. Mata itu, mata dengan pola merah di sekitar kelopak yang memancarkan energi luar biasa dari seorang Hokage muda. Shikamaru memohon izin bicara pada Naruto setelah mendapat isyarat dari ayahnya. Naruto mengiyakan, Shikamaru memulai bicaranya,

"Menurut catatan yang terkait, katana ini bernama _zanpakutou,_dan pedang ini bukanlah pedang biasa seperti yang kita bayangkan saat memegang kunai. Untuk selanjutnya masih belum bisa dipastikan, namun kesimpulan sementara yang dapat diambil adalah pedang ini ditinggali oleh sebuah _roh_ yang dapat berkomunikasi dengan shinigami yang memilikinya. Roh pemilik kekuatan yang tersegel dalam pedang ini…..."

"….. Seperti Enma milik Hokage ketiga? " Lee bertanya. Shikamaru mengangguk menegaskan, lalu lanjutnya,

"Namun ada sekian kejadian yang dapat dilaporkan, bahwa jikalau perang ini adalah hanya satu dari sekian pedang yang diambil, bukan karena sengaja hanya kami ambil satu, namun..."

"..._.Hilang_."

Dan semua yang hadir, mengerutkan kening. Membiarkan Shikamaru bicara lebih lanjut.

"Pedang milik Shinigami yang lain hilang seusai Shinigami yang memilikinya kalah bertarung. Hilang ke angkasa seperti buluh, seperti kaca yang pecah. Shinigami mati, pedangnya jiga ikut hilang. Seakan-akan..."

"...Seperti seakan mereka satu, _eh_? " celetuk Yamato. Shikamaru mengangguk mengiyakan,

"Namun seperti yang kita lihat, di depan kita ada _zanpakutou_ yang masih bisa kita lihat, kita pegang secara fisik. Namun kenapa pedang milik Shinigami yang lain _menghilang _sedangkan yang ini tidak? " Kini Neji yang komentar, membiarkan beberapa detik untuk Shikamaru mengatur nada bicaranya.

"Pertanyaan bagus, Neji. Jawaban mudahnya seperti ini; Pedang yang mengikuti kematian Shinigami pemiliknya berarti sudah menyatu satu sama lain, seperti yang telah disimpulkan oleh Kapten Yamato. Sedangkan yang dapat kita rampas _zanpakutou_nya seperti yang didepan kita ini, kemungkinan besar mempunyai tingkatan kekuatan dibawah mereka yang _zanpakutou_-nya ikut menghilangkan diri. Dan kalau kesimpulan analisis ini benar, maka tidakkah kalian melihat ini aneh? Mereka hanya mata-mata namun sudah ada tingkatan seperti ini. Dan berangkat dari situ, bisa dipastikan bahwa masih ada Shinigami di luar sana….."

"…Yang mempunyai kekuatan lebih pada _zanpakutou_nya. Bahkan lebih buruk. Maka jika nanti ada orang yang bahkan mempunyai cara bertarung seperti hokage ketiga, mempunyai senjata dengan roh panggilan yang menghuni didalamnya seperti Enma, kita tak boleh kaget. Karena itu bukanlah hal yang mustahil dilihat dari hasil analisis kami sekarang."

Shikamaru menuntaskan ucapannya, meninggalkan setiap orang sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Tanda tanya, geram, curiga, bingung, muncul pada ide setiap orang. Ketua Divisi intelejen Konoha ini mencuri pandang pada Naruto, sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai Rokudaime ini telah lama tahu akan hal ini dan menguatkan kekkai pelindung Konoha dan menyebarkan ANBU setiap saat. Shikamaru tak bisa menolak saat Naruto menunjuknya untuk memimpin divisi ini, divisi baru yang terdiri dari ANBU dengan skil macam tim 10 dan IQ rata-rata mencapai 300.

Ada sebuah alasan terselubung yang menyebabkannya tak menunjuk Shino atau Kiba untuk mengurusi hal semacam ini. Dulu Shikamaru menyibukkan sekali untuk menolak hal itu. Namun sekarang amat berbeda.

Namun selama itu Naruto hanya diam, menunggu sampai ada hasil yang tak bisa menolak apapun titah Hokage. Lalu akhirnya bergerak. Reaksi cepat inilah yang mengundang rasa lega Shikamaru karena korban jiwa kali ini bisa ditekan. Karena paling tidak, dari 54 ANBU yang disebar hanya 6 yang gugur. Dan mereka semua tidak mati sia-sia. Mereka mati dengan meninggalkan informasi penting yang sungguh bermanfaat, paling tidak untuk saat ini.

_Dipikir-pikir, strategi perangmu jauh lebih dahsyat dariku, Naruto._ Shikamaru sibuk membatin.

Dan Shikamaru sangat yakin bahwa hal itu tidaklah salah.

Kakashi menoleh pada Naruto yang tetap diam dalam pandangan tajamnya, memastikan suasana hatinya tidak tegang. Ia menatap mantan murid dan rekan timnya ini. Lalu tersenyum.

_Benar-benar sepertimu, guru…_

_Namikaze Minato …._ Batinnya.

"Hmm…. …Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu tentang ini, _Hokage-Sama?"_

Naruto terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya. Dia terkekeh, membuat heran semua yang hadir. Naruto berdiri lalu merapal segel.

"Aku mungkin tak bisa bicara banyak, namun mungkin Kyuubi bisa sedikit membantu." Sasuke mengangkat alis. Berbeda dengan Kakashi dan yang lainnya yang masih sedikit heran dengan pernyataan Naruto tadi.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Mereka baru sadar apa maksud Naruto barusan.

Mereka –entah kapan – sudah berada dalam sebuah lapangan luas berdisain putih bersih- seakan tanpa batas. Di depan mereka ada seekor Rubah Raksasa berekor Sembilan yang dengan tenangnya beranjak dari baringnya. Jangankan Kakashi, semua terperanjat. Mereka seakan berusaha menggabungkan semua keterangan yang tersimpan dikepalanya. Lalu sontak matanya membulat.

"Ini…  
>…disini…"<p>

Dan Kakashi tak jadi bertanya-tanya saat siluman terkuat di dunia ini muncul mendekat. _Kyuubi_.

Kyuubi menggerak-gerakkan lehernya. Akamaru menggeram marah. Kyuubi melemaskan otot-ototnya lebih jauh, seakan pegal untuk bergerak lebih lincah. Kyuubi menatap mereka dengan mata merahnya. Lalu berpaling pada Naruto yang berada didepan.

Naruto merasakannya. Semua yang hadir bersamanya, _merinding._

Baru kali ini mereka melihat Kyuubi secara jelas dalam jarak sedekat ini. Kyuubi menggeram, lalu gumamnya.

"_DOISHTA, NARUTO-KUN…? APA URUSANMU SAMPAI MEMAKSA ORANG-ORANG TOLOL INI UNTUK DAPAT MELIHATKU….? AAAH….KAU YANG DISANA BOCAH UCHIHA, KAU SUDAH PASTI MATI DULU KALAU TID-"_

"Hentikan kata-katamu itu Kyuubi." Sergah Naruto tajam." Kau baru pertama kali ini bertemu mereka. Belajarlah sopan sedikit!" Ia tak perduli dengan tatapan campur aduk dari orang-orang disekelilingnya. Sasuke tetap _cool._ Tenang tanpa ada perubahan raut wajah seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Ia mengingat sedikit kejadian saat pulang dari danau tadi. Baru saja akan memulai pembicaraan, Naruto melayangkan tangannya,

'_Kyuubi mengajakku bicara.'_ Katanya.

Dan sekarang sepertinya Sasuke sedikit banyak akan mengetahui arah pembicaaraan antara mereka berdua. Paling tidak sekedar tahu kepentingan apa sebenarnya sampai Naruto menunda pembicaraan mereka.

"Kami kesini untuk mendengarkanmu Kyuubi. "Tegas Naruto kian. "Aku tak mau mereka bertanya-tanya lagi soal perbincangan kita tadi, jadi lebih baik kau sendiri jelaskan pada mereka apa yang terjadi sebenarnya."

Yamato kesal mendengarkan perkataan Hokage ciliknya ini. Ia nyaris maju memperingatkan Naruto kalau saja Kakashi tidak menahan gerakannya. Yamato memang _sensei_ yang sedikit berbeda dengan lainnya. Ia tetap menganggap Naruto itu adalah muridnya, beda dengan Kakashi dan Guy yang malah memanggil Naruto dengan Hokage_-Sama_, sebagaimana penduduk Konoha biasa memanggilnya.

"_HEEH…..BAIKLAH, AKU TAK BISA MENOLAK SETIAP PERMINTAANMU. DENGARKANLAH, MANUSIA, AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH MAU BERBICARA PADA KALIAN SELAIN KARENA PERMINTAAN DARI NARUTO-KUN… JADI DENGARKANLAH KATA-KATAKU INI BAIK-BAIK, KARENA SEBAGAIMANA KALIAN DENGAR DARI NARUTO-KUN SENDIRI, BAHWA IA TAK INGIN KALIAN BERTANYA-TANYA LAGI TENTANG APA YANG AKAN KUSAMPAIKAN INI…"_

Mata merah Kyuubi menatap Naruto sesaat, lantas dia bercerita,

"_KISAH INI DIMULAI SEJAK ITU…"_

_**-(ALP)-**_

Sakura baru mengusap kedua titik air matanya. Kenangan mengharukan hangat itu kembali. Sakura cepat-cepat menghapus jejak hangat dipipinya saat menyadari Tenten melihatnya. Dalam hati dia bersyukur Tenten _seperti _tak mau menanyakan apapun.

Sakura kembali mengaduk supnya saat putaran air kaldu yang meletup-letup menariknya kembali berimajinasi.

…

**Sakura POV**

**Flasback ON**

_Air mataku menitik. Naruto menatapku nanar, aku tak perduli. Yang penting bagiku sekarang aku merasa kesal. Aku kecewa, menyesal._

_Kesal karena Naruto tidak bisa membaca perasaaku saat ini…._

_Kecewa karena menyesali diri sendiri. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu aku mengutarakan 'rasa' ini padanya. Biarkan jadi orang munafik, asalkan bisa menjaga perasaan hingga benar-benar siap._

_Namun apakah kau benar-benar akan siap pada 'saat' itu, Sakura? Saat dimana kau mengakui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Naruto? Saat dimana kau mengatakan padanya bahwa kau siap untuk mendampingi hidupnya?_

_Atau apakah saat itu kau malah menyakiti hati Naruto karena berpaling pada Sasuke?_

_Kau egois, serakah, keji, tak tahu perasaan orang. Kau selalu mementingkan dirimu sendiri, Sakura. Kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan Naruto._

_Tapi…..Tapi…!_

"…_Setelah ini, Sasuke akan pulang. Dan kalian akan bersatu kembali….."_

"…_Jadi aku mohon maaf sebelumnya Sakura-Chan. Izinkan aku untuk mengatakannya sekali lagi sebelum aku pergi. Kau tak perlu menjawabnya, kau tak perlu membalasnya, karena aku sudah tahu jawabannya…"_

_Dan mataku sontak membulat saat itu._

"…_Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-Chan, dan akan terus mencintaimu…"_

"…_Hingga aku dapat melupakanmu…."_

_Dan sontak, tanganku reflek, bergerak menampar wajahnya. Wajah orang yang sekian menit lalu menyelamatkanku. Bee- Jiisan masih berdiri dibelakang Naruto , tak berani turut campur. Shikamaru dan Rookie 12 yang lain juga tak berani mendekat. Mereka hanya berada diluar lahan yang gersang, melingkar. Bahkan guru Kakashi yang hanya dua langkah disamping kananku pun tak berkomentar._

_Dan kini isak tangisku meledak kini. Aku sesenggukan. Aku tahu Naruto terenyuh, namun sepertinya tamparanku tadi membuatnya lebih hati-hati kini. Aku tahu bukan masalah sakit karena tamparan yang ditakutkannya. Aku tahu bukan sakit pedih hatinya yang menjadi bebannya, namun aku._

_Aku yang tengah menangis inilah yang telah menjadi beban terberatnya. Bukan lagi masalah janji. Bukanlah masalah Sasuke. Tapi AKU._

_Karena dia mencintaiku, dan dia telah membuatku merasa bersalah karena telah dicintainya. Dan dia tak mau melihatku, gadis yang ia cintai menangis. Aku yakin itu._

_Entah kenapa…_

…_.Aku kian sadar bahwa aku mencintainya..…?_

_Kenapa…?_

"…_Ukh…. K-kenap-pa…?" Seruku sesenggukan. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan bicaraku._

"…_.Kenapa Kau mencintaiku…hiks…"_

_Naruto bergeming. Dia tak menjawab. Aku menggertakkan gigi,_

" _JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, BAKA..! KENAPA KAU MENCINTAIKU…Ukh.!"_

_Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi dengan teriakkan yang menarik perhatian semua shinobi yang ada disini. Naruto diam terpekur. Tersentak. Dia kelihatannya masih shock dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Aku sesenggukan,_

"…_..Padahal…A-Aku…..Ak-aku….Ukh...! Hiks…!..."_

_'Padahal aku sama sekali tak mengisyaratkan sayang padamu Naruto..!' Teriak innerku. Namun lidahku tercekat. Kalimat yang menjadi kunci pembuka perasaan hatiku ini tak mau keluar. Rasa takut mulai mencengkeram bahuku._

_Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengira kalimat itu 'Padahal aku tak mencintaimu' Hey? Sakura! Kau bodoh! Bodoh!_

_Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau Naruto berasumsi seperti itu, lalu dia meninggalkanmu, pergi dengan Hinata, dan Sasuke yang kau cintai itu tak pernah mencintaimu!_

_Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, perasaanku hancur, dan aku mengata-ngatai Naruto karena terlalu 'hebat' untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Naruto tumbalku. Aku munafik, aku kejam, egois, bodoh._

_Dan tangisku lagi-lagi memecah keheningan. Tangis yang dari awal emang kutujukan pada diriku sendiri._

"_Jawab aku ….Naruto…"_

_Naruto membuka mulut, hendak bicara. Diam diam hatiku berteriak keras,_

'_Naruto tolong maafkan aku! Aku mohon!'_

_'Buat lah jawabanmu menjadi penyelamatku dari semua rasa egoisku ini! Maafkan aku! Aku mohon!'_

_Aku mohon, tolong berikan jawaban yang dapat membuatku mengatakannya! Membuatku berani untuk menyampaikannya! Membuatku mampu untuk menjawab perasaanmu yang sudah terbalas sekarang juga!'_

_Dan sungguh, rentetan kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar membuatku meronta-meronta, menangis._

_**-(ALP)-**_

**Naruto POV**

Ck, aku gusar. Menyadari betapa berat masalah desa hari ini. Benar-benar membuatku ingin_ cepat-cepat._

Cepat menghabisi komplotan _Shinigami_ itu.

Lalu dengan itu akan cepat pula akan kembali datang kedamaian desa. Misi harian ninja lancar, ekonomi rakyat desa lancar, pendidikan akademi ninja lancar. Aku tidak takut pada musuh sekuat apapun, semengerikan apapun lawanku, akan kuhadapi hingga badanku tak bisa bergerak lagi. Ninja tak pernah takut dengan apapun. Kyuubi yang telah dititipkan ayah dan Ibu mengajariku banyak hal tentang apa arti rasa takut, kebencian, amarah. Semuanya. Hingga aku dapat menguasai Kyuubi sepenuhnya kini dengan rasa cinta dari dalam diriku, seluruh pengalaman pahit bersama Kyuubi memberikanku sekian banyak.

Dan sampai sekarang aku belum merasa bisa membalas tindakan Ayah dan Ibu. Tanpa mereka, tanpa kasih dan cinta mereka, dan tanpa semua pengalaman pahit itu mungkin aku tak akan berada dikursi Hokage. Mungkin aku sudah mati melawan Madara, atau bahkan tewas di tangan Sasuke, seperti yang dia pernah bilang padaku dijembatan dulu.

Aku mungkin sudah menjadi Shinobi terkuat, kata orang-orang. Namun aku tetaplah Namikaze Naruto, Shinobi normal yang juga mempunyai perasaan halus sebagaimana manusia biasa. Aku mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

_Istriku,_ Haruno Sakura.

Orang yang paling kusayangi saat ini dan tak akan kubiarkan siapapun membuatnya menderita barang sedikit. Aku mencintainya sebagaimana dia mencintaiku. Dan sebersit firasat buruk melintas mampir di otakku.

Aku takut kelak nanti tak bisa melindunginya.

_Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto?_

Cepat-cepat kuhapus pikiran jelek barusan.

_Kau ini kuat, Naruto. Sangat kuat._Aku menekankan innerku untuk mengatakan hal yang sama sekian kali untuk terus membuatku optimis. Aku sudah mampu memodifikasi jurus gerak kilat dewa petir-_Hirashin no Jutsu_ayahku lebih jauh. Membuat kunai dengan segel mantra tersendiri yang mampu mengaktifkan gerak tubuhku jauh lebih cepat dibanding mendiang Ayah; mungkin tak lebih hebat dari jurus gerak kilat milikku sendiri yang bermodalkan chakra Kyuubi yang tak terbatas dan sedikitpun tanpa menggunakan segel, namun paling tidak aku mampu untuk berpindah ketempat dimana Sakura membutuhkanku, saat itu, dimanapun itu yang penting Sakura menggoyangkan kunaiku, maka aku akan datang.

Namun entah kenapa firasat buruk ini muncul. Dan aku benar-benar tak ingin larut berlama-lama dalam perasaan aneh ini.

"Jadi begitukah?" tegas Shikaku_-Jii._

Aku yakin kalau semua orang yang hadir disini juga mengalami keheranan yang sama. Mereka mungkin tahu kalau Kyuubi adalah Siluman paling bengis yang pernah ada. Namun jika mereka melihat Kyuubi secara langsung dan mendengarkan sebuah cerita yang menyatakan bahwa _Kyuubi pernah menjadi peliharaan dewa kematian sekian abad setelah Rikudo Sennin menyebarkan 9 bijuu ke seseluruh dunia_dan dalam hitungan sekian hari mendatang 'mereka' akan datang mengambil Kyuubi, itu benar-benar hal yang sulit dipercaya.

Kyuubi melirik kearah Shikaku-Jii, memberI isyarat untuk menekankan dengan mata merahnya yang kian menyala.

" _YA…. MAKA MUNGKIN INI PERMINTAAN ANEH BAGIKU YANG MERUPAKAN SILUMAN TERKUAT SEJAGAT, NAMUN BAGAIMANAPUN, MEREKA DENGAN FORMASI DEWA KEMATIAN AKAN DENGAN MUDAH MENYEGELKU SEBAGAIMANA NARUTO-KUN DAN HOKAGE KEEMPAT DULU. MUNGKIN HAKKE FUIN YONDAIME HOKAGE DAN SEGEL RIKUDO SANNIN MILIK NARUTO-KUN JAUH LEBIH DAHSYAT KARENA MAMPU MENYEGELKU SEORANG DIRI, SEDANGKAN MEREKA HARUS MELAKUKANNYA DENGAN JUMLAH MINIMAL 9 ORANG TAICHOU. MAKA SEBELUM ITU TERJADI-…."_

"Kami akan melindungimu, Kyuubi." Tegasku padanya. Membuat semua orang mendelik. Boleh jadi aku dikenal sebagai Jhincuuriki Kyuubi pertama yang mampu mengendalikan Kyuubi sepenunya, namun aku akan berkorban untuk siluman kejam ini?

Pasti terdengar terlalu gila.

Aku rasa baru kali ini Rookie 12 melihat baiknya hubunganku dengan Kyuubi Selama ini.

"_NARUTO-KUN….. TAPI JIKA KAU MEMAKSAKAN DIRI-"_

"Aku tahu itu, _Kitsune._" Sergahku kian, menyebut nama aslinya.

"Aku dan kau akan bertempur bersama. Dan teman-temanku akan membantu kita untuk membasmi para Dewa Kematian itu. Kau mungkin peliharaan mereka, tapi aku lebih percaya pada _Kami-Sama_ yang telah mentakdirkanmu untuk diriku. Sekali pun tak akan kubiarkan kau keluar dari tubuhku. Kita akan bertempur bersama, benarkan, Kyuubi? ".

Kyuubi memandangku tanpa berkata-kata, ia menutup matanya.

"…"

"….Aku percaya padamu, _teman._" Sergaku lagi sambil menungginkan senyum. Siluman rubah dengan jumlah chakra tak terbatas.

"…_NARUTO-KUN, JUJUR SELAMA HAMPIR 5 TAHUN INI AKU BELUM DENGAN JELAS APA YANG DIMAKSUD DENGAN KATA-KATA 'TEMAN', 'PERCAYA', SAMPAI SAAT INI PUN AKU TAK HABIS PIKIR DENGAN KATA-KATAMU ITU, TAPI ENTAH KENAPA AKU…."_

Kyuubi tak langsung melanjutkankata-katanya. Matanya menatapku lekat-lekat, namun lembut.

"…_.MULAI PERCAYA PADAMU, NARUTO-KUN…"_

Heh..! Aku menarik sedikit bibirku keatas. Menatapnya tajam. Membiarkan orang di sekelilingku menatap kami dengan seribu arti, entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Kusampaikan sedikit pesan yang hanya diketahui oleh kami. _Hanya_ kami. Bijuu dan Jhincuuriki majikannya.

"_Tak ada orang yang lebih kuat dari kita, Kyuubi. Aku, Shinobi Jhincuuriki terkuat dan kau, Bijuu terkuat. Tak akan pernah ada yang bisa mengalahkan kita, Kyuubi. Bukankah begitu?" gumamku._

"_TERSERAH KAU SAJA, NARUTO-KUN."_

Aku terkekeh lagi. Kututup mataku sesaat, merapal segel dengan tangan, dan seketika sekeliling menjadi putih menyilaukan.

Kami sudah kembali ke ruang Hokage. Shikamaru masih pangling. Matanya menoleh ke segala arah, memastikan bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah kembali. Kiba mengendus-ngendus juga, tak yakin bahwa mereka baru saja berpindah dimensi untuk sekian waktu. Langit sudah sore. Pemindahan dimensi barusan ternyata jauh lebih berat dari yang pernah kupikir. Aku sadar bahwa aku sedikit kelelahan, Sejak menguasai jurus dimensi beraneka ragam, aku mempunyai dunia yang lebih diatas _Mangekyou_Sasuke.

Sasuke mungkin punya mata Sharingan keturunan Rikudo, dan aku dengan titisan raga _sannin rikudo_, chakra Kyuubi, _senjutsu, fuuinjutsu_warisan klan Uzumaki yang kumodifikasi secara otodidak adalah dasar bagus luar biasa yang kudapat demi mendapatkan penguasaan sekian dimensi ini. Jujur kubilang, ini waktu pertama kalinya aku membawa sekian orang masuk dimensi Kyuubi dalam waktu yang tak sebentar pula.

Dan aku pun baru tahu kalau _jikuukan ninjutsu_khusus milikku tadi membuat waktu ikut berputar juga. Aku lelah, _amat_lelah. Namun tak mungkin aku tunjukkan rasa lelahku sekarang ini.

Kucoba untuk mengatur nafasku yang sedikit tersengal. Aku jelas memperhatikan setiap wajah teman-temanku yang masih kikuk. Bahkan Sasuke juga. Satu-satunya Shinobi Konoha yang mampu menekan chakra Kyuubi pun juga masih menahan rasa herannya. Aku memulai bicaraku lantang.

"Aku rasa kita sudah tahu langkah apa yang akan kita siapkan selanjutnya." Tegasku. "Ini mungkin musuh baru yang sama sekali kita belum bertemu dengannya. Maka dari itu, aku minta untuk semuanya agar bersiaga tingkat dua di segala posisi. ANBU, jounin, semua dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi serangan lanjutan. Siaga tingkat dua diperlakukan mulai sekarang hingga masa penyerangan. Untuk strateginya, kuminta kalian untuk mendengarkan aku,"

kutatap dalam setiap wajah teman-temanku, para-guruku, Ninja pilihan Konoha. Aku menarik nafas dalam. Lalu, kataku,

"….. Jadi begini…Teman-teman…"

**TBC**

_#######_

**Wakakak…. Hohoho… kalau kayak gini masih kepanjangan nggak nih? Hehehe… sorry kalau nggantung, tapi khan nggak mati *CHO-OODAMA RASENTARENGAN***

**oh, ya berkenaan dengan ffn yang 'Senpaiku Cintaku' itu agak-agak eh-eem... jadi mungkin ramadhan ini stop dulu ya.. hoh.. gomen-gomen.. Para pecinta rate-M diharap bersabar menunggu *NOSEBLEED***

**Y-O-S-H! sekali lagi ane butuh HYOUROGAAAAAAAAAN!**

**Bisa dipos kilat ke Alp pake tombol dibawah ini , Y-O-S-H!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	3. My LOVE  only FOR YOU

**Hiks…Hiks…. Kelamaan nunggu... tapi karena sekarang sudah akhir pekan dan masih ada sekian chapter yang masih menunggu, langsung ane update saja!**

**DISCLAIMER#MASASHI KISHIMOTO-1999**

**TITE KUBO 2001**

**THE HUNTING OF SOUL REAPER**

**BY: Alp Arslan no Namikaze**

**3rd Chapter:**

**My LOVE only FOR YOU**

**Flashback ON**

…

….

Kenapa…?

"…Ukh…. K-kenap-pa…?" Seruku sesenggukan. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan bicaraku.

"….Kenapa Kau mencintaiku…hiks…"

Naruto bergeming. Dia tak menjawab. Aku menggertakkan gigi,

" JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, BAKA..! KENAPA KAU MENCINTAIKU…Ukh.!"

Tangisku semakin menjadi-jadi dengan teriakkan yang menarik perhatian semua shinobi yang ada disini . Naruto diam terpekur. Tersentak. Dia kelihatannya masih shock dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Aku sesenggukan,

"…..Padahal…A-Aku…..Ak-aku….Ukh...! Hiks…!..."

_Padahal aku sama sekali tak mengisyaratkan sayang padamu Naruto..!_ innerku berteriak keras.

Namun lidahku tercekat. Kalimat yang menjadi kunci pembuka perasaan hatiku ini tak mau keluar. Rasa takut mulai mencengkeram bahuku.

_Bagaimana kalau Naruto mengira kalimat itu 'Padahal aku tak mencintaimu' Hey? Sakura! Kau bodoh! Bodoh!_

_Kau akan menyesal seumur hidup kalau Naruto berasumsi seperti itu, lalu dia meninggalkanmu, pergi dengan Hinata, dan Sasuke yang kau cintai buta itu tak akan pernah mencintaimu!_

Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi, perasaanku hancur, dan aku mengata-ngatai Naruto karena terlalu 'hebat' untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri. Naruto tumbalku. Aku munafik, aku kejam, egois, bodoh.

Dan tangisku lagi-lagi memecah keheningan. Tangis yang dari awal emang kutujukan pada diriku sendiri.

"Jawab aku ….Naruto….!"

Naruto membuka mulut, hendak bicara. Diam diam hatiku berteriak keras,

_'Naruto tolong maafkan aku! Aku mohon!_

_Buatlah jawabanmu menjadi penyelamatku dari semua rasa egoisku ini! Maafkan aku! Aku mohon!_

_Aku mohon, tolong berikan jawaban yang dapat membuatku mengatakannya! Membuatku berani untuk menyampaikannya! Membuatku mampu untuk menjawab perasaanmu yang sudah terbalas sekarang juga!'_

Dan sungguh, rentetan kalimat yang selanjutnya keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar membuatku meronta-meronta, menangis.

**End of Sakura POV**

**Naruto POV**

Aku terhenyak.

Aku mencintai Sakura, dan tak akan pernah tidak. Cintaku hanya untuknya. Seorang, selamanya.

Munafik? _CIH!_ Lebih baik aku mati demi melihatnya tersenyum lagi daripada hidup menderita denganku!

Namun ternyata Sakura menangis. Menangis luar biasa. Aku sungguh tak mengerti, namun melihatnya menangis setelah aku selesai berkata-kata tadi, sepertinya kalimatku barusan menyakiti hatinya.

Dan sekarang dia bertanya kepadaku alasan kenapa aku mencintainya. Alasan yang membuatku bisa mencintainya, alasan yang membuatku berani menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Kenapa.

Dan 'kenapa' ini butuh alasan. Butuh jawaban yang harus kuucap detik ini juga. Dan aku -entah kenapa- saat itu merasa sungguh menyesal.

Menyesal karena telah **mampu**untuk mencintainya.

Menyesal karena ternyata mencintainya merupakan sebuah beban bagnya.

Menyesal karena janji yang dia tempakan padaku hingga kejadian berbohongnya dia padaku di Negara Besi itu membuatnya merasa bersalah padaku, padahal bagiku tidak sama sekali. Aku tidak pernah menyalahkannya sama sekali. Sekalipun _tidak._

Karena aku sama sekali tak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku tak mampu membencinya.

Karena aku mencintainya….

Aku juga menyesal karena…..

Pada akhirnya pun aku tak dapat bersanding dengan gadis yang selalu kukasihi. Yang selalu disampingku, yang selalu mendukungku, yang selalu memperhatikanku meski dengan caranya, yang dulu selalu membuatku cemburu dengan gerak-geriknya yang aduhai guna mendapat perhatian _si Teme_ itu. Yang selalu membuatku bermimpi indah, yang selalu membuatku selalu yakin dengan _nindo-_ku. Jalan ninja ku.

Namun itu semua bukan alasan kenapa aku mencintainya. Ada hal lain yang tak bisa kuungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Sebuah alasan.

Namun bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu sesuatu apa itu?

Dan Sakura memintaku untuk memberitahukannya. Sekarang. Sambil menangis tersedu-sedu, gadis yang paling ingin kulindungi ini memintaku untuk memberitahunya. Sekarang.

Dan pasti, aku gelagapan.

Aku membayangkan wajah ibuku yang muncul saat aku bertarung melawan Kyuubi di pulau kura-kura waktu itu, saat Ibu menceritakan bagaimana dia bisa jatuh cinta pada Ayah. Sebuah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Ibu sebagai hadiah karena telah memuji rambut merahnya.

_CIH!_ Air mataku mengalir!

…

_"Kata ayahmu, rambut merah ibu ini indah! Padahal dulu Ibu benci sekali pada rambut merah Ibu ini. "_

_"Oh, ya? Tapi ibu cantik. Coba mungkin aku punya rambut seperti ibu, mungkin aku akan menjadi sedikit tampan sekarang." Tukasku kian. Ibuku tertawa._

_"Hm, kau memang punya wajah yang sedikit mirip denganku, namun kau punya warna rambut ayahmu,"_

_Kami tertawa berdua, lalu terdiam beberapa detik. Oh, Kami-Sama…. Sungguh cantiknya ibuku ini!_

_"…..Naruto…"_

_Ibuku memanggil. Aku menoleh,_

_" Aku punya sesuatu yang ingin kuucapkan pada orang yang memuji rambut ibu…"_

_Aku mengerutkan kening._

_Dan kalimat selanjutnya membuat kedua belah shappire-ku membulat,_

_"Ibu sayang padamu…."_

_Tiba-tiba saja belakang kepalaku terasa gatal. Aku terkekeh-kekeh…_

_"Nah, sekarang, bisa kau beritahukan apakah hasil dari Si Kilat Kuning dan Habanero Berdarah?"_

_Aku nyengir lalu berdiri tegak sambil menyilangkan kedua tanganku didepan dada,_

_"HOKAGE ORANYE…!"_

….

Dan haruskah kupakai strategi cinta Ayah untuk menaklukan gadis tercintaku yang sedang depresi sekarang? _O- Kami Sama…._. Belum ada setengah jam yang lalu aku dan Bee bertarung mati-matian melawan 6 Pain Rinnegan buatan ET Kabuto yang menyerang serempak beserta Madara. Aku sangat kelelahan. Apalagi baru saja Nagato nyaris mencabut nyawaku sebelum kami sampai kesini tadi. Seluruh otot badanku masih terasa nyeri meski selama bertarung aku memakai mode chakra Kyuubi. Generasi sel tubuh kecepatan tinggi ku masih berlangsung.

Dan ternyata otot hatiku ini yang merasakan titik paling nyeri._Sakit._

Aku sungguh bingung.

Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan?

Diantara angin yang berhembus, aku terpekur…

Jawaban yang kuberikan ini adalah jawaban yang akan menentukan hidupku selamanya. Dan **aku tak mau menyakiti Sakura lagi apapun taruhannya.**

Aku hanya ingin dia bahagia.

Air mataku menitik lagi. Aku menangis._CIH!_

Biarkan aku yang menderita, biarkan aku yang merana. Asalkan Sakura musim semiku bisa kembali mekar dan bahagia.

Aku menarik nafas sekali, berat.

Lantas lidahku mengucap.

"Aku mencintaimu…" Sakura mendongak kearahku, Guru Kakashi juga.

"…karena…"

"…"

Aku tak langsung menjawab, tenggorokanku tidak tercekat seperti orang tegang pada umumnya. Namun memang sengaja kusunggingkan waktuku untuk menarik senyum meski air mataku kian menetes. Aku menahannya.

"…..….Aku….Aku tak tahu kenapa aku mencintaimu Sakura-Chan. Tak ada alasan masuk akal yang menurutku enak didengar bahkan oleh diriku sendiri atau siapapun mengenai alasanku mencintaimu tapi… yaaah…

… Mungkin kau benar, aku memang bodoh. Aku lah si _Baka_ ini. Tapi aku minta maaf…."

"…..Karena aku berusaha jujur. Aku mencintaimu, aku tak mau perkataanku selanjutnya membuatmu menangis lagi, Sakura-_Chan_….. Maaf…."

"…Sekali lagi maafkan aku…"

Dan aku tersenyum lebar. Namun pahit. Tenggorokannku seakan serak.

Hatiku hancur. **PEDIH.**

Dengan bodohnya aku melepas gadis yang paling kucintai bercinta dengan orang lain. Aku dengan jujur melepas sakura musim semiku pada seorang yang tak jelas. Sahabatku sendiri. Aku Merasakan mataku panas mendidih. Benakku teringat Sasuke.

Harus selesai sekarang. Batinku.**HARUS.**

Aku berbalik, air mataku nyaris menetes lagi tatkala mataku sudah berubah menjadi mata Sannin. Energi alam yang merasuki tubuhku sempat meledakkan sedikit tanah sekitarku. Jubah merah dan gulungan rahasia seketika terpanggil dan tergelayut di bahuku. Aku melirik pada Bee-_Jii-San_ dan Kakashi Sensei. Mereka mengangguk. Dan sesaat sebelum aku melesat…

Segenggam tangan putih mulus menahan tanganku. Aku mengangkat alis, lantas menoleh kebelakang. Melihat sosok berseragam jounin dengan mata emerald dan rambut soft pink menahan tanganku. Dengan tangannya. Tangan kirinya.

Tangan kirinya menahan tangan kiriku. Pasti, aku tak jadi melompat. Aku memalingkan seluruh badanku ke arah Sakura yang masih menahan sesenggukannya sambil menutup bibirnya sendiri dengan tangan kanan.

"S-Sakura _Chan_…..?"

"K-kau… benar-benar mencintaiku, N-Naruto?"

Aku tertegun, mata sanninku membulat.

Dan dalam sekali tarikan nafas kuat kujawab dirinya

"Tentu saja! Sakura_-Chan!_Aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku, bukankah kau juga tahu?"

Kulihat Sakura terperanjat dengan kata-kataku barusan. Aku jadi merasa aneh, bukankah mendengar _nindo-_ku itu merupakan hal yang biasa baginya? Dalam kagetnya yang terselubung itu Sakura masih menahan tangan kiriku. Aku lantas menatap kedua belah emeraldnya penuh rasa bersalah.

" ….. d-dan sampai kapan kau akan mencintaiku, N-Naruto?" Sakura bertanya lagi. Aku termenung, kuraih kedua bahunya seraya mengenggamnya lembut. Kupasang senyuman paling manis yang kupunya didepannya kini. Lalu kataku, sambil menahan gigi untuk tidak menggigit bibir.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi? Eh? Aku akan terus mencintaimu hingga aku dapat melupakanmu, Sakura...

…..Dan tak ada satupun cara bagiku untuk melupakanmu, karena kau terlalu mahal untuk dapat kulupakan…

…Percaya atau tidak, Sakura-_Chan_, namun ini-…

…-ini kenyataan. Kecuali aku _mati_saat ini juga maka aku akan melupakanmu."

Kulihat mata Sakura membulat, namun genggaman tangannya di bibir tak kunjung lepas. Air matanya yang mengalir bak air sungai tak menghalangiku untuk menatap emeraldnya nanar.

Kalau toh sebenarnya aku yang membuatnya sedih lebih baik aku cepat pergi dan menyelesaikan urusanku dengan si _Teme,_ eh? Lagipula kalau pun nanti aku selamat pulang, lebih baik tinggal di Suna sampai siap untuk mengikuti ujian Jounin nanti.

_Daripada bunga musim semiku ini sedih, huh?_

Entah sudah berapa kali aku berkata seperti ini.

Namun ternyata Sakura masih terdiam dalam lirih isaknya, dan aku tak punya pilihan selain menunggu. Sudah cukup aku melihatnya bersedih.

"…..A-Aku mencintai Sasuke..." lanjutnya sesenggukan.

" …Namun aku _TAHU_ jauh lebih membutuhkanmu disisiku,Naruto…"

Dan sontak perkatannya barusan membuatku mengangkat alis. Kubiarkan dia melanjutkan kata-katanya dulu

"…Maafkan aku…..N-Naruto….Ak-…..Aku…egois….hiks…Aku tak sadar …bahwa selama i-ini aku dicintai seseorang yang be-benar benar menjaga perasaan-nya-a dengan tul-lus….. Cinta murni tanpa memandang fisik…Hiks….. sifat, bahkan kepribadian."

"Kau tak pernah berpaling dariku…"

K-Kau… amat setia pada..ku…. Naruto…

…A-Aku minta padamu untuk m-menjawab pertanyaan terak-hirku… Ukh…!.

….Apa yang m-membuatmu ak-akan ter….rus mencintaiku selamanya…?"

Dan sekali lagi, aku menunggingkan senyumku. Aku mengeluarkankan jawabanku dengan nada yang kurasa BENAR-BENAR paling lembut seumur hidup.

"Aku akan mencintaimu selamanya, karena …..

…Karena aku percaya, suatu saat nanti, aku akan mendapatkan cinta gadis yang paling kucintai. Aku percaya, bahwa dia akan percaya pada cintaku…

….Karena aku _mencintaimu_, Sakura-_Chan_, hanya kau Cinta pertama dan terakhirku…"

Beberapa saat dia mengangkat kepalanya, menatapku, renyuh. Tangisnya yang tadi tertahan meledak lagi. Putri jelita impianku ini memelukku erat. Tangannya merengkuh badanku . Kubenamkan wajahnya yang sembab kedadaku. Aku tahu bahwa ratusan mata yang melihat kami hanya mampu menahan haru. Ino apalagi. Matanya berkaca-kaca, wajahnya juga ikut bahagia. Kakashi Sensei, Bee Jii-San, aliansi Shinobi, semuanya.

Dan isakkku juga kembali melejit, melintasi pipi. Aku menangis, dengan nada lirih.

Ooh_… Kami-Sama….._

Aku elus lembut rambu pink yang berlabuh didadaku ini. Lembut, berbau _cherry_, rasanya. Beberapa menit dia membasahi jubah sanninku, mataku sudah berpendar jadi _shappire_ lagi. Kulihat Sakura tak lagi sesenggukan, dia berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat aku membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Kuangkat kepalanya hingga mendongak. Kutatap tajam emeraldnya dengan mataku yang sembab pula. Lalu kataku,

"Jika aku bertanya, apakah kau akan menjawab, Sakura-_Chan_?"

Sakura masih berusaha mengatur udara yang berlabuh sesak dengan tangis. Kuusap sisa-sisa air mata yang membekas di pipi putihnya. Kutunggu mulutnya bergerak dengan sabar.

"Aku sudah tahu…. pertanyaanmu, Naruto."

Dan dahiku berkerut, heran. Kuperhatikan lagi setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir moleknya ini.

"….A-Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan berusaha untuk selalu mencintaimu, Naruto. Maka dari itu, aku mohon…

…Jangan pernah sekalipun tinggalkan aku, membuatku kesepian, melirik gadis lain, atau…..

….A-Atau…"

Sakura tidak langsung meneruskan kata-katanya. Ia tertegun tiba-tiba. Aku berbinar-binar.

"Atau apa, Sakura _Chan_? Apapun permintaanmu akan kupenuhi!" Seruku kian. Kucengkeram bahunya erat. Kusadar wajahnya memerah. Meski berusaha disembunyikan, namun wajah putih yang merona seperti rambutnya ini terlalu kontras dengan seragam jouninnya.

Dan tanpa kusadari bahwa Sakura semakin cantik. Semakin hari semakin cantik.

Sungguh _cantik._

"…Benarkah, apapun itu?" dia balik bertanya. Aku mengangguk mantap. Entah dapat insting dari mana untuk melakukannya. Namun sungguh aku tak mengira tiba-tiba aku berani untuk meraih tangannya lalu mencium lembut punggung tangannya.

"Aku akan berjanji, Sakura-_Chan_. Selama bumi tidak hancur dan langit tidak runtuh, aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membahagiakanmu. Membahagiakan 'kita'!" seruku kian. Kutekankan pada kata-kata kita.

Dan-_Hei!_ Dia tersenyum! Sakura meninjuku sedikit, membuatku merintih,

"kau gombal, ya, Baka? Haha…!" Aku mendelik,

Sakura-_Chan_ tertawa.

Gadis yang paling kucintai ini tertawa. Wajahnya mulai kembali berseri-seri. Aku merasa lebih bahagia dari semenit tadi.

"….Aku memintamu untuk ….

…Tidak meledek dahiku...!"

Aku melongo. Lantas entah kenapa aku tak bisa menahan tertawaku. Untung cepat kusadari bahwa Sakura mulai cemberut, lantas sebelum wajahku memar terkena tinju warisanTsunade Baa-_Chan_, aku mendekapnya lagi. Kulepas _itai ate_ pengikat kepalaku lalu menempelkan dahiku yang kini polos tanpa pelindung kedahinya yang…..ehm… _lebar_itu. Bisa kuperhatikan lekat-lekat betapa indah dan jujur pemandangan hijau emerald di matanya ini.

"….Dahimu….indah."

Dan emerald yang sedang kunikmati silaunya ini membulat.

"…..Membuatku ingin menciumnya….."

Entah berapa lama aku terdiam dalam posisi itu. Aku tersenyum riang. Sakura pun tak ada gelagat untuk menarik tubuhnya dariku. Tanganku masih menyegel pergelangannya erat. Hingga suaranya terdengar membuatku terperangah.

"….Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang…." Katanya. Aku mengangkat alis.

_Eh?_

Membuatku setengah hati untuk mencernanya. Langsung kutarik dahiku dari padanya. _Oke, aku gembira mendengar pengakuan cintanya. Namun izin untuk mengecup dahinya?_

Oh, dear. Aku sungguh tak percaya.

" S-sakura-_Chan_….Ini tidak berlebihan khan, e-"

"Lakukan saja." Cetus Sakura pendek. Memotong semua sanggahanku yang masih terperangah. Kubiarkan dia menyadari wajahku yang memelas meminta kepastian. Dan Sakura menunduk, kalimatnya barusan memang ketus. Namun kini…..

_hei, aku tak salah lihat, khan? Wajahnya memerah!_

"…Lagi pula aku percaya pada orang yang mengecup dahiku, kalau dia adalah orang yang mencintaiku apa ad-…"

Aku mengecup dahi Sakura.

Sedetik dua detik, tak terjadi apa-apa. Kutarik bibirku.

Aku melihatnya mendongak lagi. Aku menunduk ke arah gadis yang hanya beberapa senti rendah dariku ini dengan menahan rona bahagia diwajahku. Entah apa yang membuat mulutku masih bisa bergerak, namun seraya kurengkuh Sakura dalam pelukanku, aku berkata,

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_Chan_….."

Dan sosok indah yang sedang mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku ini hanya menjawab pelan dalam pelukan hangat kami,

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto…..SELALU…."

Aku menarik badanku darinya, membiarkannya menatapku heran, lalu kataku,

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, cintaku…..janji." dan Sakura terperangah. Sepertinya ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan janji yang diucapnya sendiri. Namun aku tak perduli karena dia menjawab lembut,

"….Kau janji...?"

Aku mengangguk mantap,

"Aku J-A-N-J-I…!"

Dan kami lantas berpelukan lagi, Kali ini hangat, erat. Tak pernah sekalipun kurasakan kehangatan seperti ini. Kami benar-benar bahagia sekarang. Aku memang tak bisa baca pikiran orang seperti Ino dengan _shintenshin-_nya. Tapi aku tahu, bahwa Sakura juga sedang merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari pada yang kurasakan sekarang. _Jantungnya._ Jantung kami yang berdetak senada yang mengatakannya.

Air mataku kembali menetes, namun penuh haru.

Dan entah mungkin sekali lagi datang kekuatan tak jelas dari mana saat aku menurunkan wajahku padanya, Sakura mendongak, wajahnya memerah dengan isak tangis dan rona malu. Ia mengarahkah bibir _peach_-nya padaku. Menyambut.

Saat itulah ciuman pertama kami, dalam bibir yang berpagut, kami menyatu. Lembut, tanpa nafsu, hanya cinta.

_Cinta._

Bahkan meski kami mungkin sadar kalau sebagian besar aliansi Shinobi melihat kami. Namun mereka hanya mampu menyaksikan dengan haru. _Haru_karena ada seorang calon Hokage yang sedang dimabukkan dalam cinta.

Kami sadar. Kami benar-benar bahagia.

Selamanya…..

**Flashback OFF**

**Sakura POV**

"D-O-R!"

Aku nyaris melompat. Jantungku seakan mau copot mendengar suara usil tadi. Ino melambaikan dua jari padaku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Mungkin aku benar-benar akan sudah menghajarnya kalau tak sadar Tsunade _Shisou_, Shizune-_Nee_, dan Anko _Sensei_ sudah hadir. Mungkin Ino tadi sekalian memanggil mereka bertiga.

Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menahan gatal tinjuku ini.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja, Ino." Sergah Tsunade _Shisou._ "Tidak baik, lho. Mengagetkan orang yang sedang hamil tua."

Aku gerra, mataku menatap Ino dengan _deathglare_tanda kemenangan karena didukung. Namun Ino malah terbahak. Tangannya mulai mengutak-ngatik lagi alinan bunganya yang lebih setengah jadi.

"Haha… _gomen ne….._Lagian, masa' sup kacang merah ditinggal _ngelamun._ Tenten saja sampai tidak jadi menuangkan daging. _Ngelamunin_suami sampai bikin sup gosong begitu….Haha…!" Aku mendelik, baru sadar akan sup yang baru kumasak tadi. Dan belum sempat aku menoleh, aku spontan berteriak,

_"TIDAK..! SUPKU GOS-"_

Dan kata-kataku berhenti seperti direm saat menyadari kompor didepanku sudah mati. Sup kacang merahku masih mengepul dengan suhu yang pas untuk dituangi daging sapi rebus. Tidak gosong sama sekali. Aku belum sadar sepenuhnya saat Ino kembali cekikikan. Hinata yang sedari tadi diam kini tersenyum-senyum juga. _Oh, dear…._

Aku pasti benar-benar sudah sangat lama melamun hingga tak sadar Ino sudah mematikan kompor sejak tadi. Kepalaku serasa benar-benar mendidih. Tak kuperdulikan _sweatdrop_ dari 5 kunoichi lain, bahkan dari Tsunade Shisou yang telah mewariskan 'ini' padaku juga salah tingkah melihat chakra hijau yang mulai mengalir di kepalan kananku.

"Aah…ee…S-Sakura–_Chan_….. jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, n-nanti janinmu….." Anko Sensei mengangkat tangannya guna memberi isyarat padaku guna tak turut larut dalam emosi. Namun aku tak tahan lagi dengan godaan Ino-_pig._Gadis pirang ini semakin tertawa-tawa.

"SHHAAANNNAAAROOOOOOO….!'

BRUUAAAAK!

…

Dan Ino semakin terbahak, nyaris kayang karena tinjuku mengarah ke pintu belakang dapur. Remuk.

Sepertinya aku dan Naruto harus menyisikan sedikit uang bulanan untuk memperbaiki dinding.

_#####_

**Another Place….**

**Normal POV**

_CLEK!_

Naruto menutup pintu kantor Hokage, memastikannya terkunci rapat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan ini. Tangan kirinya menggenggam kotak bekal yang diantar Sakura di danau tadi, menyelipkannya di antara jubahnya. Sasuke menunggunya sambil bersandar ke dinding. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada.

"Keadaan yang sulit." Gumam Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat alis. Gulungannya dirapikan di balik punggungnya sambil melangkah pulang.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka ada sekelompok orang gila lagi yang mau-maunya berburu rubah ekor Sembilan. Sama sekali tidak." Sasuke melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, kali ini sambil menoleh pada Naruto.

"Dan kau ternyata sudah mengetahui gerakan ini sejak awal. Berdiam dalam rencana, lalu kemudian bergerak sendiri. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja kau adakan pertemuan ini kalau masalah ini sedemikian besar? Kau tahu kami akan selalu loyal padamu,_Naruto._"

Hokage keenam di sampingnya menatap penuh arti, lalu tersenyum.

"_Bodoh_ kau, _Teme._" Katanya. Membuat Sasuke mendelik. Namun Sasuke tak kunjung menjawab karena Naruto sudah keburu memotong.

"Aku ini H-O-K-A-G-E, Sasuke. Tidak pantas kalau aku menggantungkan masalah ini pada orang lain. Aku percaya pada kalian dan aku tahu mana yang terbaik, maka dari itu aku mengadakan rapat sekarang. Lagipula kenapa kau terlihat pusing sekali?_Toh_, kita tidak _akan_ kalah. " Serunya.

"Tapi kami ini teman-teman sendiri, _Hokage-Sama._" Kata julukan ini keluar juga, mengingat mereka sudah memasuki wilayah jalan.

" Terlalu berlebihan jika kau menghadapi masalah seperti ini selama kurun waktu sekian bulan sendirian. Itu tidak pantas, Hokage_-Sama_. Kau ini Hokage dan masih punya kami sebagai wakilmu. Kalau kau tidak membuat kami memikirkan masalah ini sejauh dirimu. Ini sungguh _berlebihan,_Hokage_-Sama_!" Tegas Sasuke kemudian. Kata- katanya ditekan dengan emosi. Sontak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya.

_"Lagipul-"_

"-Justru karena aku ini Hokage dan membiarkan kalian menganggung masalah setingkatku, itu malah _berlebihan_." Potong Naruto cepat. Sasuke tertegun. _Skak mat._

Kata-katanya barusan mengandung sebuah makna yang harus dicerna sekian menit dulu sebelum mendapatkan artinya. Sang putra Namikaze terkekeh melihat perubahan raut wajah spontan sahabatnya ini. Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, membiarkan Sasuke mengikutinya dalam dunia tanda tanya.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur memiliki teman-teman seperti kalian. Kuat, pandai, setia, memiliki loyalitas yang tinggi pada Konoha. Aku bangga. Aku bangga dengan semua itu. Aku juga bangga mendengar kata-katamu itu tadi, _Teme_. Jujur sangat bangga. Tak salah punya sahabat sepertimu." Cetus Naruto. Dia berpaling pada Sasuke, menunggingkan senyum. Jalanan desa sedikit penuh dengan orang-orang yang baru pulang kerja. Semuanya menundukkan kepala dan memberikan salam setiap kali berpapasan.

_"Konbanwa, Hokage-Sama!"_

_"Konbanwa…!"_ Naruto membalasnya dengan riang, membiarkan Rakyat Konoha yang menyapanya tenggelam dalam raut lembut dan keramahan hatinya. Siapa yang tidak senang mendapat perhatian lebih dari Hokage-nya? Begitu pikir orang-orang. Dan Naruto tak ambil pusing dengan hal itu. Baginya, membuat orang tersenyum adalah satu dari sekian kewajibannnya di kursi Hokage.

Namun itu bertolak belakang dengan yang ada diotaknya sekarang. Ia berpaling lagi ke Sasuke yang sempat diacuhkannya. Mendongak ke langit dan menatap bintang-bintang yang baru bermunculan. Lalu katanya,

"…Dan karena aku in Hokage, _Teme,_aku tidak akan membiarkan sedikitpun dari teman-temanku merasakan sakit. Merasakan derita sebagaimana dulu kurasakan. Aku tidak akan pernah rela meski hanya sedikit. Aku akan melindungi Konoha, melindungi kalian semua dari musuh sekuat apapun. Itu KEWAJIBANKU….."

"…..….Karena aku adalah HOKAGE…!"Seru Naruto kemudian. Namun seakan berbisik. Karena Naruto mengatakannya dengan nada biasa namun menekankan rasa percaya diri yang kuat membuat Sasuke nyaris tak percaya kalau kalimat tadi hanya dia yang mendengarnya. Naruto nyengir, lalu menepuk bahu sahabatnya ini. Dia sadar kalau tak pernah ada yang sungguh berani memanggilnya dengan namanya lagi. Hanya beberapa orang yang dimaklumi memanggilnya, termasuk Sasuke bahkan hingga tahap 'julukan'.

"Tadi kau bilang ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, hei?" Sergahnya, " Kita bicarakan di rumahku saja, ya? Sakura-_Chan_ bilang dia akan masak agak banyak kali ini. Bagaimana? Sekalian nanti kau bawa juga buat Hinata."

"Wah, aku belum bilang padanya, Hokage-_Sama_. Aku takut nanti dia malah kelelahan menungguku," Sergah Sasuke _ngasal._Namun sang Hokage meninju bahunya pelan.

"Sebentar saja, _Teme_. Minum sedikit Sake akan membuang kelelahan rapat kira hari ini, oke? Lagipula aku yakin kau tahu bahwa aku sangat lelah karena menggunakan jurus tadi." Imbuh Naruto. Sasuke tertegun saja. Dia tahu bahwa Naruto mencuri pandang padanya di beberapa menit di awal Naruto memulai pembagian tugasnya _Sharingan-_nya sempat aktif, dan saat itu dia menyadari bahwa aliran chakra Naruto saat itu berlangsung sedikit tidak stabil.

Memang hanya berlangsung untuk beberapa menit saja, sebelum aliran chakranya pulih. Namun entah bagaimanapun Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan_; Hokage Keenamnya kelelahan_.

"Hn." Ujarnya Apa boleh buat.

"Segelas kecil saja, _Dobe!_"

Dan Naruto tersenyum lebar .

#####

_PRROP…!  
>PRROOP..!<em>

Suara terompet yang menyemburkan serpihan kertas warna membuat mereka Naruto dan Sasuke melongo, sebelum tepuk tangan kemudian terdengar ramai.

"_SELAMAT HARI JADI CINTA HOKAGE KEENAM YANG PERTAMA…! HORE…!"_

…

_...SIING..._

Dan untuk beberapa detik pertama, Naruto dan Sasuke benar-benar hanya bisa berdiri tanpa berkedip. Saling berpandangan sekilas, lalu kembali pada keheranan yang mereka punya. Naruto merendahkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dengan 4 kerutan di dahi,

"Kau bukan mengajakku ngobrol untuk mengulur waktu guna ikut kejutan ini, khan, _Teme_?" Seru Naruto kesal. Yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan _deathglare_ Si Bungsu Uchiha.

"Enak saja, memangnya apa urusanku_?_ _Dobe?"_ Tegas Sasuke kian. Ia tak ingin jadi kambing hitam atas sebuah acara yang Istrinya juga berkecimpung didalamnya –Hinata- juga ikut bertepuk tangan diantara para Rookie 12 dan kawan-kawan lain yang juga sedang disana, berdiri menyambut mereka dengan penuh wajah ceria dan sorak sorai. Bahkan Konohamaru dan Paman Teuchi juga.

Naruto benar-benar tak habis pikIr, namun ia cepat memutar otak, melirik kalender di dinding,

_11 April…._

_Hari jadi…_

Dan sontak mata Naruto membulat, menyadari apa yang terjadi. Lalu menepuk dahi.

Bodohnya dia, terlalu sibuk dengan latihan dan urusan pemerintahan hingga lupa pada diri sendiri. Matanya kini beralih pada Sakura yang berjalan dengan seikat bunga di tangannya. Naruto berpaling pada Ino yang berdiri di pojok dengan Inoe, anak pertamanya dengan Shikamaru. Tenten dan Anko _Sensei_berdiri disampingnya_. Kunoichi_ pirang berponi ini mengacungkan dua jarinya ini tertawa riang. Mata_aquamarine_-nya melirik Shikamaru yang tertawa tipis.

_Pasti bunga dari tokonya_, Naruto mengerutkan dahi, namun lantas dia tersenyum pada Istrinya yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Naruto, apa kau suka?" Tukasnya. Wajahnya yang merona mengisyaratkan malu yang tertahan.

Sasuke mendengus. Wajahnya bertambah kecut karena tak diperhatikan. Naruto mendekati Sakura, lalu merendahkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau buat kejutan ini tanpa aku, Sakura_-Chan_? " Bisiknya lirih. Sakura mengernyit, lalu wajah putihnya merengkut dengan pola cemberut yang pahit dipandang, _manyun._

"Kau tak suka?" Cetusnya. Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tangannya berlabuh di bahu Sakura.

"Aku bukannya tidak suka, Sakura_-Chan._ Aku malah sangat suka. Sangat bahagia bisa merayakan hari ini bersama semuanya. Namun kalau ini hari jadi kita, kenapa kau tak memberitahukannya padaku, _Ne?_Paling tidak aku harus punya alasan yang jelas agar bergembira malam ini. _"_ Seloroh Naruto kian. Sakura tercengang.

Memang benar, mestinya kalau ini hari peringatan jadi mereka, bukankah mestinya Naruto juga ikut andil. Tidak dengan kejutan seperti ini?

"…Eengg… Ya…" Sakura menunduk dalam, ada perasaan menyesal yang bercokol tiba-tiba di hatinya.

"…Aku hanya tak mau mengganggumu, _Ne_. Kau tahu selama ini aku hanya bisa sibuk dengan pekerjaanku di rumah sakit. Dan mungkin kalau Tsunade _Shisou_ tak memberiku cuti aku tak akan bisa mengantarkan bekal empat hari ini…" Sakura menjawab lirih, belum berani dia menatap wajah Naruto lebih lama.

"….Ya….jadi ak-"

Dan perkataan Sakura terkunci rapat saat bibir Naruto sudah mendarat tepat di dahinya. Sakura hanya bisa mendelik kaget melihat perlakuan spontan suaminya kini. Namun tak melawan. _Hangat._

Dan pasti, sekian tamu dari yang paling tua hingga yang paling muda tercengang.

Apalagi Sasuke –lebih parah- dia yang berada dua langkah dibelakang Naruto kian mematung.

Dan - Naruto dan Sakura tak menghiraukan mereka sama sekali.-

Sama sekali tidak. Sekalipun tidak.

Dan detik-detik pertama dilewati dengan sunyi, hingga Naruto menarik bibirnya dari dahi putih Sakura. Wajah Sakura merona hebat, menyaingi lembut pink rambutnya. Ia benar-benar benci bermesraan didepan orang lain, karena peristiwa ciuman pertama di tengah lahan tarung perang dunia keempat itu benar-benar telah membuatnya malu setengah mati. Namun sejak awal mereka bercinta pun Sakura merespon sebaliknya, tak pernah bisa melawan. _Toh_ karena bagaimanapun Sakura selalu ingin bermesraan dengan Naruto.

Naruto mencabut sekuntum bunga dari buket yang masih bersarang di tangan Sakura. Mengacungkannya pelan-pelan ke hidung istrinya sambil menggesekkannya lembut. Naruto tersenyum nakal.

"Satu orang bidadari sudah tertipu… _hei!_" lalu dia tertawa. Dan Sakura hanya bisa terperangah. Melongo melihat kejahilan suaminya ini, Namun Naruto lebih lincah.. Sepersekian detik sebelum mendapat benjol di kepalanya, Naruto sudah menahan kedua tangan Sakura, membiarkannya menggantung di samping kanan kiri badannya, lalu mendekap Sakura erat. Membuat kepala berambut _soft pink_mungil ini berlabuh manja didadanya.

Dan pasti, Sakura langsung luluh seketika.

"Aku mencintaimu…. Sakura_-Chan_….Terima kasih untuk kejutannya" Bisiknya. Sakura mendelik.

"Aku juga mencintaimu…Naruto_-kun_…"

Hn, Naruto menyeringai nakal, memancing raut kaget muncul dari wajah Sakura. Naruto tanpa sadar sudah melepas _itai ate-_nya sekali tarik. Dan Sakura kian mengerti apa maksud senyum rubah naruto tadi.

Naruto menempelkan keningnya pada dahi Sakura. Membingkai wajah istrinya dengan kedua belah tangannya yang tan.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka terkekeh bareng dalam senada bisikan,

"Cintamu hanya untukku, khan… Sakura-Chan?"

Sang Ratu Emerald mengisyaratkan dengan matanya sembari memamerkan wajahnya putihnya yang kian memerah,

" hanya untukmu, cintaku _hanya untukmu…_

…Naruto-Kun.."

Dan mereka tak memisahkan diri sama sekali. Seakan digerakkan sebuah insting, Kepala Naruto berputar kearah berlawanan pada putaran kepala Sakura lalu menghirup manis aroma wajah istrinya. Naruto baru saja menurunkan bibirnya pada bibir beraroma _peach_milik Sakura tatkala Sakura ikut mendongak. Sakura bergerak membalas.

Namun hanya menyentuh angin.

Karena dijamin akan ada kelanjutan adegan yang pasti akan menunda pesta mereka malam ini kalau tidak ada suara iseng yang seenaknya menginterupsi.

_"Ehm,"_

_Huh?_

Dan semua mata lantas berpaling pada si empunya suara. _Senju Tsunade_, Godaime Hokage berumur hampir 60 tahun dengan wajah secantik perawan ini berdehem sambil menutup sedikit mulutnya dengan tangan kiri yang tergenggam.

"Sepertinya terlalu cepat untuk 'menu utama', Sakura." Sergahnya.

Mendengarnya, otomatis membuat Istri Naruto sekaligus murid kesayangannya ini 'merinding', lantas secepat kilat menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto.

"Hahaha…. Tenang saja, Sakura, tak perlu histeris begitu," Timpal Shizune. "Ayo, Kakashi_-San,_ kita buka dulu acaranya dengan doa ."

Kakashi menaikkan alis yang tak tertutupi masker, memasukkan _tac-tic paradise-_nya ke saku, memandang kearah Anko yang mennggandeng Tomoyo, anaknya yang baru 5 tahun. Anko mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum. Kakashi menepuk dahi.

"Aah… Jadi aku yang memimpin doanya….Apa boleh buat."

Dan 6 menit setelah itu, sebuah pesta kecil di rumah Hokage pun dimulai. Naruto membuka mulutnya saat Sakura memotong bagian kue pertamanya dan lantas menyuapkannya pada Naruto. Potongan kue yang menandakan sehari jadi cinta mereka. Hari saat dimana Naruto membuka tudung putih suci Sakura didepan altar, tepat setahun lalu. Sakura menyuapkan _cake_ stroberi manis ke mulut Naruto, lantas disambut riuh tepuk tangan para hadirin yang datang. Mereka berdua tersenyum mesra sebelum Sakura memberikan ciuman manis di pipi Naruto.

Pesta sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai.

Dan malam ini, entah kenapa Naruto mampu melupakan sedikit rasa pusingnya. Keluh kesah yang menumpuk hasil rapat yang baru usai tadi seakan hilang begitu saja. Paling tidak, untuk sementara.

Ia melupakan perihal Shinigami tengik yang tadi sempat mengguncang fisik dan jiwanya ini, meski hanya untuk sementara.

Dan Naruto -entah sadar atau tidak- sangat menikmatinya.

Sasuke meneguk perlahan gelas sakenya, menikmatinya dengan sedikit jilatan lidah dalam mulut, lalu menelannya. Ia menatap sahabatnya, Hokage Keenam yang tengah menghabiskan waktu cerianya diruang tengah, bersama Rookie 12 yang lain. Sasuke menerawang, lalu tersenyum simpul,

_Sepertinya kita akan bicara lagi nanti, Dobe._Batinnya.

_Dan kuharap saat itu tak ada lagi yang akan mengganggu perbincangan kita._

Diteguk lagi gelas sakenya, kali ini habis. Sasuke melempar pandangan keluar jendela. Hembusan angin malam ini tak begitu kuat. Mengalir lembut dengan hawa sejuk yang menemani langit malam yang polos tanpa awan. Sasuke memandang taburan bintang dilangit, bergeming hingga sadar Hinata sudah berlabuh di pangkuannya, bergelayut manja sambil melihat kearah yang sama dengannya. Sasuke melirik Hinata sesaat, lalu kembali ke arah langit malam.

Malam yang indah, di rumah keluarga Namikaze….

**########**

**HUA..HAHAHAHA…! KAGET KENAPA MUNCUL SEKIAN PAIRING DISINI…? HOHO.. SEKEDAR BUMBU….. tapi Alp jamin nggak bakal mengganggu cinta NaruSaku kok (^_^)m. Minna-San juga setuju, khan? hehe...**

**Hemm...Buat yang mau bayangin gimana rupanya Inoe dan Tomoyo silahkan saja nanti direview. Pokoknya dua-duanya perempuan. Secantik apakah?**

**Hohoho… itu ane serahkan para reader dan reviewer sekalian…. d{OvO}b**

**Y-O-S-H, kisah ini belum menginjak puncak, mohon kesabaran dari Minna-San untuk menikmati karya ini yang bakal agak tersendat sampai ngaret 3 hari karena akan ada sedikit kesibukan buat minggu-minggu kedepan, ane senang melihat sekian prediksi dari para reader, Penasaran bakal berakhir gimana kisah ini?  
>hehehe….<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Y-O-S-H… ! Mohon dilempar HYOUROGANNYA..!**


	4. Invasion: BEGIN!

**Hohohoho….. fufufufu… selamat datang lagi di petualangan cinta Naruto dan Sakura… hohoho…**

**Sebelum cabut ke chapter 4, sebelumnya mau ngucapin tengkyu 684 kali sambil bungkuk buat nama-nama dibawah ini…..**

ladyavril Haruki, elang-hitam, Rokudaime sama63, Uchiha Kaguro, simple plain , Mugiwara 'Yukii' UzumakiSakura , Ridho Uciha , Adelois

**Untuk senpaiku….**

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie, Masahiro 'Night' Seiran, Karinuuzumaki

**Hehehe, trus Nee-Chan ku**

Rey619

**Dan untuk semua reviewer nggak login dan silent reader yang NaruSaku Holic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Selamat menikmati 4****th**** CHAPTER ini ya…!**

**#**

_**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto- 1999**_

_**TIte Kubo- 2001**_

_**#**_

**Naruto Shippuden 9****th**** Movie**

"**THE HUNTING OF SOUL REAPER"**

**4****th**** Chapter**

" **INVASION: BEGIN!"**

**Normal POV**

Sakura menapak tangga kantor desa ragu-ragu. Perasaannya sungguh masih tidak karuan meski Naruto sudah menenangkannya berulang kali sejak pagi tadi. Bukan Naruto kalau tidak bisa membuat Sakura yang cemberut kembali tersenyum manis, namun untuk kali ini, Sakura benar-benar muram. Wajahnya sendu dengan raut prihatin yang disembunyikan.

Karena dalam bimbangnya, Sakura yakin bahwa Naruto menyadarinya. Sakura sadar kalau Naruto mendapatkan firasat kalau dirinya baru saja bermimpi buruk.

Ya, tadi malam Sakura baru saja bermimpi lagi. Seperti biasa, seperti mimpi yang sama sebelumnya, berputar, berbunyi dan bermain seperti kaset video rusak yang disetel berulang-ulang. Sakura benci, ia sudah muak dengan mimpinya ini.

Dan lebih parah, kali ini dia bermimpi hingga berteriak menyebutkan nama Naruto berulang kali dan mendapati Naruto berada di sampingnya saat ia terbangun.

Dan pada saat itu, Naruto menatapnya cemas.

**Flasback ON **

**Sakura POV**

_Cahaya ini muncul lagi, memperangkapku dalam sebuah lapangan luas tak berdinding. Aku menyipitkan mataku, memastikan tak ada debu atau serangan lain yang akan membutakan pandanganku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku kemudian, berusaha beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang membuat mata kian sensitif dengan cahaya._

_Namun jujur sebenarnya jika buta karena cahaya menusuk ini pun, aku tak perduli. Aku juga tak akan menghiraukan jika tiba-tiba ada hujan kunai yang menyayat habis tubuhku. Asalkan ada jaminan yang kudapat setelahnya. Hanya satu yang kupinta._

_Asalkan aku tak melihatnya._

_Asalkan aku tak melihat DIA hadir disini, muncul disini, berdiri di depanku lagi. Aku akan menyerahkan segalanya agar aku tak melihat DIA muncul kembali di mimpiku kini. DIA yang dulu berjanji padaku untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku, disaksikan sekian ribu aliansi ninja 5 negara, tepat 5 tahun lalu._

_Namun ternyata sungguh-sungguh sial. Kali ini, di tempat yang sama, di mimpi yang sama. Aku kembali melihatnya._

_Hatiku seakan benar-benar hancur. Lantas ku berlari mengejarnya, memegang erat tangannya sebelum beranjak lebih jauh, lalu kurasakan air mataku mulai mengalir._

"_N-Naruto-Kun…! Kau mau pergi kemana?"_

_Dan sosok yang berdiri di depanku ini menoleh, memandangku dengan senyum. Naruto berbalik badan, menyentuh rambut soft pink-ku sambil mengelusnya lembut di belakang telinga, seraya katanya,_

"_Aku tak akan pergi kemanapun, kenapa kau khawatir sekali?"_

"_Karena kau mengucapkan sampai jumpa! Sebenarnya kau mau kemana…UKH!"_

_Dan aliran tangis lemah seketika berubah menjadi jeritan menyayat. Membuatku tak sempat melihat shappire-nya membulat, lalu katanya._

"_Aku memang akan pergi, namun hanya sebentar, aku pasti kembali kok." Gumamnya. Aku memandangnya nanar. Memastikan tak ada kebohongan di dalam shappire lembutnya. Diantara nafasku yang sesak, aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat,_

"_T-Tapi…! Tapi…!"_

_Dan kalimat ku tiba-tba terputus, bak pemain drama yang melupakan skenario yang diketik sang sutradara. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apapun lagi kecuali…._

"…_.Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa dirimu akan pergi selamanya, Naruto-Kun…? Kenapa…? Kenapa…? Hiks….Hiks…."_

"_Tidak Sakura-Chan… Tidak sama sekali. Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar saja. Ada keperluan yang harus kupenuhi. Sangat penting." _

_Tangannya masih mengusap rambutku yang masai bercampur hawa tangis. Telunjuknya menghapus tarian air mata dari pipiku. Sembab. Aku benci, tak berani lagi memandang wajahnya. Aku baru saja menyampaikan sebuah perasaan yang tertumpuk dan sudah mencekik hati dan rasaku sejak lama, namun bagiku itu belum menyelesaikan semuanya. Ada sebuah ketidakpuasan yang hadir dalam hatiku._

_Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, Mengangkat wajahku ke pandangannya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia menatap emeraldku dalam. Memberikan sebuah isyarat bahwa dia menyayangiku, mencintaiku, akan terus melindungiku dan tak akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku. Dia tersenyum lebar, membuat air mataku berhenti dan bibirku tertarik keatas, tipis. _

_Namun senyumku berubah menjadi raut takut yang sangat, air mataku kian membanjir tatkala tangan kekar yang mengapit wajahku tiba-tiba pecah menjadi serpihan, mengikuti sosoknya yang menghilang perlahan dari atas._

"_N-Naruto-Kun!"_

_Sosok ini memaksakan senyum lembut diantara wajahnya yang hampir habis tak terlihat, lalu hilang terbuai ruang cahaya menyilaukan._

"_N-Naruto-Kun….! TIDAK….!"_

_Senyum itu bergerak melebar, mengucapkan kata-kata membuatku terkena serangan jantung yang kian menghebat._

_DEEGH..!_

"_Jaa ne…..ore-No Hime…."_

_Serpihan-serpihan penuh warna seperti pelangi yang kian mendekati wajahnya menarik sosok dari hadapanku, pelan namun pasti, Naruto lenyap. _

"_Tidak….!"_

Sakura!  
><em>"TIdak…..!"<em>

Sakura!  
>"<em>Tidak…..!"<em>

"_SAKURA-CHAN!"_

Dan mataku terbuka paksa, menarikku dari alam mimpi buruk dengan amat keras. Mataku mendarat pada bulatan tragis shappire yang memandangku dengan penuh kekhawatiran. Rambutku basah karena keringat dingin yang merembes. Detak jantungku masih berkejar-kejaran. Aku mengatur nafas yang tersengal, menelan ludah seraya memandang kosong tanpa daya pada Naruto yang sedang memandangku dari atas. Kakinya masih berada dibawah selimut, namun setengah badannya ke atas bertumpu duduk pada pinggul.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha merangkai rasio acak ikatan otakku.

_Mimpi…._

…_..ini mimpi…_

_..Yah… ini mimpi…._

Naruto bangkit dari bed, mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air mineral. Aku baru saja akan duduk dan menolaknya, namun kelakuanku ini malah membuatnya bertambah mudah menawarkan gelas air itu padaku. Aku terhenyak. Tak mampu mengelak lagi.

"Minumlah dulu."

Kusambut gelas air putih yang hadir di depan hidungku ini dengan setengah hati. Namun anehnya -entah karena memang takut atau tegang- hanya dalam hitungan detik kemudian kuhabiskan isi dari gelas itu. Naruto meraih kembali gelas, menaruhnya lagi di atas meja. Matanya gelisah, aku tahu dari wajahnya kalau dia sekarang amat khawatir memikirkanku.

Dan tatkala dia duduk di sampingku, tangan kekarnya membopongku lembut. Aku tak menolak saat jemarinya menghapus jejak tangis yang tercetak di pipiku. Bodoh, aku seakan tersadar. Aku menangis. Aku _menangis_ dalam mimpiku. Mimpi buruk.

Dan suara Naruto menarikku dari ambang khayal,

"Apa yang tadi kau mimpikan, Sakura-_Chan?_" tukasnya. Aku mendelik, lalu kataku,

"Ahh….E-ng…. Tak apa-apa. Hanya mimpi-"

"_-Buruk?" _

_kimi ga naita, naita, naita,__  
><em>_Lie Lie Lie__  
><em>_boku ha shitta__  
><em>_aida no koida no kankei nai_

_Kau menangis, menangis, dan menangis,_

_(Lie Lie Lie) Dusta, Dusta, Dusta_

_Aku tahu_

_Bahwa sungguh cinta dan romantisme bukanlah masalah_

Naruto memotong kalimatku dengan kata yang baru saja ingin ucapkan untuk mengakhiri jawabanku . Aku mengangguk pasrah. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, bibirnya mendarat lembut di keningku. Aku mendongak, dan kutahu dia berkata lagi,

"Kau berteriak-teriak dalam mimpimu sambil menangis. Dan kau meneriakkan _namaku_, Sakura-Chan. Kau bilang _'jangan pergi' _Itu membuatku khawatir….." Cetusnya.

"….Bisa kau ceritakan padaku mimpi apa kau tadi?"

_She says Good-bye__  
><em>_wakare mo e ni naru AKUTORESU__  
><em>_in my eyes__  
><em>_I say Good-bye__  
><em>_tame ikuderu hodo kirei na__  
><em>_in the moonlight_

_Dia ucapkan 'Good-Bye'_

_Meski kita berpisah, kau bagaikan sepotret aktris _

_Dimataku_

_Aku ucapkan, 'Good-Bye'_

_Dia sungguh cantik dibawah sinar rembulan_

_Dan itu membuatku menghela nafas._

Dan aku hanya tercenung. Tak berani kupandang wajahnya lagi. Aku rela kalau sekarang ini dia mungkin marah karena aku tak mau jujur. Bagaimana lagi, bukannya tak ingin menceritakan mimpiku, namun memang sejak awal aku sudah bertekad kalau mimpiku tak akan pernah kuceritakan. Ini mimpi _buruk._

Dan seburuk-apapun kehidupan kami, aku dan Naruto sudah siap untuk menghadapi semua kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi hingga akhir hayat. Terutama soal perasaan. Aku menyanggupi hal itu. Bagi kami, saling berterus terang adalah hal yang paling penting.

Namun hatiku serasa goncang, karena sepertinya aku harus benar-benar ingkar janji sekarang. Aku benar-benar tak berani untuk membuka mulut.

Dan sebuah keajaiban terjadi.

Saat aku bersiap menunggu omelan dari Naruto, suamiku ini malah tersenyum lebar, lalu merebahkan tubuhnya santai diatas kasur. Matanya beredar di langit-langit kamar.

"Kalau tak mau sekarang cerita juga nanti saja…."

Mataku membulat,

"…..Yang penting kau harus cerita. Oke, _Ne?_" Lanjutnya lagi. Dia kembali bengkit, menyentikkan telunjukknya di atas hidungku, lalu cengengesan. Naruto kian membaringkan dirinya lagi, membelakangiku. Aku belum sempat menjawab saat dalam sekejap, dengkuran halusnya terdengar.

Aku kikuk, namun sedetik kemudian bibirku yang masih merekah kaku lantas menunggingkan senyum.

Aku berbaring perlahan seraya menarik selimut ke atas dadaku yang terbalut daster. Aku mendongak sebentar ke arah punggung Naruto yang benar-benar terlelap. Kuusap rambut kuningnya pelan, lalu kurangkul dirinya hangat.

**END ****of ****Flashback**

**Normal POV**

Dan sejak bangun tidur hingga Naruto berangkat ke kantor Hokage, Sakura berulang kali minta maaf.

Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?

Naruto dengan santai mengibaskan tangannya dan berucap,

"_Tak usah kau pikirkan, aku tahu kau kelak akan cerita kalau waktunya sudah tiba. Bukankah sudah kubilang tadi?"_

Mungkin kalimat tadi sempat menenangkan Sakura yang tahu betul watak suaminya yang periang, Sakura amat yakin itu. Namun baru dua menit Naruto meninggalkan rumah, kata-katanya yang dimaksudkan untuk menghibur dirinya malah seakan menambah beban.

Beban akan _ketidakjujurannya_.

_Oh nanka tari nai nanka tari nai kimi ga mou inai__  
><em>_Oh yappa tari nai yappa tari nai kimi ga mou inai__  
><em>_kanari naita naita naita__  
><em>_Cry Cry Cry__  
><em>_Boku ha naita,__  
><em>_Honto ha kimi shika inai inai inai_

_Oh tada naita naita naita__  
><em>_Cry Cry Cry__  
><em>_Boku ha Liar_

_Lie-La-La Lie-La-La Lie Lie Lie__  
><em>_Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie__Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie...__  
><em>_Lie Lie Lie..._

_Oh... Itu sungguh tak cukup, ada sesuatu yang kau biarkan terlewat__  
><em>_Oh... Itu sungguh tak cukup, aku tak bisa merasakan celah yang kau tinggalkan_

_Kau benar benar menangis, menangis, menangis_

_Cry Cry Cry (menangis menangis menangis)__  
><em>_Dan aku pun menangis_

_Karena kaulah yang benar benar kumiliki, benar benar kumiliki, benar benar kumiliki  
><em>

_Oh... Kau hanya menangis, menangis, menangis__  
><em>_Cry Cry Cry (menangis menangis menangis)__  
><em>_Aku seakan menjadi pendusta_

_Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie__Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie__  
><em>_Lie-Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie__Lie-Lie-Lie-la-Lie...__  
><em>_Lie Lie Lie..._

Dan itu pula yang membuat perempuan muda ini ragu untuk melangkah menaiki tangga kantor desa. Sekian hari sudah ia tersiksa dengan sebuah perasaan aneh hasil produksi mimpi buruknya ini, dan ia sudah bertekad untuk memecahkan masalah ini . _Sendiri__._

Maka sejak Naruto berangkat pula, Sakura berniat untuk _mengambilnya_ dari Naruto.

_Mengambil apa? _

Dan ide konyol itu baru saja matang di sini, di bawah anak tangga kantor Hokage.

Sekian menit dia berdiam diri, hingga akhirnya kakinya menapak perlahan, menaiki anak tangga satu demi satu.

######

Naruto membaca setiap rinci setiap laporan yang datang pagi ini ke kantornya. Wajahnya serius. Kali ini yang duduk di kursi Hokage adalah sosoknya yang asli, guna melakukan kontrol langsung dari kantor Hokage. Sebagian _bunshin-_nya disebar di pos-pos penjagaan dan militer. Mengecek keadaan tiap-tiap pos setiap satu jam sekali.

Otomatis, setiap kejadian penting langsung dapat dilaporkan padanya. Semua laporan menjurus pada titik yang rata-rata sama, dan memang itu yang ia ingin dengar. Paling tidak, Naruto bisa memastikan kalau Konoha harus siap saat serangan datang.

_Harus_ siap.

Apapun yang terjadi harus siap.

Naruto memperhatikan lembaran laporan dalam map berikutnya. Diperhatikannya tabel yang mencantum sekian nama dan biodata singkat. 5 menit berlalu dan dia mendengus.

_Jadi ternyata 'Si Raja' berikutnya belum ada yang sanggup? _ CIH!

Naruto mendecih kesal.

Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto mengumpat tadi.

Alasannya jelas, sebab-musababnya juga sudah tentu mengecewakan;

Karena untuk sementara ini tak ada Jounin generasi baru yang bisa betul-betul berguna selain beberapa orang. Itu pun wajah mereka sudah terlalu familiar dengannya. _Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, Hanabi_. Dan ada sekitar sepuluhan nama lain yang pantas dijadikan sandaran berikutnya.

_Hanya sepuluh? Oh, ayolah kawan, Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!__ Kenapa kualitas bertambah tapi kuantitas juga tidak melonjak? _

_Konohamaru Team mungkin sedikit bisa diandalkan, namun yang lain?_

_Tahan, Naruto. Sabar-sabar. Baru setahun sistem ini berjalan, pasti akan berujung pada kesuksesan nanti._

Naruto mengubah sistem ujian akademi ninja menjadi setingkat lebih rumit. Dan ini berlaku dari rapat pertamanya dengan petinggi Konoha. Neji yang bertugas mengurusi akademi secara umum pun setuju, karena dengan diperketatnya ujian kenaikan tingkat ninja, membuat presentase peremehan ujian menurun drastis, yang berujung pada prestasi rata-rata akademi ikut meningkat sejak 5 tahun terakhir.

Namun tentu berefek samping; Jumlah peserta ujian kenaikan tingkat baik Chunin ataupun Jounin menurun hingga 40%. _Kualitas meningkat, kuantitas menurun. _

Dan dengan peningkatan kualitas yang ada ini membuat Naruto sumringah._ Kenapa kuantitasnya juga tidak turut naik?_

_Masih soal waktu_, gumam Neji saat itu. Dan Naruto pun mengakui perkataan Neji tatkala itu adalah benar adanya. Dalam waktu yang cuma setahun dia memerintah ini tak mungkin langsung membuahkan hasil yang signifikan begitu saja.

Dan sekarang masalah itu menambah sedikit persenan penat yang bersarang di kepala Naruto. Hanya ada satu pertanyaan yang bersarang di kepalanya waktu itu.

_Apa benar-benar hanya kami yang bisa melawan mereka? Tanpa ada kader-kader baru?_

_Kuso! _ Sekali lagi Naruto mengumpat. Memisahkan map biru ini kepojok meja dengan kasar, membedakannya dengan tumpukan laporan lain yang dengan manja menunggu. Naruto beralih membaca.

Dan pintu terbuka. Naruto melirik sebal kearah pintu, namun sontak berubah saat melihat sosok _pinky _ manis memasuk ruangan, di tanganya memegang bento berwarna biru.

"S-Sakura_-Chan_…."

Naruto lantas memaksakan senyum simpul pada Sakura. Ia menghitung-hitung, berarti ini hari kelima Istrinya mengantarkan bekal kalau dihitung dari hari pertama kali Sakura datang ke danau. Sakura mendekati Naruto, berdiri di samping suaminya sambil menunduk, tersenyum manis. Naruto paham akan maksudnya. Dia bangkit lalu mengecup manis dahi Sakura, sekedar melepas rindu. Naruto Lalu berjongkok, menarik pinggul Sakura kedepan wajahnya hingga dapat mencium perut besarnya.

Dan sosok di dalamnya seakan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Beberapa getaran yang mengundang kontraksi kebagian atas tubuh Sakura mengatakannya.

"_A-Aaakh…!" _

Tangan Sakura menghalau titik dimana tadi Naruto mencium perutnya. _Calon bayinya sehat, amat sehat._ Dan pastinya selama delapan bulan sudah Sakura melewati masa kehamilan, bukan sekali dua kali Sakura mendapat 'tendangan' seperti itu. Naruto kaget.

"_Daijobu, Sakura-Chan?"_

"Aah, e-eng..tak apa, dia hanya 'menendang'." Gumam Sakura. Naruto melengos, wajahnya menampilkan rasa bersalah.

"Hei, tak usah pasang wajah begitu. Lagipula ini sudah biasa, khan?" Sergah Sakura sambil berusaha menarik senyum meski otot perutnya masih menahan rasa nyeri yang menyentak. Naruto mendongak kearah istrinya, memastikan tak ada kebohongan meskipun sedikit. Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan.

Naruto lalu tersenyum tipis, berdiri, mengambil kursi yang menganggur di sudut ruangan, menaruhnya di samping kursi pribadinya lalu kembali duduk. Membiarkan Sakura yang pasti langsung sedikit kikuk dengan perlakuan 'no comment' barusan. Naruto diam saja.

_Sepertinya untuk urusan berbohong, aku lebih pintar darinya._ Batinnya.

Naruto tak menoleh pada Sakura sedikit pun saat kembali membuka-buka laporan yang masih kurang dari 11 map lagi menumpuk dimejanya. Dan Sakura menangkap kesan itu. Kesan _seriu_s itu muncul lagi.

Dan Naruto memang sengaja sedikit mempermainkan istrinya soal 'no comment' barusan. Naruto yakin Sakura akan menyimpulkan bahwa _' Namikaze Naruto suamiku sedang dalam keadaan tidak biasa. Dan aku harus mengetahuinya kenapa.'_

Namun untuk pengecekan laporan ini sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian itu. Naruto benar-benar menunjukkan tajam _shappire-_nya kali ini. Dia benar-benar serius.

Semenit berlalu membuat Sakura terdiam tanpa ada kelanjutan sambutan hangat dari suaminya. Sakura merasakan kakinya serasa membeku. _Dingi__n._ Sakura melirik suaminya, menaruh bento diatas meja, lalu menggenggam erat bahu Naruto.

"Sedang sibuk, ya?"

Dan kata-katanya barusan sepertinya berhasil membuat Naruto mulai mencair dalam keseriusannya, ditaruhnya map yang belum ada dua menit dibacanya itu.

"Sepertinya ya, _Ne…_." Naruto menjawab sekenanya. Suaranya lirih, namun kedua tangannya mengatup di depan mulut. Membuatnya seakan lebih sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang penting dari pada sekedar membaca laporan. Sakura ber-ooh... ria tanpa suara tanda mengerti.

"...Dan mungkin itu akan membuatmu khawatir kalau kau tahu." Lanjutnya lagi. Sontak Sakura mengangkat alis.

"Memangya, kenapa, _hei?_" Sergah Sakura kini. Tangannya bergelayut manja di bahu Naruto. "Kita khan biasa bicara _bareng,_ kau lupa tentang masalah kurikulum akademi itu? Jangan lupa kalau Bunga di sampingmu ini yang juga turut andil dalamnya, _Baka." _ Sakura lantas terkekeh, berharap akan jawaban manja _,"kenapa ada baka-nya diakhir?"_ atau "_Ya, wakattattebayo_."

Namun ternyata tidak.

Dua jawaban yang biasanya keluar dari mulut Naruto dalam perbincangan semi-resmi ini seperti sekarang ini tak keluar sama sekali. Naruto tetap bergeming. Matanya menatap tajam kedepan. Tanpa respon sama sekali pada Sakura. Maka jelas, perempuan muda berambut _soft pink _ini merasa semakin terasing.

"…Masalah ini terlalu berat, Sakura_-Chan." _Cetus Naruto kini, s_happire-_nya yang menatap tajam melirik sedikit pada _emerald,_

"…..Konoha akan diserang."

Dan sontak, _emerald _disampingnya membulat.

"A-Apa? Diserang? Maksudm-!"

_Mimpi itu...!_ Jerit inner Sakura,

Dan seperti yang tiga hari kemarin di danau, Sakura merasakan dirinya kembali terkena serangan jantung ringan. Matanya sesaat membulat, lalu membatin.

_Naruto, apakah-…._

Sakura lantas tak melanjutkan khayalnya lagi tatkala pintu kantor Hokage terbuka. Shikamaru masuk,

"Sumimasen _Hokage-Sama…._" mendekati meja Hokage, lalu gumamnya,

"….Tetua memanggil, _sekarang." _

Naruto mengrenyit, _sekarang?_.

Ia mendengus sesaat, lalu katanya,

"Sekarang ini? Bukannya dua jam lagi?" Shikamaru menggeleng,

"Aku juga tak tahu pasti, namun mereka sudah berkumpul di aula, menunggu kehadiranmu. Aku akan pergi dulu memanggil Kakashi _Sensei_ dan yang lain. Kau pergilah dulu, _Naruto._" Cetusnya.

Naruto memberi isyarat dengan mata. Shikamaru mengangguk. Jarang sekali setahun ini dia memanggil nama orang di depannya ini dengan nama asli. Pemuda nanas ini melambaikan tangan, lalu pamit.

Naruto menatap sosok kosong yang kini sudah tak ada ditempatnya. Baru akan berpaling kembali pada istrinya yang makin terlihat tegang sejak Shikamaru datang tatkala 2 orang ANBU kini menyeruak masuk entah dari mana, lalu membungkuk hormat.

Naruto memberi isyarat pada ANBU di sebelah kanan, ninja spesialis _suiton, _elemen air level-S ini mendongak lalu bergumam,

"Sumimasen, Hokage_-Sama!_"

"Bicaralah," Sergah Naruto.

"_Kekkai _ lapis dua desa sudah diperkuat menjangkau jarak 2 kilo luar _kekkai _lapis pertama sesuai perintah. Pelapisan lebih lanjut akan siap dilaksanakan sewaktu-waktu. Laporan selesai!"

"tak perlu. Kembali ketempat dan perintahkan semua jounin untuk bersiaga tingkat _2-1._ Siapkan perintah untuk menginstruksi ke barak aman sewaktu-waktu. Laksanakan! "

"_Hai!"_

"Kau, yang di sampingnya, laporkan!"

" Penjagaan di delapan titik sudah dipersiapkan. Menara dengan alat berat sudah disiapkan 16 buah, masing-masing ditempatkan sepasang di masing-masing titik. Jadwal piket kedelapan menara sudah ditetapkan dengan waktu 3X8 jam sehari. Laporan selesai!"

"Bagus, sampaikan pada divisi logistik untuk menyiapkan pasokan pangan seperlunya. Bekerjasama dengan mereka untuk gerakan lebih lanjut, hubungi Shizune_-San_ dan Godaime Hokage untuk koordinasi bidang medis! Kembali ketempat!"

"_Hai!"_

Dan sosok dengan topeng beruang barusan sudah lenyap begitu saja, mengikuti jejak temannya yang barusan datang bersamanya dengan topeng ayam jago.

Sekarang kembali hanya Naruto dan Sakura dikantor ini. Sang Rokudaime bangkit dari duduknya, menatap Sakura nanar. _Shappire-_nya menyala-nyala, dan Sakura benar-benar tak mau melihatnya seperti ini.

_Terlalu kejam._ Begitu batinnya.

"A-Ada apa Naruto? Kenapa sepertinya genting sekali? Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku?"

"…..Karena kau tak perlu tahu, Sakura_-Chan_. Aku paham kalau kau amat ingin membantu, tapi tugasmu sekarang adalah duduk di rumah dan menunggu, _okay_?" Dielusnya rambut sewarna _cherry _yang tergerai sebahu milik Sakura, namun Sakura berang. Ditepisnya tangan tan Naruto. Lalu nyaris menjerit tajam,

"Tapi aku harus tahu, Naruto!" Sakura menekan suaranya yang mulai melengking.

"Kau tak tahu apa aku bisa menahan diriku atau tidak jika rasa _penasaranku_ masih ada? Apakah salah jika aku tahu?" Lanjutnya. Naruto mengangkat alis. Namun seakan tak perduli, Naruto membingkai wajah cantik istrinya dengan kedua tangan kekarnya, lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. Membuat rona merah sontak muncul di kedua belah pipi Sakura.

"Tidak."Katanya, " Kau sama sekali tidak salah, kau berhak tahu. Sakura_-Chan_…."

"…...Namun mungkin bukan sekarang. Kau akan tahu jika waktunya tiba." Naruto mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyum. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak rela jika dibiarkan terperangkap dalam rasa penasaran seperti ini.

"_Dakedo,_ Nar-"

"Sekarang pulanglah." Potong Naruto cepat." Aku janji akan pulang tepat waktu malam ini, jadi kuharap akan ada makan malam yang romantis untuk kita berdua_, hm?_ Akan kumakan bekal ini setelah rapat nanti."

Tangan Naruto bergerak merangkul, mendekap Sakura hangat. Naruto membiarkan bidadarinya ini merasakan detak jantungnya. Istrinya tak melawan, membayangkan rengkuhan Naruto membawanya beberapa saat ke awang-awang. Sakura menarik badannya saat merasa dekapan suaminya kian renggang, lalu katanya,

"…..Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Kau harus janji pulang cepat malam ini, kalau tidak…"

Sakura kian mengesalkan dengan senyum yang memotong kalimatnya ini, Naruto kikuk. Beberapa detik melihat suaminya salah tingkah, Sakura menjulurkan lidah, membuat Naruto _sweatdrop._

"…..Nanti kupastikan tidak ada lagi ciuman selamat pagi untukmu hey, S-U-A-M-I-K-U tercinta!" Sergahnya kini, lalu tertawa riang. Naruto masih kikuk, lalu dua detik berikutnya kemudian tertawa renyah mengikuti.

"Heh, tapi kalau aku bisa pulang tepat waktu malam ini, berarti aku akan dapat ciuman 18 kali sehari donk? Hey_-ADUH!_"

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Rokudaime. Naruto meringis, Sakura melipat dada, mendengus, seraya memalingkan wajah.

"Dasar mesum!"

Naruto cemberut, lalu katanya,

"Sakura –_Chan _kejam sekali. Hey, aku menyerah, ikut-kata-katamu saja, _Ne._ " Naruto mendekap istrinya dari belakang, mengigit sedikit telinga Sakura, memaksanya untuk mendesah kegelian,

"Iiih…! Naruto, geli! _BAKA!_" Jerit Sakura, namun tak dilepaskannya rangkulan suaminya. "Pokoknya kau harus janji, dan tidak ada _tapi-tapian!"_

"Iya, aku janji, _Ne._ Kau tahu aku tak pernah bisa berbohong padamu, khan?"

"He-em, ya! Ya!" Sakura melepaskan diri dari pelukan Naruto, berdiri di depannya lalu mengecup pipi kanan-kirinya. _Agresif,_ membuat ninja yang _–yang tak pernah bisa diprediksikan-_ di Konoha ini kian melongo.

Sakura menarik Naruto keluar dari meja Kage, lalu mendorongnya kearah pintu.

"Yang tadi kuanggap tanda setuju perjanjian kita. Kau terima atau tidak, aku tak perduli. Sekarang, kumpul _sana!_ Nanti para tetua _kelamaan_ menunggumu. "

Naruto tetap kikuk, namun Sakura kian mendorongnya lagi, kini semakin mendekati pintu kantor Hokage.

"Hey…hey….Sakura_-Chan. _Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok, tak usah didorong begitu…." Timpalnya,

"….Iya, aku janji." Naruto berdiri di depan pintu sesaat, memandang istrinya heran, menangkap suatu hal yang ganjil menurutnya, lalu matanya membulat.

"Eeeh… Sakura_-Chan_ tidak pulang?"

Dan gadis didepannya menggeleng.

"Aku sedikit kangen dengan suasana ruangan ini. "jawabnya. "Jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya jika aku berdiam dulu, sekedar _reuni._"

Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia berbalik, membuka pintu. Lalu berhenti beberapa saat. Sebelum kembali berbalik badan, menutup pintu yang barusan sudah terbuka. Naruto berjalan kearah Sakura yang berdiri di tengah ruangan.

Naruto mengecup lembut bibir Sakura, yang dibalas pula dengan lumatan lembut. Dua menit mereka berciuman, hingga Naruto menarik bibirnya lalu menarik nafas. Sakura mengikuti, namun tatkala Naruto beranjak meninggalkan, Sakura kaget, tercenung.

Dan sebelum Naruto sempat melangkah lebih jauh. Sakura menahan tangannya. Naruto menoleh, lalu mengerutkan kening.

Sakura menunggingkan senyum, lalu menunjuk-nunjuk bibirnya sendiri dengan telunjuk. Naruto terenyuh.

_Istri agresif, bahaya._

Naruto bergerak maju, menahan bibir Sakura dengan telunjuknya sebelum mendaratkan bibirnya sendiri pada dahi putih Sakura. Sang Ratu Emerald kaget bukan main.

Dan kemudian dia merasa sangat _malu._

Malu karena _apa_? Entahlah.

Banyak penafsiran berbau suami istri yang tak mampu diungkapkan secara kritis. Namun intinya, mereka sama-sama _ingin _melakukannya. Sakura merasa cukup dengan kecupan, Naruto pun sebenarnya sependapat, namun terkadang dia sendiri lebih 'waras' untuk soal ini dibanding Sakura.

Naruto menjauhkan bibirnya dari dahi Sakura. Mendapati istrinya menunduk dalam, memandangi entah apa yang ada di bawah kaki mereka berdua. Naruto melengos, bukan sekali dua kali Sakura seperti ini. Sakura selalu meminta lebih, dan Naruto tak pernah tak mengabulkannya.

Kecuali sekali ini.

"Sakura_-Chan_," Gumamnya perlahan. Desahan nafasnya menggantung. Naruto tahu bahwa meski resiko apapun yang terjadi dengan ciuman panas macam itu, tetap saja Sakura merasa sedih.

"Aku akan kembali nanti, ya. Kau bisa _menungguku_ satu bulan lagi, khan. Saku-"

_Menunggu?_

"-Kenapa tidak sekali ini saja?" Sergah Sakura. Naruto tercenung.

" Karena aku harus lebih belajar bersabar, Sakura_-Chan_." Jawabnya tegas, lalu lanjutnya,

"Kau mau membantuku khan, _Ne?"_

Sakura tak menjawab. Dia lebih memilih diam hingga tanpa sadar Naruto sudah mendaratkan lagi bibirnya padanya. Sakura kaget, dan dengan lembut membalasnya.

Ajaib, kecupan manis tiada tara itu seakan menyampaikan suatu pesan.

_Aku mencintaimu, Ne, dan aku butuh bantuannmu untuk melatih kesabaranku. Apakah kau bersedia, Sakura-Chan?_

_ Tapi aku tak merasa keberatan jika kau mau menciumku lebih dari itu, Ne! Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah melawan…_

_..lagipula-_

_Aku hanya minta bantuanmu, Sakura-Chan. Kau bersediakah?_

…_.._

_Aku hanya memohn bantuanmu, kau mau atau tidak?_

_..Eengh….._

…_Yah….Kau menang sekarang, Naruto-Kun._

Kemudian, entah berapa lama mereka berciuman tadi, Naruto dan Sakura saling menjauhkan kedua bibir mereka. Naruto menatap penuh cinta bidadarinya yang kini berani mendongak. Mengacak rambutnya sebelum pergi keluar kantor sambil menunggingkan senyum.

"Naruto-_Kun!"_

Naruto berpaling,

"Ya?"

"_Arigatou… "_

Naruto yakin akan terdiam kemudian selama sekian detik kalau Sakura tidak mengulang kata-katanya tadi,

"Kubilang, _arigatou, Ne. _Karena aku…

…_.Hontou ni aishiteru yo….._

… _Naruto-Kun…."_

Satu detik….

Dua detik…..

Tiga detik….

Naruto bisa merasakan detak jantungnya serasa tiba-tiba melejit. Kecepatan organ terpenting dalam sejarah manusia miliknya ini langsung seakan terpompa dahsyat, menjalarkan darah ke penjuru tubuh. Senyumnya merekah kian, semburat merah turut menghiasi pipi _tan-_nya juga. Naruto menyentuh gagang pintu.

Tepat sebelum melangkah keluar, Naruto berpaling kembali kedalam, memandang istrinya dengan tatapan perpisahan yang manis seraya tersenyum lebar,

"_Jaa ne… Ore no Hime."_

_DEEGH!_

"_Jaa ne, N-Naruto-Kun…."_

Tangan Sakura melambai pada sosok yang kini sudah lenyap didepannya. Dalam hatinya yang terdalam dia merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal, namun kian lega beserta detak jantungnya yang semakin bertalu-talu dahsyat. Mungkin dia tak tahu kalau dadanya yang semakin berdebar bertolak amat jauh dengan jantung Naruto yang malah semakin tenang dengan senyumnya yang kian melebar seiring dengan langkahnya menjauhi pintu.

Karena dua kalimat _perpisahan _tadi benar benar membuatnya jantungan. Kali ini Sakura nyaris sesak nafas. Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat seraya menahan isak. Dia tak ingin untuk mengingatnya lagi. Sama sekali tidak.

_Mimpi. Sekali lagi mimpi._

Dan entah mimpi apapun itu, rencananya harus tetap sukses._ Tinggal satu langkah lagi sebelum mencapai inti dari misimu ini Sakura!_ Inner-nya tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Meskipun sebutir air mata mulai meluncur melintasi pipi putihnya, Sakura benar-benar ingin tertawa. _Tawa pahit._

_Tak ada. Sama sekali tak ada jaminan untuk itu._

Jaminan?

_Namun tidak ada salahnya mencoba, khan? _

_Inner_ Sakura sekali lagi mencoba meyakinkan hal itu. Sakura menarik nafas lega, sentuhan dalam perutnya mengisyaratkan sekian hal yang klise. Dan Sakura hanya berharap anak yang berada di dalam perutnya ini bisa diajak bekerjasama paling tidak untuk saat ini.

"Hei, Ibu pikir tak ada salahnya sedikit berbohong pada Ayahmu, khan?"

Sosok mungil di dalam perutnya ini kembali bergerak, Sakura merasakan adanya sentuhan perlahan yang membalas telapaknya. Sakura tersenyum.

Hingga kemudian senyumnya ini berubah _gundah._

Naruto mungkin sudah menjadi amat ahli soal pemerintahan. Namun kebodohannya tetap _nggak _ketulungan, mungkin.

Dan jujur sekarang Sakura amat mensyukuri hal itu. Sangat bersyukur dan tidak ada lain lagi kata yang bisa diungkapkan untuk ini.

Karena bagian dari rencananya sudah berjalan mulus, dan jikalau Naruto sedikit lebih pintar dari ini mungkin rencananya akan sedikit dipersulit karena butuh waktu yang sedikit banyak akan lebih tercurah untuk mengambil benda itu. _Benda itu._

Emeraldnya mendarat pada sebelah kiri meja Hokage. Benda _itu_ ada disitu.

Gulungan rahasia yang selama ini membuatnya terus berprasangka buruk ada disitu. Bersandar tegak pada meja Hokage. Sakura mungkin tak bisa terus berspekulasi dalam dugaan semata bermodalkan pengamatannya selama 4 bulan ini. Naruto mungkin biasa membawa gulungan di punggungnya dalam mode Sannin, ataupun saat berpergian dengan jubah Hokage. Namun untuk yang empat bulan ini?

Sakura entah dapat ide dari mana untuk curiga. _Gulungan yang ini bukan gulungan yang biasa dibawanya dalam mode itu._

Percaya atau tidak, tapi Sakura amat yakin.

Dan hanya ini kesempatan untuk membukanya. Hanya kali ini.

Gulungan misterius itu hanya bisa dibuka _kali ini__._

Diam-diam Sakura menahan nafas saat tangannya terulur pada gulungan merah di depannya ini. Selangkah lagi.

Dan Sakura kini telah benar-benar menyentuh gulungan itu. Sakura menelan ludah,

"_Naruto-kun…gomen-ne…"_

######

_Hingga akhirnya waktu pun pelan perlahan berlalu, detik-detik berganti, memutar matahari dari ufuk hingga kembali ke ufuk. Terus menerus, hingga tanpa terasa 4 hari terlewati. Naruto dan Rookie 12 tetap menyibukkan diri untuk menyambut hari yang akan menjadi sebuah siang yang panjang. Dibantu para ANBU dan jounin generasi baru, Mereka bangun pagi-pagi, menunggu matahari terbit dengan penuh ketegangan. Barak pengungsian sudah dibangun lewat jalur rahasia. _

_Maka tinggal 1 hari lagi sebelum hari itu._

_Dan saat perintah untuk mengungsikan seluruh penduduk Konoha baru saja diturunkan, Saat matahari belum terbit, saat para Jounin dan ANBU yang sedang sibuk di tower dan pusat kontrol kekkai sibuk dengan melawan rasa bosan dan kantuk yang luar biasa, saat dimana pertahanan Konoha tidak dalam keadaan penuh. Saat dimana Konoha berada dalam keadaan lengah._

…_..…._

…_.._

…_.._

….….

Segerombolan orang dengan kimono hitam berlapis jubah putih menjulur berjalan melintasi sebuah gerbang ghaib yang terbuka lewat sebuah lubang di langit. Lubang itu berputar, seperti pintu dimensi dan memunculkan ruang pintu khas rumah adat Jepang. Katana yang menggantung di kimono mereka terayun-ayun, gagah, angkuh, dan _dingin._

Kecuali yang sedang berjalan di depan, seorang dengan kimono hitam legam berdisain jas dan rambut jabrik oranye. Pedang hitamnya mengacung kedepan, untaian rantai yang memanjang sekitar 20 senti di gagang pedangnya yang terlihat lemas._ Menipu._

Karena pupil coklatnya memancar sebuah kebencian.

Gerombolan ini turun perlahan, melayang di langit beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menapak tanah, berjalan mengikuti jalan hutan Konoha yang setapak. Baru beberapa langkah saat mereka tiba-tba berhenti.

"_Kekkai,_ heh?" Gumam Hitsugaya. Mata zamrudnya memicing, memandang _beku_ pada lapisan chakra yang terlapis sepuluh langkah di depan mereka, lalu mengumpat.

"Memuakkan."

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, Ichigo?" Sergah Kurotsuchi, matanya berputar-putar. "Sepertinya akan sedikit menghambat jika kita tak temukan cara cepat untuk membuka kekkai pelindung ini."

Tak ada suara, Bahkan Yamamoto yang seorang Kapten Komandan pun tidak. Mereka menunggu.

Pemilik mata coklat ini terdiam. Bukan tanpa alasan dia tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Kurotsuchi. Dalam sel-sel otaknya terlintas sesosok gadis bermata violet manis gelap. Rambut hitamnya seakan mengayun, terus memanggil Ichigo dalam diamnya. Gadis dalam pikirannya tersenyum penuh cinta. Tangan kirinya mengelus perutnya yang kian membesar, hingga orang yang melihatnya akan menyangka gadis eboni setinggi 143 senti ini ditelan oleh janin yang dikandungnya. Tangan kanannya melambai lembut pada Ichigo, seraya mengucapkan kalimat yang selalu didengar Ichigo setiap pagi.

"…_.__Hati-hati dijalan, Ichigo. Jangan lupa cepat pulang untuk makan malam, Aku dan anak kita menunggu…__…__"_

Ichigo menghela nafas. Matanya menutup sedetik,

"...Rukia... doakan aku dari sana, cintaku..."

Matanya membuka, aura reiatsu hitam legam muncul. Melingkupi tubuh Ichigo, namun sesaat kemudian berhenti saat Ichigo mengayunkan tangan kedepan mukanya, menarik reiatsu hitam untuk mampir kesana, meninggalkan sebuah topeng bercorak putih dengan pola oranye bergaris melintang kedua matanya. Tak ada yang berubah dari penampilan wajah Ichigo, kecuali matanya yang coklat berubah menjadi kuning, menyipit tersembunyi di balik topeng. Mengundang belasan pasang mata yang mengelilinginya beralih padanya.

Ichigo baru saja mennyerap energi _YIN _negatif milik zanpakutounya untuk meningkatkan daya kekuatannya dan teraplikasi dalam wujud topeng putih bercorak. _Hollow._

"Tak usah buang-buang tenaga untuk yang satu ini. Hanya butuh sebuah serangan langsung berkekuatan penuh untuk menjebol kekkai sial ini, kalian semua, tolong mundur sedikit." Suaranya mendua. Seakan ada dua orang di dalam sana.

Dan reiatsu hitam legam kembali datang , kali ini membungkus zanpakutou-nya. Ichigo menarik pedangnya keatas dan mengayunkannya kuat-kuat kearah kekkai yang mendinding tepat saat para Shinigami mendaratkan kakinya di atas tanah beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"…_Taring Langit Pembelah Bulan….._

…_..GETSUGA TENSHOU…!"_

Dan letupan energi sewarna dengan reiatsu meluncur, membentur kekkai dengan keras. Energi hitam itu tertahan di atas kekkai selama beberapa detik sebelum suara retakan seperti kaca perlahan terdengar di masing-masing telinga Shinigami.

…_K-KREK…_

…_KR-KRAAK….!_

Dan kekkai lapis _kedua_ Konoha pun pecah.

.

.

.

**~~~TBC~~~**

######

**Fiiuh…. Semakin hari semoga ni ffn nggak semakin GAJE… hehehe…. IchiRuki NYASAR? -sori numpang lewat- *DIRASENGAN* hohohoho… (^-^)m**

**Huh, ane dah kehabisan hyourogan nih, nggak usah banyak khutbah lagi! Bisa tolong dikirim sedikiiiiiiit aja buat ane…? ( ^_^) **


	5. 6th Hokage Going Out for The War!

Huahahahaha... semakin lama semakin lama kok semakin pingin membuat reader penasaran ya... khukhukhu... ***DILEMPAR PANCI***

_**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1999**_

_**Tite Kubo-2001**_

**Naruto Shippuden 9th Movie**

**"The Hunting of Soul Reaper"**

**5th Chapter: 6th Hokage Going out for The War!**

Suara bergemuruh akibat getaran energi dahsyat yang datang merusak kekkai lapis kedua mengundang perhatian ANBU dan Jounin yang berjaga di gerbang, _pasti._ ANBU yang ada diatas berteriak-teriak, kalut.

"I-Itu apa itu tadi..?"

"K-Kekkainya…. Mustahil!"

"Tak ada yang mustahil!" Suara bariton terdengar. Kakashi tiba dengan Sasuke. ANBU tadi menoleh dan mengangguk hormat pada siapa yang datang.

"Kakashi_-San_!"

Mantan Kapten tim 7 ini menepuk dahinya saat melihat kumpalan asap yang muncul dari tengah hutan beserta lapisan kekkai yang runtuh pecah menjadi kumpulan ribuan chakra. Kakashi mendengus. Sasuke meliriknya,

"Sepertinya pagi ini kau harus _puasa_ baca novel hentai mu itu, Kakashi _Sensei_,"

Dan pasti, Kakashi mendelik,

"….Heh…

…Ya…..

…Kau masih bisa juga mengajakku bercanda, Sasuke. Bagaimana dengan Rookie 12 yang lain?"

"Sai sudah memanggil mereka, tugas kita hanya menunggu disini, _Sensei._" Tukas Sasuke. Langkah Shikamaru dan Chouji yang berbarengan datang sejurus kemudian membuat mereka berdua menoleh.

" Baru kita ternyata?" Celetuk Chouji. Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, tangannya merogoh sebungkus rokok dari saku rompi _jounin-_nya, lalu menyalakannya .

"Ck, _mendokusai!_Kenapa mereka masih belum datang padahal musuh sudah didepan mata?" Gerutunya kesal.

"Tak usah marah begitu, Shikamaru." Tukas Kakashi.

"Lagipula ini perintah _Hokage_."

Shikamaru mengeluarkan rokok dan korek gas dari saku rompi jouninnya. Menyalakannya lalu menghisap rokoknya gusar, menghembuskan asap tipis dari mulutnya. Shikamaru mendesah kesal seraya mengangkat bahu.

"Yaah, _wakattemasou ne... Kakashi Sensei.._

Apa boleh _buat."_

Shikamaru tak komentar lagi. Sepertinya sebagian kecil kekesalannya sudah hilang dengan hembusan asap tadi.

_TAP! TAP! TAP!_

Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Sai, Rock Lee kini datang menapak keras dinding benteng . Yamato dan Mighty Guy turut menyusul di belakang mereka. Yamato maju mendekati Kakashi,

"Instruksi Naruto sudah dilaksanakan, _Senpai._ Bagaimana sekarang?" Kakashi menatap sayu juniornya ini dengan pandangan serba santai, lalu dibalik masker hitamnya, Kakashi tersenyum, meninggalkan tanda tanya besar plus _sweatdrop_pada Yamato.

"Sesuai perintah, Tenzo. Kita tinggal menunggu….

…..Dan jika musuh menyerang saat dia belum tiba, Naruto memintaku untuk mewakilinya, paling tidak selama lima menit…."

Yamato mengerutkan dahi, berpikir, lalu sontak kaget.

"Lima menit…..maksudmu-"

Kakashi berpaling kearah lingkar luar depan Konoha. Dipotongnya pertanyaan menggantung Yamato dengan singkat.

"…Ya… ..

….Aku hanya bisa berharap kita bisa bertahan selama 5 menit itu….."

Belasan pasang mata langsung berpaling pada Kakashi. Seakan masih belum dapat tertebak, Kakashi enggan untuk tidak mengeraskan suaranya kemudian.

"…..Kita bisa bertahan, _semoga."_

_**-(ALP)-**_

"...Komamura_-San_, Kenpachi."

Nama itu tersebut dari mulut Ichigo, kapten berkepala musang menoleh beserta kapten pengguna tutup mata bak bajak laut yang kebetulan berdiri disampingnya. Ichigo melirik mereka berdua bergantian, lalu gumamnya,

"Sepertinya, harus ada sedikit gertakan sebelum meulai perburuan ini." Sergahnya. "Kalian tak keberatan kan, kalau harus menggunakan _**BANKAI**_pertama kali untuk bertempur hari ini?"

Komamura mendelik, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Hm, kau berlebihan Ichigo. Itu bukanlah masalah." Tegas Komamura. Dicabutnya _zanpakutou-_nya dari sarung pedangnya, lalu diacungkan kedepan.

"Lagipula berbicara tentang Bankai, bukankah kau sudah menggunakannya lebih dulu dari kami semua?"

Komamura datang dengan ledekan, Ichigo terkekeh tipis membenarkan. Mungkin tak pernah tidak ia menggunakan _BANKAI _untuk melakukan pertempuran serius. Komamura mempelihatkan seringainya sebelum memulai kuda-kuda. Ichigo beralih pada Kenpachi yang mulai merasa tidak diseriuskan.

"K-Kenpachi, kau juga tak keberatan, khan. Kalau kuminta untuk melepas tutup matamu itu sekarang juga?" Kali ini Ichigo sedikit berpaling, ia tahu kalau agak sedikit mustahil bagi seorang pun untuk meminta Kenpachi guna membuka tutup matanya. Kenpachi mendecih, lalu katanya seraya mengangkat bahu.

"_Cih,_sebetulnya aku benci mengiyakan, namun apa boleh buat…..

….…Aku akan melakukannya karena kau sekarang pemegang kendali, Ichigo."

Dan sedetik kemudian , reiatsu murni berwarna kuning memancar dahsyat dari sosok kekar Kenpachi, menggetarkan siapapun yang berdiri didekatnya. Ia terkekeh, lalu berkata,

"Kalian semua mundurlah. Paling tidak 30 langkah."

Dan para Shinigami pun melompat cepat mundur, menjaga jarak pula dengan Komamura yang baru memancarkan reiatsu merah dari tubuhnya. Pedangnya bergetar sebelum sebuah sosok samurai raksasa muncul terpanggil, menggetarkan tanah dengan hebatnya.

**"**_**BANKAI...!**_

_**...KOKUJOO TENKEN MYO-OH...!"**_

Samurai setinggi 100 Meter dengan zirah perang prajurit Samurai Jepang kuno dan tutup wajah yang disertai dua belah tanduk ini mengangkat tinggi-tinggi pedangnya, mengikuti gerakan Komamura persis seperti _Kugutsu_yang dikontrol seluruh badan. Komamura menatap tajam wilayah hutan di depannya. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga dihempaskan pedangnya ke arah kumpulan klorofil hidup yang melingkari Konohagakure no Sato di luar lingkar 2 kilo gerbang desa.

"_...HEAAAAA!"_

Suara kekar membahana saat pedang raksasa membentur tanah, bumi langsung tergoncang beserta udara yang kian menyesak. Beberapa saat sebelum Komamura mendorong sabetannya lebih kuat, Kenpachi membuka tutup mata kananya, lalu turut menyabetkan pedang-nya.

_"...GAAAAAHH!"_

_..._

Dan detik-detik kemudian berjalan tanpa suara, hanya pemandangan artistik yang dapat dilihat oleh para Shinigami. Sebuah _seni kehancuran._

Mereka entah kenapa diam-diam tersenyum melihat hutan Konoha yang luluh lantak, habis hingga sekian ratus meter. Tanah yang terlempar ke udara menggesekkan hawa panas yang membuat ranting haus api. Sisa pohon yang selamat sontak terbakar.

Wilaya tengah hutan _HABIS._

Hutan Konoha benar-benar habis.

_**-(ALP)-**_

Dan itu membuat Sakura tak habis pikir,

_Bukankah disana ada lapis kedua kekkai? Kenapa ….-_

_Jangan-jangan-? T-Tidak!_

Dan otaknya lantas berhenti berputar saat sosok samurai itu tiba-tiba lenyap, hilang menjadi secercah cahaya merah cerah, lalu bercampur dengan oksigen di udara. Jasad yang berlindung di balik perutnya turut merungkut, menarik-narik otot perutnya seakan tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Sang Ibu. Dan Sakura, hanya bisa mengeluskan tangannya perlahan pada perutnya seraya menahan ludah yang tiba-tiba serasa mengering.

Dan untuk sekali lagi berikutnya, Sakura _merinding._

Sakura merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri tegak tepat saat dia melihat sosok samurai itu dengan matanya sendiri. Sakura ternganga, istri Hokage ini dapat merasakan butir keringat gelisah sebesar biji jagung merembes dari rambut _soft pink_-nya. Namun ia tak kunjung bergerak, bergeming seraya telinganya dapat mendengar pula gerasak-gerusuk, gumaman-gumaman tak jelas dari penduduk desa yang lewat di depan halaman rumahnya.

Sakura baru saja akan keluar rumah dengan keranjang bento di tangan. Seperti biasa, Naruto sudah berangkat lebih awal. Dan untuk itu Sakura juga mempercepat waktu berangkatnya, tak ingin Suaminya mendapat jadwal terlambat makan bekal.

Namun baru selangkah keluar rumah, matanya yang terbatas melihat dengan jelas dalam jarak sekian kilo chakra bernuansa merah darah mencuat ke udara bersamaan dengan chakra kuning.

Otomatis, Sakura ketakutan bukan main. Kakinya nyaris roboh.

_K-kenapa…? Ada apa….?_ Kalimat itu saja yang didengarnya dari mulut sekian orang penduduk desa yang mulai rancu berseliweran di jalanan. Sakura merasa terpaksa untuk segera melangkah kabur dari sana,

Mencari seseorang, _suaminya._

Dan kali ini ia butuh, benar-benar butuh perlindungan itu.

Sakura sekarang hanya ingin mencari _Naruto_, memohon kejelasan atas semua tanda tanya ini. Namun sayangnya badannya tak bias diajak kompromi. Tangannya tergenggam erat. Membeku dalam diam.

Dan tatkala Sakura kian mematung, sebuah tangan tan kekar, menarik tangannya untuk melangkah sekali. Sakura gagap, dan matanya mendapati pahlawan yang sangat dicintainya sedang berdiri di depannya seraya menangkap lengan putihnya erat. Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari Sakura saat melihat Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang datang. Dua ANBU mengikutinya.

Tangan Naruto membentuk segel, serta merta menapakkannya ke atas tanah.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

Segumpal asap tipis yang muncul menghalangi pemandangan, namun tak membuat Sakura tak sadar akan sosok siluman katak yang barusan dipanggil, _Gamakichi_ yang sudah tumbuh setinggi rumah datang menghampiri.

"_Doishta, Naruto? Eengh-_ Hawa ini…- Jangan –jangan ….Kau… "

"Ya," Potong Naruto cepat. Membuat emerald Sakura mendelik tajam sebagaimana mata Gamakichi membulat.

"Mereka tiba, Gamakichi !" Lanjut Naruto kian. "Kuminta bantuanmu untuk membawa Sakura-_Chan_ke barak pengungsi sekarang juga. Mengerti?"

Dan katak oranye pewaris Myoubokuzan yang berdiri didepannya ini berpaling pada istrinya yang mulai bisa mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia memang sudah tak lagi bermimpi 4 hari ini, namun _de javu._Sakura benar-benar seakan-akan melihat kejadian yang amat tak ingin dilihatnya sebagaimana mimpinya itu. Naruto mendekati Sakura, mengecup dahi lebarnya lembut seraya mengelus penuh sayang rambut merah mudanya.

"Kau bawa _hiraisin kunai,_ khan? Setelah ini ikut Gamakichi ke barak pengungsian, ya?" Pinta Naruto. Suaranya kian lembut, namun tak lekang melepaskan aura tegas dibalik mata sanninnya. Naruto melirik pada dua orang ANBU yang mengikutinya, lalu mereka berdua mengangguk. Naruto kembali berpaling pada Sakura,

"Kedua ANBU ini akan mengawalmu kesana. _Jaa Ne!"_

Dan kedua kata terakhir yang berarti _sampai jumpa -sayang- dan_ terucap barusan sudah mendesak air mata Sakura untuk keluar. Sakura menahan tangan Naruto sedetik ia baru saja berbalik, membuat Naruto berhenti melangkah. Dan Sakura dapat menyaksikan mata Sannin Naruto membulat seiring dengan air mata pertama Sakura yang mulai menetes. Naruto heran, shappire penuh cinta hadir menggantikan aura sannin yang penuh kekuatan, mendarat penuh serba salah pada emerald manis yang mulai mengalirkan isak tipis-tipis didepannya.

"S-Sakura _Chan_…?"

Sakura menunduk, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tangisnya seketika tertahan saat mendengar sebuah suara yang menginstruksi dengan gema seperti megafon.

"…_.Diharap seluruh penduduk desa agar segera mengikuti pengawalan Chunin untuk menyelamatkan diri ke barak pengungsian di lorong rahasia sekarang juga. Sekali lagi diharapkan pada seluruh penduduk desa agar segera mengikuti pengawalan Chunin untuk menyelamatkan diri ke barak pengungsian di lorong rahasia sekarang juga.…."_

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya pada Naruto , membuat Rokudaime muda ini salah tingkah. Sakura berkata tegas.

"Aku ikut denganmu!"

Dan pada waktu yang sama, Naruto menatap tajam _emerald_ cintanya.

_"TIDAK!"_

"KENAPA?" Sakura membantah tak kalah keras. Naruto terkesiap,

"Aku MELARANGMU! Kau harus pergi bersama penduduk yang lain untuk berlindung. Sudah kukakatan padamu, khan? Gamakichi dan dua ANBU ini akan _melindung-_"

"AKU tak PERDULI!" Sakura berteriak kencang, membuat Naruto kontan tak berkedip. Selama hampir setahun ini mereka menjalin rumah tangga bersama, baru hari ini Sakura berani memotong kalimatnya dengan suara bernada makian seperti itu.

_Semua_tahu Naruto memang tak pernah menang soal adu mulut dengan Sakura. Bukan hanya terhitung dari umur penikahan, bahkan mungkin sejak awal dimulai masa kecil mereka. Namun itu bukan berarti Sakura pernah melawan Naruto seperti sekarang ini. Naruto hanya menurut setiap ada permintaan Sakura yang manja, bahkan hingga yang _mencekik leher_ sekalipun.

Namun untuk urusan apapun baik cinta maupun urusan apapun sebenarnya, bagaimanapun _sadis-_nya Tsunade terwariskan padanya, namun Sakura tetap menurut. Sakura sangat setia pada Naruto dan tak pernah membantah sedikitpun permintaannya.

Karena mereka berdua terlampau sangat saling _mencintai._

Maka dari ini Naruto masih bisa merasakan dirinya keget setengah mati. _Dua kali dalam satu waktu._Begitu pula dengan dua ANBU yang masih berdiri dibelakangnya. Entah karena bisa menyaksikan masalah pribadi keluarga Hokage yang pastinya merupakan pemandangan langka yang tak bisa dilihat oleh sekian orang, atau karena _deathglare_Sakura yang mematikan, mereka berdua tak berani untuk bergerak.

Naruto tiba-tiba merasa dadanya panas bergejolak. Secokol amarah terpantik hebat di hatinya. Sakura menangis.

Mustahil, tangisan Sakura membuat dada Naruto merasa nyaris meledak. Ada sesuatu. _Apa itu?_

" A-Aku….Aku ini _Kunoichi_, Naruto!" Seru Sakura kian. Suaranya terkesan melengking karena menahan isak.

"A-Aku juga pasti bisa membantu, A-aku….

….Aku ini ninja medis yang-"

Dan sekonyong-konyong, Naruto menggertakkan giginya geram, menggenggam erat bahu Sakura lalu berteriak keras.

"YA! KAU INI _KUNOICHI!_KAU JUGA _NINJA MEDIS_! DAN KAU JUGA I-S-T-R-I-K-U YANG SEDANG HAMIL 8 BULAN….!"

Dan seakan terbalik, Sakura yang tadi menahan tangisnya kini berhenti beberapa detik tepat saat dua titik air mencuat dari balik pelupuk mata Naruto. Mengalir pelan. _Shappire-_nya kentara meredup, Naruto sungguh marah hingga hanya mampu diam dalam tangisnya. Isakannya hanya berhenti sampai disitu.

Lelaki pirang ini benar-benar _hanya_mengalirkan dua butir air mata.

Dan setelah tangisannya yang berhenti itu, Hokage Oranye kita bisa mendapati istrinya melanjutkan aktivitas tangisnya yang terhenti. Sakura kian meraung.

Naruto memeluk Sakura erat. Berusaha menghentikan tangis gadis tercintanya.

Sakura menangis lagi, kali ini bukan karena makian pedas yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia sesenggukan.

Bukan pula karena tak merasa berguna.

Bukan karena soal _kunoichi_ yang baru saja disinggung oleh Naruto.

Namun karena terharu. _Sangat_terharu.

Karena sampai sejauh itu Naruto benar-benar ingin _melindunginya_. Melindungi _mereka_. Istri dan anak yang masih dalam _kandungannya._

Naruto menarik pelukannya dari Sakura, mengelus rambut pink-nya seraya menghapus jejak air mata yang masih berlomba keluar dari emeraldnya. Sakura dalam pejamnya bisa merasakan nafas berat Naruto berhembus, beberapa saat diam lalu,

" Sakura_-Chan_…..kumohon…."

"….."

"…Aku janji akan kembali."

Tangan Naruto mengapit wajah cantik Sakura, mengangkatnya penuh kasih seraya menatapnya penuh perasaan. Sakura ingin menjawab, namun air matanya keluar lagi. Dan Naruto dengan cepat menggosokkan tangannya pada pipi Sakura, lembut. Menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Aku janji, _cinta."_

Dan beberapa saat Sakura hanya diam. Menahan nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan dan isaknya yang tertahan. Lalu menjawab pelan,

"…Kau janji…..Naruto_-Kun_?"

Dan panggilan penuh cinta barusan membuat perasaan Naruto amat lega. Dia menjawab penuh perasaan, menjawab panggilan dari bidadari merah mudanya,

"….. Aku janji, Sakura-_Chan…"_

Dan Naruto menarik wajah Sakura kedepan, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan surga di dahinya. Sakura menunduk, berusaha merasakan dalamnya cinta yang ingin disampaikan oleh Suaminya lewat ciuman lembut ini. Dan detik detik saat dahi putih dan bibir lembut bersatu, mereka bisa merasakannya.

Naruto menarik bibirnya dari dahi Sakura, _shappire_mengadu rasa dengan_emerald._ Naruto tersenyum lebar, memamerkan cengiran rubahnya yang spontan mengundang tawa tipis Sakura.

_Tipis nan pahit._

_ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta_

"_Ganbatte-Ne, Naruto –Kun. Jaa-Ne!"_

"YOSH !"

Naruto melirik bergantian pada Gamakichi dan ANBU bergantian. Gamakichi membopong perlahan Sakura dari atas tanah menuju pada pangkuannya,

"_Onegaishimasu,_ Naruto!"

Dan Rokudaime mengangguk tajam, ANBU yang tadi masih berdiri turut pamit sebelum mengikuti Gamakichi yang sudah melompat menjauh.

"_Onegaishimasu, Hokage-Sama!"_

Naruto mengiyakan, menjawab doa mereka dengan tegas . Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum memunculkan pola merah tipis diatas kelopaknya dengan luapan chakra biru yang meledak sebentar tadi. Pupilnya berubah kotak. Lalu berbalik badan.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa menatap dengan penuh salah tingkah. Dia tahu bahwa dia kini semakin menjauh dengan langkah-langkah lebar Gamakichi, menjauhi Naruto yang masih berdiri di depan rumah sebelum pada detik-detik berikutnya akhirnya hilang bersama angin, hanya menyisakan sepersekon bayangan kuning membias diantara ringannya udara. Sakura sadari bahwa sekalipun sempat tertawa tadi, namun dia merasa _sangat_ takut.

Sekali lagi mimpi itu.

Dan rasa takutnya bertambah saat ia kian menyadari _gulungan rahasia_ yang dirasa baru setengah bagian dipelajarinya 4 hari yang lalu bertengger di punggung Naruto. Suaminya, pahlawannya, cintanya, kasihnya, surga kasih hidup semati serta bumi yang dia tapakkan kakinya padanya.

Entah kenapa gulungan yang menakutkannya itu kini memberikan sebuah rasa nyeri didalam. _Sakit._

_Sakit._ Rasa ini benar-benar sakit.

_ano itami ga kimi no koto wo mamotte kureta_

_sono itami ga itsumo kimi wo mamotterunda_

Dan rasa sakit ini mungkin telah menyebabkan sebuah efek pening yang membuat kepalanya berat. Sakura merasa mengantuk, namun nafasnya serasa megap-megap. Dadanya sesak.

Dan saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap, jikalau dia tertidur nanti, dia bisa menghapus semua dugaaan negatif dan khayalan jelek dengan mengingat senyuman rubah manis itu saat dia terbangun nanti.

_Kau sudah berjanji, Naruto-Kun….. Kau harus kembali…._

_Aku akan menunggumu….._

Dan setitik air mata mengiringi perjalanan Sakura meninggalkan Konoha. Matanya menutup.

#####

**Special thank wat :**

**Masahiro Night Seiran, Karinuzumaki, Suu Foxie,yahiko namikaze , Saqee-chan, Shu '2022' DarkWorld, Kurousa Him , ThataHaruki97 , rokudaime sama63 , elang-hitam, nico ina , Uchiha Kaguro**

**dan untuk sekian silent reader dan reviewer nggak login yang dengan ikhlasnya sudah membantu ane yang NEWBIE ini.**

Huahahahaha... rada pendek ya...? Sori deh, Alp sengaja mutus disini biar nggak gaje nanti ma judulnya. kalian pasti tahu dari chapter NS mana ane ambil buat inspirasi, khan?

Yap, begitulah. Dari chapter 502 itu ane ambil sebagian judulnya buat judul ni chap... EER... buat kalimat yang numpang narsis diatas, itu bisa berarti _rasa sakit yang melindungimu,_terus buat yang terakhir di atas itu _'rasa sakit yang selalu melindungimu'_hehe.

Romantis? Itu menurutku. Hebat? Menurutku juga. * KEPEDEAN*

Kalau MENURUT kamu...

Bagaimana?

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. BANKAI: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi The Dea

**FUAH...! Bayar Hutang ngaret minggu kemarin, Alp Arslan no Namikaze kembali hadir dengan 6th CHAPTER of SPECIAL 9th MOVIE of Naruto Shipppuden: "The Hunting of Soul Reaper"**

**SUMMARY: **Sakura bermimpi Naruto akan meninggalkannya dan Konoha diserang sekelompok organisasi yang mengatasnamakan dirinya dewa kematian guna memburu Kyuubi demi kepentingan ritual 1000 tahunan mereka. Adakah hubungan antara invasi ini dengan mimpi buruk Sakura?

**Pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan kehormatan antara SHINOBI dan SHINIGAMI, baru saja dimulai!**

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

**Tite Kubo-2001**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2011**

"**The Hunting of Soul Reaper"**

**6****th**** Chapter:**

"**BANKAI: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi**

**(The Death Shadow of Thousand Cherry Blossom)"**

**Naruto POV**

Kakashi _Sensei _menatapku saat langkahku berhenti menapak gerbang. Dan kami, para _Rookie_ berdiri di atasnya, dibuat khusus dengan bahan kayu alam oleh Yamato _Taichou_, berdiri tegak didepan gerbang. Aku baru saja tiba tadi menggunakan_ hiraishin no jutsu_, mereka sudah menungguku sedari tadi rupanya.

"Bagaimana, Hokage_-Sama?"_

"Hem..._Yeah,_bagaimana koordinasi pasukan, Kakashi _Sensei_?" Ujarku pendek, Kakashi Sensei menatapku lalu menjawab,

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat, semua siap untuk kapan menunggu waktu."

"...Dan untung kau bisa datang tepat waktu, _Naruto."_ Gumam Kakashi. Aku mengangkat alis. Sama seperti sebagian besar orang, Kakashi Sensei termasuk orang orang yang sangat jarang memanggil namaku.

Dan pasti kau tahu _maksudnya _kenapa dia memanggil namaku kini.

" Hh, _sokka_." Aku memalingkan wajahku ke depan, menghadang asap dari hutan Konoha yang gosong. Diam tanpa suara membiarkan belasan mata rookie yang beraneka aura memandangku kini.

"_Ren!"_

"_Hai!"_

Seorang ANBU bertopeng tiba , dia adalah ketua divisi pertahanan. Tak langsung memberinya perintah, diam benakku memberikan peringatan itu._ Mereka_. Komplotan bajingan yang harus dibasmi dengan segera masih bergerak bagai titik dikejauhan, namun perlahan nan pasti, seakan-_melayang- _mereka bergerak begitu cepat.

Aku mengerutkan kening, _mereka…._

_Terbang?Apa mungkin?_

Dan sangat cepat hingga bibirku menyiratkan sebuah instruksi.

"Lepaskan Kekkai, keluarkan alat berat. Kita mulai dengan serangan jarak jauh."

"Hai!_Wakarimasta!"_

Kumpulan kubus berbahan baja dengan ukuran tinggi 4 kali tubuh kami digerakkan dari area belakang dinding, ditarik keatas dengan penarik rantai otomatis. Terhitung ada 25 Peluncur kunai dengan durasi tembakan 16 Kunai perdetik. Kumpulan alat berat tercanggih mlik Konoha ini sudah berbaris di samping kanan-kiri kami sekarang.

Aku mengerling ke Neji, sejurus kukenang saat menjalankan misi bersama Tenten dan Neji dulu, untuk urusan persenjataan, Tenten memang Kunoichi yang unik dan luar biasa. Tak pernah kutemukan ninja dari belahan dunia manapun yang mampu mengendalikan ribuan senjata dalam sekali pertarungan dengan amat baik, selain _dia,_ gadis bercepol mantan anak didik guru Guy yang sudah memberikan seorang anak pada Neji.

Dan bahkan mungkin kalau dia mempunyai raga sekuat raga sanninku, kujamin tak perlu lagi Konoha menyimpan alat berat semacam ini, kalau semuanya bisa di _kuchiyose _kapan saja.

Aku menoleh pada Ren, mengisyaratkan perintah padanya lewat gerakan mengangguk dan mengorder kumpulan ninja yang sedang duduk di bawah dinding dengan pola segel.

"Lepaskan Kekkai!"

"_KAI!"_

Dan dengan raga sanninku, dapat kurasakan pelindung lapis terakhir Konoha lenyap beserta mantra pelepas kekkai barusan. Ren menoleh ke arahku, dan aku melambaikan tangan.

"TEMBAK!"

Ren berdiri, jouninnya disampingnya melambaikan bendera disertai teriakan keras Ren yang mengikuti teriakanku,

"_TEMBAK!"_

Ratusan kunai raksasa dengan daya ledak pada kertas mantra dengan tinggi satu meter meluncur ke udara, menyatu bak gumpalan tombak runcing sebelum akhirnya menukik secepat kilat, tepat menghujani Para Shinigami yang bergerak cepat melintasi wilayah hutan Konoha yang hangus diatas permukaan tanah retak.

_Silau._

Suara dentuman disertai kilatan cahaya api membakar menghiasi pandangan kami. Aku tak mengalihkan perhatianku sedikitpun dari balik gumpalan api yang meledakkan udara dengan hawa panas luar biasa. Gumpalan asap pekat semakin membumbung karena ledakan dahsyat yang kian membara.

Ledakan luar biasa dahsyat, seperlima desa yakin akan hancur jika tertimpa ledakan sebesar itu.

"Y_attaka!_ Berhasil!" beberapa Jounin berteriak kegirangan.

Aku terdiam dalam mata sanninku, Mungkin untuk sekarang sedikit bahagia boleh, paling tidak untuk _unjuk gigi _inventaris senjata baru_, _ aku boleh senang.

Namun sama sekali tidak menyenangkan karena aku tahu benar chakra yang tersimpan dalam gumpalan asap itu masih _mengalir _dengan normal. Aku menggertakkan gigi.

Mereka yang didalamnya _baik-baik saja_.

Neji terperanjat sambil kualihkan perhatian padanya dengan isyarat. Mungkin hanya Neji yang bisa melihat apa yang kulihat sekarang dengan Byakugannya.

"_-Nani? M-Masa..ka..!"_

Dalam kagetnya Neji, dan kalimatnya yang berhenti mendadak, mata sanninku membulat. Diikuti dengan tatapan kaget yang lain. Sasuke menutup matanya, membiarkan tiga titik hitam menghiasi pupilnya yang merah. Aku sudah mengira sejak awal tidak akan ada kemungkinan besar yang berujung pada sekumpulan orang tolol yang menamakan dirinya _dewa kematian _akan _mati_ begitu saja karena ditimpa ratusan hujan kunai berpeledak seukuran 1 meter.

Dan ternyata analisaku benar, sayang aku benci mengatakan itu.

Aku melihat pemandangan tak terduga yang menjawab pertanyaan kalut Neji diatas dengan segera.

Aku sudah tahu jawabannya.

Aku kini melihatnya sendiri, sebuah 'sebab' yang berujung pada selamatnya orang-orang brengsek ini. Aku berdecih, -karena yakin- ini hal yang mustahil._ Sihir._

Pedang.

Entah ada berapa ratus pedang, mungkin ribuan yang tertumpuk –tersusun rapi- dari atas tanah hingga udara dan terhubung dengan semacam chakra yang membuatnya berbaris rapi bak dinding, melingkari orang-orang busuk itu hingga dapat kurasakan tak sedikitpun dari mereka yang cedera. Ledakan tadi hanya menambah parah kerusakan tanah saja.

_CIH__!_

Aku mendengus.

"_M-Masaka….are wa…. _

….i-itu… Kau-

…._Naniattenda?_ Naruto?"

Aku tak perduli pada Neji yang teriakannya mengundang perhatian rookie 12 yang lain. Aku mengerling kembali kedepan. Sasuke tetap diam.

Pedang-pedang itu tersusun rapi, dari mulai tanah keatas, chakranya berpendar merah, pedang itu berputar simetris dan mengesankan adanya pusaran energi luar biasa didalamnya.

"Aku juga tak tahu, Neji."Jawabku.

Aku paham betapa khawatirnya Neji karena melihat getaran chakra yang luar biasa berputar. Aku kembali melempar pandangan kedepan. Memperhatikan gerak halus berputar vertikal yang dilakukan oleh barisan pedang. Tak lama, putaran itu berhenti saat ledakan terakhir dari kunai. Ribuan itu tiba-tiba terurai halus, pecah menjadi jutaan partikel kecil di udara, Warna _merah muda_. Aku mengejang.

Dan sedetik kemudian, mataku yang sempat membulat tadi kian membelalak.

Pedang-pedang tadi hancur diudara, berubah menjadi untaian chakra berbentuk _bunga sakura._

_Sakura…._

**End of Naruto POV**

**~~~~4LP~~~**

** Normal POV**

_Sementara itu…. Sekian ratus meter dari luar lingkar Konohagakure._

Seekor katak raksasa seukuran rumah melompat-lompat, melintasi hutan Konoha untuk mencapai tempat yang baru saja diperintahkan tuannya untuk mengantar seorang bidadari bermata emerald zamrud agar dapat berlindung di barak pengungsian, mengikuti kedua ANBU yang menunjukkan jalan padanya. Sang katak melompat dengan sangat hati-hati, takut-takut mengguncang isi perut sang bidadari.

Namun meski dengan seberapa hati-hatinya dia membawa, keringat dingin Gamakichi tetap turun, merembes.

Karena istri _anak dalam ramalan _yang berada di pangkuannya sekarang ini tengah menggigil.

"_Daijoka? Sakura._Badanmu sakit?_"_

Susah payah Sakura mengangkat kepalanya yang penuh peluh seraya memaksakan senyum.

"_D-Daijo desu…..hh…"_

Jawaban yang dibuat-buat. Gamakichi berfirasat buruk,

"Sabarlah, Sakura. Sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Setengah menit yang lalu Len baru saja menyatakan pada Gamakichi kalau jarak barak pengungsian sudah dekat. Gamakichi sedikit optimis dengan terus melangkah mengikuti kedua ANBU kepercayaan Naruto didepannya.

Tiba-tiba…

Kedua ANBU itu tiba-tiba tak berkelanjutan. Gamakichi ikut berhenti tertegun heran, namun tak bertanya sedikit pun karena sesaat selanjutnya ia tahu apa yang menyebabkan kedua ANBU pengawalnya berhenti mendadak ditengah jalan.

Di depan mereka kini, 5 orang dengan kimono hitam dan katana di pinggang berdiri tegap dihadapan mereka. _Menghadang_ diantara padatnya hutan Konoha no Sato. Nel, ANBU sebelah kanan bergumam tipis,

"_Seragam ini….."_

"…..Adalah komplotan _Shinigami_ itu, benar, Nel?"

Nel mengangguk, "Ya, sesuai dengan data yang terkumpul. Tak salah lagi, Tao." ANBU dengan topeng tupai itu memulai kuda-kudanya.

"_Kuso!_ Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai wilayah ini?"Tao memaki dengan bisik. Len melirik pada rekannya,

" Aku benci mengatakannya, Tao. Namun kita jangan sampai lengah, atau akan berakhir seperti teman-teman kita sebelumnya."

"Hm, _wakarimasta._"

Seorang Shinigami dengan kepala botak plontos mengorek kupingnya dengan kelingking, lalu meniup ujungnya tepat di depan hidung. _Konyol._ Kesan bodoh yang ditimbulkan._ I__kakku _menyeletuk pada shinigami rekannya.

"Hei, apa harus kita ladeni orang-orang ini, _Hisagi?_ Seekor katak raksasa dan dua orang bertopeng tak merasakan sedikitpun kekuatan dahsyat dari reiatsu mereka."

Yang dipanggil namanya berbalik, memamerkan tattoo dengan angka 69 di pipinya. _Hisagi, _menjawab,

"hem, kita memang tak perlu untuk menghabisi mereka_, Ikakku. _Membunuh manusia yang hidup berdampingan dengan Kyuubi adalah sebuah kewajiban kita sebagai _dewa kematian,_ tapi kau tahu khan, kapan kita harus mulai membantai?_"_

"Hm, aku setuju." Sahut _Kira._Shinigami pirang berponi ini menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Sayup-sayup mendengarnya, Sakura yang masih berada dipangkuan Gamakichi kaget setengah mati. Nafasnya yang memburu tertahan tiba-tiba, menyesakkan dadanya tiba-tiba.

_M-Mereka…memburu K-Kyuubi…?_

_N-Naruto…_

Yakin kalau saja tak bakal perduli dengan kondisinya yang aneh secara tiba-tiba, Sakura tanpa ragu akan berteriak dengan suara parau, memaki mereka berempat kalau Tao tidak keburuan mendahuluinya, menghujat Shinigami didepannya.

" Jelaskan apa maksud kalian kesini, hei _Shinigami!"_

Seorang Shinigami dengan rambut merah dikuncir bak nanas kini mendelik, _Renji_ berdiri tepat di belakang Hisagi, memandang sinis penuh arti pada Ikakku, _Kira,_ dan _Yumichika_ yang disambut tawa tanpa dosa mereka.

"HAHAHA….!"

Dan pasti, Gamakichi mengerutkan kening, firasat buruknya yang tadi terlintas seakan mulai. Dia tengah memikirkan hal buruk yang sama dengan dipikirkan Sakura barusan. 5 orang ini dari tadi bercanda, kedua ANBU ini jelas hanya mengandalkan kemampuan fisik dan intelektual ninja mereka, namun berlawanan dengan sikap mereka yang _easy going_ seperti tadi, Gamakichi yang bisa merasakan dahsyatnya luapan chakra yang tersimpan dalam diri shinigami didepan mereka ini. Gamakichi berdecih.

_Orang-orang ini benar-benar berniat memburu Kyuubi!_

Gamakichi tertegun. Benaknya terisi dengan berbagai asumsi. Kesempatan terbaik hingga terburuk mulai memenuhi otaknya.

_Asumsi pertama_, Jika ANBU yang bertugas mengawalnya ini salah salah langkah sedikit saja, maka pasti, amanat yang diberikan Naruto padanya ini akan musnah. Kalau sudah begitu, Gamakichi tak akan perduli meski dirinya berakhir menjadi katak panggang sekalipun, yang penting Sakura bisa selamat.

Namun apa_ mungkin?_

_Asumsi kedua,_Karena tak mampu Sakura untuk melarikan diri sedikit saja meski hanya untuk sekedar kabur beberapa meter. Sakura mungkin benar, dia adalah seorang kunoichi tangguh dan ninja medis, namun sedang hamil genap delapan bulan dan dengan kondisi badan sakit seperti ini, tak bakal mungkin Sakura bertahan sepeninggal dirinya, tak mungkin.

_Asumsi ketiga_, Sakura pasti akan menggerakkan _Hiraishin Kunai_ itu, namun Gamakichi sekarang pun _mampu _memperkirakan seberapa tangguh musuh yang dihadapi Naruto dan para Rookie diluar sana. Naruto _sangat _kuat, namun tak ada alasan sama sekali untuk menutup kemungkinan _terburuk_ seperti itu.

_Kemungkinan bahwa musuh kali ini sangat mungkin lebih kuat dari Naruto._

Hingga saat kunai itu ditebas, _mungkin_ Naruto tak bakal datang.

Dan kedua asumsi yang terakhir adalah pilihan yang Gamakichi sendiri –pasti- sangat ia benci.

Dan ia sama sekali tidak berharap terjadi seperti itu. Katak oranye pekat ini berdehem,

"Kalian berdua waspadalah, orang-orang di depan kita ini mempunyai pancaran chakra yang kuat. "

"Apa maksudmu, _Gama-Sama_?"

"Kalian mungkin tak dapat merasakannya, tapi aku, siluman katak dari Myoubokuzan bisa dengan jelas merasakanya, mereka _jauh _lebih kuat dari kalian berdua…"

Len dan Tao pias.

"Itu..t-tidak mungkin!" Nel hampir menjerit, lalu kembali berpaling kembali kedepan. Gamakichi mulai merasakan keringat dingin melintasi kulit licinnya.

"….._CIH!"_Gamakichi mendengus.

Kali ini berupa kenyataan, bukan lagi asumsi. Gamakichi sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuat _down _ kedua ANBU pengawalnya ini, namun jika Gamakichi mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih tidak jujur guna memotivasi, hal itu akan berakibat lebih buruk.

Sebuah asumsi buruk lain muncul di otak kataknya; _Mereka tak mungkin menang. _

_S_ama sekali tak bakal menang. Mereka sudah kalah jumlah, kalah chakra, dan dengan keadaan sekarang dimana mereka harus menjaga Sakura sedang hamil dan tidak sehat seperti ini, benar-benar tidak menguntungkan.

_Harus dengan cara licik!_ Batin Gamakichi.

_Namun kita sudah kalah jumlah dan tercegat seperti ini, harus bertarung secara langsun__g__, Baka!_ Inner katak ini berseru-seru.

"….. Untuk pertarungan langsung, meski aku turut andil, jutsuku tak _seimbang _dengan kalian. Bertarung adil untuk saat ini hanya akan mengakibatkan kita mati sia-sia. Kalian mungkin ANBU berbakat, namun kita sama sekali tidak punya peluang untuk ini. Sama sekali harus sedikit berstrategi, sekarang."

Gamakichi mengucapkannya dengan suara nyaris mau kalau kelima orang busuk itu mendengar percakapan mereka.

Nel menunduk sebentar setelah mendengar penjelasan siluman katak oranye dibelakangnya kembali mendongak.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"….."

"….Aku punya rencana, ada yang punya elemen tanah...?"

Dan pasti, kelima orang ini sama sekali tak menyadari kalau sekelompok orang yang akan diajak bicara didepan mereka ini sedang berbisik-bisik. Sudah pasti karena mereka tengah tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mendengar nama mereka barusan disebut. _Shinigami._

_Yumichika_, shinigami kelima dengan rambut tersisir rapi yang berdiri dipinggir Ikakku kini mulai berkicau,

"HAHAHAHA!Ternyata mereka sudah kenal kita, aku jadi merasa sedikit bangga..."

"….Oh, ya Hisagi! Kalau seandainya mereka hanya punya sedikit pancaran reiatsu, kenapa tidak kita _serap_ saja? Bukankah begitu, Ikakku?"Tukasnya baru saja sibuk dengan hidungnya saat namanya dipanggil, lalu mengangguk dengan mengalihkan tatapan mengejek pada Nel dan Tao.

"Hmm… _So da__i__yo!_ Bukankah kita baru saja membuang sedikit tenaga di gerbang belakang tadi, Hisagi? Ide Yumichika ini sepertinya sedikit bagus."

Perkatannya ini lantas membuat kedua rekannya melirik kearah mereka menoleh dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia adalah pemimpin untuk tugas '_pembersihan manusia yang tak mau memberikan informasi'._ Nama terlalu panjang dan glamour yang sungguh sebenarnya dia tak suka. Namun apa boleh buat. Hanya empat orang yang dizinkan pergi untuk kali ini. Tak ada letnan dan wakil kapten lain yang diizinkan ikut_. _Hisagi agak kecewa dengan keputusan sepihak Ichigo yang dirasakannya memberatkan itu. Apalagi dengan nama divisi super panjang yang benar-benar _merepotkan_. Dan karena hanya berjumlah 5 orang ini, dia tak mau seorang pun _menunjukkan gigi_ sembarangan.

"Jangan gegabah Yumichika, Ikakku." Sergah Renji. Kuncir merahnya bergoyang. Mata kucingnya menatap tajam Gamakichi.

"Kita tak ada yang ingin repot membuang reiatsu untuk bermain-main dengan nyawa mereka sekarang. Kita memang diminta untuk membantai manusia yang tak mau diajak kerjasama dan baru saja membunuh 50-an orang di belakang sana, namun bukan berarti kita harus mengeluarkan pedang untuk kali ini, khan?"

_DEEGGHH!_

_ L-L…Lima Puluh orang..?_

Gamakicihi merasa hampir jantungan.

"Renji benar, tak perlu gegabah," tambah Hisagi kini. "Namun sepertinya untuk urusan hemat reiatsu kita, Yumichika lebih pantas diandalkan untuk ini, Renji."

"_Hn,_ kau bisa lihat sendiri, ada dua orang yang sepertinya siap bertarung di depan kita, dan mereka tak punya pancaran reiatsu kuat seperti yang kita katak besar sedikit melihat sepertinya dia bukan sekedar iblis bodoh yang bisa diselesaikan dengan sekali tebas." Bantah Renji.

"Biar aku yang urus."Lanjutnya. Yumichika cekikkan, lalu mengejek Renji

"Heh, bilang saja kalau kau takut kehabisan reiatsu untuk _monyetmu_ itu, Renji!"

Shinigami berambut kuncir merah itu mendelik marah,

"_MONYET…?_ Hei, kukatakan padamu! Kau _tak pantas _ menghina _Zabimaru _seperti itu, _lelaki cantik!_ Zanpakutou-ku itu jauh lebih kuat dari _merakmu_ itu!"

"APA KAU TADI BILANG?" Yumichika melangkah maju menuju Renji, lantas memegang kerah wakil kapten divisi 6 ini dengan kasar, "Kau hanya iri pada ketampananku, khan? _Pawang monyet?"_

"KAU-!"

"Hei…sudah-sudah kalian, tak perlu berdebat seperti itu!" Ikakku melerai dua orang ini dengan berdiri diantara mereka. Ikakku melepas paksa tangan Yumichika dari kimono Renji. Renji menggeram marah, ia mendengus kesal.

"Awas saja kau nanti, _lelaki cantik!"_

"Huh! Terserah kau saja, _Pawang Monyet_!"

Gamakichi _sweatdrop_ melihat pertengkaran bodoh di depannya ini. Namun sebaliknya, ia pun kian menelan ludah,

"_Apa benar mereka berempat sudah membantai habis gerbang belakang yang dijaga 50-an orang? GILA!"_

Nel menganggukkan kepalanya usai Gamakichi menguraikan berpaling pada Sakura kembali menelan ludah.

Suhu badan Sakura meningkat dan nafasnya juga kian memburu. Gamakichi dapat merasakan gerak-gerik Sakura gelisah. Gadis muda ini merasa kalau Gamakichi menatapanya, lalu dia membuka mata, menampilkan emerald manis yang seakan pudar.

Gamakichi menelan ludah.

"Eeer..S-Sakura, kau masih bisa berdiri? Kuharap kau mau turun akan mengeluarkan sedikit jutsuku."

Sakura megap-megap, ia tak menolak, hanya menyanggupi dengan mengangguk lemah.

Gamakichi menggendong perlahan Sakura turun. Gamakichi melompat ke depan, menginterupsi percakapan konyol kelima orang berkimono hitam ini dengan sebuah getaran bumi diikuti kedua ANBU. Mereka berlima menoleh.

Namun terlambat.

_"Sekarang!"_Seru Gamakichi. Len menggerakkan tangannya, membuat segel kurang dari sedetik.

_Kambing-Kuda-Naga,_

_"Doton-Doryudan!"_

Sesosok Naga dari Tanah terpanggil, bergerak liat lambat-lambat, namun kemudian membuka mulutnya, menembakkan ribuan peluru tanah secepat kilat ke berbagai arah. Pasti, Sakura nyaris menutup mulut. Ia kaget luar biasa

_Jurus ini… Milik mendiang Sandaime Hokage!_

Naruto benar-benar memilih ANBU pengawal terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha, untuk mengawal dirinya. _Melindunginya._ Meski hanya dua orang, namun dengan melihat peristiwa barusan yang sudah memamerkan jurus langka yang dulu hanya pernah dikuasai Hokage ketiga, telah membuat Sakura yang sedang pusing sekarang bertambah berat pikiran dan psikisnya. Meski disatu sisi ia juga terharu.

_Naruto…. Dia ingin melindungiku sejauh itu…._

Dan selanjutnya, mereka dikagetkan dengan kelima orang yang menghindar, berlindung di balik pohon, namun jurus itu sungguh dahsyat. Menjangkau jangka panjang dengan tekanan beban yang dapat meremukkan tanah dan batang pohon dalam dua tembakan . Gamakichi diam-diam menghitung tempo. Para Shinigami melompat lompat di antara pohon, berlindung, dan satu detik kemudian mencari batang lain yang lebih kuat.

Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa merasakan pandangannya bergoyang.

"_Ck! Kido_ macam apa ini, Kira?" umpat Ikkaku.

"Aku tak tahu!" poni pirangnya bergoyang saat memaki. Sebuah peluru tanah melewati tepat atas kepalanya.

"Pastinya jangan sampai sedikit pun kita terkena!"

"_CIH!"_ Renji dan Yumichika mendecih bersamaan.

Kelima Shinigami itu terus menerus menghindar, detik-detik selanjutnya terlihat lompatan mereka melambat. Tanah yang hancur dan pepohonan yang semakin runtuh menghambat gerak mereka.

_Ini dia!  
><em> _  
>"Katon-Endan!"<em>

Gamakichi menyemburkan sebuah bola api raksasa seukuran tubuhnya ke depan, membakar peluru-peluru tanah yang melesat cepat, mendesaknya meluncur bak meteor. Menghancurkan pepohonan yang juga mulai terbakar di sekitar mereka dengan jangkauan jarak menengah yang semakin bertambah panas. Sakura mengusap sebiji keringat yang muncul dari atas dahinya, nyaris sebelum ia rubuh.

_"Naru…to….."_

Nama yang terucap kian lirih dari bidadari emerald di bawah kakinya ini membuat Gamakichi yang baru menutup mulutnya mendongak mendecih, ia tak lagi membuang waktu. Ditahan sisa mesiu dalam mulutnya lantas membopong Sakura yang terkulai lemah. _Pingsan._

"Tao!Len!"

Sebuah suara menuntun gamakichi mendongak. 5 orang ANBU datang, membuat mata Gamakichi yang kotak persegi bersinar.

_Pasukan Bantuan!_

_"Gama-Sama! Hokage-Sama no Tsuma! Sumimasen! _Maaf, kami datang terlambat!"

_"Daijo desu!"_ Seru Gamakichi, "Kalian tak perlu beritahukan tujuan kalian kesini, aku sudah paham. Tiga orang dari kalian tetap disini bersama Tao dan Len guna mengulur waktu. Dua orang lain, tolong antarkan kami berdua menuju barak! Ini perintah Hokage!"

Gamakichi mengangkat Sakura kembali ke pangkuannya. Gamakichi dapat melihat wajah Sakura sedemikian pucat dengan matanya yang tertutup, namun nafasnya masih tersengal. Tao mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar.

"_Meng__ulur..?_-Maksudmu-_Gama-Sama__! _Mereka masih-"

Dan anggukan Gamakichi benar-benar membuat mata mereka membulat.

"_So desu._ Ganbatte! Ayo kalian berdua, kita berangkat!"

_"Hai!"_

Dan dua orang ANBU yang tadi datang bersama tiga lainnya melompat cepat, menuntun Gamakichi menuju barak pengungsian. Len sudah menghilangkan naga tanahnya, menyelusuk ke dalam bumi. Mereka terdiam waspada menunggu kobaran api benar-benar padam.

Di antara gemersik dan kobaran api yang membara, mereka dapat melihat cahaya merah muda keunguan mencuat, memaksa para ANBU itu untuk mendengar sesuatu yang merayap, bergerak selanjutnya.

Dan sedetik kemudian, mata mereka membulat di balik topeng hewan yang beraneka macam itu saat mendapati sesosok ular raksasa dengan wujud tulang dan rambut merah di kepalanya muncul dari balik kobaran api. Mata ular tengkorak itu merah mendesis dengan raungan memekakkan telinga. Renji masih dengan kimono hitamnya yang sekarang dihiasi dengan macam tambahan jahitan kain dibahu, seperti armor berbahan kulit. Keempat rekannya mengikuti di belakangnya.

Renji tertawa sinis.

_"Fufufufu…..HAHAHAHA!"_

Len tahu persis ini kenapa kelima iblis ini bisa selamat. Ular tengkorak tadi rupanya berputar, melilit tubuhnya dan melindungi mereka di dalam lingkar tubuhnya bak dinding tulang yang kuat. Len tak tahu pasti sekuat apa, namun yang jelas, dinding yang terbentuk dari bodi ular itu mampu menahan gabungan jutsu _ doryudan_ dengan _Endan._

Renji menghentikan tawanya. Diantara potong-potongan kayu yang terbakar itu dia menatap keji kelima ANBU yang menghadang di hadapan mereka. Tao dan keempat rekannya merinding kaku.

"BANKAI….

…._HIHIO ZABIMARU."_

Dan bak gerak cambuk, ular raksasa itu melesat cepat kearah Tao dan para rekannya.

Secepat kilat, tanpa ada gerakan balasan sedikitpun, sebuah suara tubrukan terdengar menyertai jeritan nyawa yang mengiris kulit.

_KRAK!_

Len roboh. Keempat dari rekannya sesama ANBU dengan serangan barusan sudah tak bisa _mendengar _dan _melihat._ Len menahan rasa sakit dari lubang menganga di perutnya yang membuatnya sesak nafas, Dia berupaya berdiri, namun kepalanya lantas membentur tanah saat Hisagi tiba-tiba menginjak kepalanya dengan keras.

Dalam rintihan nafasnya yang putus-putus, dia tahu kalau Hisagi mengeluarkan kalimat berupa pertanyaan. Namun Len sama sekali tak berupaya untuk mendengarnya. Kekuatan lisannya yang nyaris hilang hanya ingin digunakan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu yang paling tidak dapat menembus rasa sesalnya karena misi yang gagal.

_"Hokage Sama, sumimasen….._

_…..K-Kami gagal menjalankan tug-"_

_BRAK!_

Len terpental, menabrak sebatang pohon yang masih utuh, meretakkan tiga tulang rusuknya yang sudah lemah akibat gigitan kasar Zabimaru. Hisagi menurunkan kakinya, berjalan mendekatinya lalu mengangkatnya kasar dengan mencengkeram leher seragam ANBU-nya.

"Kau ini manusia bodoh atau memang _tuli_? Tidak kau dengar pertanyaanku tadi?_ HA?"_

Len ANBU-nya sudah retak dan menyisakan sebagian wajahnya yang pucat di sana, bersimbah darah. Len tetap bertahan dengan menggertakkan gigi. Tekad apinya bersandar penuh di bahu.

_Selamanya, tak akan ada informasi yang kau dapat, BAKA!_

"Dimana Kyuubi berada?"

Dan pasti, Len tercengang. Dia tak menduga sama sekali kalau itu pertanyaan yang barusan tak didengarnya ini akan membuatnya kaget hingga menganga.

_Siapa sebenarnya para Shinigami ini? Apakah mereka sekuat Pain? Oo-h tidak… Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Aku boleh mati disini, tapi selamanya, orang-orang tolol ini tak akan kuizinkan mendekati Hokage –Sama lebih jauh dari ini! Aku bersumpah!_

Len menggeram marah, lalu tersenyum sinis, mengundang raut heran dari wajah Hisagi.

"Kalian mencari Kyuubi,ya…..? Heh…..

_….MATILAH KAU!"_

Dan setitik ludah mengikuti makian Len, mendarat tepat di wajah Hisagi. hisagi menggeram seraya menatap Len dengan menahan murka, lalu mengeluarkan _zanpakutou-_nya.

C_RAASH!_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Naruto mengejang, matanya menembus tajam untaian pedang berbaris yang berubah menjadi untaian bunga mendecih dalam hati.

_Perlindungan ultimate ini seperti milik Gaara, atau mungkin Susano'o milik Sasuke dan Itachi. Namun orang itu…._

Naruto dalam jarak segitu jauh melihat seorang Shinigami dengan selendang melingkar di leher, berparas tampan, tingkah lakunya anggun bak seorang pangeran.

_….Orang itu…..dia bisa melakukan perlindungan semacam itu sambil melindungi sekian orang disana hanya dalam waktu sekian detik. HEBAT!_

_Sungguh benar-benar hebat orang yang akan memburu Kyuubi kali ini._

Naruto terkekeh.

**Flashback (2 minute ago)ON**

**Shinigami POV.**

Para Shinigami melihat ribuan benda terbang dari arah gerbang, melayang sesaat di udara, lalu meluncur cepat kearah mereka. Soifon memicingkan mata, lalu berteriak memperingatkan.

"Hati-hati, benda yang sedang meluncur kemari itu bisa meledak dengan kekuatan dahsyat! Jika kita memaksakan menyerang, dalam jarak dekat ledakannya akan menghancurkan kita sendiri!"

_"CK!" _Ichigo mendecih. Mereka serempak berhenti. Mata coklatnya memicing ke arah langit yang sudah tertutup kunai peledak raksasa bak akan hujan. Dia lantas menoleh pada seseorang iparnya.

"Byakuya_-Nii__!"_

Sosok bangsawan itu membuka matanya yang sayu, pandangannya yang membawa kesan tenang langsung menghilangkan gelagat khawatir Ichigo. Byakuya mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_-nya,

"_Wakarimasta..._Kalian semua, bisa merapat lebih dalam."

Para Shinigami melangkah sedikit lebih mendekat ke dalam. Byakuya menghadapkan mata zanpakutou-nya keatas tanah, lalu membiarkannya jatuh ketanah. _Ajaib,_ pedang katana ini langsung menyelup masuk kedalam tanah seperti tertelan kolam air.

"_BANKAI….. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…."_

Dan dalam kurun tak sampai sepersekon, seratus ribu pedang muncul mencuat dari dalam tanah, menyusul satu persatu secara massal hingga tersusun rapi dari atas sampai bawah sekeliling mereka, menutup pandangan Shinigami bak sebuah dinding.

_ "…._Binasalah...

..._Senkei….!"_

Sebuah keunikan yang dimilliki _Bankai_ milik Byakuya, memusatkan inti zanpakutou pada titik pertahanan dan penyerangan dengan menekankannya pada area dan jumlah massal. Pertahanan terkuat yang dimiliki oleh seorang Kapten divisi 6.

Sekaligus menjadikannya zanpakutou dengan pertahanan _terkuat_ diantara para Shinigami.

Dan dari dalam mereka hanya bisa merasakan bumi yang bergetar. Menderu dengan panas ledakan yang terasa sampai dalam.

Ichigo terkekeh, Hitsugaya mengusap dahinya yang mulai menitikkan keringat. Kurotsuchi melirik dari balik wajahnya yang seperti badut.

"Kepanasan, Hitsugaya_Taichou?" _Ujarnya seraya menawarkan secarik sapu tangan pada kapten mungil dari divisi 10 yang tercenung, lalu menerimanya dengan senyum.

"_Domoo arigatou_, Kurotsuchi _Taichou. _Akan kuganti sekembali di Soul Society nanti._"_

"Hm, tak perlu. Toh yang sebenarnya kepanasan _Hyourinmaru-mu itu, _khan?"

Toshirou melirik zanpakutounya yang terlampir di belakang punggung, lalu tersenyum tipis. Ia mengeringkan wajahnya yang mulai bersimbah peluh lalu berpaling kembali pada Kurotsuchi.

"Hah, dia memang selalu ingin suasana _dingin._ Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kurotsuchi _Taichou."_

Dan kapten divisi 12 ini hanya menunggingkan senyum.

Getaran yang berhenti dari luar menarik perhatian. Byakuya mengembalikan wujud Zanpakutounya. Dinding _ Senkei _menghilang, menarik sosok pedang menjadi serpihan reiatsu berwujud bunga sakura, terpecah, lalu mengumpul kembali pada sebuah pedang di genggamannya.

Byakuya mengangkat kepalanya keatas, mata coklatnya menatap dinding yang membentang di depannya dimana ada sekian orang berdiri diatasnya, berbaris seperti menyambut. Shinigami lain mengikuti.

"_Well,_ sepertinya perburuan kita akan menjadi sedikit sulit kalau ada panitia penyambutan seperti ini."celetuk Ukitake. Rambut panjang putihnya terbuai. Rekan-rekannya pun sepertinya setuju.

"Ichigo !" Seru Komamura.

Dan pemuda jabrik oranye ini menoleh.

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Naruto merasakan dirinya mengejang.

_Kejang?_

Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa menyampaikan keadaan saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa bergetar dahsyat dari dalam . Satu hal yang dia syukuri, getaran itu tidak sempat menyentak tarik paksa lidahnya untuk bersuara.

Karena kalau dia bersuara barusan, yakinlah. Bahwa semua Rookie akan tahu bahwa sampai saat ini pertarungan sudah dimulai pun, Naruto masih memikirkan _Istrinya, cintanya, bunganya, miliknya, _Namikaze Sakura.

Dan meski sempat menahanannya dalam diam, Naruto bukanlah seorang yang bisa menahan sabarnya lebih lama. Kesabarannya selama hampir setahun ini menjabat sebagai Hokage adalah sesuatu yang pantas diperhitungkan oleh Shinobi manapun yang mengenalnya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak lahir temperamennya yang amat tidak sabaran seringkali menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto pun sadar belakangan, kalau seandainya dia bisa lebih bisa menjadi kepala dingin sejak dulu seperti Sasuke, mungkin dia bisa melebihi kemampuannya yang sekarang ini.

Dan kini, ninja terkuat Konoha yang membunuh Madara Uchiha 5 tahun yang lalu itu itu benar-benar merasakan sebuah gelagat. _Khawatir._

Karena baru saja dia melihat chakra dahsyat yang menyerupai dinding pelindung tadi benar-benar berubah menjadi _bunga sakura._Lebih tepatnya _ribuan bunga sakura kini bertebaran_ di udara, lalu dengan sebuah instruksi tak terlihat, serpihan bunga-bunga itu tertarik masuk pada sebuah gagang pedang seorang lelaki.

Pastinya Naruto tak dapat melihat jelas wajahnya karena jarak pandang yang terlampau jauh. Namun bagi Naruto, sepenting apapun wajah orang yang baru saja mengejutkannya dengan 'dinding sakura' tadi, Naruto merasa amat _shock._ Pasti.

Sakura...

Nama cantik itu terbuai dalam otaknya. Naruto benar-benar khawatir.

Dan dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Naruto membuang semua perasaan berpaling lagi pada Ren yang masih terlihat duduk dengan pandangan tak wajahnya tertutup dengan topeng, namun dari badannya yang bergetar, siapapun tahu itu.

"Jangan takut, yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai."

Ren berpaling pada Naruto dengan takut-takut, lalu mengangguk seraya merendahkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan kami_, Hokage-Sama!"_

Naruto baru akan menurunkan perintah lagi saat ribuan sosok siput memasuki wilayah gerbang,

_"Naruto-Kun!"_

Suara _kuchiyose_ yang teramat familiar dengan para rookie ini memaksa mereka untuk menoleh ke belakang gerbang. Ribuan _Katsuyu _seukuran manusia berjalan lambat-lambat beriringan menunju gerbang depan. mendongak kearah mereka lalu seakan berteriak.

"Tsunade_-San _memerintahkanku untuk datang membantu. Mohon bimbingannya!"

"YOSH! Terima kasih, Katsuyu_-San_!"

Naruto berpaling kembali pada Ren.

"Turunkan pasukan divisi satu sekarang, siapkan divisi dua untuk _support_ pasukan lebih lanjut dalam dua menit berikutnya! Kita mulai dengan serangan jarak dekat!"

"_Hai! _Divisi satu, bersiap!"

Segerombolan jounin dan ANBU turun ke bawah benteng, berdiri rapi disana. Para katsuyu yang sebesar manusia memecah lagi menjadi sekecil genggaman, lalu melompat dibahu masing-masing jounin yang turun. Beberapa lagi naik keatas lalu menempel di bahu Naruto dan yang lain.

_"Divisi dua, bersiap mendukung dibelakang!"_

Pasukan Ninja sudah tersusun rapi, untuk dua ronde pertarungan jarak melirik kearah Kakashi.

"Kakashi _Sensei."_

"Hn?"

"Aku akan mulai dengan _shuriken kage bunshin._Setelah semua shuriken mendarat, tolong perintahkan mereka untuk segera maju."

Permintaan Naruto ini membuat mata Kakashi yang baru terbuka sebelah kanannya ini membulat kaget, namun kemudian berubah tajam, menatap dalam mantan muridnya ini.

_"W-Wakarimasta!"_

"Neji, Sasuke." Tukasnya pada mereka, membuat mereka berpaling ke arahnya kini, dua buah _doujutsu _hadir .

"Sasuke, perhatikan sesaat nanti gerakan mereka, seberapa besar aliran chakra mereka hingga jenis jutsu yang mungkin akan terus mereka lakukan. Neji, kau perhatikan aliran chakranya, aku curiga mereka masih mempunyai teknik rahasia lain seperti yang mereka gunakan untuk memanggil susunan pedang tadi. Lakukan tepat saat pasukan divisi satu mulai bertatap muka dengan mereka. Serangan langsung, dan perhatikan semua yang terjadi."

_"Hai." _Neji menyanggupi, begitu pula Sasuke.

_"Hn."_

Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah _Hiraishin Kunai-nya_, melempar ke atas, lalu menapak alas dinding benteng.

Sepersekon kemudian, Sasuke hanya bisa menangkap bayangan kekuningan melesat meninggalkan mereka sebelum kemudian sampai di langit, menangkap kembali kunai khusus miliknya ini lalu melesatkannya ke atas tanah. Mendarat dengan ada jarak hampir 200 meter dari depan gerbang hingga Naruto membentuk segel.

_"Domba-Tikus-Burung-Babi-Harimau-…_

_…..-Shuriken Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"_

Dan dalam lesatannya yang menukik tajam, kunai yang hanya sebuah itu dalam sekejap memperbanyak diri, kembali menutupi langit hingga menghujani tanah dengan _seribu_ kunai. Naruto melesat kembali ke atas gerbang tepat saat Kakashi meneriakkan instruksi. Naruto bangun, dan mendapati dua ratusan pasukan jounin dan ANBU berlarian menuju para Shinigami yang tadi masih berhenti karena serangan alat berat.

Dan detik-detik yang berlalu kemudian, 10 orang Shinigami itu akhirnya menarik kuda-kuda mereka, memulai pertarungan.

**Shinigami POV**

"Ichigo!" Seru Komamura.

Dan pemuda jabrik oranye ini menoleh.

"_Doishta,_ Komamura_-San_?"

Dan telunjuk berbulu Komamura membelokkan kepala Ichigo ke atas. Para Shinigami yang melihat hujan kunai hanya memandang dengan heran.

Kunai-kunai tadi tak ada yang sedikitpun menyentuh Shinigami karena mendarat 200 meter didepan gerbang, hanya sekitar beberapa puluh meter dari mereka. Dan pastinya, mereka tercenung, curiga.

_Jebakan? Atau hanya sekedar permainan belaka?_

Sebuah kunai tersasar tertancap beberapa langkah di depanSoifon. Kapten mungil ini mendekatinya, namun suara Hitsugaya menghentikannya sesaat.

"Ada bekas pancaran reiatsu disana, lihat bekas tulisan yang ada disana. Mirip dengan tulisan di atas kertas raksasa yang meledak tadi."

Dan Soifon mengerling, seakan tak perduli, diteruskannya tangannya.

"Kita harus tahu ini, Hitsugaya _Taichou._" Balasnya. Hitsugaya memandangnya nanar, tak menghiraukannya lagi. Ke 9 rekannya yang lain juga ikut serta dalam diam. Soifon meraih kunai yang tertancap itu, perlahan, dan…

_SREET!_

Kunai dengan ikatan _kinjutsu_ ini tercabut dari tanah, bertengger di tangan Shinigami tercenung diam.

Tak ada yang meledak.

Tak ada yang terjadi. Soifon dalam hatinya heran, lalu tersenyum.

Dan senyumnya lenyap seketika saat bumi terasa bergetar, seratusan pasang langkah berlarian di depan mereka, sekumpulan orang dengan rompi hijau dan topeng hewan. Kenpachi terkekeh-kekeh melihatnya, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Tanpa BA-BI-BU lagi, dia langsung melesat kedepan.

"Pisau-pisau aneh yang dilemparkan untuk meramaikan suasana, _sama sekali _tak menarik perhatianku!"Serunya lantang. Kenpachi melejit dengan kecepatan bak roket.

Ichigo terperangah, lalu berteriak memanggilnya,

"Kenpachi_-San_!"

Namun kapten kekar ini tak menjawab, dia sudah sampai di pinggir lahan yang tertutup kunai kunai seraya menghunus menyeringai, membangkitkan reiatsu kuning cerah yang membuat _haori-_nya berkibar ke atas lalu berlari menuju ANBU dan jounin yang berlarian menuju ke arahnya.

Ichigo menggeram menahan marah, lalu mendengus. Dia berbalik pada para kapten yang masih berdiri di belakangnya, mengangkat bahunya,

"Hn, maafkan aku teman-teman, sepertinya kita harus mengubah rencana awal kita untuk sekarang ini…"

Ichigo kembali menghadap depan, mengangkat _zanpakutou-_nya lurus, menantang garis,

"…tapi paling tidak aku yakin kalau kalian tak ada yang mau ditinggal untuk berpesta oleh Kenpachi_-San_, bukankah begitu?"

Dan pasti, kawan-kawannya langsung mengiyakan. Kyoraku mengangkat sedikit topi jeraminya seraya mencuri pandang pada Ukitake.

"Hahaha… mau menjawab _tidak juga _pastinya itu berarti kita bohong, kau sendiri bagaimana, Ukitake?"

"_Yeah_, aku benci mengatakannya, tapi aku sudah meluangkan waktu minum tehku pagi tadi hilang untuk perburuan ini, setidaknya aku tak mau kesini untuk sia-sia" rambut putihnya bergoyang.

Ichigo terkekeh, lalu pandangnya pada Byakuya.

"Byakuya_-Nii?_ "

"Hn, pertanyaanmu itu tak perlu jawaban, Kurosaki." Sergah Byakuya seraya mengangkat kepalanya. Hitsugaya menyenggol pinggang Kurotsuchi seraya menghunus pedangnya kini.

Soifon menepuk dahi. Ia sudah tak punya pilihan saat ini. Ia melepaska reiatsu terfokus pada bahu dan tangannya, cahaya putih berkibar mengelilinginya saat Haorinya terlepas dan hancur karena tekanan reiatsu.

"...Petir dan Kilat... _Menangis!_

_...Shunko!"_

Dia menoleh pada Yamamoto yang masih bergeming.

"_Doishta, Sotaichou?_ Kau tidak mau ikut?"

"Heh, aku lebih banyak butuh istirahat dari kalian, lagipula kalau aku tidak ikut, setiap orang bisa dapat 20 ekor, bukankah begitu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo menyeringai,

"Terserah kau saja,_ Kakek."_

Ichigo berbalik arah kedepan, menyaksikan Kenpachi yang tinggal hitungan langkah mendekati tengah lahan kunai. Pemuda ini menggertakkan gigi lalu serunya,

"_Minna, ikuze!"_

Dan lesatan berbau pola hitam putih meninggalkan Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Shinigami senior ini tetap santai bergeming, bertumpu pada _zanpakutou-_nya, _Ryūjin Jakka_ yang masih tersegel dalam bentuk tongkat kayu sandaran tangan yang biasa dipakai orang tua. Kapten Komandan ini benar-benar tak mau membuang energi. Fisiknya memang lemah karena sudah menua, ditelan usia.

Namun itu _bukan_ alasan sebenarnya dia tak mau bangkit dari tempatnya sekarang.

Apakah itu?

Hanya dia sendiri yang tahu.

Dan di tengah-tengah diamnya yang penuh tafsir, Kawanan Shinigami laknat melejit ke depan, Kenpachi sudah berada empat langkah dalam daerah kunai saat tangannya mengayunkan pedang penuh tekanan reiatsu keatas tanah,

_"HEEAAA!"_

Tanah yang menjadi target bergetar, lalu membelah dahsyat. Beruntung bagi shinobi yang berbeda arah dengan Kenpachi, mereka tak mendapati kekuatan tersebut mendarat sedikitpun di badan mereka.

Namun nahas bagi yang maju tepat ke arahnya. Mereka limbung, dan dalam kebingungan, mereka hanya bisa terdiam pasrah menyaksikan mata pedang yang sudah nyaris berkarat membantai habis tubuh mereka.

"_Suiton:Mizurappa!"_

_SPLAASH!_

Semburan air bertekanan jet menerpa Kenpachi yang baru usai membacok Jounin ke-7. Kenpachi merasa jengkel saat ia terpaksa mundur sedikit dengan tubuh basah, lalu menyeringai.

Dan seringai tajam ini membuat Jounin yang baru saja meluncurkan jurusnya ini pias. Kenpachi mengibarkan lagi reiatsu kuningnya, mementalkan 2 ANBU dan 1 jounin yang baru berniat berjalan santai melintasi tekanan dahsyat mizurappa.

Dan pedangnya terhunus dengan cepat, menyabet bahu kanan shinobi di depannya ini hingga lunglai tatkala cairan bening yang keluar dari mulutnya berganti merah. Kenpachi kurang puas, dia menyabetkan zanpakutou-nya lagi, kali melintangi dadanya hingga benar-benar roboh.

Kenpachi menahan tawanya dalam ringkihan kecil, lalu tiba-tiba meledak.

Suara sinis membahanana ini sampai di telinga Naruto. Hokage muda ini menyadari lewat pancaran chakra yang menekan dingin barusan sudah usai membunuh 8 Shinobi dalam tempo kurang dari 2 menit. Naruto menghela nafas, menghembuskannya berat diantara kejamnya angin yang meniup lembut nyawa-nyawa jounin dan ANBU kebanggannya ke nirwana.

Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum simpul. Naruto mendengus dalam batin,

_Perang antara shinobi dan shinigami…. Ternyata baru saja dimulai!_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

FUFUFUFUFU… Bayar hutang minggu ini sudah lunas….. hohoho…

Eer… BTW and the BUSWAY…. Ane ada acara BHAKSOS mulai besok pagi jadi ada mungkin izin sebentar boleh? Hehehehe… Minggu depan UPDATE kok… janji (^_^)

Hemmm sekedar SUMMARY buat ep . selanjutnya, akan ada banyak sedikit scene tentang Shinigami.. EITS…! Jangan marah dulu (^_^)m.. Alp nanti akan membuat scene itu menjadi latar belakang pertarungan BERDARAH yang akan beranjak one-by-one antara SHINIGAMI VS SHINOBI. Penasaran? Hehehe… Sabar, ya… Orang Sabar Jidatnya lebar ***diSHANNARO*** hohoho….

YOSH! Kebanyakan khutbah lagi, nanti di gebukin Sakura khan nggak enak kalau nanti ceritanya sampe babak belur dan nggak bisa bikin ffn... hohoho. Sudah sekian chapter termaktub di database, bagaimana kalau sedikit **HYOUROGAN** setelah menekan tombol di bawah ini…..hehehe...

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**(PENCET)**

**V**

**V**


	7. Shinigami Tale PART I

**AAAAAARGGHH!**

**LELET-LAMBAT-LEMO****OOO****T -*PLAAK* ~~~TvT~~~**

**Sebelumnya Alp minta maaf sebelumnya karena udah ngaret banget ni chap. Rencana untuk update kilat ternyata gagal, bukannya berasalan, namun karena acara MUDIK YANG NGAAK JADI harus membuat Alp ngatur jadwal yang *ehem* sudah terencana sedemikian rupa hingga berujung pada lelet-nya pengetikan ini. EHM... gomen...**

**Sekali lagi Alp bukannya mau beralasan, namun untuk chap selanjutnya Alp akan berusaha untuk tepat waktu, terima kasih pada sekian senpai dan minna-san sekalian beserta silent reader yang sudah berbaik hati mendukung dengan review dan SMS-nya... (^_^)m. Untuk review mohon maaf mungkin tidak ada yang ane jawab karena fokus untuk updatenya fict ni chap. Sekali lagi gomen dan mohon maklumnya.**

**Ehm, chap ini bakal ada sekian istilah SHINIGAMI yang rada bikin pusing, silahkan cek di note nanti di bawah.**

**Dan sebelumnya...**

**Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1432 H **

**Minal aidin wal Faizin**

**HAPPY READING!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Masashi Kishimoto#1999**

**Tite Kubo#2001**

**AUTHOR:**

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze#2011**

**9th Naruto Shippuden The Movie**

"**The Hunting of Soul Reaper"**

**7th CHAPTER:**

"**Shinigami Tale PART I"**

Soifon melompat cepat, melewati Jounin yang baru akan melesat ke arahnya sebelum mematahkan tulang lehernya dari atas, menarik mayatnya dengan tangan mungil yang terbingkai dalam reiatsu putih cerah ke arah gerombolan ANBU, lalu menari dalam gerak cepatnya di antara para ANBU yang tersentak kaget dengan lemparan mayat, lalu menghajar mereka dengan kosong.

Korban hasil tangannya bertambah. Dua orang tewas dengan wajah tak berbentuk, seorang dengan kaki patah, dan seorang lagi dengan tangan remuk. Soifon masih merangsek maju, melayang cepat. Lalu melanjutkan pesta pembantaiannya.

_15..._

Tangannya memelintir jempol seorang ANBU hingga terlepas pedangnya, lalu membantingnya ke atas tanah.

_16..._

Soifon melancarkan tinju secepat kilat ke arah dada seorang ANBU, meretakkan tulang dadanya sebelum mementalkannya ke arah berlawanan dari dia datang.

Seorang Jounin yang tersisa lantas terpaku, kakinya bergetar sebelum melemparkan belasan kunai beruntun ke arah Soifon, namun nahas.

Kunai terakhirnya melayang lemas di udara tepat dengan melesaknya tinju Soifon ke dadanya. Jounin ini merasakan tiga tulang rusuknya retak sebelum dua ikat rambut bundar menghiasi pandangannya.

Soifon menyeringai melihat Jounin di hadapannya merintih dengan bibir mengucurkan darah, lalu katanya dengan pandangan menghina,

"Sayonara..._ Bakayaero Shinobi _..."

Soifon membiarkan sosok di depannya ini kian ambruk, mendarat di atas tanah yang hancur. Direnggangkan otot tangannya sekali hingga berbunyi. Lalu terkekeh.

Apa yang membuatnya mampu membantai 17 orang dengan tangan kosong seperti itu?

Kelebihan utama yang dimilikinya, _ Shunko._ Kata perintah yang menggambarkan _tangisan petir dan kilat _dalam jurusnya ini. Soifon membiarkan sedikit oksigen mengisi paru-paru lewat hidungnya yang berbercak amis darah, lalu menghembuskannya seiring dengan pancaran _reiatsu_nya yang melemah lenyap. Ia berpaling pada sekian 'sahabatnya' yang lain.

Para Shinigami.

Para Shinigami berumur panjang.

_Iblis laknat _yang mengatasnamakan dewa kematian.

_Dewa kematian _ yang berniat memburu Kyuubi guna kepentingan ritual seribu tahunan mereka.

**Suì-Fēng**** Tale**

Aku Soifon, Kapten divisi 2 Soul Society. Aku adalah shinigami _taichou_ tercantik yang pernah ada selama sejarah Soul Society. Begitukah? Aku tak perduli banyak, toh itu hanya perkataan orang. Aku tak pernah mendengarkan omongan tak berguna seperti itu karena bagiku, hidupku sebagai Shinigami adalah kehidupan yang tak pantas digunakan untuk membicarakan diriku sendiri.

Kau tahu _ Shunko? _Ya, itu adalah kemampuan khusus yang kumiliki sebagai kapten divisi 2. Aliran reiatsu putih akan mengalir di sekujur tubuhku saat aku mengaktifkankannya, membuat kecepatan dan kekuatan fisikku meningkat drastis selama waktu yang kubutuhkan hingga membuatku menguasai _real combat, _pertarungan jarak dekat. Aku akan berada di atas angin hingga batas kemampuan reiatsu dan fisikku. Aku baru usai membunuh shinobi ke 17 yang hadir di depanku barusan tadi.

Aku beristirahat sebentar, mengatur nafas seraya menanti perburuan sesungguhnya.

Mataku kian berpaling ke atas benteng kayu. Ada sekian sosok manusia masih berdiri di sana. Aku mendecih.

_Apa alasan para manusia ini melindungi Kyuubi?_

_Eh, Tunggu?_

_Bukankah kami belum memberitahukan maksud kedatangan kami sama sekali, namun-_

_Benteng itu...-_

_Peluru peledak tadi...-_

Aku terpekur.

_Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah tahu 'maksud' kedatangan kami kesini? Sepertinya mereka cukup pintar dari yang kami dengar. Manusia ternyata punya otak yang cukup bisa diandalkan. Hn!_

Derap langkah kaki yang berikutnya tiba membuatku berpaling. Debu kian mengepul membutakan pandangan. Aku lantas menguap malas melihat sekumpulan manusia kembali datang dengan kostum yang sama. Tanganku kutepuk-tepukkan di depan mulut.

Mainan nyawa seperti ini benar-benar membosankan. Aku sejujurnya tak mau menghabiskan _Shunko-_ku untuk sekedar menghabiskan...

Eengh... seratus... dua ratus...

Dua ratus lima puluhan manusia berdatangan ke arah kami, menyebar. _Fuuh..._

_ DASH!_

Reiatsu berwarna putih cerah berkilat-kilat, menemaniku kian melejit ke arah tiga puluhan manusia yang mendekatiku. Aku tak mengulur waktu lagi, lantas bergerak lincah secepat angin ke tengah mereka.

_Dua orang!_

Mereka mengeroyokku dari berbagai arah setelah aku genap memuntir kepala dua manusia yang berada di tengah. _Ck! Lemahnya! Tidak asyik!_

Aku baru akan memasang kuda-kudaku lagi saat tiba-tiba kakiku lengket dengan tanah. Semacam cairan merekatkan sepatuku. Aku melirik marah pada seorang Shinobi yang baru mengusap mulutnya. _Kuso!_

7 manusia datang berniat menusukkan pedang dan pisau mereka bersamaan saat aku menggeram marah, lalu meluapkan reiatsu pada sekelilingku hingga mementalkan mereka selangkah. _Manusia_ yang barusan menembakkan cairan dari mulutnya barusan juga tengah menahan hawa yang menekan mereka dengan menutup mata. Aku menyeringai. Kulancarkan langsung tendangan sekuat tenaga ke arah kepalanya.

Sejurus kemudian, orang tadi lantas terbujur kaku dengan leher patah.

_Tiga!_

Tinju beruntun ku arahkan ke tiga dari tujuh manusia yang tadi sempat mengepungku, roboh. Keempat orang yang tadi terpental memulai lagi serangan tepat saat tinjuku menjatuhkan Shinobi ketiga. Aku melompat-lompat mundur. Lalu berdiri diam.

"Kenapa? Kau takut, _Shinigami?"_

Aku mengerling ke empunya suara. Seorang Shinobi dengan rompi hijau yang berdiri di depan. Bibirnya menggigit sejenis tusuk gigi berbahan bambu. Aku tersenyum sinis, membuat keningnya berkerut sebelum aku berkata,

"Takut? Tidakkah terbalik, wahai manusia?"

Mereka tak menjawab. Aku meliukkan badanku dengan anggun seraya menurunkan presentase reiatsu yang mengalir. Seraya kumainkan jemariku di depan bibir, aku mencaci mereka.

"Aku baru saja membunuh 26 orang kawan kalian dalam hitungan menit, bukankah itu sudah cukup membuktikan kalau _kami_ lebih unggul dari kalian? Kami ingin datang baik-baik untuk menjemput Kyuubi, namun kenapa kalian kasar seperti in-"

"-Hh! Banyak bicara! Cepat maju dan buktikan kelihaianmu! HEAA!"

Dan serentak sekian belas manusia menyerangku bersamaan. Aku sungguh menyayangkan ketidaksopanan mereka ini. Aku menghirup oksigen bumi dalam-dalam.

"Kalau ingin bertemu Kyuubi, bertemulah dengannya di _neraka!"_

Aku mengangkat alis,

"...Aih, cari mati."

"HEEAAAA!"

Teriakan itu memekakkan telinga mungilku, sangat berisik dan tidak tahu adat. Aku mencabut zanpakutou-ku yang kutaruh di belakang pinggang, memutarnya di tangan lalu kataku,

"_Jinteki Shakusetsu...*****_

_...SUZUMEBACHI!"_

_Wakizashi_ kuning kehitaman muncul, membingkai jari tengah tangan kananku dengan tatanan armor di lengan hingga siku. Aku menyeringai dan bergerak cepat. Melintas di antara mereka. Lalu menusukkannya ke dada Shinobi yang 'menghinaku' barusan.

_SEPP!_

Pola kupu-kupu hitam tercetak di dadanya, aku berputar ke belakangnya, lalu menusukkannya kembali di belakang punggung.

_ZAAT!_

Dan sosok manusia itu lantas lenyap tertelan debu. Kubiarkan shinobi yang di sekitarnya terperangah tak percaya.

"_Genma TAICHOU!"_

Aku melesat lagi.

_Assasinasi baru saja dimulai._

"_**...NIGEKI KESSATSU!" ***_

_._

_._

Satu orang lagi hancur terurai.

_Teriakan kematian yang menyenangkan._

.

_._

_Dua..._

_Empat..._

_Enam..._

Semuanya sudah _mati. _Tertelan debu.

Masih ada dua puluhan orang yang mengepungku. Kusadari mereka bergetar hebat. Aku memandang mereka sinis.

"S-Siapa...

._..S-SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA! SHINIGAMI?"_

Sebuah suara keluar menarik perhatian telingaku.

"Siapa...

._.Aku?"_

Aku menundukkan kepala seraya tersenyum tipis, menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Hh, pertanyaan yang tidak berguna...

...Namun akan kujawab sebagai pengantar kalian _masuk kubur._"

Mereka sontak terkejut setengah mati. Aku terkekeh.

" Namaku _Soifon._ Kapten divisi 2 GOTEI 13...

...Pimpinan pasukan khusus _onmitsukido._"

Dan mereka kembali terkejut dengan munculnya seratus _bunshin _diriku mengepung mereka dari lingkar luar. Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

".. HAHAHAHA..!"

"..._Shirei.."_

Dan teriakan menyayat kulit kembali terdengar, aku kian terbahak-bahak. _Menggelikan._

Baru sekian menit aku sudah membantai hampir 60 orang. Memang perburuan ini tak seprti yang kubayangkan sebelumnya, namun jumlah itu sudah cukup memuaskan. Hitung-hitung pemanasan.

Ya karena target kami bukanlah mereka, namun _Kyuubi._

Hewan peliharaan kami yang sekarang sedang bersembunyi di desa ini.

Atau malah mungkin _disembunyikan_? Aku lebih setuju dengan jawaban yang kedua itu.

Masih sibuk berspekulasi saat aku menyadari sesuatu.

Sesosok makhluk berwarna biru putih menempel di badan seorang shinobi.. tidak! Tidak hanya sesosok, namun ada sejumlah makhluk yang menempel di badan masing-masing shinobi yang roboh. Aku mendekatinya, dan kulihat cahaya kehijauan muncul dari dalamnya. Aku tersentak.

"Itu...

_..Reiatsu?"_

Dan sebuah kesimpulan pahit kutemukan saat aku menarik paksa satu dari sekian makhluk itu dengan tanganku. Mereka ini-

-_Celaka! Minna-_

"A-AAARGGH!"

Aku berbalik badan, baru akan berteriak memperingatkan rekanku sesama Shinigami tatkala cairan panas menyengat melepuhkan tangan dan wajahku. Peringatanku berubah menjadi jeritan kesakitan.

"AAAARGH! AAARRGHHH!"

"A-AAAKH..."

Tenggorokannya teramat nyeri karena teriakan yang dipaksakan sepenuhnya barusan. Aku menggeram, kutatap tajam makhluk liat yang baru menyemburkan cairan asam ini padaku. Kutarik ke dua arah berlawanan hingga terbelah dua.

_CRAAASH!_

Aku terengah-engah, nafasku memburu sesak. Mataku seakan berkunang dan kesadaranku terasa semakin ambruk. Aku hanya bisa mendengar ada puluhan pasang langkah mendekatiku dengan dentingan tajam logam yang memekakkan telinga.

Tangan dan sebagian wajahku mati rasa. Tak ada rasa sakit lagi yang terasa, paling tidak di kulit.

_Namun..._

_...Rasa sakit sudah hilang, berarti ..._

_...sel tubuh sudah rusak hingga bagian intern, indera perasa sudah kehilangan fungsinya karena rusak yang terlalu besar mengganggu tugas fungsi organ tubuh, bahkan menghancurkannya. _

Aku tersenyum.

_Maafkan aku Sotaichou..._

Teriakan penuh aura membunuh semakin terasa. Aku pasrah, badanku roboh ke belakang. Aku merasa mengantuk.

_...Toshiro-Kun... Aku..._

_...Minta maaf.._

_...Aku..-_

"BANGUN SOIFON!"

Sebuah suara maskulin nan jantan membuatku membuka mata. Sebuah lengan lembut membopongku yang nyaris terkapar di atas tanah, lalu mengangkatku dengan gaya _bride style_ di atas tangan kirinya. Rambut putih peraknya berkilau, mata zamrudnya menatap tajam ke arah sejumlah shinobi yang mendekat. Kulihat zanpakutou-nya berputar di tangan kanan. _Dia_ menggertakkan gigi. Lalu berteriak lantang,

"...S_ōten ni zase_...*****

..._ HYOURINMARU!"_

Samar-samar kulihat sesosok naga es raksasa muncul keluar dari pedangnya, meraung dan menerjang dahsyat ke arah para shinobi dan lantas membekukan mereka seketika.

Tanah mendingin. Kabut tipis menutup pandangan sekitar kami. Aku mendongak, melihat wajah lembutnya yang kini menunduk melihatku.

"_To..-shiro...Kun..."_

**Hitsugaya Toshiro Tale**

Namaku Hitsugaya Toshiro, kapten divisi 10 Soul Society. Aku adalah kapten dengan postur tubuh terkecil di antara seluruh kapten, namun tahukah kau apa yang membuatku mampu dipercaya untuk menjadi _Taichou_ untuk divisi 10?

Intinya, aku _kuat_. Begitu saja alasan sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan pada kalian.

Kalimat favoritku? Sudah tersebut di atas, artinya _duduklah di atas langit yang beku. _Kalimat perintah untuk membangkitkan _zanpakutou_-ku, _Hyourinmaru. _Apakah sudah cukup perkenalannya?

_Ck_. Hyourinmaru adalah _zanpakutou_ tipe es terkuat, dan aku sudah menguasai 6 jurus miliknya, terakhir kali nyaris membekukan separuh distrik Rukongai, tempat kelahiranku dulu.

Ya kupikir sudah cukup, dan aku berharap tak akan ada lagi pertanyaan yang akan ditunjukkan padaku.

Karena masih terlalu sibuk bagiku untuk menjawab pertanyaan kalian.

Sejumlah shinobi kembali mendekati kami, ada sekitar dua puluhan yang datang. Sial, rupanya aku sedikit meleset tadi. Aku memutar-mutar pedangku sekian kali, memangggil sekian naga es yang kembali meraung dan melahap mereka dalam balok es.

Dingin. Abadi.

Namun mereka tak habis-habis, _Datang!_

Sebuah shuriken besar berputar ke arahku , berpisah menjadi dua bagian lalu berpencar, menyerangku dari dua arah. Aku menghantamkan pedangku ke salah satunya hingga beku sebelum menghindari yang satunya lagi. Aku kembali memfokuskan diri ke depan, namun suara mendenging membuatku sontak kaget.

_CRAASH!_

Aku melompat kesamping, ekor mataku mendarat di bahu kiriku yang teriris Shuriken. _Sial._

_Kenapa benda aneh berputar itu bisa berputar kembali?_

Aku tak tahu banyak tentang alat yang digunakan oleh mereka ini. Ichigo hanya pernah menceritakan sedikit tentang sejarah ninja padaku. Aku lengah.

Beberapa titik darah tercecer di udara, membuatku lantas menggeram. Kakiku sudah membentuk kuda-kuda untuk jurus melancarkan _jurus pertama_ saat sebuah suara memaksaku menoleh.

"_Getsuga Tenshou!_"

Aku tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

Dan dia juga orang yang paling tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. _Dingin._ Ichigo menatap Soifon yang terbaring lemah di atas tanganku. Mata coklatnya memicing, dia menggeram marah.

"Kau mundurlah dulu, Biar kuurus yang mereka ini."

Aku mengangguk,

"Terima kasih, aku mohon izin dulu, Ichigo."

"Hn, tak usah sungkan! Cepatlah kembali, Toshiro!"

Aku menyarungkan pedangku ke sarungnya yang terlampir di belakang punggung. Kubopong badan mungil Soifon dengan kedua tanganku sekarang. Dia memaksakan membuka mata, dan aku mengerutkan dahi saat dia mulai berbicara,

"H-Hitsugaya _Taichou_, aku...-"

"_-Bodoh."_

Dan kulihat dirinya tersentak. Aku lantas tersenyum,

"...Kau memang sangat kaku pada aturan ya...,

...Soi-_Chan?"_

Dan dalam pandangan matanya yang kian membelalak, Soifon terenyuh, matanya kian berkaca-kaca.

"_Hai..._

_...Toshirou-Kun..."_

Aku terkekeh pelan, nyaris tertawa saat matanya tertutup dalam senyum tipisnya. Nafasnya masih tersengal.

Aku tertawa pahit.

_Sungguh _pahit.

Dan semakin pahit tepat saat Soifon terbatuk, memuntahkan darah kental kehitaman. Aku lantas pias, merinding. Kupercepat _terbang_ku, mendarat tepat di hadapan Yamamoto _Sotaichou._ Kutatap mata tuanya yang keriput penuh harap. Ia mengerling padaku, lalu menggeleng.

Aku tercengang. Lalu menggertakkan gigi.

Aku tak terima.

"Unohana _Taichou..._

_... doko ga imasu ka?"_

Sotaichou menatapku kembali dengan _deathglare._ Namun tak menjawab.

Unohana Taichou memang tak ikut, BAKA! Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu sejak awal?

Aku benar-benar terpukul.

**Akankah aku akan kehilangan Soifon sekali lagi?**

Aku tak pernah bisa melawan Sotaichou.

**Apakah kisah kami akan berakhir di sini?**

Aku ...

Aku...!

Aku membaringkan tubuh Soifon ke atas tanah Konoha yang hancur. Mataku amat panas dan terasa semakin panas saat dua titik air mata mengalir dari dua belah hijau zamrudku.

Soifon masih bernafas, namun dia terbujur kaku dengan mata tertutup, mulutnya terbuka. Dadanya naik turun, tersengal di antara amis darah yang hitam.

Sementara _aku, tak_ mampu berbuat apapun di sampingnya!

Aku menghela nafas, Soifon membuka matanya. Pupil hitam manisnya menatap tajam hijau zamrudku. Kuelus rambutnya yang sebahu lembut, lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Tidurlah," Bisikku. Soifon tak menjawab. Kuhapus jejak darah dari bibirnya lantas kucium mesra keningnya yang melepuh separuh, Soifon hanya diam. Aku tak perduli dengan tatapan heran penuh rasa terkejut dari Sotaichou. Aku mendongak padanya seraya terdiam.

Ini pertama kalinya dia mengetahui _hubungan_ kami, dan mungkin lebih dari yang kupikirkan tengah ada di otaknya yang berumur sekian ribu tahun itu sekarang.

Aku bangkit berdiri, menatap benteng kayu yang menghadang di depan kami. Masih ada sekian orang di sana, aku menggeram marah.

_Kyuubi brengsek! Shinobi JAD*H! BAJINGAN!_

_Akan kubuat kau menyesal sudah melarikan diri dari kandangmu, rubah sial!_

_Dan KALIAN... SHINOBI..._

_Kalian terlalu berani untuk menyakiti Soifon sejauh ini..._

_Akan kubuat kalian merasakan dinginnya es dunia yang abadi!_

Aku mengerahkan kekuatanku. Reiatsu es murni baru sedetik kuhempaskan ke langit saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mulus menggengam kakiku. Aku sontak menoleh ke bawah.

Soifon menangkap kakiku.

"_S-Soifon?"_

Tangan kanannya menahan tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari baring. Terperanjat, kubantu dirinya duduk. Paras tubuhnya yang gemataran sungguh menunjukkan ekspresi luar biasa sakit. Aku terenyuh.

_Oh, Tuhan.. Izinkanlah aku menggantikan rasa sakitnya ini!_

"T-Toshiro..Kun..._atashi-"_

"Kenapa kau bangun, Soi_-Chan?_ Istirahatlah! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan perburuan in-"

Sebuah jemari lentik menempel di bibirku, memaksaku untuk berhenti berucap. Soifon menurunkan jarinya, lalu seraya terengah-engah, air matanya mengalir.

Perlahan, lalu deras.

Hatiku serasa teriris-iris.

"Bolehkah Toshiro_-kun _ diam sejenak, biarkan _dinda _menyelesaikan kalimat ini? _Dinda_ sudah mati rasa di tangan dan terluka parah di wajah. _Dinda _tak mau lagi kehilangan kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya. _Dinda_ mohon...

... _Toshiro-kun.._."

Mataku sontak membulat mendengarnya menyebut diri barusan, sebuah panggilan sayang yang mungkin dua puluh tahun sekali aku baru bisa mendengarnya. Aku hanya bisa diam meratapi. Kepalaku tertunduk pelan, lalu menjawab.

"_Hai..."_

Soifon mengatur nafasnya yang kian menyesak di antara air matanya yang mengalir deras. Aku pun kian menahan isak.

"...Sejak dulu sekali aku ingin mengatakannya, namun selalu terhalang rasa ego dan gengsi. Maka _mumpung_ otakku masih waras dan lidahku tidak kelu, aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan _itu_ sekarang, Toshiro-_kun..._"

Dan sekali lagi aku benar-benar merasakan dadaku tersayat.

"..Aku ingin kau tahu..

... Bahwa aku _Suì-Fēng,_ keturunan ketujuh dari keluarga _F__on..._

... bersedia untuk _menemanimu_ seumur hidup...

...Toshiro-_kun..."_

.

.

.

Detik-detik kemudian berlalu dengan sunyi. Suara teriakan Ichigo dan rekan kami yang lain masih membahana, menari dalam nyanyian kematian _Shinigami. _Aku merasa bahwa aku dan Soifon sekarang sedang berada di sebuah belahan dunia yang berseberangan dengan mereka. Hanya terbayang melodi cinta abadi yang melintasi telinga kami. Mesra dan menghangatkan.

Aku bahagia dengan jawabannya.

Sungguh bahagia.

Benarkah? Di sisi lain tidak. Emosiku membuncah-buncah melihatnya menyampaikan kalimat barusan seperti orang yang akan menjemput_ maut._

Aku menghembuskan nafas sekali, lalu dengan segenap hati kupamerkan senyum terbaikku.

"...Terima kasih sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu..._ Suì-Fēng..."_

Sosok bidadari di pangkuanku ini menarik senyumnya pula di antara isak tangis yang membingkai wajahnya yang menahan sakit.

"Terima kasih juga telah mencintaiku..._ Hitsugaya Toshiro..."_

Soifon mengerang dan berniat berdiri. Aku tak menahannya lagi kini, kubantu dia bangkit dengan membopong kedua bahunya dengan tanganku. Dengan amat sayu Soifon menatapku. Air matanya sudah mengering, tergantikan dengan sebuah _senyum._

"Aku punya dua permintaan _terakhir,_ Toshiro-_kun.."_

Bak tersambar petir aku mendengarnya. Kucengkeram kedua bahunya erat,

"Apa maksudmu, Soifon? KITA AKAN PULANG, MEMBAWA PULANG KEMBALI KYUUBI DAN HIDUP BERSAMA! KENAPA KA-!"

"-Aku hanya menginginkan dua hal, Toshiro-_kun._ Maukah kau mengabulkannya padaku?"

Dadaku semakin bergemuruh, interupsinya atas kalimatku barusan membuatku tak mampu lagi menahan air mata sedari tadi. Aku menangis lirih, kucoba untuk menahannya. Berhasil. Hanya setitik air mata yang mengalir dari belah zamrudku. Jari lentik Soifon menghapusnya lantas, membelai lembut pipiku lalu memandangku dengan senyum.

"Maukah kau mengabulkannya? Toshiro_-Kun..._?"

"..."

Aku meregangkan cengkeramanku pada bahunya, menangkap telapak _mulus_ yang membelaiku. Mengecup punggungnya lalu kataku,

"... Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, Soi_-Chan. _Akan kukabulkan _apapun _permintaanmu."

Soifon tersenyum manis, kusadari pupil hitam manisnya kembali menitikkan mutiara bening. Rambutnya yang terikat dua bergoyang saat dia menghela nafas panjang, lalu menjawab.

"Permintaan pertama..."

Dan aku terbelalak.

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Tsunade sontak kaget. Matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup lantas membulat hebat. Pancaran chakra yang dikirimkannya pada Katsuyu sesaat berhenti, lalu dengan sekali tarikan nafas gundah, Tsunade sejenak menghentikan kepenatannya,

"_Doishta, Godaime-Sama?"_

Tsunade melirik tak acuh pada ANBU yang menoleh padanya, seakan tak terjadi apapun, bibirnya bergerak menjawab,

"_Iye…__"_

ANBU yang barusan melancangkan diri bertanya kembali pada posisinya semula. Tak berani lagi banyak bertanya. Tsunade kembali merilekskan diri, lalu berlanjut pada aktivitasnya. Matanya kian menutup.

_Korban luka-luka …__2__3__8__ orang…._

_Korban Meninggal…_

…_CK!_

_Hati-hatilah disana, Naruto!_

Tsunade mengatupkan kembali tangannya seraya menutup mata saat tiba-tiba pintu tenda pribadinya terbuka dengan kasar.

"_Sumimasen, Tsunade Sama!"_

Shizune menahan tangannya di atas lutut, membungkukkan badan dengan detak jantung yang berkejaran. Tsunade otomatis mengangkat alis,

"_Naniattenda?" _

"Sakura_-Chan_ dan Gamakichi datang, Keadaan Sakura_-Chan_...

...Sungguh memprihatinkan! _Tsunade Sama_ mohon tindakannya!"

Dahi Tsunade lantas berkerut. Serba salah, dia tak mungkin mengacuhkan Sakura yang sedang hamil tua sementara dirinya juga tengah sibuk melindungi jounin dan ANBU yang tengah bertarung lewat Katsuyu. Ia menelan ludah, lantas berdiri

"Bawa ke ruang _ICU!_ Siapkan perawatan darurat!"

"Hai!"

_Tsk!_

Tanpa sadar Tsunade mendecih, kakinya seakan melayang saat berlari meninggalkan tenda. Tak butuh lama untuk sampai tenda sederhana dengan peralatan medis serba luar biasa lengkap ini. Tsunade mengecek pemompa jantung, lampu operasi, hingga peralatan bedah.

_Jiraiya..._

_Aku mohon padamu sekali lagi, Ne..._

Suara ranjang dorong yang berderak menghentikan lamunan Tsunade sesaat barusan. Sakura terkulai lemah di atasnya, matanya tertutup namun mulutnya masih terbuka memburu dalam tarikan nafas.

_Cek darah..._

_Denyut nadi..._

_Aliran nafas..._

"I-Ino..."

Suara murid _terakhir-_nya ini mengusik lantas pendengaran Tsunade. Matanya lantas mengerling pada si Aquamarine yang berdiri dengan seragam putih di samping kepala Sakura. Ino menaruh jarinya di depan mulut, lalu mengisyaratkannya pada Tsunade.

"S-Shisou..."

Tsunade memaksakan senyum, namun tangannya tak lekang ditarik dari dada Sakura. Ino mengelus rambut pink sahabatnya lalu berbisik lembut,

"Tidurlah."

Mata emerald Sakura terasa kabur saat beberapa lampu berpijar menyinari wajahnya, lalu gelap.

Sakura pingsan. Tsunade masih tetap menaruh tangannya di atas badan Sakura, lalu tiba di perutnya yang kian membesar.

Dan sontak Tsunade terdiam.

_Jiraiya, sekali lagi aku mohon padamu, Ne..._

_Aku tak tahu dimana kau berada sekarang, namun ketahuilah..._

_Istri dari murid terakhirmu sekarang sedang sakit psikis dan raga, Kuharap kau sekali lagi mau membantuku, Ne..._

_Jiraiya..._

_Cicitmu..._

_Calon cicit kita..._

"Gejala stress tingkat akut, prioritaskan keselamatan janin pasien!"

"_Hai!"_

Mata coklat Tsunade amatlah rapuh, namun wibawanya sebagai _Godaime _ tak akan pernah hilang. Dia menatap wajah pucat Sakura, mengelusnya lalu lantas teringat seorang.

_Adiknya._

Seorang anak dari bibinya, Uzumaki Kushina...

_Naruto..._

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**Komamura Sajin Tale**

"_Tenken!"_

Aku berteriak lantang, membanting pedang sepanjang 65 meter ke atas tanah lalu menyabetkannya ke samping. Sapu bersih. Nyaris 40 orang sudah roboh bergelatakan, namun percayalah. Aku belum puas. Kuhempaskan lagi pedangku, kali ini horizontal ke kiri lalu dengan cepat ke atas.

Dan aku yakin kau akan tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Empat puluhan mayat terlempar ke udara, lalu ambruk satu persatu bak jeruk berguling dari tangkainya. Mendarat dengan suara berdebum bergantian ke atas tanah coklat yang rapuh.

Hn!

Bau amis darah yang sangat menyenangkan.

"S-Siapa kau.._Shinigami?"_

Aku berpaling ke arah suara. Masih ada sekian orang yang bangkit disana. Aku tak tahu siapa yang mengatakannya barusan. Namun aku tidak perduli. Orang-orang bertopeng aneh ini terlalu lemah.

"Sudah mau mati masih menanyakan nama? Sungguh kehormatan bagiku memberitahukannya pada kalian...

...Sebetulnya aku juga punya pertanyaan untuk kalian jik-!"

Tiba-tiba ratusan benda tajam terlempar ke arahku, serentak mengarah tepat pada wajahku. Aku mengangkat alis.

Seorang dengan rompi hijau melompat ke depan, mengeluarkan pedang lalu menyabetkanya. Kudengar suara teriakan samar-samar.

"_Shinkūken!"_

Hembusan angin luar biasa kuat terhempas dari pedang yang disabetkan olehnya. Ho, aku paham maksud mereka. _Hembusan angin yang ditimbulkan dari tebasan pedang super cepat akan meningkatkan daya serang pada senjata yang dilemparkan._ Tinggal beberapa senti saat aku menggetarkan pedangku lagi. _Shikai._

Ya, _Bankai_ milikku sudah kalian lihat sebelumnya. Samurai setinggi 100 meter dengan kekuatan yang bisa meruntuhkan sebuah bukit. Dan untuk _shikai-_nya, aku bisa memanggil_ pedang_ raksasanya saja.

Sudah cukup untuk mencabik beberapa buah dojo, mungkin?

Aku menggeram saat memanggil kembali pedang sepanjang 65 meter ini, menghantamkannya ke tanah hingga memuntahkan bebatuan dan tanah coklat yang keras, mementalkan kembali pisau-pisau yang terlempar.

"_Tenken!"_

BLAAAR!

"HAAH-!"

Dan dentuman sekali lagi merobohkan bumi. Aku memeriksa lenganku.

CIH! Aku terlambat rupanya. Ada beberapa sedikit luka goresan di sana.

Kini sepanjang mataku sekian orang roboh sudah. Aku mengerling tajam pada mereka, satu persatu, lalu menyeringai. Kudatangi Shinobi yang rasanya masih bernafas. Dia terbaring kaku setelah menggelepar beberapa detik.

Dia _mati_ tatkala kakiku baru sampai di samping kepalanya. Aku terkekeh angkuh.

"_Komamura Sajin..._

...Kapten divisi 7 GOTEI 13..."

Kumasukkan kembali pedangku ke sarung.

"Senang berjumpa dengan kalian."

Aku menoleh ke sebuah arah, Kurotsuchi terkepung, dia tertusuk dari sekian arah. Aku mengerutkan kening.

Dan seperti yang kuduga, dia hanya terkekeh sambil memutar-mutar matanya.

**Mayuri Kurotsuchi Tale**

Aku terkekeh-kekeh tipis seraya memutar-mutar mataku di wajah bermake up hitam putih nan pucat bak badut. Senang sekali melihat _manusia _yang ketakutan seperti ini.

"Khu...khu...khu... _doishta...Shinobi?_ Bukankah kalian sudah menusukku, namun kenapa aku masih hidup, ya? Khu...khu...Khu..."

"A-Apa yan terjadi... Orang ini..-"

"-_Aneh_? Bukankah lebih aneh kalian yang mengaku manusia berakal namun tak tahu sopan santun sama sekali? He? Tak tahukah kalian cara untuk menyambut tamu yang berkepentingan?" Aku tersenyum mengejek, mataku kian berputar-putar. Seorang Shinobi yang ikut menusukku membentak,

"_Ck!_ Jangan banyak bicara kau Shinigami!"

_Tusuk lebih dalam!_

ZEEP! SLAAP!

"_UAARGH!"_

Aku mengerang, mulutku bersimbah darah.

"HAHAHA! Rasakan kau makhluk aneh!" Tawa para Shinobi yang menusukku melengking mengejek. Aku tertunduk pasrah, Namun sesaat kemudian wajah mereka pias.

Eh, bukankah aku menunduk? Bagaimana aku bisa tahu muka kaget mereka?

Khu... khu...khu...Sederhana saja, karena aku sekarang sedang mengangkat wajahku ke atas dan menjulurkan lidah pada mereka.

"N-Nani?"

Aku memegang salah sebuah ujung dari pedang yang menusukku, kumasukkan lidahku yang sekian detik lalu menjulur lalu berbisik,

"_Hadō_ ***** no. 11...

_... T__suzuri Raiden__"*_

Aliran listrik pekat berwarna kuning meluncur melalui tangan, merambat lewat pedang dan menyetrum Shinobi yang memegangnya. Aliran kejutan mematikan syarafnya seketika dan membiarkannya jatuh dalam jeritan.

"_AAAARGGH!"_

"Khu...Khu...Khu... Korban pertama..."

"K-Kau..! Apa yang kau lakukan, HEI!"

Aku tak memperdulikan mereka, tanganku sudah dipenuhi aliran reiatsu saat mereka sadar. Aku mengerling, lalu memutarkan keduanya searah jarum jam.

"_Hadō_ no. 73...

_...__Sōren Sōkatsui__..__**" **_*****

BLAASH!

Dua buah ledakan panas berbentuk cahaya biru keluar dari kedua belah telapakku. Menghajar habis Shinigami di sekelilingku hingga gosong. Tidak cukup, cahaya itu menembus raga mereka dan melumatkan sekian rekan mereka yang tak berbuat apa-apa di belakang punggung._ Menganggur?_ Atau antre? Khu...Khu...

Aku mencabut pedang-pedang dan pisau aneh yang menacap belasan di tubuhku. Pisau terakhir kucabut saat kusadari pasukan shinobi berikutnya datang. Komamura ada di sana, dia menatapku.

Dan dalam _sekali_ langkah, sosok shinigami setengah musang ... atau _rubah_ ini telah berada di sampingku, menatap ke arah yang sama denganku.

"Hn, kali ini kau _taruh_ dimana organ tubuhmu itu? Kurotsuchi?"

"Heh, tetap di tempat yang _sama._ Namun aku baru saja memberikan sedikit modifikasi bagian kulit, jadi tak masalah selama mereka menyerang secara fisik. Ada-ada saja para shinobi itu...

...tapi bukankah _lebih lama_ tertawa berarti lebih lama senang? Khu...Khu...Khu..."

"Hh, terserahmu saja!" Dia mengeluarkan _zanpakutou_-nya lagi, menghunus ke depan. Jarak kami berdua dengan sekian manusia yang berlarian ini sudah semakin dekat. Aku memutar-mutarkan kedua mataku, lalu mengikuti perbuatannya. Tanganku meraih gagang pedangku.

"_Kakimushire...__** ***_

_**...Ashisogi Jizō!"**_

Komamura melirik padaku. Aku mengangguk.

Dan sejurus kemudian kami sudah melesat.

**Kuchiki Byakuya Tale**

"..._C__h__ire!__** ***_

**...**_**Senbonzakura..."**_

Seribu kelopak bunga sakura muncul dari mata pedangku, tersebar dan menyelusuk ke kerumunan shinobi yang mengepung. Aku berdiri dalam diam, tangan kananku bergoyang dari atas ke bawah, lalu sontak mendadak ke kanan.

Dan selanjutnya hanya raungan kematian yang terdengar. Aku membuka mataku, menatap tajam ke sekian _shinobi_ yang gemetaran. Aku membuka mulutku untuk berbicara kemudian.

"Katakan padaku dimana _Kyuubi_, maka akan kuhargai penghormatan kalian...

...Namun jika tidak, maka _tak akan_ ada ampun."

"CK! Sombong sekali! HABISI DIA!"

Makian kasar barusan menggelitik telingaku. Aku membuka mataku sedikit lebih lebar, lalu dengan lembut kuayunkan kembali tanganku bak seorang penari.

Ah, mohon maaf, izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Namaku _Kuchiki Byakuya._ Kapten divisi 6 GOTEI 13. Mataku coklat tajam dengan rambut hitam dan ikat kepala khusus yang menandakan bahwa aku adalah pemegang kehormatan keturunan selanjutnya sebagai penurus klan Kuchiki ke 28.

_Bankai?_

Sudah kalian lihat saat ratusan rudal menghujani kami tadi, namun belum sepenuhnya jurus itu kuperlihatkan. Kalau ada_ pertahanan_ pasti ada _penyerangan,_ bukankah begitu?

_Shikai?_

Ya, sudah kalian lihat juga. Itulah milikku. Menerbangkan maksimal seribu kelopak bunga sakura bermata tajam bak pedang ke penjuru yang aku mau.

Ah, _mereka _memang tak tahu adat. Bagaimana kalau aku cerita sambil bertarung saja?

Aku kembali mengayunkan tanganku, mencabut nyawa-nyawa manusia yang baru saja akan menyerangku. Sesaat tadi ada yang melemparkan pisau yang meledak sebelum sampai padaku. _Dari mana mereka belajar hal-hal seperti ini?_

Apa? Hubunganku dengan _Kurosaki?_

Aku adalah suami dari mendiang kakak perempuan _Rukia._

Dan Rukia belum ada setahun lalu dinikahi Ichigo. Sudah jelas sekarang?

Ya, aku adalah _ kakak iparnya._ Dan aku bangga adikku punya suami seperti dirinya, seorang lelaki yang amat mencintai Rukia.

Dan kau tahu? Ichigo adalah _mantan_ manusia.

_Mereka datang lagi._

Masih ada segerombolan manusia yang berjibun menyerangku. Aku mengayunkan kembali pedangku dengan hembusan bunga sakura yang lantas menyebar ke segala arah.

Namun sebuah rantai tiba-tiba mengikat tubuhku, aku kaku tak dapat bergerak. Rantai ini menjatuhkan tubuhku ke atas tanah. Kulirik sedikit, dapat kulihat dua orang shinobi tengah menarik rantai ini sekuat tenaga.

Aku memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi.

"_BUNUH DIA SEKARANG!"_

Puluhan benda tajam terlempar ke arahku diikuti sekian orang yang melompat dengan ancang-ancang akan menusukkan pedang dan pisau padaku. Aku mengedipkan mata sekali.

Dan mereka yang belum sempat mendarat sudah jatuh bersimbah darah. Rantai masih mengikat tubuhku tatkala sebuah suara perempuan yang amat kukenal tiba-tiba serasa mengiris kulit, diikuti selanjutnya perintah untuk membangkitkan zanpakutou es terkuat. Membuatku terlambat sedetik menghempaskan jurus.

"_..Hitsugaya Taichou..."_

"SIAL, DIA MASIH BISA BERGERAK!"

"LEDAKKAN SAJA!"

"..._Kuharap kau tak gegabah..."_

Kali ini aku tak dapat menghitung berapa belas pisau dengan kertas aneh yang diterbangkan padaku. Aku menghela nafas. Padahal aku bertanya sopan sekali tadi, tapi malah dibalas dengan perlakuan tak beradab seperti ini.

Apa mereka tak tahu cara lain untuk melawanku? _Toh _semuanya sia-sia saja.

"..._C__h__ire..._

..._Senbonzakura..."_

**Zaraki Kenpachi Tale**

" HEAAAAH! HAAAH! HAAAAH!

HEEAAAAAH!"

Aku berteriak kegirangan seraya menghunuskan pedangku ke sekian arah, mencabut nyawa orang-orang tolol yang menyembunyikan peliharaan kami. Aku kegirangan, membunuh memang bukan hobiku.

Namun satu hal yang membuatku kegirangan adalah sudah sekian tahun tak ada orang yang bisa diajak bertarung selain mereka, iblis _hollow_. Maka dari ini meskipun tak sepuas seperti aku pernah melawan Ichigo dulu, paling tidak aku bisa mengisi waktu.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"I-Ini ...Orang ini berbahaya!"

"_Hati-Hati!"_

_Huh, hati-hati? _

Teriakan menyayat milik seorang gadis membuatku berpaling sesaat, lalu melejit.

_Ck! Shinobi menyusahkan! Sebenarnya apa urusan mereka sampai mau-maunya menyembunyikan siluman rubah tolol itu?_

Cahaya reiatsu kuning cerah kembali bersinar di balik _haori-_ku melejitkanku ke arah para shinobi yang ingin kencing.

_Harus cepat selesai!_

Zaraki Kenpachi, Kapten divisi 11 GOTEI 13.

Sudah cukup, aku sibuk!

**Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake Tale**

Aku menghindar saat sekian pisau terlempar ke arahku. Melompat sekali lalu kembali kutebaskan pedang. Berhasil. Aku mendengus, lalu melompat lompat mundur ke arah Ukitake.

"Mereka banyak sekali dan aktif, bagaimana menurutmu Ukitake?"

Rekanku yang berambut putih panjang ini melirik sedikit ke arahku, lalu kembali sibuk dengan tarian pedangnya.

"Heh, ya. Aku baru saja menyaksikan sebagian dari mereka mengerahkan r_eiatsu _dalam bentuk jurus, namun kurang menarik. Jujur kukatakan kalau melawan _Hollow _jauh lebih menantang."

"Hn, begitukah?"

"Ya."

"Namun sepertinya Hitsugaya _Taichou_ sudah mulai memanas, eh. Maksudku _mendingin." _ Aku berkelakar saja asal-asalan. Tak perduli bagaimana reaksi Ukitake selanjutnya, aku tersenyum tipis mengucapkannya. Menunduk di bawah bayang teduh topi jeramiku seraya menghunuskan pedang pada shinobi yang mendekati. Bergantian dengan tangan kiriku bak memainkan kartu,

"Hm, _sokka."_ Jawabnya. " Dia sudah jadi _jauh_ lebih kuat sekarang. Kau pasti tahu kalau dia nyaris membekukan setengah wilayah Rukongai kalau-"

"-Kalau Soifon _Taichou_ tak memperingatkannya untuk menahan kekuatannya?"

Aku mendelik mendengar jawaban Ukitake barusan. Sedikit kaget hingga mempersilahkan seorang shinobi mengiris tipis ujung topi jeramiku sebelum terpenggal kepalanya. Ukitake menari dengan pedangnya, menungguku untuk menjawab.

"Hm, _so desu ka._Hubungan cinta yang menarik.._"_ Balasku.

"...Mungkin untuk 100 tahun lagi Yama_-Jii_ sudah punya penggganti."

"Hahaha, kau benar, Kyoraku."

Dan kami kembali bergerak dalam suatu gerakan ampuh, memetik stamina para shinobi hingga bertekuk lutut, rubuh ke atas tanah bersimbah darah.

Aku menggeram malas.

Meski hanya sedetik tadi, _reiatsu_ tadi amat menusuk. _Dingin._

Aku hanya berharap _anak kecil_ itu tak berbuat sembarangan. Bagaimana pun kuatnya dia, emosinya yang meledak –ledak akan sangat berbahaya bagi orang di sekitarnya. Soifon _Taichou_ tadi berteriak, dan aku paham akan hal itu. Hewan berkulit corak biru putih ini menyembuhkan shinobi-shinobi yang sudah roboh, khan? Huh.

Maka akan kubuat mereka terluka sampai tidak _bangun_ lagi.

"Heh, Ukitake?"

"Doishta?"

"Aku tak sabar ingin pulang, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit serius?"

Ukitake mendelik,

"Maksudmu _Shikai? _Tidakkah ini terlalu pagi, Kyoraku?" Cetusnya.

"Ho? Begitukah?"

"Eh-Eng-Ya.. mungkin-…. "

"…-Sudahlah, ayo kita lakukan saja…..

…Lagipula kau pasti sepikiran denganku kalau _calon Sotaicho_ kita akan bertindak gegabah sebentar lagi. Bukankah begitu?"

"A-Eng-Ya… Tap-….

…..Ya sudahlah, aku memang sependapat denganmu."

Aku baru saja menjatuhkan kembali seorang Shinigami dengan dada terkoyak saat aku mengeluarkan _Wakizashi _ dari sarung pedang. Menyilangkan pedangku dengannya di depan dada.

Ya, reiatsu dahsyat membeku barusan hanya terasa dalam sedetik.

Namun sangat _berbahaya_.

Aku menghela nafas, berharap perburuan ini cepat selesai.

"_Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau_..._** ***_

_...__**Katen Kyōkotsu**__!"_

Aku menarik dua zanpakutou kembar berdisain golok besar milikku ke udara bebas. Aliran reiatsu masih sedikit berkibar saat Ukitake melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Dia menarik pedangnya keluar sarung, memunculkan pedang kembar yang terhubung dengan benang mantra setelah memanggilnya,

"_...N__ami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare...__** ***_

_...__**Sōgyo no Kotowari**__**!"**_

"Ikuze, Ukitake!"

"Hai!"

**Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Tale**

Udara gersang bumi masih terasa saat aku memandang sedih pada dua orang kapten yang telah termabukkan cinta di hadapanku. Aku memang sudah berumur lebih 1000 tahun dan tak pernah merasakan secara langsung perasaan _itu._

Dan parahnya, aku tak pernah menyadari adanya hubungan _khusus_ antara mereka berdua. Bahkan kedekatan antara mereka pun tidak pernah kudengar beritanya sama sekali.

Padahal Soifon adalah kapten dengan pergerakan terbaik yang kumiliki sebagai pemimpin pasukan khusus, divisi yang sangat denganku.

Dan tak seperti biasanya, aku menghela nafas berat.

Kematian dalam pertarungan memang tak pernah bisa dihindari, dan aku lah yang menginstruksikan Unohana _Taichou,_ Kapten pemegang divisi medis Soul Society untuk tak ikut dalam perburuan.

Dan tak pernah kusangka ternyata akan ada perlawanan sesengit ini. Aku menyaksikan dengan kepalaku sendiri ada sudah nyaris 300 orang rubuh dari pihak Shinobi...

...Dan sebentar lagi _seorang_ dari pihak kami, _Shinigami._

Diam-diam aku menangis.

Dan dalam tangisku yang lirih itu kuPerhatikan betul apa yang mereka berdua lakukan barusan. Betul-betul akan _menjemput _maut. Dan sesaat sebelum itu, Hitsugaya ...

...Kau benar-benar sangat kuat.

Hanya _sedetik._

_Namun dalam tekanan luar biasa yang cuma sedetik itu mampu membuat kakiku bergetar. Luar biasa!_

Aku menghela nafas. Tanganku masih bertumpu di atas zanpakutou-ku yang tersegel Ryuujin Jakka seraya berpikir.

_Sepertinya tak ada salahnya kalau aku yang sudah bau tanah ini mati di bumi.  
><em>

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Naruto bisa merasakan matanya membelalak.

"Shikamaru,"

_ "Doishta?"_

Naruto menoleh pada lelaki kuncir yang masih sibuk dengan rokoknya.

"Pedang angin paman Asuma bisa kupinjam lagi?"

Shikamaru menaikkan alis, namun tak banyak bertanya. Ia merogoh saku belakangnya lalu meraih pisau dengan desain genggaman dan gerigi di bagian luar mengikuti mata pedang. Warisan _Pengendali _ _Angin, _melemparkannya pada Naruto.

"Kau punya rencana, _Hokage-Sama?"_

"Yaah, mungkin...

...Kita lihat saja nanti."

Shikamaru mendengus malas. Naruto kembali berpaling ke depan. Mata sanninnya memicing.

_Sedetik lalu..._

_Tidak salah lagi!_

Naruto tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis.

_...Kita lihat saja nanti..._

_...Ya, kita lihat saja..._

_...Shinigami..."_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**Kurosaki Ichigo Tale**

Aku menusukkan selanjutnya _zanpakutou_-ku ke shinobi yang –mungkin- ke 51, menembus dada kirinya lantas langsung kucabut. Aku menggeram kesal.

_Ck!_

Dan aku sekarang sedang sibuk melumpuhkan manusia-manusia sombong yang menyembunyikan Kyuubi. Hei? Manusia?

Aku _juga_ manusia. Namun kali ini aku hanya ingin menempatkan diriku pada tempat yang pantas sebagai _Shinigami Daiko_. Tak ada dari mereka yang mati, aku yakin itu. Aku menebaskan mata pedangku dengan cara terbalik, jadi percayalah separah apapun luka mereka, cedera paling dalam yang diderita adalah patah tulang.

Aku tak pernah mau membunuh manusia.

Karena aku juga manusia.

Dan untuk urusan sosok terakhir yang kutusuk jantungnya tadi, itu sungguh tak sengaja. Aku menyabetkan pedangku ke kanan, dan dia menghindar ke bawah, lalu menebaskan pisaunya vertikal ke atas. Dari pada aku mati cepat lebih baik dia saja yang rubuh dulu, khan?

Namun sekali lagi itu tidak sengaja. Aku berpaling ke arah dinding kayu yang menghadang sekian jarak di depanku. _Di sana._

Buruan kami ada _di sana. _ Aku dapat dengan jelas merasakan getaran reiatsu buas yang bergetar pelan, namun dalam diam itu, aku benar-benar dapat merasakan dahsyatnya kekuatan yang memancar di dalamnya.

Namun kenapa seakan akan kapten GOTEI 13 yang lain tak merasakannya? Memang tak terpancar besar, namun yakinlah kalau mereka dapat menghirup aura buas ini sedikit saja, jantung manapun akan tercekat hingga mungkin terlambat berdetak.

Peliharan Shinigami ini luar biasa buas, kuat, dan...

..._janggal._ Sejak kapan peliharaan dewa kematian bisa kabur ke dunia manusia, tersegel dalam raga manusia?

Sejak kapan pula manusia itu bisa tenang dengan kehidupan siluman tersanter sejagat dalam tubuhnya? Kenapa _Rukia_ tak pernah menceritakan soal peliharaan itu padaku sebelumnya?

Banyak pertanyaan yang mengganggu otakku yang pas-pasan ini. Semakin memberatkan karena _zanpakutou_-ku baru saja menebas shinobi ke 54. Masih ada sekian orang yang memborong jalan di depanku. _CIH!_

Aku menelan ludah, berpaling sejenak ke belakang. Paling tidak aku bisa memastikan keadaan mereka _berdua_ baik-baik saja.

Toshiro dan Soifon.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum di antara para Taichou bahwa mereka _bertunangan._ Aku pun baru belum setahun menikahi _Rukia_. Oh-Mohon maaf-. Izinkan aku mengenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo. _Shinigami Daiko_ alias _Wakil Shinigami_. _Shikai? _ Tak perlu. Aku nyaris amat bosan menggunakannya. _Bankai? _Kau sudah melihatnya sekarang. _Tensa Zangetsu._ * _Zanpakutou_-ku yang berawal bentuk _shikai _mirip pisau besar menyempit dan berubah hitam pekat pada matanya. Gagangnya diikuti sekian mata rantai tipis yang menimbulkan kesan sangar. Kimonoku pun berubah menjadi desain mirip jas. Jelas, kemampuanku condong pada _real-combat. _Meningkatkan kekuatan fisik secara drastis di atas kemampuan rata-rata manusia.

_Getsuga Tenshou?_ Jelas. Itu jurus andalanku. Dan aku menggunakannya untuk mengalahkan Kuchiki Byakuya dulu, seorang Kapten divisi enam yang sudah menjadi Kakak Iparku.

Apa kataku tadi? Kakak ipar?

Ya, karena aku belum ada setahun menikahi Rukia. _Istriku_ yang sedang hamil 9 bulan.

Dan maka dari itu aku menjadi satu dari sekian orang yang memahami betul perasaan Toshiro saat ini. _Cinta._

Toshiro sangat mencintai Soifon, sebagaimana Soifon amat mencintai Toshiro. Dan Soifon tak akan pernah mampu kehilangan Toshiro sebagaimana Toshiro tak pernah mau meninggalkan Soifon.

Dan aku tak akan pernah meninggalkan Rukia, cintaku selamanya.

Namun kenyataan terkadang terjadi sebagaimana garisan takdir yang kita sungguh benci. Dan aku melihatnya sendiri kini, hanya mampu menahan sesak di dada.

Kapten divisi 10 itu membopong Soifon dengan mata luar biasa takut. Gadis berambut pendek itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah saat Toshiro mengecup dahinya, lalu melesatkan reiatsu yang sedikit membekukan itu, Aku terlonjak kaget.

_Dingin, beku. _ Meski hanya sedetik. Aku kembali berkonsentrasi pada pertarunganku. Shinobi mengejarku yang kini melompat-lompat menghindar.

_54 orang sudah roboh. Aku butuh sedikit menghemat tenaga!_

Dalam gerilyaku aku mengerling sejurus pada siput-siput besar yang menempelkan dirinya di atas badan para shinobi yang roboh dengan memberikan mereka reiatsu yang mirip dengan milik Unohana-San. _Medis. _Kata itu mengingatkanku tepat pada hewan besar yang lengket ini.

Dan hewan ini pula yang menyebabkan mampu menyaksikan pemandangan dua insani barusan. Aku menggertakkan gigiku rapat.

_Hati-hati kau, _Kurosaki!

Sebuah rantai menahan laju kakiku. Aku membelalak. Sebuah pedang dari shinobi bertopeng aneh dijamin sudah mengiris bahuku kalau aku tidak sejenak berputar tadi. _Sial!_

_Mereka terlalu banyak! _

Akui mendecih, kupaksakan pancaran reiatsu hitam pekat merasuki pedangku.

"_Getsuga-"_

Mata zamrud itu menangkapku. Sekali lagi aku menelan ludah, tak jadi melakukannya.

_Dingin. Beku._Toshiro mendekatiku tanpa suara, mendarat di sampingku dengan bertumpu lutut. Menaruh tangan kanannya di belakang punggung lalu menarik pedangnya. Mematahkan rantai yang membelenggu kakiku.

Aku tak tahu sampai sejauh mana dia sudah menguasai _zanpakutou-_nya itu. Sempat kudengar kalau bulan-bulan kemarin dia hampir membekukan separuh distrik Rukongai. _Gila. _Sebelum berpikir lebih lanjut, tiba- tiba tanah bergetar.

"_Doton: Ganban Kyū__!"_

Aku melompat cepat menghindari tanah yang meninggi bak dinding, berniat melumat kami. Namun Toshiro bergeming.

"Toshiro!" Aku menjerit, namun pancaran reiatsu yang membekukan tadi kian muncul. Kedua mataku lantas membulat.

"..._BANKAI...!_

_**...DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!**__" *_

Sosok mungil Toshiro tertutup separuh tubuhnya dengan es, membentuk raga sayap naga es di punggungnya hingga ekor yang mencuat melambai. Kedua kakinya berubah menjadi kaki naga es-tangan kanannya terlihat sebagai leher mulut naga yang menggigit _zanpakutou-_nya.

Dan pastinya, 3 kristal es yang muncul melayang di belakang punggungnya melambangkan bagaimana dinginnya tanah yang membeku. _Tanah yang baru saja akan menyerangku tadi_._**Beku.**_

"_Kurosaki!"_

Aku menunduk padanya, lalu melompat cepat ke tanah. _Benar-benar dingin._ Toshiro sedikitpun tak memalingkan wajah padaku. Aku menelan ludah.

Toshiro sungguh _marah._

_Dia memang dingin, namun sedingin itukah dia jika kehilangan? Dan-_

_...Apakah aku akan sedingin ini pula jika kehilangan Rukia?_

...Dan...

...Apakah _Manusia Kyuubi _itu akan melakukan sesuatu jika kehilangan?

"_Doishta,_ Toshiro?"

Lelaki berambut putih perak itu menoleh padaku, lalu bergumam.

"_Kyuubi_ ada di sana, khan?"

"...E-eng, heh, ya. Kau merasakannya, Toshiro?" Toshiro kembali berpaling ke depan, lalu menghembuskan nafas sekali. Aku tahu apa jawabannya.

"...Aku janji tak akan _sembrono. _Tolong awasi aku." Mataku membulat, lalu ketus.

"_Tidak."_

Tak akan pernah kuizinkan dia untuk mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Aku tahu dari belakang leharnya kalau sosok di _shinigami_ jenius ini mendongak kaget.

"Aku tak akan pernah tidak percaya padamu, namun bisakah kau sabar sedikit lagi. Kit-"

"-Kalau begitu, _izinkan _aku mengabulkan permintaan terakhir Soifon!" Jeritnya sambil berbalik badan. Aku terperanjat. Toshiro memohon.

Jelas aku melihatnya. Mata zamrud itu menitikkan air mata. Aku terenyuh, namun seraya berpikir.

_Permintaan. _

"Permintaan? Permintaan apa maksudmu? Tolong diperjelas agar aku punya alasan untuk _mengizinkanmu!"_

Mata zamrud itu berbinar sedetik seiring dengan senyum tipis yang tertarik ke atas, namun kentara redup seketika kemudian. Toshiro menunduk, pastinya aku khawatir.

"T-Toshiro..?"

Toshiro mengangkat kepalanya lemah, lalu menjawab.

Jawaban yang membuatku sontak kejang. Kaget luar biasa. Mata coklatku menatap tajam zamrudnya yang sayu.

"_Wakarimasta..."_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

** Normal POV**

Naruto membalalak. Neji dan Sasuke turut kaget. Sang Rokudaime berteriak keras, memaksa kuda-kuda Aliansi Konoha untuk lantas bersiaga.

"Bersiap! Mereka datang!"

Sejurus kemudian, bayangan kebiruan melesat. Melayang tepat 20 meter di depan Naruto. Mata sanninnya menatap tajam zamrud hijau yang dengan _luar biasa dingin_ menusuknya. Naruto tak bergeming. Tangannya kukuh di depan dada, lalu bergumam.

"Hati-hati, _minna..."_

"...Aliran chakra ini luar biasa kuat. Bersiaplah."

"_Hai!"_

Sosok bersayap es dan berwujud bak manusia naga ini mengepakkan sayapnya. Dia melayang perlahan. Kakashi mendekati Naruto berbisik,

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, Naruto?" Naruto melirik padanya.

Sharingan _Kakashi si Ninja Peniru_ hadir di sampingnya.

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang _Hiraishin Kunai_ yang kau lempar barusan. Pastinya kau melakukannya tidak sembarangan khan?"

Naruto terkekeh tipis, lalu kembali menatap zamrud hijau di depannya itu.

"Ya, aku memang ingin sedikit _menyambut_ sebenarnya. Namun ternyata sudah ada yang datang sendiri, jadi...

...Kupikir rencana _B_ harus dilaksanakan. "

Mendengar kata _menyambut_ itu Kakashi membulat matanya. Mendiang gurunya lantas melintas di otak.

_Konoha no Kiroi Senko_ yang membantai 80 orang Ninja Iwa di jembatan _dulu._

Ya, di hari kematian Obito. Kakashi mengerling ke atas lahan kunai yang tak beraturan lagi bentuknya.

_Jika benar Naruto ingin menyambut mereka, berarti dia ingin memulai dengan menyerang sendiri para Shinigami itu? Naruto..._

_Sensei... darah dagingmu-_

"_Kisama ga..._

_... Kyuubi no Yoko da?"_

Suara itu dingin menusuk. Kakashi membelalak. Shinigami yang tengah terbang di depannya ini berteriak kasar. –Memaki- tanpa ada rasa segan pada Naruto.

Rokudaime kita masih terdiam sinis. Hitsugaya berdecih lalu mengangkat pedangnya keatas,

"Tungguhlah saat kematianmu, rubah _jad*h!"_

Naruto mengangkat alis. Berbeda jauh dengan Rookie 12 yang memancarkan kaget yang sangat di wajah mereka. Hitsugaya tak lekang mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto saat bibirnya terangkat bergerak.

"_Sennen Hyoro..."__*****_

Benteng kayu terasa bergetar. Naruto mengerutkan kening, dan pemandangan selanjutnya memaksa Aliansi Konoha mengikuti sambil terheran cemas.

Pilar-pilar es muncul , ratusan dari bawah benteng seraya mencuat ke atas. Menutupi pandangan Rookie 12 hingga 9 meter, _menjebak_ mereka.

Jelas, Pilar-pilar es yang muncul bak stalaktit melayang ini _menjebak _mereka. Dari ujung ke ujung lain benteng sudah tertutup semuanya dengan dinding es. Naruto bersiaga penuh. Menunggu serangan selanjutnya yang mungkin akan dilancarkan.

_Kemungkinan terburuk..._

Sedetik...

Dua detik...

Hampir semenit tak ada gelagat tanda apapun. Kiba mendengus kesal, Guy kian memaki.

"Apa ini?" Cetusnya. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya, menyiapkan kuda-kuda."Biarkan aku menghancurkan-"

"-Hentikan, Guy Sensei!"

Teriakan Naruto barusan menghentikan gerakannya. Naruto menatapnya penuh larangan sebelum berpaling pada Yamato.

"Yamato _Taichou!_"

"_Hai! Wakarimasta!"_

Yamato mengatupkan kedua tangannya membentuk segel _Mokuton, _mengeluarkan sebilah batang kayu dari telapaknya lalu melemparkannya ke dinding es.

Dan seperti yang sudah Naruto duga, kayu itu membeku. Pelahan namun pasti, kayu itu sudah membeku seluruhnya.

"_M-Masaka... Sore wa-!"_

Neji memperhatikan dinding es ini dari atas ke bawah, menyimpulkan sesuatu dengan byakugannya.

"Naruto!"

"_Nani ga?"_

" Dinding es ini sepertinya bukan untuk mengurung kita. Aku lihat tebalnya kurang lebih kurang dari 1 meter. Terlalu tipis untuk _mengurung _kita beserta seluruh dinding benteng. Sepertinya mereka punya rencana lebih untuk ini, Naruto."

Yang diajak bicara barusan tak berkomentar. Naruto mungkin tahu lebih yang dapat _dilihat_ Neji. Dan jujur saja, perasaannya dirasa semakin aneh.

_Kenapa mereka melakukan hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini? Apa maksudnya? Mengulur waktukah? Atau-_

_N-Nani? _

Dan sedetik berikutnya Naruto merasakannya. Neji dan Sasuke pula.

Chakra _dahsyat_ yang membekukan barusan menghilang.

Benar-benar menghilang. _Lenyap. _Naruto menurunkan tangannya dari dada

_A-Apa ini?_

_Kenapa chakranya menghilang?_

_Kalau chakranya lenyap berarti-_

"Doishta? Naruto?"

Pertanyaan Guy barusan harus dijawab.

"Dia _hilang, _Shino!_"_

Shino menganggukkan kepalanya, sejurus kemudian menggeleng.

"Pikachu _kehilangannya._ "

Naruto merasakan badannya panas dingin.

Dan gelombang suara ramai berupa ekspresi terkejut terdengar jelas di kuping pemuda Namikaze. Naruto terdiam. Di benaknya muncul sekian ide.

Chakra dingin barusan lenyap.

Shinigami berambut putih barusan juga _sudah _hilang.

_Namun kenapa? Apa dan-_

Naruto tak lagi sibuk dengan ide-ide yang berseliweran dan memusingkan otaknya kini, mata sanninnya yang memicing geram, memberinya instruksi langsung secara ghaib turun pada kakinya. Naruto melompat, mengumpulkan chakra angin sempurna di tangan seukuran badan, lalu memukulkannya keras ke dinding es.

"_Oodama Rasengan!"_

Dinding es pecah dengan sukses,

Dan sebuah pemandangan yang siap mencabut nyawa lantas muncul tepat di depan matanya. Panas, berisik, dan _menyilaukan._

_Datang._

Hanya _dia,_ Neji dan Sasuke yang bisa merasakannya datang. Mendeteksi kedatangan gelombang chakra luar biasa dahsyat, jauh beberapa tingkat di atas sosok kehadiran shinigami es barusan. Sungguh menekan raga dan menyesakkan dada.

Namun terlambat. Kedua dojutsu itu bahkan hanya bisa menganga.

Sekali lagi Naruto tak bisa bernafas saat melihatnya _datang._

Sebuah rudal.

Sebuah rudal melesat ke arahnya. Warnanya kuning terang, melejit dengan mesin pendorong di bagian dasar. Naruto merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti.

"_NARUTO!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"_NARUTO!"_

"_NARUTOO!"_

Tsunade tahu keringat sebesar biji jagung yang sekian kali menitik dari dahinya mengganggu pekerjaanya, namun tak kunjung dia hapus. Badan Sakura yang mengejang sudah membuatnya jauh lebih khawatir.

Dan lebih khawatir karena di balik emerald yang tersembunyi itu sang gadis menggigau lemah-lemah. Lambat laun menjadi desahan kesakitan yang mengiris pendengaran.

"_Thiopetal!"_ Pekik Tsunade. Obat bius tingkat menengah itu disuntikkan tepat di pembuluh vena Sakura. Mata emeraldnya kian lunglai.

_Apa yang kau mimpikan, Sakura?_

_Naruto..._

_CIH!_

Suntikan tepat habis cairannya, Sakura terkulai lemah, perlahan. Namun bibirnya dengan lemah mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa didengar.

"_Naruto..."_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"_NARUTO!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_

Tak ada lagi kata-kata _Hokage-Sama._

Tak ada lagi yang dengan sengaja memberikan batasan di antara martabat dan nama yang memanggilnya.

_Hanya_ ada Naruto.

Namun apakah seorang Naruto bisa dipanggil dengan nama Naruto jika dia kehilangan sebuah unsur penting _Naruto_, berupa _detak jantung_?

Hokage keenam ini benar-benar merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti.

Dan apakah seorang Naruto bisa dipanggil dengan nama Naruto jika dia kehilangan sebuah unsur penting _Naruto_, berupa _hembusan nafas_?

Naruto benar-benar merasakan dirinya tak bisa bernafas.

_Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

Ia boleh menghindar dengan _Hiraishin no Jutsu_, namun itu berarti memberikan tiket gratis ke akhirat secara instan pada para Rookie 12 dan guru-gurunya.

Belum sampai detik kedua saat rudal itu sudah berada sekian senti di depan hidungnya.

_Dalam waktu yang kurang dari dua detik ini apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

Cahaya menyilaukan dan dentuman ledakan membakar udara, mencekik suara Shinobi Konoha.

**~~~TBC~~~~**

**Vocabularies:**

**_Jinteki Shakusetsu__: _**Sengat semua musuh hingga mati.

**_Nigeki Kessatsu__: _**Mati dalam dua langkah.

**_Doko ga imasu ka?_**_:_Dia (b) ada dimana? Partikel '_ga'_ digunakan untuk membuat penekanan pada kalimat.

_**Hadō: **_Teknik Penghancur no...

**_T__suzuri Raiden_:** Ikatan Petir.

**_Sōren Sōkatsui__:_** Api biru, teratai kembar.

**_Kakimushire__:_**Keluarkan cakarmu.

**_C__h__ire__: _**Menyebarlah

**_Hana kaze midarete, kashin naki, tenpū midarete, tenma warau_:** Bunga angin, marahlah. Bunga Dewa, mengaumlah. Murka angin langit dan cacian iblis langit.

**_N__ami kotogotoku waga tate to nare, ikazuchi kotogotoku waga yaiba to nare_**_ : _ Gelombang, naiklah dan jadi perisaiku, Petir, bangkitlah dan jadilah pedangku

**_Tensa Zangetsu__:_** Rantai Langit, Bulan Pembunuh

**_Daiguren Hyourinmaru__:_** Raungan Agung Sinar Bulan yang Dingin

**_Sennen Hyoro__:_** Penjara Es Seribu Tahun.

_**Behind The SCENE.**_

Hitsugaya : Hei, sejak kapan aku jadi sekuat itu?

Ichigo :Betul-betul, mau ngalahin aku lagi.

Naruto : HAHAHAHA! Kalian ini memang bodoh, sudah tahu kalau aku ini yang terkuat, haha!

Alp : Dasar kalian ini , terlalu banyak protesnya. Mau digaji nggak? Mumpung masa THR lhoo... ($=$)

Hitsu/Ichi/Naru: Eeeer...

Soifon :Eeeh... jadi aku mau _dinikahin _ma Toshiro..._Kun? *_Nunjuk muka*

Alp :*Angguk-angguk* _Sokka-sokka..._ Tak ada masalah, khan? Lagi pula aku tahu kau juga punya perasaan terpendam pada Toshiro (^0^)

Soifon : Ehm... bagaimana yaaaaah... *Megangin dua pipi*

IchiNaru : *SWEATDROP*

Hitsugaya :_M-Matte_...Kalau aku nikah sama Soi-_Chan... _Hinamori bagaimana?

Alp :Memang sejak kapan kau bilang kau cinta padanya? Tak pernah khan?

Hitsugaya :I-Iya sih... T-tap-

Alp :Udah, nggak usah banyak cincong, Hinamori itu _nggak_ pernah nganggap kamu pacarnya kok, lagina kamu nggak cinta Hinamori dan lebih

mencintai Soifon, khan? kalau perlu wali nanti biar _Genryuusai-dono_ yang jadi walinya!~

Genryuusai : _HATTCHIIUUUU! _Siapa nih yang ngomongin ane - _H-HAAAT-CHIIUU!_

Hitsugaya : A-aah..Eeh..T-Tapi!

Soifon : *Ngerangkul bahu Hitsugaya*Ayolah Toshiro_-Kun_...Aku teramat cinta padamu, namun kau tak pernah melirik sedikitpun padaku. *PUPPY

EYE*

Hitsugaya :*Pipi merah en tersanjung* Ehm... aku juga awal sudah mencintaimu Soi-_Chan..._

AlpIchiNaru :*SWEATDROP*

HitsuSoi : *CUUP!*

Sakura :*GUBRAK-Ndobrak pintu* Apa-APAAAN INI? AUTHOR BRENGS*K! SHANNAAROOOOOO!*

Alp :*GUBRAK! BRAK! BRUK! KRAAAK!-Bayangin sendiri aja*

IchiNaru :*Merinding*

Sakura :Kenapa KAU MEMISAHKANKU DENGAN NARUTO DI DEPAN KISAH CINTA ORANG LAIN HA? *nyekek Alp mpe berbusa*

Alp :*Berkunang-kunang , mau muntah trus baru sadar abis ditempeleng-PLAK!* Aah! Eeh- I-Itu...g-gomen-

Ichiruki :BETULLL! KAMI JUGA INGIN MUNCUL! *berpelukan ala TELETUBIES*

ROOKIE 12 :KENAPA KAMI MALAH CUMA NYEMPIL?

Kakashi :Hoaaaahm...

GOTEI 13 :Ini NARUTO apa BLEACH SIH?

Sakura :*meluk Naruto*_ Ne,_ kenapa kamu nggak langsung ngasih RASENSHURIKEN aja ke Author _bego_ ini?

Naruto :*SWEATDROP*Aaah-Eeh-...T-Tapi... THR-nya...

Sakura :*KREK-Ngelemesin jari* Jadi kamu lebih milih _diPIJETIN _ya...

Naruto :*Keringat dingin*_H-Hai._...

Rukia :Ayaaang... Ayo donk, masa kamu kalah ma jabrik kumisan itu... ikutan _bantai_ donk ayaank...

Ichigo :A-Eeh..T-Tapi... Para Kapten belum gajian jadi-

GOTEI 13 :GAJI SOAL GAMPANG, YANG PENTING FREEDOOOOM! MAJU ICHIGO! *ngangkat pamflet*

Genryuusai : _HATTCHIIUU!_

ROOKIE 12 :NARUTO, kamu juga jangan mau dikalahin ma si Jeruk MESUM itu!

Kakashi :Hoaaaahm...

Ichigo :Gimana nih, Naruto... *GARUK-GARUK KEPALA*

...

...

...

** SIAPA YANG JERUK MESUM? HA?**

Naruto :*Nahan badan Ichigo* T-Tahan... I-Ichi... S-Sabar! Sabar!... Ayo ... satu jurus doank!

Ichigo :Ck! _Nyusahin _ aja! *Kacak pinggang * Ayo, Nar!

..._GETSUGA..._

Naruto : *Nyengir *Ayoooo...

..._OODAMA..._

Alp :Et-et-eeeet! T-Tunggu... Kalian nggak mau THR? *Ngangkat tangan sambil pamer fulus*

IchiNaru :Peduli AMAT!

GOTEI 13 : AYO! AYO! *angkat banner*

ROOKIE 12 :YUPZ! YUPZ! *angkat spanduk*

Alp :Eeh..! T-Tunggu Akh-!

Genryuusai : _HATTCHIIUU!_

Kakashi :Hoaaaahm...

Ichigo :_..TENSHOU!_

Naruto :_...RASENGAN!_!

Alp :...!

RukiSaku :Hore..! Ayangku hebaaaaat! *dansa bareng sambil joget*

Soifon :*Megang tangan Toshiro* Ehm... Toshiro_-Kun_... Kok mereka aneh banget ya? Apa jangan-jangan ni Author emang _gendeng?_

Hitsugaya :*_Nggendong_ Soifon*

Soifon :_Kyaaaa!_

Hitsugaya :Biarin aja mereka sinting, biarin aja Authornya _gendeng._Yang penting aku tetap cinta padamu (^+^)

Soifon :*blushing* Aah... Toshiro-_Kun._...*malingin muka*

Hitsugaya :*ngeraih dagu Soifon*I Love u..._.Soi-Chan..._

Soifon :Toshiro-_Kun..._

HitsuSoi :*CUUUP!*

Alp :*_Ngetik depan lappy sambil senyum-senyum.*_

IchiNaru :Lho trus yang di hajar barusan siapa?

Alp :*Tambah senyum-senyum (^_^)m*

IchiNaru :*SWEATDROP*

**Sekali lagi ane mau mengucapkan:**

**~~~ SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1432 H~~~~**

**MINAL AIDIN WAL FAIZIN**

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze sekeluarga mengucapkan:**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATHIN**

**Terutama buat UPDATE yang ngaret (^_^)**

_**Sekian lama Hyoroganku pun semakin habis karena kekuatan dahyat Shinigami**_

_**Bisakah kalian memberikannya sedikit untukku?**_

_**Please Click**_

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	8. Naruto, The Ultimate Sage!

**DISCLAIMER:**

Masashi Kishimoto-1999

Tite Kubo-2001

**AUTHOR:**

Alp Arslan no Namikaze

**The Hunting of Soul Reaper **

**8th Chapter: Naruto, The Ultimate Sage!**

**.**

**.**

Chapter special untuk adik-adikku, teman-teman nun jauh di seluruh penjuru Indonesia (^_^)

**HAPPY READING!**

_Hokage keenam ini benar-benar merasakan detak jantungnya berhenti. _

_Dan apakah seorang Naruto bisa dipanggil dengan nama Naruto jika dia kehilangan sebuah unsur penting _Naruto_, berupa hembusan nafas?_

_Naruto benar-benar merasakan dirinya tak bisa bernafas._

_Apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

_Ia boleh menghindar dengan Hiraishin no Jutsu, namun itu berarti memberikan tiket gratis ke akhirat secara instan pada para Rookie 12 dan guru-gurunya._

_Belum sampai detik kedua saat rudal itu sudah berada sekian senti di depan hidungnya._

_Dalam waktu yang kurang dari dua detik ini apa yang harus dia lakukan?_

_Cahaya menyilaukan dan dentuman ledakan membakar udara, mencekik suara Shinobi Konoha._

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Lee, benar-benar merasakan tenggorokannya tercekik.

Tercekik hingga tak mampu menyatakan kegembiraan yang bersinar-sinar terpancar di wajahnya. Sasuke meringis, tersenyum simpul tatkala meliha Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan anggun di depan, berpaling arah dengan mereka. Kedua tangannya terbuka ke depan,

Pastinya rudal tadi tak sedikitpun menyentuh sedikitpun bagian dari kulitnya.

Dan ledakan menyilaukan tadi _terjadi._ Di arah tepat jam 2 dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"N-Naruto?"

Kakashi tergagap. Naruto menurunkan tangannya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya ini tidak sesulit yang kita duga_….._

_...minna..._

Bersiaplah..._"_

**FLASHBACK ON (2 MINUTE AGO)**

Hitsugaya melayang cepat ke arah gadisnya yang termangu di atas tanah. Sayap naganya ia runtuhkan, armor es di sekeliling tubuhnya pun lantas terurai di udara. _BANKAI-_nya selesai.

Soifon tersenyum lirih melihat Hitsugaya tepat mendarat di depannya. Sosok lelaki berambut putih keperakan itu mengangguk, memberikan jawaban yang menarik senyum lirih gadis berumur 110 tahun ini kian melebar.

Sayangnya, senyum lebar Soifon bertolak belakang dengan kecutnya wajah pasi di sela-sela debu tanah yang gersang.

Hitsugaya berjalan pelan ea rah Tunangannya, merangkulnya dari belakang punggung. Hitsugaya jelas menelan ludahnya karena dadanya yang tertutup _haori_ bersentuhan langsung dengan punggung Soifon yang terbuka. Kimono dalamnya memang sedikit praktis karena didisain untuk tak menghalangi gerakan kilatnya saat _Shunko._ Bagian ketiak terbuka hingga punggung, serta pelindung lengan berupa kain hitam yang membatas hingga siku.

Betul-betul pakaian seorang_ petarung._ Tangguh, jelita dan artistik.

Namun semuanya itu sudah seakan terhapus tuntas. Hampir separuh wajahnya yang jelita tertutup luka bakar hasil asam Katsuyu, begitu pula dengan tangan kanannya yang cedera parah hingga melebihi siku. Soifon melihat _zanpakutou-_nya sudah terangkat ke depan muka, _suzumebachi_ berkilat-kilat di antara pola kuning hitam yang menutupinya. Soifon memaksaka senyumnya lagi, tertatih-tatih ia berucap,

"_BANKAI…_

**_….JAKUHO RAIKOBEN!_****" ***

Jarum yang mencuat dari jari tengah Soifon memendarkan reiatsu kuning cerah, lalu berubah menjadi peluncur rudal sepanjang 2 meter. Menyusuri seluruh bagian tangan kanannya hingga melebihi kepala. Hitsugaya menahan lengan Soifon yang babak belur seraya terdiam.

Ia tahu kapan Soifon akan mengeluarkan BANKAI-nya ini.

Ia tahu kenapa Soifon memaksakan dirinya untuk menggunakan BANKAI-nya ini.

Dan ia pun _tahu_ apa konsekuen _paling buruk_ yang akan terjadi pada penggunanya setelah melaksanakan eksekusi paling menyilaukan sejagat ini.

"Toshiro_-Kun…"_

Erangan lemah manis dari Soifon menarik khayalan Hitsugaya ke dunia nyata. Ia mendongak lantas, memandang leher jenjang Soifon seraya menjawab lunglai.

"I-Iya..?"

"tanganku…..

….tanganku tak bisa _merasakan_ apapun…..Toshiro_-Kun…"_

Hitsugaya tercekat.

_Benar-benar mati rasa, ya…_

"…Eengh…

…..Ya…

….Tapi aku tetap dapat merasakan detak jantungmu lewat tangan ini, Soifon."

Yang diajak bicara lantas berbinar kedua matanya. Soifon merasakan tangan kirinya disambut oleh tangan kiri tunangannya, lalu digenggam erat. Soifon melirik sekilas cincin kembar yang melingkar di masing-masing jari manis mereka, lalu terenyuh.

Sebelum mati pun Soifon bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti ini, Soifon sungguh bahagia. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, mengirimkan matanya lewat jendela target yang berada di bagian pangkal rudalnya. _Sial_. Mata kanannya nyaris rabun. Targetnya yang berada di balik dinding es jadi semakin samar.

"T-Toshiro_-Kun…._

_"Nani ga?"_

"Mataku…. Rabun… Aku tak bisa _melihatnya _dengan jelas."Isaknya.

Hitsugaya tersenyum menaruh dagunya di atas bahu kiri Soifon, lalu berbisik,

"Namun aku tetap dapat melhat betapa cantiknya dirimu di balik punggung ini , Soifon…"

Soifon tersentak, isakannya berhenti paksa.

_"…..Hontou ni?"_

_"Hai…" _Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Meskipun wajahku hancur dan melepuh akankah kau-"

"-Bahkan sampai saat terakhirpun aku tak akan pernah berpaling darimu...

..._Soi-Chan..._"

Soifon terdiam, lalu menarik senyum tipisnya.

"Heh…..

… Ya…"

Hitsugaya merapatkan dirinya pada Soifon, memaksanya untuk memfokuskan pandangannya lagi, lalu serta merta berteriak,

_" JAKUHO RAIKOBEN…._

…..TEMBAAK!"

DAAARR!

Dentuman dahsyat itu memekikkan telinga Hitsugaya. Tekanan energi memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan sayap naganya sekali lagi. Hitsugaya menahan nafas.

Pasti, mengaktifkan sayap BANKAI tanpa _memanggilnya_ adalah salah satu cobaan terberat.

_"UGH!"_

Rudal kuning cerah itu bertolak kencang, berotasi di udara sekianribu perdetik lalu meluncur melebih kecepatan suara, menuju _Naruto._

Mereka berdua belum sempat melihat keadaan target saat Soifon muntah darah. Kental dan hitam. _Jakuho Raikoben_ lenyap, meninggalkan _suzumebachi _ di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Soifon rubuh, wajahnya memucat dan mulutnya tak henti-henti mengucurkan darah kental kehitaman, mengalir bak air sungai. Hitsugaya menahan sesak seiring dengan mata zamrudnya yang membulat hebat. Seluruh badannya serasa kaku kejang.

Pernah merasakan neraka dunia?

Gerbang untuk masuk ke dalamnya terpancar hebat di raut wajah kapten divisi 10 ini.

_"SOIFON!"_

Hitsugaya hanya mampu menjerit, membopong badan Soifon yang terasa seringan kapas.

"Akh-UKH! OH-OHOK!"

Soifon kembali memuntahkan cairan laknat itu. Kental dan hitam. Hitsugaya menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia luar biasa cemas.

_"GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_

Teriakan Ichigo tak seperti biasanya. Jelas aura kalut mewarnai lengkingannya barusan. Hitsugaya turut merasakannya, Ichigo berpaling ke belakang setelah mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, menjauhkan sekian shinobi yang mengelilingnya.

"Ukitake! Byakuya!" Kyoraku berteriak keras. Menginstruksikan kedua kapten itu untuk melaju ke posisi dimana mereka kini menjadi paling rawan. Kyoraku maju selangkah mundur di belakang mereka, berpaling pada ANBU dan jounin sambil memutarkan kedua goloknya bersamaan berlawanan arah jarum jam.

**"_BUSHOGAMA!"*_**

Putaran angin kencang berpendar ke sekian arah, menghalau arah serang Shinobi Konoha. Kyoraku baru akan melangkah mundur mengikuti jejak kedua rekannya saat kilatan cahaya muncul, tepat di arah jam empat.

Dan entah kenapa Kyoraku merasa merinding.

_Di sana itu ada..._

Dan belakang lehernya yang mendingin itu kian serasa mati saat teriakan Komamura yang diikuti erangan kesakitan laksana menggunjang jagat.

"_Kurotsuchi!-AAARGH!"_

Bukan hanya itu, Jeritan Komamura juga diiringi dengan kilatan cahaya yang kian menghebat dan dentuman ledakan dahsyat. Kyoraku tak sempat menoleh meskipun ia tahu kalau kedua matanya membulat hebat.

_-T-..._

_...Tidak mungkin!_

_._

_._

_._

_BLEDAAAAR!_

Kyoraku benar-benar tak sempat menoleh,

Lehernya baru bergeser 15 derajat saat ledakan besar itu memaksanya kembali berpaling, melompat cepat ke arah kedua rekannya yang juga lantas terpaku di tempat.

"_B-..._

_...Bedebah..."_

Byakuya mengumpat. Ukitake mendecih.

"_Ck..!_

...K-Kurotsuchi... Komamura...!"

Tak banyak bicara, Mereka berdua lantas mendekati tempat _kejadian. _Kenpachi sudah di sana.

Tanpa ada yang memberi keterangan sekalipun, mereka sadar apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jelas, Jakuho Raikoben salah mendarat.

Rudal penghancur tercepat di dunia Shinigami itu _salah_ mendarat.

Namun **_KENAPA?_**

Ichigo yang baru mendarat tepat di belakang Hitsugaya hanya bisa menahan darahnya yang kian serasa semakin menggelegak, namun...

Toshiro yang sedang kalut seperti ini...-

_J-JANGAN JANGAN-!_

Ichigo berpaling ke atas benteng, ia menggertakkan gigi, lalu berteriak marah.

_"S-SIAAAAAAL!"_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Naruto bisa merasakan panas rudal itu sudah berada sekian senti di depan hidungnya. Ia tersenyum seraya mengangkat tangannya, tak sampai sedetik merapal segel, lalu membukanya ke depan.

Gerakan tangan teramat kilat yang tak bisa dibaca oleh _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_ sekalipun.

Naruto melebarkan senyumnya, beriramakan sebuah nama jurus yang bahkan mampu menyelamatkan siapapun dari _bijuudama_ sedahsyat milik Kyuubi.

_"JIKUUKAN KEKKAI..."_

**FLASHBACK ON (2 MINUTE AGO)**** END**

Ichigo memaki keras, namun apa daya, angin pun tak menjawab luapan marahnya.

Kurotsuchi hanya mampu menggelepar beberapa saat di atas pangkuan Kyoraku. Teknik rahasia sudah mampu mengamankan dirinya dari cedera fisik paling parah sekalipun. Bagaimana tidak, seluruh organ tubuh hingga membran kulitnya 'ditinggal' di Soul Society. Hampir mustahil untuk dapat_ melukainya. _

Namun kapten divisi 12 itu pun mencapai batas kemampuan intelektual dan kekuatannya, Ia tewas setelah digempur kekuatan penuh _Jakuho Raikoben_ tanpa mampu menghindar sedikitpun.

_Sedikitpun? _Sayangnya ada drama tragis di balik kematiannya yang hanya mengaburkan jasadnya menjadi debu, hancur bersamaan dengan lenyapnya zanpakutounya bersama oksigen Konoha.

Karena sesaat, benar-benar sesaat sebelum Jakuho Raikoben telak menghantam dirinya, Kurotsuchi sempat mengaktifkan _jurus pertahanan, BAKUDO no. 81: **Danku** ***.**_

Dan parahnya, jurus pertahanan itu ditujukan pada Komamura, meskipun jelas kapten divisi 7 itu terluka cukup parah, paling tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya setelah terpental nyaris 30 meter.

Kurotsuchi mengorbankan dirinya.

Komamura tergeletak disana. Ia jelas mengerang. Ukitake mengecek detak jantungnya. Lalu mendongak seraya tersenyum lega.

"Komamura _Taichou_ masih bisa diselamatkan. Dia hanya butuh sedikit istirahat guna mengistirahatkan cederanya ini-"

"-CIH! Shinobi Bang*at!" Kenpachi memaki. Byakuya dan Kyoraku tak menimpali sama sekali. Bahkan Ukitake yang merasa terinterupsi kalimatnya pun tak menjawab. Mereka berempat merasakan perasaan yang sama. Bercampur aduk dengan aroma emosi pribadi yang berbeda.

_Soifon salah tembak, tak mungkin!_

_Apalagi jelas sudah tadi kalau Hitsugaya memapahnya berdiri dan membantunya mengkokang, tak mungkin salah!_

_Tapi... apakah..._

_Jangan-jangan..._

"Kyoraku_ Taichou._" Gumam Byakuya. Kyoraku mengangkat sedikit topi jeraminya lebih tinggi, memandang Byakuya yang kini merendahkan pandangannya.

_"Doishta?"_

"Apa kau pernah dengar soal Ninja bisa mengubah dimensi-maksdku-, kita sama-sama melihat kalau Rudal itu mengarah ke dinding sana, Soifon_ Taichou_ lalu terjatuh. Kita bersama mendekatinya, dan Jakuho Raikoben meledak...

... Namun di arah yang berbeda. Ini sungguh janggal."

Byakuya mengerutkan keningnya saat beropini. Kyoraku terdiam mendengar analisis Byakuya, lalu menggeleng.

Sontak Byakuya bertambah kecut. Kenpachi meludah.

Ukitake menghela nafasnya sekali.

"Aku pun jujur kukatakan, Byakuya. Tak pernah kudengar sedikitpun tentang hal yang seperti itu. Yang kutahu Ninja adalah spesial menyusup, membenci pertarungan langsung dengan musuhnya bagaimanapun juga keadaanya. Namun yang kulihat sendiri malah amat berbeda. Mereka tangguh bertarung, mengendalikan tenaga dalam macam _reiatsu_ lalu menggunakannya dalam pertarungan. Itu pun amat janggal...

...Dan lebih janggal lagi karena aku juga tengah berpikiran sama denganmu, Byakuya. Aku juga teramat yakin kalau Jakuho Raikoben telah _dimanipulasi._"

Byakuya tak berkomentar lebih mendengar penjelasan Ukitake. Kyoraku nyaris menunduk saat Kenpachi mendongak dan bergumam.

"Oleh _dia?_ "

Kalimat ambigu yang membuat mereka berempat berpaling, menatap sosok dengan gulungan rahasia dan jubah merah menyala. Jauh berdiri di atas benteng.

"_Dare ga... _Kenpachi?" Ukitake bertanya. Kenpachi berkelakar.

"Aku tahu aku ini paling tidak ahli soal _reiatsu_ ataupun _kido._ Namun paling tidak, aku masih bisa merasakannya. Sedetik lalu, beberapa saat sebelum ini aku sedang asyik membantai shinobi-shinobi menyusahkan itu saat sebuah energi ganas berpendar, mengarah tepat di sana hingga mengejutkanku sekali waktu. Mirip dengan aliran reiatsu yang terpancar di kertas-kertas itu.."

Mereka bertiga berpaling pada _hiraishin kunai_ yang tertancap jauh dari mereka, terpental karena ledakan.

"Lalu?" Ukitake tak sabar.

"..Aku memang sempat kaget dengan teriakan Soifon pertama barusan, namun beberapa menit setelah itu aku-"

Kalimat Kenpachi terpotong. Lidahnya sama sekali tidak putus, namun dengan membelalaknya ketiga rekan yang kini sudah mengikutinya melejit berlari ke arah di mana Soifon roboh barusan, Kenpachi merasa tak mampu bersuara.

Sebuah suara raungan bak pertanda kiamat membuat suasana mereka menjadi _beku_. Hawa dingin terpancar dahsyat. Byakuya menggertakkan gigi.

_"BAKA!_ ICHIGO ! TAHAN DIA!"

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"S-Shiro...K...Kuungh..._Aakh! UHUK! OHOK!"_

Entah sudah seliterkah darah hitam itu ataupun tidak. Hitsugaya merasa otaknya mati, ia tak lagi mampu berpikir jernih. Haori kebanggan bertuliskan kanji '10' di bagian punggungnya itu jelas terkotori dengan cairan penuh racun, namun noda bercak itu seperti tak terlihat. Hitsugaya tak perduli _sama sekali._

Karena tunangannya meregang nyawa.

Soifon, tunangannya tengah serasa dijemput maut, perlahan namun pasti. Hitsugaya tak mampu berkutik barang apapun, dirasakannya aliran reiatsu gadis berkepang ini turun drastis.

"T-Toshiro-K.._.Kun... "_

"Jangan bicara Soifon..." Rambut perak Hitsugaya turun seiring dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

"T-Tembakan...ku..._u..kh!"_

"Kumohon Soifon...Jangan bicara..." Hitsugaya terisak-isak.

_Oh Kami..._

Ichigo yang barusan memaki Shinobi dengan luar biasa keras itu hanya mampu menggenggam zanpakutou-nya erat-erat. Rasa dendam seakan sungguh membara di dadanya.

Namun bagaimanapun ia tak akan gegabah. _Tak akan pernah. _

Ia adalah pemimpin untuk perburuan ini, apa jadinya jika kepala ular sembarangan masuk sarang elang?

Disamping itu, Toshiro yang sedang terduduk pucat pasi di depannya ini membuatnya lebih bijaksana lagi kini.

"..._Kena_ khan?"

Ichigo dan Hitsugaya bersamaan mengangkat kepalanya. Ichigo memilih diam. Hitsugaya tentu serba salah, mata zamrudnya semakin redup kentara melihat Soifon yang memandangnya penuh harap dari balik iris hitamnya yang buram.

"...Amat telak...

...Soifon..."

Ichigo tetap diam. Ia tahu tidak ada gunanya menyalahkan Soifon yang sudah nyaris meregang nyawa dengan keadaaan tangan dan wajah mati rasa disertai setengah buta di matanya.

Namun pastinya,

Kurotsuchi _gugur._

_Dan satu lagi..._

"Begitukah...?" Soifon kembali bertanya. Hitsugaya menggangguk mantap, air matanya membanjir. Soifon mengangkat tangan kanannya yang kian menghitam, membelai pipi lelaki terkasihnya, lalu tersenyum pahit.

_"Yokatta ne, yokatta..."_

Hitsugaya memaksakan senyumnya.

Soifon berusaha menggigit bibirnya yang pudar sudah merahnya, ia turut menangis.

Karena pada lambaian tangannya tak ada terasa _apapun_ di sana.

"Permintaanku yang kedua... Toshiro_-Kun..."_

Hisugaya masih sibuk dengan wajahnya yang berlinangan saat berusaha menjawab,

"Katakan...Soifon..."

"Maukah kau memberikan ciuman pertama untukku...?"

Hitsugaya kembali tersayat-sayat. Ia sesenggukan, menarik nafasnya sekali lalu menarik kepala Soifon mendekat ke arahnya. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Soifon, Hitsugaya mengecupkan bibirnya pada bibir tunangannya.

Aneh, darah hitam yang membatasi jangkauan bibir mereka pastinya berisi luapan racun, namun tak ada yang terjadi. Hitsugaya tak merasakan apapun yang terbilang masuk dalam katagori terinfeksi racun.

Soifon menikmatinya.

Apapun itu, ada perasaan khusus yang dirasakannya.

_Dia mencintaiku._

_Dia menyangiku._

_Dia tak akan pernah berpaling padaku._

_Aku mencintaimu... Toshiro Kun!_

Beberapa detik sudah berlalu lewat, Hitsugaya menarik bibirnya dari bibir Soifon, memandang wajahnya penuh sayang, membingkainya dengan tangan kanan. Tangan kirinya dibiarkan terbingkai menganyam jemari kiri Soifon yang lunglai, mengaitkan jari manis mereka yang terbingkai cincin.

Cincin kembar.

_Cincin pertunangan._

"Aku mencintaimu... Soifon..."

...

_"Terima kasih..."_

Hitsugaya tersentak. Sang gadis tersenyum lemah,

"Terima kasih atas cintanya... Aku juga mencintaimu...

...Toshiro-_Kun..._"

"Heh...

...Ya..."

Beberapa detik berselang, mereka berdua terdiam. Soifon menutup kedua iris matanya rapat, senyum di bibirnya kian melebar.

_Jaa ne..._

Kalimat ghaib memaksa Hitsugaya mendongakkan kepalanya, dan pemandangan luar biasa menyakitkan pun terjadi. Menusuk tepat jantungnya hingga terasa berhenti berdetak.

Soifon lenyap, hancur menjadi debu. Mengkristal perlahan lalu melayang ke udara.

Tak ada lagi shinigami bernama _Suì-Fēng__._

Tak ada lagi jasad bernyawa seorang tunangan dari Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Tak ada lagi gadis berkepang dua yang menjadi bidadari pengisi mimpi indah sang pemuda beriris zamrud.

Tak _akan _ada lagi.

Tak akan _pernah_ ada lagi.

Hitsugaya merasakan kedua matanya membulat. Suzumebachi berubah kembali menjadi sosok _wakizashi, _Hitsugaya mengangkat tangannya, berusaha meraihnya sebelum pedang sepanjang 40 senti itu turur hancur hingga menjadi serpihan halus di atas telapak Hitsugaya.

Tinggal _cincin._

Cincin pertunangan yang disematkan Hitsugaya baru 2 minggu lalu itu tergeletak di tanah. Hitsugaya memungutnya. Menggenggamnya erat.

"Toshi-"

Ichigo baru akan memanggilnya saat reiatsu luar biasa dingin memaksanya melompat mundur. Ichigo mendongak, dan seketika membelalak.

Sosok asli Hyourinmaru, berupa naga es raksasa dengan sepayang sayap muncul. Berpendar dalam aliran reiatsu biru cerah yang mendobrak kumpulan awan. Bayangan itu menguat, memancarkan tekanan dahsyat yang menyekat pernafasan rekan-rekannya sesama Shinigami bersamaan dengan teriakan Hitsugaya yang memekik tajam.

_"AAAAAAARRRGHH! HAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GGGGAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Teriakan itu kentara menghebat, disertai dengan kata _panggilan_ yang sungguh dikenal Ichigo. Lelaki berambut jabrik oranye itu masih limbung dengan tekanan reiatsu yang sedemikian hebat hingga menggetarkan pijakannya.

_"BAN-KAI...!"_

Ichigo spontan menguatkan pijakannya, namun limbung.

_Sial! Teralu kuat!_

_"DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU...!"_

Bayangan naga biru menghilang, Ichigo hanya mampu melihat kemudian sekelebat sosok Toshiro sudah melesat meninggalkannya yang goyah. Ichigo mendecih, berbalik meneriakkan nama Hitsugaya.

_"TOSHIRO!"_

Yang empunya nama seakan tuli. Ichigo mendecih,

_"BAKA!_ ICHIGO ! TAHAN DIA!"

Suara Byakuya yang menyerukannya akhirnya tak bisa dihiraukannya. Menjawab atau tidak, yang penting ada satu poin yang harus dilakukannya.

Dua rekannya sudah _gugur, _dan dia tak mau Toshiro mati konyol gara-gara sebuah serangan tak terkoordinir.

_DATANG!_

Hitsugaya terbang cepat ke arah Naruto. Rokudaime ini masih berdiri santai di depan rekan-rekannya. Jarak 3 meter saat Hitsugaya mengayunkan pedangnya.

Namun satu hal fatal yang tidak disadari kapten divisi 10 ini,

Bahwa orang yang benar-benar serasa ingin ditebasnya ini memang _manusia._

Tapi dengan ambang kekuatan di atas manusia manapun.

_Begitukah?_

Toshiro tak pernah menyadari kesalahan fatalnya itu kecuali tatkala _zanpakutou-_nya melesatkan hawa dingin luar biasa dahsyat, membentuk bongkahan es berpola salib yang sesaat mengurung Naruto di dalamnya.

"_RYUSENKA!" *****_

Sekali lagi hanya sedetik,

Oh tidak sebenarnya, bahkan sedetik pun tidak.

Karena Hitsugaya sendiri belum bisa dikatakan usai menebaskan pedangnya saat _jurus pertama_ miliknya itu hancur berantakan, membuat kedua mata zamrudnya membelalak tak percaya pada Naruto yang baru menggoyangkan tangan kirinya sebelum menghilang.

Atau mungkin dikatakan Naruto menghancurkannya- hingga berantakan _hanya dengan menggoyangkan tangan kirinya?_

Apapun jawabannya, Hitsugaya tak akan pernah mau sedikitpun mempercayainya, ia membuka mulut, bermaksud memaki. Namun tak mampu,

karena Naruto _menghilang._

Naruto menghilang dari pandangan Hitsugaya, saat pedangnya masih terayun kesamping.

Dan sesampai di ujung garis horizon dimana Hitsugaya menebaskan zanpakutounya ke kanan, chakra angin dahsyat berputar tepat sejarak siku dari atas dadanya. Hitugaya merinding. Dia tak sempat melihat.

_CEPAT!_

Benar-benar cepat karena Naruto sudah bersiap dengan Oodama Rasengannya tepat saat tangan Hitsugaya mencapai akhir tujuan tebasan pedang, dan dirinya sama sekali tak mampu melihat.

_Akan mejadi kematian paling menyakitkan dimana tak sempat melihat wajah pembunuh sama sekali._ Naruto tersenyum.

Namun ternyata ia belum bisa mencabut nyawa Hitsugaya sekarang.

Baru akan ditubrukkan tangan kanannya ke dada Hitsugaya yang kosong tanpa perlindungan, Sebuah sosok mengintip dari balik sayap Hitsugaya yang terlipat ke belakang guna meningkatkan daya dorong_ Ryusenka._ Mata coklatnya yang hanya terlihat sekilas oleh Naruto memancarkan hinaan.

Dan hinaan itu membawa kepalanya untuk sesenti menunduk, melihat pedang hitam dengan tekanan chakra menekan yang siap dia tebaskan padanya. Naruto gerah,

_SIAL!_

Kepalang basah, namun tak mau ikutan remuk, Naruto merubah haluan jurusnya, berbelok tajam ke kiri. Sosok berambut oranye jabrik itu pun tak urung mencabut targetnya. Diangkat pedangnya ke atas, lalu menebaskan pedangnya kuat-kuat. Mulutnya terbuka, menyebutkan sebuah kalimat yang menyaingi nama jurus angin Naruto.

_"OODAMA RASENGAN!"_

"_GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_

Tepat sebelum pedang dan spiral bertemu, Hitsugaya menarik dirinya, memutarkan tubuh beberapa kali menghindari maut yang nyaris menjemputnya. Naruto menyadarinya, ia memandang marah pada pemuda jabrik di depannya.

_DAAAASSHHH! BLAAAAARRR!_

Dua energi itu bertemu, Shinobi hanya bisa menonton dalam silau.

Namun tak lama.

Putaran yang menyatu antara dua chakra, dua reiatsu menggetarkan udara sekeliling, menghancurkan permukaan benteng perlahan, lalu meluas.

_"Bahaya! Mundur!"_

Instruksi dipahami pasti oleh ROOKIE 12, mereka bergerak mundur. Dan masih selamat.

Karena lantai dinding yang mereka pijak _ambruk_ bak kayu kopong tepat saat langkah terakhir Sai berhenti sebagai pelari paling belakang. Sai berpaling, dilihatnya tepat permukaan benteng yang terbelah dua. Ia mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati pemandangan selanjutnya sungguh menarik.

Naruto dan Ichigo baru saja selesai mengadu kekuatan. Mereka berputar kebelakang, mundur selangkah, kemudian kembali melesat.

_TRING! _

Sai mungkin ahli _kenjutsu,_ namun keahlian Naruto setelah sekian bulan menyempurnakan kekuatan _bijuu,_ membuat Sai yakin bahwa permainan pedang Naruto sama sekali tak dapat dianggap enteng.

Naruto saat melompat mundur, berlanjut dengan melesat sebelum mengeluarkan pedang warisan Asuma lalu melapisinya dengan chakra angin, memutar badan. Menebaskannya tepat pada Ichigo yang menahan sabetannya dalam timing luar biasa tepat.

Lalu Sai membulat kedua matanya. Ia melihat 5 orang dengan kimono hitam putih melayang cepat mendekati mereka berdua. Kakashi membatin murka,

_Kawanan Shinigami datang. BANTUAN!_

"Sial! _Lindungi Naruto!"_

Kiba melompat lebih dulu, beberapa meter di samping Hitsugaya yang baru usai mendarat, lalu mengejutkannya dengan putaran khas ala _Taijutsu Ryujin. _ Akamaru lantas berubah, lalu selanjutnya,

"_GATSUUGAAA!"_

Tak dapat berbuat apapun, Hitsugaya yang belum sempat menarik nafas hanya bisa mengatupkan sayapnya sekujur tubuh, membuat desain armor es yang melindunginya.

_DRAAAK!_

Kiba menggeram, dia memaksakan lagi putarannya. Hitsugaya sudah terpental ke pinggir benteng, perisai esnya belum juga runtuh. Kiba belum puas.

_"Hitsugaya Taichou!" _Kyoraku berteriak. Dia memutarkan kedua pedangnya berlawanan arah jarum jam, menghadang tepat Kiba dan Akamaru yang masih berputar.

_"BUSHOGAMA!"_

Namun aliran angin yang bisa memotong energi macam apapun itu tak keluar. Kyoraku tercengang, diperhatikan kakinya yang tiba tiba kaku.

"_Kage?" *****_

Shikamaru sudah berdiri di 6 meter di sampingnya, tangannya menyatu di depan dada sementara duduk bertumpu sebelah lutut, membentuk segel khusus _Kagekubi Shibari. _Si Genius tersenyum,

"_Kena Kau!"_

"CHOUJI!"

"YOSH!"

Kyoraku masih tak mampu menggerakkan sedikitpun senti tubuhnya tepat saat Chouji melompat berputar, menghantam benteng dia berpijak dengan dentuman keras.

"_NIKUDAN HARI SESHA!"_

BRAAAK!

Lantai benteng kembali merasakan patah, kali ini hasil bobot badan khas _Akimichi._

"YOSH!" Shikamaru mencabut segel tangannya saat Chouji melompat kembali, mendarat dengan senyum menghadap Shikamaru. Chouji meringis, lalu pucat.

"Shikamaru! _DI BELAKANGMU!"_

_"Nani-!"_

_CRAAASH!_

Shikamaru bergerak rubuh ke belakang, limbung. Kakinya serasa tak lagi mampu berpijak saat sebuah golok mengiris punggungnya dari belakang. Shikamaru berbalik badan, dan menyaksikan dengan mata onyx-nya shinigami yang terikat dengan _kagekubi shibari_ barusan tengah muncul dari dalam bayangan miliknya, muncul cepat bak keluar dari permukaan air, lalu menyabetkan goloknya ke arah Shikamaru yang limbung.

_"Kuso!"_

Chouji masih ada sekian meter dari tepat Shikamaru melancarkan jurusnya tadi.

_Tak sempat!_

TRAANG!

Shikamaru terperanjat melihat sosok yang menghalangi golok besar itu mengiris dadanya, Kyoraku pun mengangkat alis, lalu menatap tajam sosok dengan pedang di tangannya ini.

"S-Sai?" Shikamaru berbisik tak percaya. Lelaki Emo ini tak berkata banyak, ia tersenyum di balik punggung dan berucap.

"Hn, ya."

Belum sampai sedetik saat tiba-tiba Kakashi memanaskan tangan kanannya dengan elemen petir murni, berniat memukulkannya pada Kyoraku dari belakang.

Namun sayangnya niatnya amblas, saat sosok dewasa berambut putih panjang menghunuskan pedang kembarnya yang bermata aneh, kedua gagangnya terhubung oleh semacam tali dengan 5 buah kertas. Diayunkannya pedang sebelah kiri ke _Raikiri _yang terkumpul penuh di tangan kanan, 5 kertas itu menyala seakan terbakar, lalu pedang sebelah kanannya ...

...serta merta memberikan _petir _pada Kakashi. Kakashi terperanjat. Kekagetannya bersamaan dengan chakaranya yang terasa tersedot. Di tangkapnya pedang petir itu dengan tangan kiri. Dibalas kembali dengan Raikiri.

_Pedang kembar ini... menghisap chakraku!_ Batin Kakashi.

Ukitake tersenyum sinis pada Kakashi, Kakashi mencabut tangan kanannya lalu melompat ke belakang.

Dan sesuai dugaan, Ukitake tak lagi mengejarnya. Hanya memasang kuda-kuda bersiap. Kakashi mengkonsentrasikan _sharingan,_ lalu kembali membentuk segel.

_Terlalu remeh. Apa benar pedang yang tadi sengaja di arahkan pada RAIKIRI?_

_Namun jika benar, berarti dugaanku tepat. Kalau ia ingin membunuhku langsung, mestinya dia langsung menusukku –atau apa lah! _

_Aku tak sempat memakai bunshin._

_ Akan kucoba sekali lagi!_

Kakashi mengayunkan tangan kanannya yang beraliran raikiri ke depan, memanggil sosok anjing petir yang berlari cepat ke arah Ukitake.

_CRAAASH!_

Dan sungguh mengesalkan, persepsi buruk itu terjadi. Ukitake kembali menghunuskan pedang kanannya dan serangan balik itu jelas, terdiri dari Raikiri bentuk anjing Kakashi.

_"M-Masaka! Koitsu-!"_

Tak ada waktu untuk berkesimpulan dulu.

_Cahaya lebih cepat dari apapun._

Kakashi tahu itu,

Lantas dia dikejutkan oleh sosok mata Hyuuga yang menapak lantai benteng tajam. Lalu memutarkan badannya dengan luar biasa kencang.

_"HAKKEISHOU KAITEN!"_

DAAAR!

Raikiri anjing Kakashi menabrak telak putaran taijutsu, bertahan sebentar sebelum Kakashi mencabut aliran chakranya. Anjing itu lenyap, dan Neji menghentikan putarannya.

_"BYAKKUGAN!"_

Aliran chakra yang berpendar dalam tubuh Ukitake dan Kyoraku jelas terbaca, pedang itu ...

_Pedang kembar yang sedang kuhadapi ini jelas mampu menghisap jurus lawan, lalu mengembalikannya tepat lewat pedang yang sebelah kanan._

_ Dan dia melakukannya dengan timing yang di pastikan tak bisa dihindari._

Byakkugannya menatap tajam,

_5 kertas..._

_Pedang kembar..._

_Kanan...Kiri..._

Neji mengulas senyum saat mengubah kuda-kudanya, merendahkan tubuh dengan kaki kiri di depan, telapak kanannya teracung.

_Kalau benar begitu, akan kuberikan jurus yang tak akan pernah bisa dilihat!_

Ukitake terperanjat hebat saat Neji melangkah ke serangan berikutnya. Dia nyaris tergagap.

_"HAKKE HASENGEKI!"_

.

.

.

_BLAAAAAR!_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Komamura merintih pelan, tak ada lagi Shinobi yang mendekatinya atapun Shinigami rekannya saat dia membuka mata. Sekujur tubuhnya babak belur. Jelas.

Meskipun sempat terlindungi dengan _Danku,_ dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki serasa nyeri dan kesemutan. Dia menggeram, memaksakan untuk bangun dari baringnya. Komamura mengangkat tangannya untuk sekedar menyentuh kepalanya yang berbulu.

_ CIH!_

Kepalanya sungguh serasa pening.

_ Kurotsuchi..._

Sosok kapten divisi 12 yang pastinya sudah tiada itu melintas di kepalanya. Dia _merasakannya_.

Tak ada lagi pancaran reiatsu milik Kurotsuchi.

Namun selanjuntya dia terhenyak!

"S-Soifon!"

Pancaran Reiatsu milik gadis itu hilang.

_Sial! _

Jelas, dua kapten sudah tiada.

Komamura tahu tak mungkin untuk melawan _BANKAI_ hanya bermodalkan _kido._ Namun bagaimana lagi, dia berdua dan Kurotsuchi yang saat lengah di tengah pertarungan.

...Dan tatkala Kurotsuchi menyadari apa yang datang, dia lebih memilih untuk mengaktifkan _Danku,_ melindungi _dirinya._

_CK!_

Komamura kembali mendecih marah.

Dia sungguh-sungguh menyesal.

Terakhir kali dia melawan _Jakuho Raikoben_, efek ledakannya dihentikan dalam tebasan _Kokujo Tenken Myo-o-h _di jarak luar biasa dekat. Soifon rubuh, dirinya apalagi.

_Senjata pembunuh paling berbahaya di Seiretei. _Batinnya.

Namun Komamura sungguh tak habis tadi berteriak menjerit,_ kesakitan._

_Ya, karena hewan-hewan aneh ini._

Komamura mengerling pada Katsuyu memendarkan cahaya hijau pada raga ANBU yang tengah disembuhkannya. Ia sudah tak perduli lagi pada para aliansi Shinobi Konoha yang tengah rubuh, karena ada sesuatu yang tengah di pikirkannya.

_Bagaimana mungkin Jakuho Raikoben salah target. Apa-_

_T-Tidak mungkin dia salah sasaran. Lebih jauh, kalau ia saja sampai tewas gara-gara hewan kecil-kecil ini, bagaimana mungkin dia mampu mengangkat Jakuho raikoben yang bahkan lebih berat dari bobot badannya sendiri?_

_ Berarti ..._

_ ...Hitsugaya Taichou...pasti..-_

"Kau sudah sadar, Komamura _Taichou? Daijobu desu ka?"_

Sosok berjanggut panjang itu berdiri di depan Komamura, memaksa sosok berbulunya mendongak ke atas.

_"Daijobu da. Genryuusai-dono"_ Sergahnya. Komamura mencoba berdiri, namun nyeri tubuhnya memaksa untuk tak banyak bergerak. Seakan menyadarinya, Yamamoto menggumam.

"Istirahatkan dulu tubuhmu itu, Komamura _Taichou._ Tekanan energi _Jakuho Raikoben_ tidaklah gampang dilawan dengan keras. Rilekskan dirimu sekarang, baru nanti bergerak."

Komamura baru menyadari bahwa di balik badannya ada sekian orang yang gosong. Hangus terbakar. Komamura menyadarinya,

_Pasti Sotaichou yang menyelamatkanku dari serangan shinobi saat aku pingsan tadi._

_Cih! BANGS*T!_

Merasa tak berguna, pasti. Merasa sangat lemah, apalagi. Rasa bersalah teramat bercokol di hati Kapten divisi 7 ini. Tangannya menggengam erat.

_K-Kyuubi..._

_ ...Beraninya kau...-_

_"_Kami menunggumu _di sana_, Komamura _Taichou."_

Suara Yamamoto membuat Komamura kembali mendongak, kali ini kedua matanya membulat.

Komamura baru menyadari kalau Yamamoto sudah _mengeluarkan _pedangnya.

"_G-Genryuusai-dono!_ Jangan-jangan, kau-!"

"Tak ada waktu lagi, Komamura _Taichou."_ Sergah Yamamoto, menginterupsi lantas kalimat Komamura yang bahkan belum selesai. Ia tahu betul apa yang akan dikatakan Komamura, karena itu Yamamoto memutuskan untuk langsung memotong kalimatnya.

Karena meskipun dia adalah seorang _Sotaichou, _ seorang _Captain Commander,_ dia tak bisa tetap diam menunggu kader-kader mudanya kian maju sendirian.

Karena kehilangan dua orang _taichou _dalam dua menit bersamaan adalah sebuah kesalah besar yang sama sekali tak bisa ditorelir.

Sama sekali tidak.

Perasaan bersalah karena terlambat menyadari hubungan antara Hitsugaya dan Soifon, perasalah bersalah karena ketakutan dari tak mampu menyaksikan senyum dari para kapten GOTEI 13 karena hubungan erat melebih keluarga yang sudah tercampur dendam dan benci.

Perasaan bersalah yang sudah memaksanya untuk berjalan, guna bertempur bersama mereka.

Dan satu lagi.

Ia tidak akan main-main kali ini. _Kyuubi harus pulang!_

"...Aku tahu ini tidak pantas.

...Namun lebih tidak pantas lagi kalau aku menunggu semakin banyak yang berjatuhan sementara aku berdiam diri saja. Tidak akan _pantas!"_

Penekanan pada kata pantas barusan membuat Komamura tak jadi protes. Ia terdiam. Yamamoto tersenyum, lalu seraya berseru yang dijawab dengan anggukan lantang Komamura.

"Istirahatkan luka-lukamu dan berangkatlah maju! _Shicibantai no Taichou!"_

_"Hai!"_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Kenpachi melompat, pancaran reiatsu kuning memancar kencang. Lee bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya saat menyambut tebasan vertikal Kenpachi menghantam bumi, kunainya tergenggam kuat di tangan.

Namun sama sekali tak seperti yang dia duga, Hujaman pedang Kenpachi bak letusan meteor. Lee hanya mampu bertahan setengah detik sebelum terpental jatuh ke bawah, menembus sekian lapis kayu benteng, lalu mendarat dengan suara berdebum.

_BRAAK!_

"Lee!" Guy menjerit, sejurus ia sempatkan untuk menengok ke bawah, lalu dengan cepat melintasi Yamato.

"Yamato-San, lindungi aku!"

_Tenzo_ masih tak mau berbuat gegabah, namun langkah cepat Guy seraya mengatupkan tangan memaksanya bertindak. Tangan Yamato membentuk segel,

"_Mokuton!"_

Puluhan balok kayu runcing menghujam dari tangannya, mengarah tepat pada Kenpachi. Kapten divisi 11 ini menyeringai, lalu membabat serangan kayu itu dengan brutal.

"HAA! HA! HEAAA!"

Yamato mengerling murka, dia menambahkan kecepatan pada jurusnya. Kenpachi sesaat kelimpangan, namun tak urung rubuh. Lengannya malah semakin semangat memotong-motong serangan kayu dari Yamato.

Amat semangat hingga tak sadar kalau 2 detik lalu Guy sudah membuka _gerbang keempat_

**_"_**_Keimon__, KAI!"_

"_DYNAMIC ENTRY!"_

_ DRAAAK!_

Tendangan api Guy mendarat _tepat_ di wajah Kenpachi.

Ouh, sepertinya kurang tepat.

Karena ternyata Sandal Guy mendapati mata pedang tumpul Kenpachi menghalanginya, tak sampai senti dari depan hidung Kenpachi. Di baliknya keringat dingin Kenpachi menetes pelan, _nyaris saja._

Nyaris saja kalau tadi tak sempat dia menarik pedangnya, mungkin tulang hidungnya sudah patah.

Melancarkan Dynamic Entry harus tuntas. Belum bisa melukai musuhnya, Guy meneruskan aliran chakra yang membakar kakinya.

_Dorong!_

Kedua sosok itu bak melayang melintasi lantai benteng, Kenpachi bertahan hingga merusak permukaan kayu perlahan, lalu kian menghebat.

"_HEAAAAA!"_

Sama-sama berteriak, hingga kedua sosok terpental menjauhi lantai benteng. _Jatuh._

Namun masih berlanjut, suara pepohonan yang hancur disekeliling menjadi saksi kebutralan Guy. Masih bertahan, Guy melancarkan kaki kirinya secepat kilat hingga menampar wajah Kenpachi dengan telak.

_BRAAK! DAAK! KRAAAK!_

Tiga pohon runtuh.

"_Chire!"_

Byakuya melepaskan _shikai _zanpakutounya, berniat turut andil. Seribu kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran, lalu kian memperbanyak diri di udara. _Senbonzakura_ baru akan melesat saat segerombolan bayangan hitam menghalangi terbang layang bunga Sakura.

_ Serangga._

Sekian _ratus ribu serangga_ menahan serangan Byakuya. Byakuya bersikukuh, namun Serangga-serangga itu kian ganas. Kini tak hanya menahan gerak Senbonzakura, namun juga_ memakannya._

Bertahan seperti itu membuat Byakuya kian kesal, Senbonzakura kembali memperbanyak diri, melawan serangga-serangga dengan sayatan _seribu pedang._ Bak perang yang dikonsep, Luapan bunga sakura Byakuya beradu dahsyat dengan gerombolan serangga.

Hingga akhirnya Byakuya melihat dengan mata kepalanya sosok misterius berkaca mata hitam dalam jaket tinggi hingga leher. Tangannya bergerak, gerak, _mengontrol._

Dan Byakuya sadar kalau _dia lah_ orang yang sedang dilawannya sekarang.

Shino tersenyum sinis, namun kian tak berkata-kata. Byakuya pun tinggal diam, dipercepatnya gerak serang z_anpakutou-_nya. Meluas, menyergap, bertahan, dilakukan sekaligus. Shino tak mau kalah,

Kehormatannya sebagai pemimpin baru klan Aburame akan dipertaruhkan disini.

ROOKIE 12 dari aliansi Konoha, mempertahankan Kyuubi.

GOTEI 13, tamu dari Soul Society, ingin _menjemput_ Kyuubi.

Semua masih bertahan dalam posisi satu demi satu, sementara Sasuke-

Pemuda emo ini mencabut pedangnya, mengalirkan chakra petir murni padanya tatkala merasakan udara memanas, membara dalam jilatan api mungil yang semakin membakar.

Dan sebuah kalimat bernuansa lansia memaksa kakinya untuk mempercepat,

"_Banshō issai kaijin to nase__... *****_

_ ...RYUJIN JAKKA!"_

Kilatan petir sesaat membutakan pemandangan Yamamoto, lalu suara mirip ribuan kicauan burung membuatnya mendelik.

Sasuke maju,

"_Chidori Shouken!"_

_ DAAAASH! BLAAAR! _

Entah untuk yang keberapa kali suara tabrakan energi meluncur, memekakkan telinga masing-masing orang yang ada disana. Naruto bertahan dalam pertarungan jarak dekatnya, dengan _Ichigo._

Hanya 3 detik.

Naruto mungkin tak begitu suka dengan matematika, namun insting Hokage-nya mengatakan hal itu.

Semua kejadian barusan hanya terjadi 3 detik, dan ditutup dengan suara perintah yang mementalkan _Hakke Hasengeki_ yang melintas ganas. Sekali lagi,

"_Bakudo 81..._

_ ...Danku.."_

Suara penutup.

Sekaligus suara yang menjadi pengantar serangan dahsyat berikutnya, Naruto merasakan dirinya terbelalak tatkala reiatsu merah menyala muncul, mencuat ke udara.

"_Genryuusai-dono! Ichigo...!_

_ ...Minggir!" _

Dan sosok samurai itu muncul lagi. Ichigo mendecih panas pada Naruto, menjebaknya dalam sebuah tebasan menipu, lalu melayang mundur. Kyoraku mengikuti langkahnya, menjatuhkan Sai guna menigiringi langkah Ukitake yang santai karena tak ada langkah perlawanan selanjutnya dari Neji. Hitsugaya mementalkan kedua sayapnya, menjauhkan Kiba dan Akamaru bersamaan. Byakuya memaksakan dorongan maksimal sekali, membuat serangga Shino tercerai berai sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

Karena Samurai raksasa setinggi 100 meter tengah menghujamkan pedangnya ke atas dinding benteng. Naruto menyadarinya, ia lengah.

_ "KOKUJO TENKEN MYO-O-H!"_

Teriakan memekkan kuping itu tak membuat Naruto urung memperingatkan rekan-rekannya.

_CELAKA-!_

_MENGHINDAR!-MINNA!_

Dan sebuah suara kembali mengusik gendang kuping, kali ini disertai kerusakan dahsyat yang dengan mutlak meluluhlantakkan benteng kayu Yamato.

_BLAAAARR!_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

_ "Doishta, _Konohamaru?"

Yang dipanggil namanya menundukkan kepala, memandang mata lavender anggun di depannya lalu menjawab gugup.

"Ah-oh...Tidak..."

Udon mengangkat alis, lalu menepuk bahu kaptennya ini.

"Kau ini dari tadi ditanya jawabannya _tidak-tidak-tidak._ Kau juga menatap Hanabi-Chan dengan aura aneh macam itu, ada apa Konohamaru-Kun?"

"Sokka-sokka."Imbuh Moegi. Dua kuncirnya bergoyang-goyang . "Tidak seperti biasanya kau teramat serius seperti ini, Konohamaru_-Chan..._

_ ..._Lagi pula setelah ini Naruto _Nii-Chan_ akan memberikan gaji besar untuk kita? Misi Level S! Bayangkan saja!" Seru Moegi lagi seraya mengangkat kedua tangannya. Konohamaru kikuk, Udon kian merangkulnya sambil berbisik,

"Dan setelah ini kita akan cuti beberapa hari, Konohamaru-Kun. Tak akan ada lagi yang menganggumu dengan Hanabi_-Chan._"

Konohamaru hanya tersenyum tipis. Udon nyaris kaget, namun tak ditunjukkannya. Kali ini dia lebih memilih diam.

_Ada apa ini? Kenapa Konohamaru-Kun sangat tidak biasa?_

Sudah merupakan rahasia umum kalau Konohamaru menaksir adik kandung Hinata ini. Tak pernah ada yang menyangka kalau anak gadis se_-brutal-_ Hanabi bisa tumbuh menjadi se-_anggun-_, bahkan mungkin melebihi kecantikan kakaknya. 5 tahun sudah berlalu dimana Konohamaru genin dulu, dan sekarang semuanya sudah sudah jounin dan dibentuk sebagai tim.

Dan yang istimewa, gadis pujaan Konohamaru 'ditaruh' Naruto satu tim dengannya. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Mungkin. Namun nyaris mirip _Nii-chan_ konyolnya, dia sama sekali tak berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hanabi.

Sama seperti kakaknya itu, pada Sakura.

_Kenapa dia melamun terus sejak kemarin? Ada apa, Konohamaru-Kun?_

"Ada apa kok bisik-bisik?" Sergah Hanabi, membuat Udon sontak kaget dan mencabut bibirnya dari kuping Konohamaru lalu menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangan.

"Ah-eeh.T-Tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok! HAHAHAHA!"

Hanabi curiga, lalu menatap balik pada Konohamaru. Pemuda berambut coklat ini memandang kosong. Merasa tak dihiraukan, Hanabi kontan ciut, namun-

"Ayo, kita pulang!"

_"HE?"_

Bergaya orang tolol yang baru mengucapkan kalimat yang sama bersamaan, Udon dan Moegi hanya mengikuti arah gerak Konohamaru, berpandangan lalu kian mengangkat bahu.

Tanpa berkata-apapun, mereka berdua sudah merasakan perasaan yang sama. Tinggal Hanabi yang cengo.

Dan tanpa ada protes lagi mereka bertiga turut berjalan mengikutinya.

_ADUH!_

Dan tiba-tiba Konohamaru berhenti, memaksa Udon yang baru akan menyeleraskan langkahnya menabrak punggung Konohamaru dengan keras. Hidungnya nyut-nyutan, pasti. Konohamaru turut meringis mengelus kepalanya yang terbentur.

Dan keanehan selanjutnya kian terjadi.

" Ah, Udon, _g-gomen..."_

Udon benar-benar akan marah saat Konohamaru mengatakannya. Niatnya sontak urung, karena sekali lagi Konohamaru bersikap tak wajar.

Padahal biasanya mereka pasti langsung bertengkar gara-gara teriakan Konohamaru yang kalau memaki akan terdengar seperti TOA, sedangkan Udon yang merasa menjadi korban pun tak tinggal diam. Dia akan balas mengejek Konohamaru sebelum Moegi menunjukkan jitakan supernya, membuat onde-onde panas di atas kepala mereka.

Namun kini bahkan Hanabi pun merasakan keanehan sikapnya. Konohamaru yang biasanya berisik dan semangat, di pertengahan misi tiba-tiba berubah menjadi teramat diam. Konohamaru memang bisa diandalkan keseriusannya soal misi, namun bukan itu berarti dia akan dingin seperti itu begitu saja.

Karena sekali lagi, Konohamaru berubah_ aneh._

_"Ho? Omaetachi?"_

Suara berat itu membuat mereka berpaling. Seraya menahan kaget, mereka kian mengetahui sosok yang membuat Konohamaru berhenti mendadak.

"_Aoba Sensei?"_

Mereka berempat membungkukkan badan. Aoba membalasnya, kaca mata hitamnya di angkat sejenak ke atas.

"Baru sepulang misi, ya? Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru tersenyum tipis,

"Ya, ada misi level S perdana dari Kiri dari Naruto_ Nii-Chan._ Kami baru 3 hari berjalan pulang, tak terasa sudah sampai di perbatasan ini. Sensei sendiri dari mana?"

"Oh, kami baru pulang dari Iwa guna membincangkan rencana pengembangan bibit baru. Baru kemarin, kami pulang dari sana. Aku juga pergi kesana bersama Itotsu dan _Kot-"_

_"Aoba Sensei,"_

Aoba merasakan perubahan aura dalam kata-kata Konohamaru barusan. Dia melirik Konohamaru lalu menahan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Tentang _penyerangan _itu...

._...Bagaimana?"_

Penekanan pada kata penyerangan membuat ketiga rekannya di belakang mengangkat alis. Hanabi berpikir keras,

_Penyerangan? Penyerangan apa?_

"Ya, kudengar mereka akan datang mungkin esok hari, dan Hokage beserta segenap Shinobi Konoha tengah mempersiapkan semuanya. Barak pengungsian sudah dibangun dan sudah siap menyambut mereka..."

_"...Shinigami?"_ Potong Konohamaru lagi. Aoba memasukan tangannya ke saku,

"Yah , begitu istilah yang disebut Rokudaime-Sama. Kudengar seperti itu. Jujur aku tak tahu banyak karena fokus dengan misi ini." Tangan kanannya menepuk atas bahu Konohamaru, membuat pemuda ini mendongak.

"Konohamaru, aku tahu seberapa khawatirnya kau pada _Naruto_. Namun kau tahu juga betapa kuatnya dia, khan?"

_"P-Penyerangan?"_ Ulang Moegi, "Penyerangan apa, Aoba Sensei?" Tambahnya. Hanabi pun menyimpan pertanyaan yang sama. Udon mengrenyit, kian mengerti.

_Konohamaru-Kun..._

_ Jangan-jangan kau selama ini-_

"Yah, _Shinigami._ Begitu Hokage menyebutnya." Aoba menyambut. Raut wajahnya kian serius, lalu sejenak berpaling sejenak, ke arah Kotetsu dan Itsumo yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Kita akan sampai ke desa mungkin dalam kurang dari 3 jam lagi, jadi bagaimana kalau kita bicara sambil berangkat pulang saja, ya?"

Konohamaru mengangkat alis, lalu mengangguk. Langkahnya mengikuti ketiga orang Ninja tingkat Jounin Spesial di depannya.

"Jadi seperti ini..."

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Komamura menghantamkan pedangnya tepat ke atas benteng, menghancurkannya hingga lebur berkeping-keping. _Kokujo Tenken Myo-o-h _mencabut pedangnya dari tanah, berniat mencabik sekali lagi. Naruto tak diam membiarkannya, seluruh ninja kepercayaannya sudah rubuh cedera. Alat berat peluncur kunai peledak yang sekian jumlahnya itu hancur berantakan. Di tengah lompatannya menyempatkan diri membentuk segel.

"_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!"_

Dua bayangan muncul, baru sesaat mereka bertiga akan memungumpulkan chkara, Bayangan merah menyala bak terbang dari bumi, mendobrak udara hingga tepat menyambar pedang sepanjang 65 meter yang menghujam dengan kekuatan penuh.

_"Gerbang kelima...'_

_...Tomon, KAI!_

_Konoha Senpuu!"_

Bayangan merah itu mendarat di mata pedang, luar biasa. Komamura menggertakkan gigi, ayunan pedangnya tertahan. Tak hanya itu, dia merasakan energi yang melawannya ini kian menguat, lalu mendorongnya mundur.

"A-Alis tebal?" Naruto menggumam tak percaya. Tak jadi dikeluarkan _rasenshuriken, _ dia lebih memilih untuk menyaksikan hebatnya tendangan Lee yang membuat raksasa ganas itu mundur.

Samurai Raksasa setinggi 100 meter itu dibuat _mundur._ Komamura masih merasa di atas angin, diubah rencananya menjadi gerilya.

"Sial. Kalau begini..."

Lee, merasakan beban yang di dorongnya berkurang. Sadar kalau Pedang Samurai yang dihantamnya kian menghilang bak debu, Lee tak mengurangi kewaspadaannya. _DATANG!_

Pedang raksasa menyambarnya dari atas, Lee sontak menghindarinya dengan dengan melompat ke samping. Komamura masih berdiri di sana, namun tidak dengan sosok samurai tadi. Lee melihatnya hanya mengacungkan pedang.

_"Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyerangku lagi!" _

_TRAAAANG!_

Dua pasang mata bertemu. Lee baru saja menghantamkan kunainya pada pedang di hadapannya. Gerbang ke lima masih berlangsung hingga 2 menit lagi.

_Tidak akan selesai._

_Tidak akan selesai!_

_Semangat masa mudaku itu tidak akan selesai sampai di sini saja, Guy Sensei!_

"HAA!"

Naruto dan rekan-rekannya mendarat sekian meter di belakang Lee yang sedang sibuk bertarung satu lawan satu. Berseberangan dengan Shinigami, mata sanninnya menatap tajam pada seorang.

_Siapa dia?_

Naruto tak mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikitpun, tatkala sosok mungil di sampingnya mengajaknya bicara.

Seorang Shinigami yang baru saja akan merasakan _rasengan-_nya kalau saja sosok jabrik tadi tidak muncul dan mengganggunya.

Shinigami yang tidaklah diketahui bahwa namanya adalah _Kurosaki Ichigo._

Apakah Naruto tertarik?

Tidak mungkin. Urusannya sekarang adalah bertahan, membunuh jika perlu komplotan Shinigami ini hingga tuntas agar tak ada lagi orang-orang macam AKATSUKI yang kelak akan menghancurkan dunia.

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_

Suara panggilan berat nan keji yang teramat dikenalnya itu membuatnya sedetik mendongak.

_"Doishta,_ Kitsune?"

_"TIDAK, AKU HANYA INGIN MENANYAKAN KENAPA KAU BELUM MEMAKAI KEKUATANKU?"_

"Haha... kau gatal juga ternyata." Sergah Naruto. Dia melompat ke atas kepala siluman bejad ini, lalu duduk bertopang di atasnya.

Dimensi khusus yang tak ada orang lain bisa melihatnya kecuali dengan _sharingan._

"...Santailah.

Lagipula aku masih punya-..."

**~~~~4LP~~~**

_"APA-APAN KAU INI!"_ Makian itu jelas keluar dari mulut Ichigo, _Shinigami Daiko _ ini mendecih pada pemilik mata zamrud yang membelakanginya. Yang di ajak bicara bergeming, tanpa menoleh Hitsugaya lantas menjawab.

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo…."

"….tapi aku harus…-"

.

.

.

_PLEK._

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar tatkala Hitsugaya merasakan dingin logam pada lehernya. Pita suaranya seakan putus karena sontak ia tak dapat bicara. Mata zamrudnya membulat hebat seiring dengan badannya yang membatu, kaku.

Bahkan tak hanya GOTEI 13, namun seluruh aliansi Konoha yang tersisa hanya termangu melihat Naruto sudah –entah sejak kapan- berdiri kurang dari semeter di depan sesosok Shinigami bersayap naga es di punggungnya.

_Tanpa suara. _

Ren terbatuk-batuk. Sesama rekannya sudah rubuh pula. Matanya berkunang-kunang sebelum dia jatuh, menyaksikan Naruto yang menempelkan mata kunai pada leher shinigami.

_"H-okage..Sama..._

_...Maafkan..._

_Kami..."_

BRUK!

Kakashi kian terperanjat, ia teringat kalimat menggantung Naruto barusan.

_"__...Ya, aku memang ingin sedikit menyambut sebenarnya. Namun ternyata sudah ada yang datang sendiri, jadi….._

_…..Kupikir rencana B harus dilaksanakan.__... "_

Pastinya, otak jenius Kakashi kian berputar-putar.

_Sambutan...?_

_Rencana B...?_

_Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Rencanamu..._

_...Sungguh tak dapat diprediksi!_

"Neji, Sasuke, jangan lepas!"

_"Hai!"_

_"Minna-san, _kita tak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan Naruto sekarang. Lee sedang bertarung dan kita hanya bisa mengawasi mereka sekarang. Kita lihat kalau Shinigami itu tak bergerak sedikitpun, mungkin mereka sedang bicara..."

"...Katsuyu_-Sama!"_

Siput yang tengah di gendong masing masing Shinobi Konoha di bahu ini mengangkat kepalanya, lalu seakan mengerti,

"_Wakarimasta,_ akan kuceritakan percakapan mereka itu pada kalian."

.

.

.

.

Naruto kukuh berdiri, dia belum menggerakkan tanganya sesenti pun menjauhi kulit leher Hitsugaya. Ichigo menggeram murka,

_"APA-APAN KAU! LEPASKAN TOSH-!"_

_"-Jangan bergerak..."_

_DEEGH!_

Ichigo merasakan detak jantungnya sekan meletup sekali.

_Apa Ini?_

_Reiatsu macam apa__ barusan __ ini?_

Ichigo merinding.

.

.

"...kalau kalian bergerak...

...dia akan _mati."_

**~~~TBC~~~**

**VOCAB:**

**_JAKUHO RAIKOBEN:_** Sengatan Cambuk Petir

**_BUSHOGAMA:_ **Kekejaman Putaran Puncak.

** _Danku__: _**Ruang Hampa Pemisah

**_RYUSENKA:_** Naga , Bunga Hujan Es

**_Kage:_ **Bayangan.

**_Banshō issai kaijin to nase:_ **Hancurkan seisi semesta menjadi debu.

**Males ngasih sambutan, penutup, fuuh …..**

**Minta HYOUROGANNYA aja boleh…****?**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Ni No Sekai, Ni No Ai: Two Fate!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Masashi Kishimoto#1999**

**Tite Kubo#2001**

**AUTHOR:**

**Alp Arslan no Namikaze 2011**

**9th Chapter of Hunting of Soul Reaper:**

"**Ni no Sekai, Ni no No Ai : Two Fate!"**

_Naruto kukuh berdiri, dia belum menggerakkan tanganya sesenti pun menjauhi kulit leher Hitsugaya. Ichigo menggeram murka,_

"_APA-APAN KAU! LEPASKAN TOSH-!"_

"_-Jangan bergerak..."_

_DEEGH!_

_Ichigo merasakan detak jantungnya sekan meletup sekali._

_Apa Ini?_

_Reiatsu macam apa ini?_

_Ichigo merinding._

_._

_._

"_...kalau kalian bergerak..._

_...dia akan mati."_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Naruto berkata singkat, namun jelas ia tak main-main. Salah gerak sedikit saja Hitsugaya sadar nyawanya akan melayang. Dia hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi marah.

Dan dia benar-benar marah karena sadar akan sebuah hal.

Hewan laknat yang baru saja membunuh _gadis tercintanya_ tengah duduk santai di atas bahu Naruto. Sang Rokudaime tak merespon banyak pada tatapan _dingin _Hitsugaya, ditempelkannya _hiraishin kunai_ lebih dalam pada kulit lehernya, lalu bergumam,

"Aku hanya ingin tanya beberapa hal, dan tentunya butuh jawaban."

_DEEGH!_

Sekali lagi Ichigo menahan ludahnya tersangkut di tenggorokan.

_A-Apa ITU?_

_Aura MACAM APA yang terasa dari sosoknya barusan itu apa-_

"Pertanyaan pertama, dari mana kalau _aku _ adalah _Kyuubi,_ dan Kyuubi adalah aku?"

_Hening._

Sebuah suara menginstruksi ide-ide yang serasa semakin berkecamuk di benak Ichigo hingga ia memalingkan badannya,

"Kami mohon maaf atas ketidaksopanan kami sebagai tamu, _Kyuubi no Yoko._ Kami hanya ingin datang menjemputmu kembali pulang, _ke rumah._" Suara berat itu terdengar, Yamamoto melanjutkan.

"Auramu, tingkah lakumu, pancaran _reiatsumu, _semua ruh dan jiwa_ Kyuubi_ ada padamu. Dan _kami_ bisa melihatnya."

Naruto menatap tajam pada sosok tua Yamamoto, mata sanninnya berkilat-kilat.

Jelas dia sadar kalau kakek tua yang baru beradu pedang dengan Sasuke barusan ini bukanlah kakek tua sembarangan. Badan tinggi kekar, janggut putih panjang hingga perut dengan anyaman benang di sela-selanya , kepala yang plontos karena dimakan umur. Orang ini _jelas _mempunyai kekuatan di atas mereka Shinigami yang lain.

Namun yang seperti ini tak membuat Naruto berpaling pada Ichigo. Pemuda jabrik rambut oranye ini memang belum diliriknya sejak pertarungan mereka berdua di atas tadi, dan itu membuatnya bergeming.

Biarkanlah kalau orang tua ini memang sekuat _itu,_ Sasuke _pasti _bisa mengatasinya. Namun...

...Lelaki jabrik ini...

_Apa yang disembunyikannya? Pedang itu..._

Naruto sungguh penasaran.

_Hawa membunuh yang teramat santer, rasa sepi yang berkecamuk. Kegelapan yang sesaat tadi menyesakkan dada, bahkan melebih tekanan saat melawan Madara._

_Siapa DIA?_

Naruto nyaris tak habis pikir, mata sanninnya menatap tajam menyisiri tiap-tiap shinigami. Dan dalam diamnya baru terpikir ide baru sepanjang kalimat barusan.

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_

"_Doishta?_ Kyuubi?"

"_ORANG TUA INI SETAHUKU BERNAMA GENRYUUSAI SHIGEKUNI YAMAMOTO, UMURNYA SEDIKIT LEBIH MUDA DARIKU, DIA BERUMUR LEBIH 1000 TAHUN!"_

Naruto mengrenyit,

"Begitukah?" Gumamnya lagi. Bijuu di bawahnya ini mengggeram. Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengalihkan perhatian Shinigami yang mematung.

"_Sokka..."_

"Pertanyaan kedua...

Jika kalian ingin menjemputku pulang, kenapa kalian ingin membunuhku...

..._Shinigami?"_

Belum ada jawaban hingga Ukitake mengangkat tangannya, ke dada.

"Kami mohon maaf atas kelancangan Hitsugaya _Taichou _telah menyerangmu barusan, kami sama sekali tidak ingin _membunuhmu_. Ia hanya sedikit shock karena ada masalah _pribadi._"

"Ho, orang ini?".

" _Menyedihkan."_ Naruto mengerling pada Hitsugaya, lalu kembali pada Ukitake. Dalam dingin kunainya, ia merasakan leher Hitsugaya menegang.

Jelas, Shinigami di depannya ini sedang menahan amarahnya sangat.

"Lagipula kalau seandainya kalian hanya ingin menjemputku kenapa harus menghancurkan _kekkai, _membakar tanah dan pohon bahkan hingga lebur, lalu membantai sekian orang Shinobi kami? Kalian sungguh tak tahu sopan santun!" Gumam Naruto kembali, ketus. Ukitake terdiam sejenak, rambut putih pangjangnya sesaat memejamkan matanya.

_Sabarlah sedikit, Toshiro!_

" Sekali lagi kami mohon maaf, atas_ semua_ ini. Kami hanya ingin menjemputmu pulang, _Kyuubi no Yoko._ Tidakkah kau ingat betapa ritual ini teramat penting bagi kami semua, Shinigami? Tidakkah kau ingat bagaimana kau tinggal di Seiretei dulu? Tidakkah kau rindu pada rumahmu?"

Naruto terdiam menahan heran. Dia menangkap nada memohon dalam kata-kata yang terucap dalam kalimat Ukitake barusan. Rekan-rekannya pun tak ada yang menginterupsi. Meskipun dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Ukitake sebelumnya, sudah pasti perlakuan lembut semacam ini membuatnya sesaat bimbang. Naruto menepuk dahi Bijuunya,

"Hei, kenapa mereka jadi lunak begini, Kyuubi?"

"_CIH! AKU TAK TAHU! KALAU KAU YANG SEJENIS DENGAN MEREKA SAJA TAK BISA MELIHAT MEREKA APALAGI AKU YANG HANYA PELIHARAAN MEREKA?"_

Naruto mendecih, _  
><em>

"Dasar _bodoh._ Maksudku kenapa kepribadian mereka berubah begitu saja? Tak mungkin dia yang rambut putih itu langsung memohon hanya dengan kusebut kesalahan mereka? Pembunuhan sekian nyawa ini sudah cukup membuktikan kekejian mereka, _Kitsune!_

Lagipula apa maksudmu dengan _sejenis?_ Jelas-jelas mereka itu-_"_

Dan seakan tersengat listrik bagian otaknya, Naruto merasa kaget setengah mati. Jelas ia telah melupakan sesuatu. Kalimatnya terpotong, ia tak jadi menyampaikannya.

"_DOISHTA, NARUTO-KUN?"_

Naruto mengangkat bahu, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak ...

...Itu _tidak_ penting."

Naruto menghela nafas, menghembuskannya lalu menarik pedang angin dari leher Hitsugaya. Kyoraku tercengang, Ukitake tak melanjutkan bicaranya. Naruto berbalik berjalan.

Ichigo memandangnya bingung pada Hitsugaya, lalu kian berpaling pada punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Hoi!_ Matte! Omae-!"_

"-Aku tahu betul kalau kalian membutuhkan kekuatan Kyuubi demi kesenjangan hidup kalian. Sebaliknya pula, kalian akan hilang dari lembaran sejarah kalau tidak melaksanakan ritual itu. Kalian akan musnah.

...Aku turut berduka cita atas tewasnya dua rekan kalian, namun sekalipun kalian berupaya sekeras apapun...

...Kyuubi tidak akan pernah meninggalkan tubuhku ini."

Naruto berpaling sejenak, memamerkan mata sannin lalu menghempaskan energi alam yang membuat jantung setiap shinigami nyaris berhenti .

Bahkan Yamamoto sekalipun, orang yang pertama kali sadar kalau _manusia_ di depannya ini adalah jelmaan rubah ekor sembilan, tak bisa menahan ketakjubannya sebagai _Sotaichou._ Dia nyaris berdecak. Ichigo masih linglung, tak mencerna banyak apa yang terjadi sebelum energi itu terhempas.

_DAAASH! _

_._

_._

_._

_DEEGH!_

"_M-Masaka...Kore..._

_Koitsu...-"_

Byakuya tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia tertunduk diam tatkala Ichigo berbalik, menyaksikan kakak iparnya tengah berkeringat sebesar butir jagung.

Dan itu membuatnya urung bertanya.

Ichigo menelan ludah.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya seraya melirik sedetik pada para Shinigami, melanjutkan langkahnya seraya berkata,

**"TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!"**

Suasana senyap.

Sungguh senyap hingga Ichigo membalikkan pandangannya pada rekan-rekannya. Tinggal 7 orang. Yamamoto sungguh _shock,_ ia mungkin sudah akan rubuh ke atas tanah kalau Kyoraku tidak menahan badan tuanya. Mata coklat Kakak iparnya meredup, tak mencerminkan sedikitpun kebanggan sebagai kepala keluarga _Kuchiki_. Ukitake berjalan ke depan, menepuk perlahan bahu kanan Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya tetap terdiam.

Komamura masih sibuk dengan seorang berponi di tempat tak jauh dari mereka. Sungguh _brutal._ Kenpachi pun tak kalah sangar dengan menampilkan rubuhnya sekian pohon karena pertarungannya di hutan.

Komamura dan Kenpachi mungkin bisa menyusul belakangan, tapi...

Ichigo menggenggam zanpakutounya erat-erat. Pandangannya seakan kabur tatkala berpaling ke depan. Sosok dengan ikat kepala, pupil kotak dan gulungan di balik punggung itu _berubah._

Tepatnya berubah _warna._ Sekelilingnya berhenti tatkala suasana sekelilingnya bak menjadi potret hitam putih, _berhenti._

Waktu seakan berhenti saat_ dirinya _muncul.

Ichigo menyadari kalau dirinya telah tertarik ke dimensi _zanpakutou-_nya. Ichigo melihat seorang lelaki berkaca mata hitam dengan rambut keriting panjang sepunggung hadir mendekatinya.

"_Z-Zangetsu?"_

Sosok yang dipanggil tak lantas diam, Zangetsu menjawab.

"_Doishta,_ Ichigo? Kau takut? Memang sungguh luar biasa kuat orang ini."

Ichigo tertohok. Dia tahu kalau Zangetsu tak main-main mengatakannya, bukan bermaksud menghina memang, namun itu cukup menyadarkan dirinya akan lemahnya dirinya sekarang. Zangetsu berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berkata.

"Shinigami tidak hanya sosok pahlawan yang berjuang memberantas _hollow._ Mereka juga berjuang dengan mempertaruhkan segala yang dimiliki demi kehormatan dirinya sebagai _Dewa Kematian. _Menjadi Shinigami dengan sebuah tujuan, tidak lebih!_  
><em>

...Kau, Ichigo. Apa yang kau miliki sebagai sebuah identitas yang membuktikan dirimu sebagai seorang _Shinigami?_"

Ichigo sekali lagi merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan dada.

"...Bukankah kau adalah pemimpin untuk misi ini? Kenapa kau harus bimbang bersama teman-temanmu yang sekarang menjadi_ bawahanmu?_ Apa alasanmu untuk berada dalam kebimbangan saat mereka yang datang kesini dengan segenap impian dan prinsip pada diri mereka, mempercayakan segalanya padamu? Sedangkan kau nyaris jatuh?

Jawab pertanyaanku, _ICHIGO!"_

Ichigo tanpa sadar membulatkan kedua matanya, ia kian tertunduk.

Dan sungguh kaget saat ia melihat Zangetsu tengah duduk berlutut, menundukkan kepalanya tepat di depan kakinya.

"...Apapun akan kulakukan untuk membantumu...

_...Master..."_

Ichigo menghela nafas.

Dia _benar._

Ichigo menyadari kalau _semua _yang dikatakan Zangetsu adalah benar.

Dia adalah pemimpin untuk misi ini. Apapun yang terjadi dia adalah orang yang paling bertanggung jawab. Malu mungkin dapat ditanggung bersama, namun rasa bersalah atas ketidakmampuan diri sendiri akan menjadi aib menyakitkan seumur hidup.

Dan kian sosok bidadari bermata violet itu muncul, menyinari otak penatnya selama beberapa saat.

**Ichigo POV**

**FLASHBACK ON**

Aku melangkah masuk ke rumah. Seperti biasa, sepi. Rumah keluarga Kuchiki siang ini serasa vila pribadi karena tak ada suara yang terdengar selain gemerisik ranting pohon di halaman yang disinggahi burung pipit.

Sepi. Sungguh _sepi._

Aku menengadah ke atas, mencoba memperhatikannya untuk mengusir rasa sepi. _Sial,_ Burung itu malah pergi begitu saja.

Ups, apa itu?

Kalau aku tidak salah, di paruhnya semacam tadi ada...-

"_-Ranting."_

Suara manis itu menginterupsi ideku . Aku berpaling ke kanan, dan kudapati gadis tercintaku tengah berjalan pelan, mendekatiku dengan anggunnya. _Oh –T-U-H-A-N..._ Kimono putihnya... Rambut hitamnya...

Tanpa kudari wajahku sudah semerah udang. _Rukia_ merangkulku, aku menyambutnya.

"Tumben kau pergi pulang cepat, apakah _Nii-Sama_ tidak memanggilmu hari ini?" Katanya. Aku menunduk, memperhatikannya yang tengah berlabuh manja di dadaku. Dia menyebut kakaknya, aku menggeleng.

"Tidak, aku memang sepertinya tidak ada tugas hari ini. Aku baru datang dari barak divisi 10, Toshiro sepertinya sibuk sekali hingga aku harus membantunya mengatur arsip barusan."

"Hitsugaya _Taichou?_" Tanya Rukia. Aku mengangguk.

"Ya, dia bilang ada urusan _penting_ hingga akhirnya aku dan Rangiku_-San_ yang menggantikannya."

Sosok wanita muda dengan dada –maaf- terbesar di Soul Society ini kuyakini tengah muncul di kepala Rukia_, Matsumoto Rangiku_. Rukia mengerutkan kening, lalu menjauhkan dirinya dariku. Berpangku tangan pada pagar kebun.

"Mungkin ada urusan dengan Hinamori?"

"Ah,tidak juga. Setelah Toshiro meninggalkan kantor, _Momo_ datang. Dan dia mengaku tak ada urusan apapun dengan Toshiro pagi ini. Ia malah pergi setelah membantu kami sebentar dan meninggalkan _permen kacang_."

Rukia tersenyum tipis,

"Makanan _kesukaannya_, ya?"

"Ya, tentu saja- Siapa lagi orang yang lebih dek-"

"Jadi mungkin saja rumor itu benar." Rukia memotong lagi kalimatku. Aku mendelik heran. Kubiarkan Rukia melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Aku mendengar desas-desus kalau Hitsugaya _Taichou_ sering mengunjungi markas _Onmitsukido _di divisi 2. Mungkin saja kejadian pagi tadi ada hubungannya." Sergahnya lagi. Hei-Hei... masih belum dapat menangkap kalimatnya.

"Hm, kau bahkan belum pernah dengar ya? Soifon_ Taichou_ sekarang jauh lebih lembut dan manis_ loh."_ Rukia melanjutkan, aku kian membulatkan kedua mata.

"Hei, Jangan bilang kalau mereka berdua...-

...-_Apa?"_

Rukia terkekeh kecil.

"Aku tak terlalu mengurusi sejauh itu. Kalau Matsumoto saja yang _Si Ratu Gosip_ tak tahu banyak apalagi aku? Hahaha... Aku hanya bisa bersyukur karena tak lama lagi _Urahara_ akan mempunyai_ adik ipar_."

"Urahara_-San..."_

Aku tersenyum saja menyebutkan nama tokoh Soul Society itu.

"...Yah, mungkin saja. Aku pun turut bahagia kalau melihat mereka berdua. Jodoh memang tak ada yang tahu. ..."

Aku merapatkan diriku pada Rukia yang bertumpu tangan pada pagar. Dia tak melawan, kurengkuh dirinya dalam dari belakang punggung.

"Jangan bilang kalau itu seperti kau dan aku." Sergahnya. Aku menggaruk kepala tak gatal. Dia menoleh, lalu kami tertawa bareng.

Sejenak kami tertawa bersama, lalu terdiam. Aku mengusap belakang kepalanya seraya kukecup lembut.

"Hei, ngomong-ngomong kenapa rumah _kita _ini sepi sekali? Biasanya banyak mereka yang-"

"Aku yang menyuruh mereka pulang."

Lagi-lagi, dewi kematian berumur nyaris 100 tahun ini memotong kalimatku.

"...Mereka kupinta untuk bekerja cepat, lalu ya sudah. Hari ini cukup sampai disini."

_Tidak biasanya...eh?_

"Kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab , Rukia malah tertawa. Dia menggeliat, memberontak dari rengkuhanku lalu berlari kecil, meninggalkanku kikuk.

"Hahaha... sudah kuduga kau akan menanyakannya...

...Kalau mau tahu, kejar aku dulu!"

Rukia sudah ngeloyor pergi. Larinya manja, _menggoda._ Aku jadi serba salah, kikuk.

_Dari pada berdiri penasaran, lebih baik kukejar saja._

_Lagipula..._

_Huph! _

Sedetik kemudian aku sudah menangkap tangannya lagi, kutarik dalam pelukanku. Rukia meronta,

"_Hei,_ sejak kapan kau-!"

"_Sejak kapan _kau melarangku menggunakan _SHUNPO, heh?"_

Kukunci langsung badannya hingga tak bisa banyak bergerak. Aku tertawa terbahak, Rukia cemberut.

"Hei...Hei... Jangan cemberut begitu. _Midget._" Godaku, kurenggangkan kuncianku dari tangannya. Mendengar ledekan usil itu Rukia kian memalingkan wajah, melipat tangan di dada.

"Dasar _Jeruk Mesum!"_ Makinya. Aku kian melongo, lalu sergahku padanya,

"Hei, bukankah tadi yang minta _kejar-kejaran _itu kau, Rukia? Aku khan hanya mengikuti saja."

"Tapi kau curang."

"...Curang? Dimana?"

"Itu. _Shunpo."_

Aku tambah melongo lagi. Kudapati violet itu kian berpaling dengan cemberut, aku melengos. Kuletakkan kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Iya...Iya... Aku menyerah.

...Terserah dirimu saja!"

Belum bergeming, Rukia akhirnya berbalik lalu merangkulku lagi dari depan.

Untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya aku kembali melongo.

"Kau senang khan, kita bisa bermesraan di mana pun kita mau. Bahkan tanpa ada _Nii-Sama_ dan orang-orang yang biasa di sekitar kita dan akan menganggu. Bukankah begitu, _Ichigo?"_

.

.

.

_Tiiiiing..._

Serasa ada burung yang lewat lalu melemparkan kotorannya tepat di atas kepalaku.

"Ooh... H-hee.

...I-Iya..." Sergahku lagi. Entah kenapa wajahku kembali jadi semerah apel. Rukia cekikikan.

"...Lagipula aku mau mengatakan sesuatu, kusus untukmu,_ Ne."_

Aku menundukkan kepalaku padanya, dan kulihat dia mendongak.

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu apa?"

Tangannya mengayun-ngayun, mengajak telingaku berbelok tajam ke bawah. Dan kurasakan telapak tangannya menyentuh ujung kupingku sebelum dia berbisik.

Dan dua detik kemudian, aku menarik kepalaku tak percaya. Pupil coklatku membulat hebat, mulutku menganga karena nyaris tak percaya pada kalimat barusan.

_"So-..._

_ So desu ka?"_

Rukia hanya mengangguk malu-malu. Aku melompat.

Sungguh-sungguh melompat, aku kian kegirangan.

"Unohana _Taichou_ yang memberitahuku jadi- _KYAAA!"_

Aku tak membiarkannya berkata-kata lagi. Kugendong dengan kedua tanganku ala _bride style._Rukia meninju-ninju pundakku.

"_BAKA_ Ichigo! _BAKA! BAKA! Doish- !" _

_BRAK!_

Suara pintu tertutup membuatnya tak bicara lagi. Kurebahkan dirinya di ranjang, mataku menatap dalam violet di depanku ini sambil menganyam jemari kirinya dengan jariku. _Lembut , lentik._

"_BAKA!_ Ichigo! Apa yang-!"

Bibirnya diam, tersegel.

Tersegel langsung dalam bibirku yang sudah mengecupnya, Rukia tak melawan. Dia balas mengecupku.

Hampir semenit, aku mengangkat wajahku dari dirinya. Panas, kusibakkan poni hitam yang menghalangi dahi putihnya.

"Kalau nanti semakin lama, aku sudah tak akan bisa begini lagi..

_...Nyonya Kurosaki."_

Wajah Rukia merona malu, dia berpaling. Jelas, wajahnya yang _blushing _tak mau diperlihatkan padaku.

"Dasar BODOH!" Erangnya. "Bahkan kau belum tahu _jenis kelaminnya_ apa." Aku cekikikan. Kuambil nafas sebelum kuhembuskan di lehernya.

"_...I Love You..._

_Mom..."_

"_Aishiteru..._

_...Otoosan..."_

Ibu dan Ayah.

Hari dimana Aku memanggil Rukia dengan _Ibu._

Dan Rukia memanggilku _Ayah._

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**Normal POV**

Mata coklat Ichigo membayangkannya.

Hanya _dia._

Seorang Shinigami yang menjadikan hidupnya kian berubah, selama ini, sekian tahun ini.

Seorang yang menunggunya.

Seorang yang mencintainya.

Ichigo menghela nafas seketika. Zangetsu mengangkat kepalanya, Ichigo tersenyum.

"_Wakattemasu, Zangetsu Oo-San," _Gumamnya. Zangetsu menyembunyikan senyumnya di balik kaca mata hitam, lalu katanya,

"Aku bersamamu,Ichigo."

Dan waktu serasa berjalan lagi. Ichigo memandang aneh pada Naruto_._ Dia masih berjalan santai tatkala Ichigo menyadari sesuatu.

_Jaraknya serasa berbeda, apakah..._

"Hei, _Shinobi."_

Naruto diam dalam langkahnya santai, tak menggubris sama sekali. Ichigo geram mendecih, dia mengangkat _zanpakutou-_nya ke depan lalu berteriak lagi.

"Aku tak perduli kau sekuat apa, seseram apa, namun aku tak punya pilihan lain selain menjemputmu _pulang._

Aku tahu kau tak akan berhenti menolak, maka dari itu, kami tidak ada pilihan lain.

...Kami akan menjemputmu dengan _paksa!"_

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya kini. Kata-kata terakhir tadi serasa mengingatkannya pada pertempuran 5 tahun lalu, 1 melawan 6 orang _PAIN._ Dia tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata.

"Hm? _So desu ka?"_

"Hh, sudah kukatakan!

...Kau akan pulang, meninggalkan tubuh semumu itu dan kembali ke rumahmu di _Soul Society, _Kyuubi!" Ichigo mengatakannya dengan semangat. Kyoraku mengangkat topi jeraminya.

"_Hm, _Aku tak mau pergi jauh-jauh ke dunia manusia hanya untuk yang seperti ini. Misi harus selesai, Kurosaki." Tandas Byakuya. Ia melangkah ke sisi Ichigo. Selendang birunya terbentang di bawa angin.

"_Sokka..._

Lagipula bukankah kita ingin cepat pulang, Ukitake?"

Ukitake mengganti posisi Kyoraku membopong Yamamoto Genryuusai, menahan badan tua _Sotaichou _dengan badannya sendiri. Dia terdiam, matanya melirik pada Hitsugaya yang membelakanginya. Ukitake menunduk, menarik nafas dalam.

"_So,_

_So desu yo! "_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Kakashi membulat kedua matanya. Katsuyu belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Kakashi berteriak,

"_Ima da, Minna –San!"_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Ichigo melihat suasana wajah Hitsugaya masih belum enak dilihat. Dia mengerling pada Yamamoto.

"Oi, Yama-Jii! Biarkan kami yang mengurus Siluman _bandel_ ini. Kau sudah cukup umur, biarkan kami yang-"

"-Mulutmu itu harus lebih disekolahkan, _Shinigami Daiko._" Yamamoto mengumpat balik.

"Kalau kau bilang aku tak cukup kuat untuk mengangkat diriku sendiri ke medan perang, kau masih _terlalu cepat 500 tahun _untuk mengatakannya, Ichigo!"

Ichigo tak perduli. Dia berbalik pada Naruto yang masih bergeming.

"_Doishta, _Shinobi?

Kau _takut,_ melawan kami yang baru saja menghabisi sekian puluh _orang-orangmu itu?_ "

Naruto tak kian menjawab. Dia baru akan berpaling saat merasakan sekian tapak kaki mendarat di sekitarnya. Ichigo memaki,

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu. Apakah kau_ takut_ melawanku?"

Naruto membalikkan badannya penuh, lalu bergumam,

"Ya, kau seorang dengan membawa kehormatan dan nama _Dewa Kematian_ telah menakutkanku. Bahkan dengan_ tiga_ dalam tubuhmu itu, aku _sangat_ takut."

Dan sekali tadi Ichigo merasakan matanya membulat lagi, mendecih.

_Tiga..._

_Orang ini...Jaraknya yang menjauh tadi..._

_Jangan-jangan..._

_Dia bisa melintasi dimensi zanpakutou?_

_._

_._

_BLAAAR!_

Suara tanah yang entah keberapa kali hancur mengalihkan sejenak perhatian mereka. Lee melompat dari kepulan asap, mendarat di samping Naruto. Dia terengah-engah.

"_Daijoka, Lee?"'_

Lee mendecih. Mengatur nafasnya sebelum bergumam,

"_Daijobu da..._ Aku hanya tak menyangka raksasa bermuka rubah itu bisa menahan seranganku berulang kali meski aku sudah membuka _gerbang ke 5." _

Naruto berpaling kembali pada Ichigo dan melihat sosok Shinigami berwajah hewan itu sedang berjalan pula ke belakangnya.

"...Namun aku sadar bahwa teman-temanku telah hadir di sini, siap berbagi rasa denganku, membantuku, mempertahankan desa kami dari tangan kotor _siapapun."_ Naruto mengangkat tangannya seraya melanjutkan. Dia menatap tajam pada Ichigo,

"...Dan aku tak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku.

_...Itulah Jalan Ninjaku!" _

Suasana kian hening, Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya.

"Hn, _sokka._

Kalau begitu buktikan berapa lama dirimu dalam tubuh manusia itu mampu bertahan, _Kyuubi!_

Ayo kita-"

_SREEK!_

Ichigo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat Hitsugaya menengahi.

"Biarkan aku maju_, Kurosaki!"_

"Ck! _BODOH!_ " Ichigo memaki, Hitsugaya tak perduli. Ia mengacungkan zanpakutounya ke depan, aura es murni muncul tepat saat Naruto dan Aliansi Konoha mempersiapkan kuda-kuda mereka.

"Naruto, mengapa-"

Sang Rokudaime mengangkat tangannya, mencegah Kiba yang baru akan maju. Kupingnya serasa semakin berisik dengan suara Guy yang bercampur dengan reruntuhan pohon yang menjadi-jadi,

"-Tahan."

"_Naze_, Naruto?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Di otaknya terbayang sesuatu yang sungguh di luar dugaan.

_Ada apa ini? _

_Kenapa mereka malah berkelahi seperti itu? _

_Menunggu? Tunangan? Apa maksudnya?_

"Hei, Kyuubi...?"

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"Kau_ BAHKAN_ tak bisa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, TOSHIRO!" Ichigo menjerit.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kekuatannya tadi, dia _BUKAN_ manusia! Dan kalau kau masih mengedepankan dendammu aku tak akan segan untuk-"

"UNTUK APA? HA? UNTUK MENGHAJARKU? _SHINIGAMI DAIKO_ SIALAN!"

"KAU BISA BERKATA SEPERTI ITU KARENA MASIH ADA RUKIA YANG _MENUNGGUMU,_ KHAN? IYA? KAU PIKIR APA YANG TELAH MEMBUAT OTAKKU MAMPET SEPERTI INI, HA?

DIA! SILUMAN JAD*H PELIHARAAN ITU! DIA! TELAH MERENGGUT SOIFON DARIKU! _TUNANGANKU!"_ Hitsugaya meneriaki Ichigo berapi-api. Si rambut oranye diam saja. Shinigami lainnya pun tak ada yang bersuara. Naruto mendengarnya, lalu mengerutkan keningnya kini.

_Mereka bertengkar, eh?_

Hitsugaya terengah-engah, mengatur nafasnya seraya berpikir.

Ichigo mengatakan hal itu karena khawatir, Hitsugaya tahu itu.

Ichigo adalah satu dari sekian butir orang yang _paling _memahaminya, dia tahu itu.

Namun kenapa Kapten divisi 10 ini meledakkan kemarahannya pada Ichigo?

Jelas, dendam karena kehilangan orang tercinta sudah membutakan sebagian hatinya. Hitsugaya menarik nafasnya lagi, air matanya tertahan mengalir. Ichigo tak banyak komentar, dia menggertakkan giginya sebelum merengkuh kerah _haori_ Hitsugaya.

_BUAAGH!_

Sebuah tinju mendarat di bibir Hitsugaya mentah-mentah. Dia nyaris roboh, namun Ichigo menahan jatuh badannya. Menatap tajam si mata zamrud.

"KAU PIKIR SOIFON AKAN BAHAGIA JIKA KAU MENYUSULNYA SECEPAT ITU? HA? BODOH!

SOIFON GUGUR, DEMI KAU! TIDAK DEMI SIAPA-SIAPA LAGI SELAIN KAU, TOSHIRO! DIA INGIN KAU HIDUP, MENYELESAIKAN TUGAS INI HINGGA SELESAI. TIDAK DENGAN ACARA MATI KONYOL SEPERTI ITU BODOH!"

Bak tersadar dari mimpi, Hitsugaya tercengang mendengar kalimat Ichigo. Ichigo menghempaskan sosok bersayap naga es itu ke atas tanah dengan kasar.

_BRAAK!_

Mata coklatnya memicing pedas pada Hitsugaya,

"Pikirkan lagi keputusanmu itu, sebagai seorang lelaki, sebagai seorang tunangan, sebagai seorang Kapten divisi 10, _Junibantai no Taichou!_ Pikirkan lagi betapa berharganya nyawamu sekarang ini...

...Kalau kau bisa menjamin dirimu tidak akan menyesal dalam _sisa _hidupmu, maka aku tak melarangmu lagi...

_Hitsugaya Taichou."_

Hitsugaya tak urung langsung bangkit dari atas tanah. Dia berpikir, lalu menekukkan kakinya. Berdiri seraya menunduk, berpaling arah dari Ichigo

Hitsugaya terdiam, berpikir.

Detik-detik berlalu dalam diam. Baik pihak Shinigami maupun Shinobi belum menunjukkan niat bertarung. Hitsugaya menarik nafas. Mengangkat pedangnya, lalu bergumam.

"Maafkan aku... Kurosaki."

"Hn, _merepotkan._ Kau tahu pada siapa kau harus meminta maaf." Sergah Ichigo. Hitsugaya masih terdiam kaku hingga mulutnya kembali bersuara,

"Aku tahu mungkin aku bukan tandingan _jelmaan rubah ekor 9_ itu, namun aku mungkin punya sebuah permintaan..."

"Permintaan? Permintaan apa?"

Hitsugaya terdiam sesaat, mengatur kata-katanya.

"...Jika ada suatu waktu aku bisa memberikan _tebasan_ terakhir...

...Aku mohon izin untuk melakukannya, Ichigo."

Ichigo terkekeh,

"Tentu saja, silahkan lakukan apa yang kau ma-"

Kalimat Ichigo terputus, bersamaan dengan bayangan kuning yang tanpa ampun menyambar dada Hitsugaya dengan putaran angin yang teramat dahsyat, menyisakan raut kecemasan luar biasa dari Ichigo dan keempat kapten lainnya,

"_TOSHIRO!"_

Dan si empunya nama hanya bisa mengerang, membelalakkan kedua mata zamrudnya sambil memuntahkan sepercik darah.

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"Hei, Kyuubi?"

"_DOISHTA? NARUTO-KUN?"_

"Aku heran melihat Shinigami itu,"

"_BEGITUKAH? CK! APA PEDULIMU?" _Kyuubi menyanggah. Naruto berdehem,

" Aku...

...Aku entah kenapa merasakan hal yang _ganjal_, Kyuubi."

"_HN! GANJAL? MAKSUDMU? AKU MALAH SEMAKIN TIDAK MENGERTI. AKU SUDAH CERITAKAN SEMUA YANG KUTAHU, NAMUN DARI PERKATAANMU SEPERTINYA KAU LEBIH MENGENAL MEREKA DARI PADAKU, NARUTO-KUN!"_

Naruto tak berkomentar,

"_KAU MENDENGARKANKU, NARUTO-KUN?"_

Tak ada respon, Kyuubi gerah.

"_NARUTO-KUN!"_

"Tidak..."

Firasat buruk _lagi._ Naruto entah kenapa jadi merasa aneh.

_Percakapan mereka barusan..._

_Apakah mereka datang kesini tidak hanya untuk mengambil Kyuubi, eh?_

"_HUH? DOISHTA? PERASAANMU GUNCANG, EH?"_

Naruto menghela nafasnya,

"_Tidak..."_

"_HUH?"_

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Aku hanya sedikit berpikir, dan kau belum mengatakan dalam ceritamu, Kyuubi...

...Apakah _Shinigami_ mempunyai keluarga, di sana –maksudku- di Soul Society?"

"_HUH? MANA KU TAHU SOAL ITU? AKU HANYA DIBANGKITKAN SAAT RITUAL TIBA 1000 TAHUN SEKALI, DAN SERATUS TAHUN SEKALI DI AWAL TAHUN GUNA MENYEMPURNAKAN ENERGI KEHIDUPAN MEREKA. SOAL KELUARGA SIH AKU TAK PERDULI._

_ADA APA KAU MENANYAKANNYA, NARUTO-KUN?"_

Dan sekali lagi Naruto hanya diam, dia tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyuubi. Naruto mendecih.

"_Hn, ikue yo..._

_...Kyuubi."_

Naruto melangkah maju sekali, lalu menapak keras.

Dan tak sampai sedetik berikutnya dia sudah mengarahkan _Oodama Rasengan_ pada Hitsugaya, _sasaran empuk._

Hitsugaya mengerang, sayap naganya sontak hancur bersamaan dengan daya dorong _Oodama Rasengan_ yang serasa meremukkan dada. Mata zamrudnya membelalak, kaget.

Karena pastinya dia tak menyangka sedetikpun akan menerima serangan ini. Ichigo nyaris menjerit, lalu teriakannya mewakili kekhawatiran Kapten yang lain.

_ "TOSHIRO!" _

Sementara Naruto, hanya diam dalam tenangnya._ Sukses._

Bergerak menghindari _Ryusenka_ di atas benteng, bergerak cepat ke belakang Hitsugaya lalu kembali berlanjut pada _Oodama Rasengan _ yang kedua ini bermodalkan sebuah segel. _Hiraishin fuuin_ yang sempat ia tempelkan di ujung pedang Hitsugaya.

Dan segel itu pula yang berakibat pada rasa sakit Toshiro Hitsugaya yang seakan tak berujung, dia tak mampu berteriak. Badannya terdorong menjauhi rekan-rekannya sesama Shinigami, membuat dirinya tak bisa didekati. Ichigo menggeram marah,

"_Kisama!"_

Ichigo melompat menyusul Naruto yang belum mencabut tangannya dari Hitsugaya, menyerangnya lantas dengan sebuah tebasan reiatsu hitam pekat.

"_GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_

_._

_JDAAR!_

Kepulan asap menghilangkan pandangan bersamaan dengan letupan ledakan yang memancing shinobi merangsek maju. Seakan bisa membaca pikiran lawannya, Shino sudah melancarkan serangganya, menyerang Byakuya yang bertahan dengan _senbonzakura_. Untuk sekian kalinya Shinigami kembali terdesak, Kyoraku dan Ukitake dipaksakan untuk menghadapi serangan frontal.

"Lepaskan aku Ukitake!"

Panggilan dari Yamamoto membuat Ukitake melirik gurunya ini. Yamamoto berdiri tegak seraya melepaskan lagi zanpakutounya,

"_Sukoshi, Genryuusai Sensei-!"_

"_Urusshai!"_ Yamamoto memaksakan dirinya untuk berontak dari Ukitake. Mencabut pedangnya,

Dan suasana seketika memanas.

"_**Jōkaku Enjō!"***_

Dinding api luar biasa panas tercipta, membuat batas tebal membakar antara Shinobi dan Shinigami. Kelopak Sakura hangus berguguran bersamaan dengan gerombolan serangga yang terbakar karena lintasan api yang membara dahsyat di antara mereka.

Shinobi Konoha _terkurung._ Terpenjara dalam sebuah penjara api yang menutup jarak pandang mereka ke sekian arah berbentuk kubah. _Nahas,_ Kiba dan Chouji yang baru akan membuka jalan menabrak dinding api itu, mendapati panas membakar lebih dari 300 derajat celcius pada sekujur tubuh sebelum jatuh berdebum di atas tanah.

"_Daijoka_, Kiba? Chouji?" Shino menghampiri. Shikamaru dan Sai turut duduk di samping mereka. Kiba menggeram bersama Akamaru,

"Ck_! Kuso!_ Teknik apa ini!" Makinya. Shikamaru memegang bahu Chouji saat Chouji mengerang pada tangan kanannya yang serasa nyeri,

"_UKH!" _

"_Daijobu desu ka, Chouji?"_

Ninja penerus jurus rahasia klan Akimichi ini mengangkat kepalanya, menatap sahabatnya lalu berkata,

"Hn,tak apa! Hanya kupikir kalau ada Ino semua akan menjadi sedikit lebih ringan!"

"Biar kuperiksakan."

Sai meraba tangan kiri Chouji yang terasa menghangat, lalu merobek kain baju yang menutupnya dengan paksa.

_SREET!_

Sebercak pola terdapat di atas kulit Chouji. _Luka bakar_. Sai baru mengeluarkan obat pertolongan pertama saat Sasuke mencegahnya, melemparinya dengan botol kecil seukuran telapak tangan.

"Pakai ini!"

Sai menangkap botol salep tanpa label itu dengan tangan kirinya, matanya berputar pada Sasuke dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Itu Salep khas Klan Hyuuga, Hinata memberikannya padaku sebelum berangkat. Mungkin salep milik ANBU berkhasiat, tapi soal pertolongan pertama, obat itu jauh lebih berguna. "

Sai mengangkat alis.

"Oh." Serunya pendek.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan komentar Sai. Matanya berpendar kembali pada kobaran api yang memenjara mereka. _Panas._ Keringatnya mulai menetes.

_Penjara api..._

_Jurus macam apa ini? Orang tua tadi..._

Sasuke mengingat kembali Yamamoto yang mencabut pedangnya dari sarung, mengibaskan kobaran api yang melintas tanah lalu melingkari mereka. Api ini seperti api yang dia rasakan dari aduan pedang di atas benteng barusan. _Api sungguhan._ Bukan genjutsu atau sekedar bahan bercahaya yang mampu meledak.

Api sungguhan yang menebarkan bunga bunga api yang panasnya terasa benar di kulit Sasuke.

_Api ini hanya api jenis biasa yang setara dengan katon. Amaterasu bisa melahapnya dengan mudah, tapi..._

_...Menggunakan jurus itu pada keadaan seperti sekarang ini terlalu berbahaya. Sial!_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan, AH-!_

Dan tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan matanya membelalak.

_ C-CELAKA! Naruto!_

"Kakashi _Sensei_, Naruto sendirian di luar penjara api ini sementara Shinigami itu tengah berkumpul di sana. Ini...-"

"_Wakarimasta_. Tenzo, kita serang bersamaan dengan elemen air milikmu, Shikamaru! Kau pimpin kawan-kawanmu langsung keluar dari penjara api ini bergitu ada celah!"

Shikamaru mengangguk.

"_Hai!"_

"YOSH!" Kakashi mengusap butir keringat yang muncul dari dahinya saat Yamato membentuk bunshin. Dua orang Yamato muncul, bersiap dengan segel yang melontarkan sebuah serangan,

"_Suiton: Hahonryū!"_

Semburan api hampir dua kali tinggi manusia muncul, Kakashi masuk ke dalam gelombang air, membentuk segel.

"_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu!"_

_SPLAASH!_

Tekanan air membanjir, membentuk asap yang membuat mata Shikamaru sesaat perih, Dia membuka matanya, merasakan panas berkurang lalu meneriakkan instruksi.

Aliansi Konoha serempak melompat, berniat menembus dinding api yang serasa jebol. Kakashi menggengam tangannya, yakin akan berhasil. Peluru air dari _Suiryudan no Jutsu_ yang didukung oleh _Hahonryu _adalah kombinasi air yang kuat, _Katon_ seukuran dinding tanah dijamin akan terhalau dan padam. Kakashi tahu betul akan hal itu.

Dan Shikamaru pun meyakininya. Ia sudah sedikit lagi menyentuh batas asap saat tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik hidungnya, dan Ia tersentak!

Shikamaru mengerem lajunya semampu mungkin sembari membentuk segel _kagemane _di tangannya.

_Berhasil,_ Shikamaru berhasil menghentikan langkah rekan-rekannya sesaat setelah dirinya mendarat.

Namun kenapa?

Wajah pucat Shikamaru pun belum bisa menjelaskan jawaban atas pertanyaan ini.

"_D-Doishta,_ Shikamaru?" Seru Neji. Shikamaru tak kian menjawab, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk melepas jurusnya hingga beberapa detik. Memancing penasaran Neji hingga kembali mengonsentrasikan _Byakugannya._

Dan pupil berwarna putih itu menyesak hebat saat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Kau melihatnya, Neji?"

Neji menanggapi pertanyaan Sasuke dengan mengangguk pelan. Sasuke berkoar,

"_Minna,_ tenanglah dan perhatikan apa yang ada di depan kita sekarang."

Perkataan singkat yang seakan menyadarkan mereka, bahkan Kakashi.

_Ilusi._

Sebuah kesimpulan satu-satunya yang patut diambil untuk menjelaskan secara singkat kejadian ini setelah Shikamaru usai melepas jurusnya. Mereka sadar merasakan celah yang ada karena tembakan _Suiton_ berbarengan Yamato dan Kakashi, namun ternyata _salah._

Karena Bahkan Sasuke yang mengaktifkan Sharingan pun baru menyadarinya belakangan berbarengan dengan Neji. Dinding itu sama sekali tak padam.

Dinding api yang _memenjara_ mereka sama sekali tidak padam.

"M-...

...Mustahil.." Yamato berbisik dalam kesalnya hingga nyaris tak bersuara. Kakashi diam.

Yamato menggeram. Kobaran api yang menjilat-jilat kian menambah parah suasana emosi masing-masing Shinobi.

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Ichigo menghadang serangan pedang angin Naruto dengan sigap, membuat Rokudaime Hokage tak segan melanjutkan pertarungan. Pedang mereka kembali bertemu, membunyikan suara berdenting yang menarik pendengaran.

_TRAAANG!_

Naruto kembali bermanuver, Ichigo melayangkan pedangnya horizontal dan disambut Naruto dengan tebasan dari belakang punggung. Naruto dapat memandang mata coklat Ichigo yang menatapnya tajam. Naruto menghela nafas,

Ia berusaha merasakannya.

_TRAAANG!_

Suara berdenting lagi, kali ini karena Naruto menyabetkan pedang anginnya, di tahan tepat menyilang oeh Ichigo.

Naruto merasakannya.

Naruto _merasakannya._

Dan dalam tarian pedang yang terjadi bak duet, Naruto dalam alam sadarnya bergumam dalam hati.

_Shinigami..._

_Jika aku mampu mengatakannya, aku ingin jujur padamu._

_Ada SESUATU yang kudapat dari pertarungan kita._

_Mata coklatmu itu tajam, namun tidak mengungkapkan kebencian._

_Gerakan pedangmu, tebasan katanamu, hingga getaran detak jantung kita mengisyaratkan sesuatu._

_Aku yakin ada hawa PEMBUNUH dalam dirimu, namun entah kenapa aku menyadiri tidak di satu sisi yang lain. Ada SESUATU._

_Sesuatu yang bahkan sekali lagi aku sangat ingin kukatakan jika aku mampu mengatakannya._

_Tebasanmu sungguh kuat, namun yakinkah kau mau membunuhku dengan ini?_

_Tebasanmu sekarang ini berbeda dengan yang kita lakukan di atas benteng tadi._

_Apa kau kehilangan?_

_Apa kau tak rela jika rekanmu terluka, tadi dua orang tewas dan sekarang ini kucederai di depan mata?_

_Aku tahu dan paham. Jika seorang rekan gugur dalam pertarungan, maka babak-babak selanjutnya akan menjadi babak balas dendam._

_Dan babak ini sekarang kurasakan lebih dingin dari pada babak kita di atas benteng._

_Apa kau marah?_

_Aku, entah kenapa merasakan keharusan untuk melawanmu._

_Dan aku tak menyesal sudah menyisakan sedikit nafas bagi rekanmu yang berkekuatan es itu, karena tanpa itu mungkin aku akan mendapati jawaban buntu karena kau tak mau melawanku._

_Jawaban buntu atas pertanyaanmu "Apakah kau takut melawanku?"_

_Namun bilamanapun keadaan hatimu yang tergoncang sekarang, aku tahu kalau aku tak bisa berkelas kasihan padamu._

_Sedikitpun tidak._

_Kau sudah melukai kawan-kawanku sesama Shinobi, mencabut nyawa mereka._

_Kau sudah menghancurkan Desaku._

_Kau sudah mengancam keberadaan penduduk desaku, menyakiti orang-orang yang mempercayaiku, mengakui keberadaanku._

_Kau sudah membuat Kyuubi sedemikian bodoh karena menjadi alat untuk sumber kehidupan kalian,_

_Maka jawaban yang kulontarkan atas pertanyaan itu adalah;_

"_AKU TIDAK TAKUT UNTUK MELAWANMU, DEMI SEBUAH JAWABAN!"_

_Jawaban yang tidak mampu dijawab kecuali oleh dirimu, meskipun kau tidak akan pernah menjawabnya._

_Jawaban yang tidak kan kau jawab, namun dapat kau berikan dengan tebasan pedangmu._

_Dan satu alasan lagi kenapa aku merasa harus melawanmu,_

_Karena kau,_

_Telah membuat seorang,_

_ Yang amat kucintai menungguku!_

_ ._

_._

_Sakura..._

**Flashback on**

** Naruto POV**

Aku melompat-lompat mengitari pohon, dahan terakhir berderak karena kutapak dengan keras. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sai berjalan mengiringiku. Suara Kiba menghentikanku.

"_Matte ,_ Naruto!"

_SET! SET!_

Kami berempat mendarat di dua dahan pohon berukuran besar yang berbeda letaknya. Kiba dan Akamaru mengendus-ngendus seraya menatap lurus ke arah tujuan kami, Kami bertiga diam memperhatikan.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian dia berpaling padaku.

"Sudah dekat ya?" Sergahku. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Yo."

"Sekarang apa rencanamu, _Kapten?"_

Tak lantas kujawab. Aku berjongkok, menggigit ujung jariku hingga berdarah, merapal segel lalu menapakkannya ke atas tanah.

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

_BOOF!_

Seekor katak dengan tas punggung berukuran genggaman tangan muncul di depan kami. Ketiga rekanku kaget, Gamakisuke mengangkat tangannya, menyapaku.

"Hoi! _Ohaiyo gozaimasu, Naruto-Kun!"_

"Naruto, _Nani ga kore?"_ Shikamaru menundukkan kepala pada Gamakisuke, mata onyx-nya penasaran. Aku mendongak padanya, belum sempat menjawab saat katak yang baru kupanggil keburu menyela.

"Namaku Gamakisuke, katak khusus pengirim pesan dari Myobokuzan, salam kenal!"

Aku mengedipkan mata pada Shikamaru, kupikir itu semua sudah jelas. Kuambil gulungan dan tinta dari tas punggungnya, menuliskan beberapa kalimat, menggulungnya lalu memasukkannya kembali.

"Sampaikan ke _Baa-Chan,_ ya. Aku akan tiba 20 detik setelah kau sampai. Ok?"

Gamakisuke mengangkat tangannya menyanggupi, "Yo, kau tenang saja. Ada pesan lain?

Dan pertanyaan terakhir itu membuatku mendelik,

"Eh-ya...Sebenarnya sih ada, tapi mungkin lain kali saja... hehe..." Aku sibuk menggaruk kepalaku tak gatal. Gamakisuke berkacak pinggang, lalu katanya,

"Hei, kau ini terlalu meremehkanku. Aku bisa membawa sebanyak apapun pesan sekaligus, apa kau belum tahu?"

Kalimatnya barusan membuatku kikuk,

"Eh? Sungguhkah?"

"Yeah, _so desu ka."_

Gamakisuke mengatupkan tangannya, memanggil lagi selembar kertas kosong dan sebuah kuas tinta. Aku terhenyak, lalu tersenyum.

Sepertinya _Kami-Sama_ memihakku kali ini.

Aku berpaling pada kertas, meraih kuas lalu menuliskan sesuatu di sana. Senyumku kian merekah bersamaan dengan gulungan putih yang kumasukkan kembali ke dalam tas. Benar, kertasku yang pertama masih ada di sana.

Gamakisuke mengerutkan kening,

"He? Yang _ini _ di..."

Aku mengangguk riang, "Ya, rumah sakit. Kau duduk saja di ruang resepsionis dan katakan pada perawat yang berjaga di sana kalau kau mencari _dia._"

"Yang _namanya_ ada di kertas ini?" Gamakisuke kembali bertanya memastikan. Aku mengangguk mantap.

"YOSH!_ Sokattebayo!"_ Seruku. Gamakisuke terkekeh, lalu mengangkat jempolnya lagi padaku.

"Ok, surat siap diantar._ Jaa_ Naruto-Kun!"

Aku menanggapi jempolnya dengan ibu jariku.

"Jaa, Gamakisuke-San!"

_BOFF!_

Suara itu mengiringi asap yang melenyapkan Gamakisuke dari pandangan. Tinggal tugasku kini menghadapi pertanyaan menyelidik penuh curiga yang akan datang dari mereka bertiga, _pasti._

"Hei, Naruto! Aku tahu ini tak penting, tapi mungkinkah untukmu sekedar menjelaskan pada kami apa tujuanmu melakukan itu tadi?" Shikamaru menyergah lantas, asap rokoknya terhembus –entah sejak kapan dia menyalakannya- . Aku berdiri lalu mengadap mereka, namun sungguh di luar dugaanku. Sai sudah menepuk bahu Shikamaru keras-keras.

"Hahaha! Kau ini bagaimana! Masa kau tidak tahu kejadian seminggu lalu saat Naruto pulang misi bersama Neji, Tenten dan Shino? Hahaha!"

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening, berpandangan dengan Kiba yang juga memasang pose berpikir, mereka menerawang.

_Seminggu lalu..._

_._

_._

_TING!_

Dan serentak dua orang itu menepuk kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak kiri yang terbuka. Mulut mereka terbuka membulat, penuh.

"Oooh.. _YANG ITU!"_

Aku menatap mereka dengan _deathglare. _Kiba tak acuh pada ekspresiku, dia menidurkan diri di atas Akamaru. Shikamaru kian sibuk dengan rokoknya.

"Hei, kau ini sebegitu khawatirnya. Sebegitu sulitkah jadi jounin tertampan di _Konoha no Sato?"_ Kiba kian mendelik tajam ke arahnya.

"_Urusshai!_ Aku hanya sudah bosan tertimpa tinju Sakura_-Chan_ hanya gara-gara dikerumuni gadis-gadis desa_, _apakah salah?_" _Aku membela diri_. _Shikamaru berkomentar,_  
><em>

"Ck, sudah kuduga. Wanita itu merepotkan, _mendokusai!"_

Aku berpaling padanya lalu kusikut pelan badannya.

"Ck, dusta kau! Semua tahu kau juga diperebutkan Temari dan Ino Khan? Cepatlah ambil salah satu, kalau tidak kau dibilang _Yaoi _lo! Hahaha!" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. Shikamaru Sweatdrop,

"M-Maksudmu apa...hei-!"

Aku tak memperdulikan tanggapan Shikmaru kemudian, langsung berpaling pada Kiba. "Kau juga Kiba, cepatlah ambil Hinata sebelum dia disikat orang lain... Hihihihi..."

"Hei,_ Kisama..."_

Kiba hanya mengumpat, namun aku tahu dirinya pasti juga memikirkan hal itu. Shikamaru sih tak usah dikhawatirkan, dia pasti dapat. Tapi kalau Kiba sih itu dia yang kukhawatirkan. Kau tahu, _kabur _dari Hinata bukanlah hal mudah.

Kiba mengangkat tangannya lalu mengibas,

"Kau ini menaruhku dalam kubangan lumpur gula. Tahu sendiri dia cinta mati padamu, mana mungkin segampang itu membuatnya bertekuk lutut," Sergahnya kian. Dia membenarkan posisi baringnya jadi duduk. Lalu menatapku serius,

"Sudahlah, tak usah bicarakan hal itu lagi. Toh aku muak mendengarnya. Sekarang tolong jelaskan pada kami apa hubungan katak tadi dengan _20 detik _yang kau bilang barusan!"

"Heihei... santailah... Aku khan belum bergerak sedikitpun. Iya-iya, maafkan aku." Kutaruh kedua tanganku di depan dada, membela diri. Aku mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari saku belakang, membukanya di depan mereka.

"_Kore, _Tolong tuliskan nama kalian di atas gulungan ini. Sai, pinjam kuasmu sebentar, ya."

Pemuda emo ini mengerutkan kening, namun tak berani protes.

"_Hai."_

Untunglah, Kiba dan Shikamaru pun tak banyak bicara. Sai menorehkan namanya terakhir di barisan paling samping, lalu mengembalikan gulungan itu padaku.

"YOSH! Tunggu sebentar di sini ya!"

"Hoi, _m-matte,_ Naruto!"

_SET!_

Aku tak mendengar lagi suara mereka karena aku telah lenyap, berjongkok merapal tangan dengan segel sebelum meninggalkan gerutuan Kiba.

"Cih, orang itu...

Shikamaru, kau punya ide apa tentang ini?"

Shikamaru tak menjawab, ia malah melirik Sai dengan tatapan mengharapkan jawaban. Sai tersenyum simpul lalu berkata,

"Yaa...Mungkin dia akan menggunakan _gyakku kuchiyo-!"_

_BOOF!_

"_...se..."_

Sebuah bunyi asap menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Di depan mereka kini tak lagi kawasan hutan, namun _meja Hokage._

Dan Godaime Hokage sedang duduk manis dengan Shizune-San yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Aku?

Jelas, aku sedang duduk setengah jongkok dengan sebelah telapak tangan di atas lantai. Beberapa saat aku terdiam lalu berdiri tegak.

"_Itadaima , Baa-Chan!"_ Lalu terkekeh meringkik. Shizune-San menahan tawanya dengan tangan di depan mulut, Baa-Chan melirikku. Dia menghela nafas lalu berkata,

"Misi selesai, kalian boleh istirahat...

...Dan Kau Naruto, aku harap kau tetap di sini."

Aku mengangkat alis. Mata shappire yang memancarkan rasa riang barusan lantas berubah tajam.

"Wakattatebayo..."

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**END of Naruto POV**

**NORMAL POV**

_Di rumah sakit Konoha..._

Seorang kunoichi berambut warna bak gulali kapas dengan map berisi data-data pasien terampit di ketiaknya membaca sebentar kalimat-kalimat yang tertera di secarik kertas kecil. Sesaat berlanjut, mata emeraldnya membulat tajam lalu beredar pada katak mungil yang duduk santai di depannya.

"_Doishta, _Sakura-San?"

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, namun terlambat sudah. Si pemilik nama _itu_ sudah keburu pergi, _lari._

"S-Sakura-San!"

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"Oh-eh, t-tunggu _Godaime Sama..._ T-Tapi kami...bukankah..." Kiba gelagapan. Percaya atau tidak, dia ingin mendengar kata-kata Tsunade barusan. Sai santai saja karena dia sudah biasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tsunade menguap malas.

"Dasar _bodoh_, kalau kubilang misi selesai ya selesai. Kurang apa lagi? Tak ada khan?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Kiba hanya bisa diam. Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya,

"Ya, silahkan kalian pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Dan _kau,_ Naruto. Tetap di sini."

Shikamaru pergi mengiringi Kiba yang berjalan keluar dengan Akamaru. Sai menepuk bahu Naruto dari belakang, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

Suara pintu tertutup membuat suasana hening, lalu kian pecah dengan suara manis Tsunade.

"Jadi...

...Bagaimana?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya,

"Ya aku sudah _menyempurnakannya._ Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri." Gumamnya. Naruto mengeluarkan _Hiraishin Kunai-_nya. Memamerkannya pada Tsunade,

"Tapi mungkin untuk tahap-tahap perapalan segel dengan tangan aku masih butuh sedikit _polesan_. Jumlah pasukan musuh ada nyaris tepat _1000._ Aku sempat menghitungnya karena sempat kugabungkan dengan _tajuu kage bunshin._ Masalahnya sih_, _kaki kanan dan tangan kiriku sempat terkilir. untungnya tidak parah." Sergahnya lagi. Shizune tercengang,

_S-Seribu kugutsu...? Naruto...?_

_...Sendiri?_

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Goile?"_

"Yah, dia cukup kuat, paling tidak dia tidak sekuat Raikage yang bahkan dengan _rasenshuriken _kulitnya tak tembus sama sekali. Sebuah Rasengan cukup untuk menghabisinya. Begitu saja...

...Namun aku sangat berterima kasih, Baa-Chan. Karena dengan misi ini, aku bisa mengetahui sampai mana batasku!" Naruto tersenyum senang.

"_Arigatou, Baa-Chan!"_

Tsunade tersenyum mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto, dia membuka matanya lalu bergumam,

"Yah, kau mungkin sudah bisa menggunakannya, tapi tetap saja kalau belum sempurna ya _belum._ Tidak bisa dibilang sudah, setelah ini kau istirahatlah. Dan secepatnya kembali berlatih guna menyempurnakannya jurusmu itu."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Hihihi..._. Baa-Chan_ tenang saja. _Tiga bulan_ itu waktu yang bahkan lebih cukup dari sekedar menyempurnakan jurus." Dia mengangkat jempolnya ke atas. _"Believe it!"_

Tukasan terakhir senada sok berbahasa inggris ini membuat Tsunade menghela nafas lagi, kali ini malas. Kembali ditatapnya_ shappire_ penuh rasa damai ini dengan _deathglare._

"Huh, ingat itu baik-baik,

_Hanya _tiga bulan. Tak lebih!"

"Iya-iya Baa-Chan tenang saja." Naruto berbalik badan. Berniat berjalan sebelum melirik tipis Tsunade dengan ekor matanya,

"Aku akan mendapatkan jurus yang lebih _dahsyat_ dari ini, bahkan hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan. Baa-Chan silahkan duduk dan lihat aku saja..

...Dan aku berharap Baa-Chan tidak mengingkari hasil perkumpulan para petinggi yang sudah diputuskan sebulan lalu, _Godaime Hokage."_

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua, baru akan menyentuh gagang saat tiba-tiba pintu kantor Hokage terbuka dengan keras,

_BRAK!_

Dan Shizune menelan ludah, Tsunade melengos.

Seorang gadis setinggi 165 senti berumur 20 tahun yang baru saja melakukannya. Menarik, bahwa hanya dengan perbuatannya barusan, sudah cukup membuat Hidung Naruto nyaris terasa patah.

Namun sang gadis tanpa sadar celingukan, hanya menatap sosok guru besar dan seniornya yang ada di dalam.

"Hoi, _doishta_, Sakura? Kau ini memang tak cukup sekali diberitahu ya soal masuk kantor dengan istilah ketuk pintu?"

"Ah, eh_, S-Shishou_. Maafkan aku , maksudku- aku minta- eh- bukan- Naruto- aku– dia-bukan-_rindu-_iya- Aku-...!"

Kalimat tak jelas karena gugup, gerakan badan menjadi aneh karena canggung, ekspresi kian seribu kata terhenti dengan telunjuk Tsunade yang mengarah ke arah dinding di balik pintu, membuatnya berputar 160 derajat dari tempat dia berdiri.

Disana?

Naruto sedang terduduk, darah segar mengucur dari hidungnya. Ia mimisan dengan rasa nyeri menyakitkan menjalar dari wajah ke seluruh tubuh. Kedua tangannya di taruh di depan wajahnya tepat dimana darah mengalir. Dia mengaduh,

"Aduh...

A-Aduh... Aduduh..."

_SIIING..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Selang lima detik, dan-

"AAAAAAA! NARUTO- DAIJOB- EH-AH GOMEN- AH- AKU- MAAF- EH- AH!" Sakura tak tahu lagi mau mengatakan apa, dia memegang kepalanya sebentar dengan kedua tangan dan raut wajah cemas. Lalu berpaling pada Tsunade, yang dilirik hanya meneguk gelas tehnya lagi.

"A, _S-Shisou!_ Maaf, aku-kami pamit dulu!"

Dan tak sampai terhitung waktu lama sebelum Tsunade sukses menaruh gelasnya kembali di atas meja. Shizune menahan laju keringatnya lagi sebelum bergumam,

"Apa tak apa membiarkan mereka seperti itu, Tsunade_-Sama?"_

Tsunade bangkit dari duduknya memandang langit yang masih cerah dengan corak biru lembut menutupinya, lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Tak apa,

...Toh, aku yakin mereka tak akan pernah berpisah, _selamanya."_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Sakura menyelesaikan usapan obat pada hidung Naruto, tangannya berniat untuk menempelkan perban sebelum tangan Naruto menghentikannya. Sudah menjelang siang hingga tak ada yang berkunjung ke kantor Hokage, dan Sakura beruntung. Tak ada Jounin maupun ANBU yang melihatnya mengobati hidung Naruto hasil perbuatannya ini.

"Sudah, cukup. Tak usah diperban begitu, nanti wajahku jadi jelek lagi. " Katanya. Sakura menmbulatkan mulutnya manja. Naruto tertawa saja, telunjuknya memastikan tulang hidungnya utuh. Sakura hanya bisa manyun menyesali perbuatannya. _Hei, siapa suruh kau main dobrak pintu itu Sakura?_

"Naruto..."

Pada akhirnya pun Sakura tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, mulutnya bergerak memanggil nama _kekasihnya_ itu. Naruto berpaling, telunjuknya masih memegangi ujung hidungnya.

"...Itu...Sakit sekali ya...

...Aku-..."

"Ck! Sudahlah! Kubilang cukup ya cukup. Kurasa aku tak usah mengulanginya lagi, bukankah begitu?" Tukas Naruto, Tangannya mengibas lalu berdiri.

Dan sekejap kemudian dia terduduk lagi. Naruto mengaduh,

"A-Aduuh...

Aduduh..."

Sakura menggenggam erat sapu tangannya, "Tuh,_ khan_. Masih sakit. Biarkan kuperban, ya?"

Kali ini Naruto tak berani membantah. _Sial,_ batinnya. _Sarapan tadi pagi saja belum benar malah sudah dapat bogem mentah. Benar-benar sial._

Benarkah?

Benarkah Naruto menyesali tabrakan maut ini karenaterjadi setelah kepulangannya dari misi setelah _hanya_ menyantap onigiri saja pagi tagi?

Benarkan Naruto melarang Sakura membalut hidungnya karena takut wajahnya jelek?

Tidak juga, karena sesungguhnya yang membuat Naruto enggan untuk melakukannya karena wajah Sakura jadi amat keruh dipandang, membuat Naruto semakin tak enak hati.

Jelas, Sakura amat menyesal. Sekali lagi amat menyesal, hanya karena kalimat yang bertuliskan, "_Sakura-Chan, aku sudah pulang dari misi. Kita ketemu di kantor Hokage ya?"._ Dia meninggalkan kantor rumah sakit masih dengan map data pasien di ketiaknya, jas putih yang belum dilepas, dan yang paling parah, ia nyaris meremukkan hidung _kekasihnya._

_SREET! SREET!_

"Naah, sudah selesai." Tukasnya riang. Ada sedikit kegembiraan di sana. Karena paling tidak, rasa bersalahnya sudah sedikit terobati. Naruto menyentuh ujung hidungnya lagi.

_Hei,_ entah kenapa Naruto merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Naruto," Panggil Sakura. Sang pemilik Shappire berpaling, dan entah angin apa yang bertiup, membuat pandangan mereka kian menyatu, _hangat._

Dan kehangatan itu membuat Naruto memberanikan dirinya untuk tersenyum manis, lalu menawarkan tangan pada Sakura.

Tanpa menghiraukan panggilan yang belum dijawab pun,Sakura tersenyum hangat pula mengiringi telapaknya yang mendarat di atas tangan Naruto. Naruto mengajak Sakura bangkit berdiri seraya mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua. Sakura mengikuti, wajahnya mengikuti arah gerak kepala Naruto.

Dan bibirnya merasakan kecupan manis disana. Naruto melumat lembut bibir Sakura yang merona. Sakura diam, membiarkan keduanya mampu menghayati hangat cinta dan lembut hati pasangannya. Semenit berlalu, Naruto menarik perlahan bibirnya dari Sakura. Menempelkan dahinya yang masih tertutup _Itai ate_ pada dahi lebar Sakura perlahan.

Mereka berdua cekikikan bareng. Naruto mengamit tangan Sakura, mengajaknya beranjak. Mereka berjalan mengitari gang Kantor Hokage. Sedetik kemudian Sakura tersadar, dia menghentikan langkah. Membuat Naruto menatapnya heran.

"_Doishta, Sakura-Chan?"_

Sakura celingukan kanan kiri, lalu berakhir pada genggaman tangan mereka. Naruto mengerutkan kening.

"Eh, Naruto. Masa kita berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan seperti ini?"

Naruto menoleh, memasang pose seakan berpikir, lalu menjawab riang.

"Hei, tentu tidak. Kau ingin sesuatu yang berbeda, khan? "

"Sesuatu yang beda..."

Sakura belum menyadari jawaban itu saat Naruto sudah memindahkan telapak tangan ke belakang punggungnya, seirama dengan tangan sebelah kiri yang mengangkat kedua betisnya ke atas, membuat Sakura terbaring di atas sepasang lengan kekar Naruto. Sakura menjerit.

"_KYAAA-! Baka! Omae-!"_

_SEET!_

Dan Sakura tak mampu kian menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Di hadapan matanya tak lagi ada dinding gang kantor Hokage. Malah sebaliknya, Sakura melihat Kantor _Shisou-_nya itu ada sekian ratus meter di bawahnya.

Karena mereka kini ada di atas tebing Hokage, tepat di atas pahatan _Yondaime._Sakura masih merasa terhipnotis sampai Naruto mengendurkan kekuatan otot tangannya, membiarkan Sakura turun dan berdiri di sampingnya.

Dan seperti sudah diduga, Naruto cengengesan melihat Sakura yang kian kikuk.

"Hihihi... Ada apa? Kau kaget, ya?"

Sakura menoleh pada shappire yang memanggilnya. Dia melangkah sekali ke depan Naruto, membela diri,

"Ah, T-Tidak. Aku tidak kaget kok, hanya..."

Sakura menyisakan akhir kalimatnya dengan nada panjang, membuat Naruto semakin semangat untuk iseng. Naruto merangkul Sakura dari belakang, menggelayutkan dirinya hingga memaksa kepala Sakura untuk bersandar di dadanya.

"...Hanya... apaa...?"

"...Hanya...

..._Kagum..._mungkin?"

Dan pasti, Naruto merasakan dirinya _blushing_ mendengar pujian semacam itu. Sakura teringkih, menggeliat melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Naruto sedetik berikutnya. Membuat putra Namikaze ini cemberut.

"Hei, kita sudah hampir seminggu tak bertemu. Kau tak rindu, _Ne_?"

"Rindu? Tidak juga, haruskah?" Sakura menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir. Naruto jengah, lalu menaruh tangan di atas dagu, bertumpu pada pagar.

"Ck, terserah apa kata orang. Tapi tetap saja kau harus rindu." Sergahnya. Sakura tertawa, lalu balas merangkul Naruto yang mulai cemberut.

"Hei, hei. Aku bercanda kok. Sejak kapan aku akan berpaling darimu, _Kiroi Senko?_"

Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya tersenyum ringan mendengarnya. Raut kesalnya hilang saat Sakura memutar bola matanya,

"Eeng... jadi..."

"Ya?"

"Boleh kutahu _jurus_ apa tadi?" Sakura bertanya. Naruto berbalik badan, membiarkan Sakura menjauh selangkah darinya sebelum mengeluarkan _hiraishin kunai._

"_Kore ga Hiraishin kunai de arimasu._ " Dia mengendikkan bahu, "Senjata baru."

"Ho." Tanggap Sakura pendek. "Jadi dengan senjata itu kita berpindah tempat barusan?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak. Lebih tepatnya karena ini." Naruto menunjuk pada tulisan mantra khusus di gagang kunainya. "Aku memasang mantra ghaib itu tepat _di sana_, dan aku bisa berpindah tempat ke manapun aku mau selama ada lambang ini tertempel di tempat itu."

Sakura berpaling pada arah yang di isyaratkan. Mereka berdua mendekati pagar, dan dengan jelas Sakura bisa melihat lambang segel disana.

"_Wow._" Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya, "_Sugoi..._ Lalu bagaimana kau menempelkan mantra itu?"

"Oh , aku membuatnya dengan aliran chakraku. Lihat,"

Naruto mengonsentrasikan chakra di telapaknya hingga muncul sebuah lambang, lalu menghilangkannya sekali tiup. Naruto membiarkan Sakura menatapnya, lalu menggumamkan kalimat yang membuat Sakura mengangkat alis.

"Ini jurus warisan ayah."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mudah saja. Ada arsip khusus di ruangan rahasia mendiang _Sandaime,_ aku pinjam saja _pada Baa-Chan._"

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya. Naruto tersenyum, dia melempar _shappire-_nya menyusuri kotak-kotak kecil di bawah kaki mereka. Hari sudah semakin siang dan penduduk Konoha juga serasa sibuk. Naruto memicing, melihat Ayame berlari-lari dengan plastik sayur. Ingat perutnya belum menyantap kalori dengan benar, terbayang di otaknya semangkuk Ramen Ichiraku. Naruto tersenyum tipis, lalu berpaling pada Sakura. Menatapnya beberapa detik sebelum menyadari bidadarinya ini memerah mukanya.

"H-Hei, _Daijobu_, Naruto?"

"Tak apa. " Sekian kalinya Naruto tertawa lagi, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kau terlalu cantik sekali dengan seragam rumah sakit itu. Nanti aku kerepotan lagi menjagamu."

Sakura _blushing._ Dia mendekati Naruto, mengecup pipi Naruto lalu merangkulnya manja.

"Ah, kau ini cemburuan, ya?"

"Ck! Sudah kubilang, khan? Aku benci melihat pemuda-pemuda brengsek yang memandangmu seperti anjing liar begitu. Kalau sudah lupa martabat jouninku ini mungkin kau sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Rasenganku _lapar."_

"Hihihi... Kau ini! Kau pikir aku juga senang melihatmu? Jangan salahkan aku meninjumu terakhir kali itu."

" Makanya aku datang tak lewat gerbang desa." Naruto mengedipkan matanya sekali, "Kau lihat sendiri, khan. Bagaimana jurusku tadi?"

"Ya, kau hebat." Tandas Sakura."Sungguh _mengagumkan._"

Mereka berdua terdiam sekian detik. Naruto memberanikan untuk menarik pinggang Sakura merapat pada tubuhnya. Sakura menanggapi dengan menempelkan kepalanya pada bahu Naruto, membiarkan detak jantung mereka kini yang berkata-kata. Naruto menarik nafasnya sekali,

"Hei, aku membawamu ke sini karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu, Ne." Tangannya membelai pelan rambut Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya..."

"Apa-?"

Naruto melepaskan diri dari Sakura mendadak, membuatnya kaget. Dia lantas membungkukkan badannya hingga tiba dalam posisi setengah jongkok bertumpu pada lutut. Tangan kanannya entah sejak kapan sudah menawarkan sebuah kotak merah beludru pada Sakura, membuat bidadari emerald itu sontak menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

_CKLEK!_

Dan dalam sekali hentakan, sebuah cincin bermata delima merah menyala terlihat di mata Sakura. Naruto masih membungkuk, saat Sakura gelagapan,

"N-Naruto, kau tidak- Ah, Maksudku bukan- tapi-!"

"_Bersediakah kau menemaniku...?"_

Panggilan dari sosok yang mendongak tepat di depan kakinya ini membuat Sakura membatu.

"Haruno Sakura..."

_Sungguh Sakura ingin mendengarnya lagi..._

"Bersediakah kau hidup bersamaku, mengarungi bahtera kehidupan, berbagi suka dan duka, menghirup udara bumi dan sepinya akhirat, sehidup semati, merubah marga menjadi seorang Namikaze, tinggal dalam rumah kecil sederhana seorang _Uzumaki Naruto_...?"

_Sungguh Sakura tak ingin mendengar kalimat itu berhenti..._

"...Menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku..."

_Tolong ulangi sekali lagi..._

"Bersediakah kau menikah denganku...

_...Haruno Sakura...?" _

Belum ada kalimat lagi yang terucap saat bunga musim semi ini tersenyum lembut , segera merangkul hangat Naruto dalam isak tangis yang mengiringi eratnya pelukan mereka berdua.

"_Aku bersedia..."_

_ 11 April_

_ Konoha no Sato_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum sendiri, dalam tarian pedangnya ia menyabetkan sekali mantap.

_TRAANG!_

Dan seketika itu pula Ichigo merasakan beban yang ditahan pedangnya seakan bertambah. Ia sedetik mengerutkan kening, lalu tersenyum remeh. Senyuman itu membuat Naruto kian waspada,

Ichigo menarik laju pedangnya, membiarkan jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto bertambah. Naruto belum berniat mengejar saat terdengar suara,

"_Hado no. 4 ... _

_...__**Byakurai**__**!"***_

_Ck!_

Naruto merasakan adanya aliran chakra bergerak dengan cepatnya dari arah belakang kanan, memaksanya menghindar tepat saat aliran biru bergemericik bak listrik menyetrum segaris lurus. Dia belum sempat bernafas saat aliran listrik itu tiba-tiba berganda dalam sebuah serangan beruntun, membuatnya menghindar beberapa kali sebelum melompat ke sembarang arah.

Berjarak 50 meter dari tempatnya semula, Disana Ichigo sedang berdiri. _Lengah._

Dan sosok _Shinigami Daiko_ ini menyempatkan diri untuk mendengarkan hembusan angin berbau tajamnya pedang seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang berderum keras, sebelum sebuah suara lain datang mengusik gendang telinganya.

Suara dentingan pedang.

Ichigo _selamat._ Kyoraku berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Dua goloknya menahan laju pedang angin Naruto.

"K-Kyoraku-San...?"

"_Daijoka,_ Ichigo-Kun?"

Dan Sang Shinigami Daiko mengangguk, membiarkan Kyoraku sibuk dengan Naruto sekarang. Ichigo melompat menghindari mereka saat Kyoraku melonggarkan gagang zanpakutou-nya sebelah kanan, membulatkan kedua mata Naruto dengan sebuah telapak tangan yang terbuka tepat di depan dadanya.

"_Hadō no. 32..._

**..**_**. **__**Ōkasen**__**!"***_

_CIH!_

Naruto menghindari serangan laser kuning terang langsung menyorot ke arahnya. Dia menghindar, sekali lagi tanpa terlihat.

Naruto menapak di lahan kosong berjarak 50 meter dari mereka. Ichigo, Byakuya dan Kyoraku berdiri dalam sebuah formasi. Naruto dalam hatinya bernafas lega.

_Sepertinya mereka belum bisa membaca lingkungan sekitar. Aku beruntung,_

_paling tidak strategiku berhasil._

Wilayah ini masih tertutup _seribu kunai._ Dan pastinya wilayah teritorial ini akan menjadi wilayah mematikan bagi siapapun yang bertemu dengan generasi kedua, _Konoha no Kiroi Senko._

Sosok yang mampu mencabut 1000 nyawa dalam _satu menit. Sendirian._

Namun Tuhan berkehendak lain. Raga sanninnya menangkap keganjalan dalam aliran chakra kawan-kawannya, dan spontan pemandangan yang mengganggu konsentrasinya pun terlihat di depan matanya.

Naruto melihat kobaran api mengerangkeng aliansi shinobi Konoha. Matanya buram karena terbagi dengan musuh berjarak 5 senti di depannya dan tersilaukan dengan panas api yang sungguh terasa. Katsuyu menggeliat di bahunya,

"Naruto-Kun, Kakashi-San dan yang lainnnya-!"

"Ya, aku tahu!" Tukas Naruto ketus, "Masuk kedalam, Katsuyu!"

"Wakarimasta!"

Naruto menggertakkan giginya, Katsuyu baru masuk sempurna ke dalam kantong jubah baju Naruto saat dia memaki.

"Ck, licik! Kalian apakan teman-temanku, _Shinigami!"_

Tak ada jawaban, Naruto mendecih. Sedetik ia lengah.

Hanya _sedetik._

_Benar-benar hanya sedetik._

Namun ternyata sedetik itu berakibat fatal. Naruto belum sempat bernafas usai mengucap tatkala pedang sepanjang 65 meter terjun ke atas kepalanya, membuatnya menghindar cepat ke arah ikatan rantai teranyam dengan chakra kuning, membantingnya keras ke atas tanah. Naruto mengerang pada sosok berambut putih panjang yang menarik rantai itu untuk yang kedua kali, membuatnya melayang sesaat ke udara. Ukitake merapal kembali rentetan serangan berikutnya,

"_Bakudo_ no. 61...

**... **_**Rikujōkōrō**__**!"***_

Dan sekali lagi Naruto merasakan kalut karena goyangnya aliran chakra rekan-rekannya. Dia tak sempat menghindar saat 6 buah pilar kuning mengikatnya dari sekian arah yang berbeda-beda. Naruto _kaku._

_YOSH! Berhasil!_

Ukitake mengerling senyum dalam hati. Byakuya dan Kyoraku sudah melompat ke dua arah, Naruto tak bergeming, hanya ekor matanya yang berontak.

_Terikat._

3 penjuru.

"_Hadō _ no. 63...

_.__**...**__**Raikōhō**__**!"***_

"_Hadō _ no. 88...

_.__**..**__**Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**__**!"***_

Aliran energi menyerupai halilintar berwarna kuning menghantam dari atas kiri, bersamaan dengan meriam energi kebiruan yang melesat dahsyat dari belakang kanan punggung Naruto.

Sedangkan Ichigo?

Dia menarik kekuatan _Yin_ ke wajahnya hingga membentuk topeng bercorak putih kekuningan hingga memanggil sosok lain dalam dirinya, memberikan kekuatan lebih sebelum melesakkan kekuatan tebasan yang membelalakkan mata sannin Naruto.

"_GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_

_._

_._

_._

_BLAAARR!_

**~~~TBC~~~**

_**VOCAB:**_

_**Jōkaku Enjō **_: Benteng Api

_**Byakurai**_ : Petir Putih

_**Ōkasen**_ :Cahaya Api Kuning

_**Rikujōkōrō**_ :6 Balok Penjara Cahaya

_**Raikōhō**_ : Raungan Petir Menghanguskan

_**Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**_ :Meriam- Getaran Petir, Pendobrak Langit, Naga Terbang.

**AAAAAARRRRGHHH! LAMBAT LAGI!**

**Ah, emang rada banyak alasan. Fuuh, sekali lagi, gomen-gomen... Ane harap reader dan senpai semua sudi memaafkan diriku yang khilaf ini. XDXD.**

**Aah... seminggu ngetik, Hyourogan sih lumayan masih ada, tapi...**

**Minta lagi, ya (^_^) hehe...  
>Langsung PAKET TIKI Dipencet (^0^)...<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. BONE!

**LELET? LAGI? GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!**

**AAAAH, Berapa hari? DAMN IT! Hampir 2 minggu sudah setelah 13 hari nggak publish-publish. Mau alasan apa lagi Alp Arslan? **

SH*T! Oke, kronologinya, hari Senin, 14 September ane berangkat ke kampus di PONOROGO naik bis, terlibat langsung penertiban kantor senat fakultas, hari Sabtu pembukaan tahun ajaran baru, Minggu-Senin jadi panitia kementerian Pekerjaan Umum di Hall plus diancem tugas _ULUMUL HADIST _yang _OMG..._ kau tahu berapa tebal bukunya?

HADEEH... Banyak alesan, ya? Aaaah, Alp sungguh paling benci yang namanya alasan. Dari semenjak jadi pengurus di asrama yah begitu, namun untuk kedepannya karena –mohon maaf- ada sekian job yang TAK BISA KUHINDARI, Alp minta mafhum dan pengertian dari reader, senpai, reviewer, dan adek-adekkku sekalian jika mungkin NAUDZUBILLAH MIN DZALIK ni Author nubie mau ngaret lagi... maaf ya...

Aah...kepanjangan khutbah. Yang penting ane mau update dulu, boleh?

Dan sebelum baca mohon baca peringatan dibawah ini.

**CAUTION!**

**Chapter ini adalah Chapter yang mengawali pertarungan face-to face antara SHINIGAMI dan SHINOBI. Akan ada banyak kata-kata tidak senonoh yang akan merusak kuping, makian kasar yang bahkan mungkin hanya ada di RATE-M. Ingat kata di summary? Hanya DARAH dan PEDANG. ****NB: Makian menghujat Termasuk SENSOR!**

**Maka dari itu sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut, buat reader yang mencari segi romance-nya, mohon maaf. Nggak bakal ketemu di sini. Yang ada hanya fight,fight, fight, darah muncrat dan patah tulang!**

**Jati diri yang bertentangan antara Shinobi dan Shinigami dipertaruhkan di sini. Hanya ada dua pilihan...**

**MENANG... atau MATI!**

**Yang mau baca silahkan terus, dan yang kurang berkenan langsung BACKSPACE dan lompat ke halaman depan gpapa, mau ninggalin ripiuw? Oke, silahkan saja ^_^...**

**PREVIOUS Chapter...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Bakudo no. 61..._

_**... **__**Rikujōkōrō**__**!"***_

_Dan sekali lagi Naruto merasakan kalut karena goyangnya aliran chakra rekan-rekannya. Dia tak sempat menghindar saat 6 buah pilar kuning mengikatnya dari sekian arah yang berbeda-beda. Naruto kaku._

_YOSH! Berhasil!_

_Ukitake mengerling senyum dalam hati. Byakuya dan Kyoraku sudah melompat ke dua arah, Naruto tak bergeming, hanya ekor matanya yang berontak. _

_Terikat._

_3 penjuru._

"_Hadō no. 63..._

_.__**...**__**Raikōhō**__**!"***_

"_Hadō no. 88..._

_.__**.. **__**Hiryugekizokushintenraiho**__**!"***_

_Aliran energi menyerupai halilintar berwarna kuning menghantam dari atas kiri, bersamaan dengan meriam energi kebiruan yang melesat dahsyat dari belakang kanan punggung Naruto._

_Sedangkan Ichigo?_

_Dia menarik kekuatan Yin ke wajahnya hingga membentuk topeng bercorak putih kekuningan hingga memanggil sosok lain dalam dirinya, memberikan kekuatan lebih sebelum melesakkan kekuatan tebasan yang membelalakkan mata sannin Naruto._

"_GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_

_._

_._

_._

_BLAAARR!_

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

**Tite Kubo-2001**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan No Namikaze-2011**

**9th Naruto Shippuden The MOVIE**

"**The Hunting of Soul Reaper"**

**10th Chapter:**

"**BONE****!****"**

Yamamoto Genryuusai menahan perih di kupingnya karena suara ledakan yang bak menusuk gendang telinganya. Penjara api,_ Engetsu Jigoku_ yang dia buat membuat suasana semakin berisik karena lidah api yang lapar menjilat-jilat oksigen, menjadikannya kentara tak padam. Ribut riuh di balik gemertak bunga-bunga api yang melompat-lompat, menari di atas suara-suara manusia yang terkurung di sana.

Namun bagaimanapun berisiknya penjara api miliknya, beberapa detik lenyap tertelan sunyi. Hilang berbarengan dengan ledakan tadi.

Ledakan yang membuatnya bisa tersenyum lega._ Gembira._

Gembira karena dia dan 4 orang kaptennya menatap tepat pada Kumpulan asap yang sejenak mengalangi pandangan. Sebelum lenyap, menyisakan sesosok manusia dengan rambut pirang jabrik yangbersimbah darah.

Ichigo tersenyum remeh di balik topengnya, sekejap dia langkahkan dirinya tepat ke depan wajah Naruto yang memuntahkan cairan kental merah. Sekujur tubuhnya hangus dan jubah merahnya sobek. Ichigo menarik pergi topeng _hollow-_nya, memandang sinis Naruto yang terengah-engah. Naruto menengadahkan kepalanya perlahan, menatap sayu Ichigo sebelum gendang telinganya menangkap sebuah gertakan,

"_He? _Sudah agak jinak rupanya?"

Naruto tak menjawab, wajahnya pasi. Naruto memuntahkan sekali lagi darah menggumpal dari mulutnya. Ichigo mendengus,

"Sudah lihat, kah? Kau ini _lemah._ Sungguh sombong berkata bak macam itu tadi."

Naruto masih termangu menatap Ichigo. Kekuatannya bak lenyap ditelan angin. Rantai _**Sajo Sabaku**_dan 6 pilar _**Rikujōkōrō**_ memang ikut hancur, namun hilangnya kedua _bakudo _itu tak berujung pada kebebasan otot Naruto untuk bergerak, sama sekali tidak. Otot-otot kekarnya yang baru digempur oleh nyaris 4 jurus beruntun milik Shinigami kini serasa melepaskan diri dari tulangnya.

Dan apakah hal itu yang membuat mulutnya tak kunjung bergerak, hanya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan sang _Shinigami Daiko?_

Ichigo tak sabar menunggu, dia memaki kasar seraya menginjak tepat kepala Naruto.

"Hei? _Doishta? _Bukankah kau sangat menyombongkan diri tadi? Kenapa sekarang malah-"

_BOOOFF!_

Lidah Ichigo tidak kaku, namun entah kenapa setelah melihat gumpalan asap tipis yang bahkan tak bisa untuk sekedar membutakan mata itu membuatnya tak mampu berkata-kata.

Karena di balik asap tipis itu, buruan mereka _hilang. _Tepat di saat Ichigo menempelkan ujung sandalnya pada kepala Naruto.

Dan bersamaan dengan lenyapnya asap yang membutakan mata, Para Shinigami menggeram marah.

"Sial!" Maki Byakuya. Mata coklatnya memicing. Kyoraku mengangkat matanya melebihi garis topi jeraminya, lalu turut menimpali.

"Oh, sungguh menjengkelkan...

...Kita tertipu, Ukitake._"_

Si rambut putih panjang hanya mendecih,

"Ck!"

"_KEPARAT! _Bagaimana mungkin?" Komamura menggeram sebelum meninju keras tanah, membuatnya hancur. Ichigo tak kian mengomentari, dia menggertakkan giginya lalu berteriak murka.

"_AAARRRRGH!"_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

_Sementara itu, di dalam Jōkaku Enjō_ , _penjara api_

"_Kuso...! _

_...Kuso! Kuso! Kusooooooo!"_

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kiba memaki. Akamaru meringkik takut melihat majikannya yang sibuk menjadikan tanah sebagai pelampiasannya. Akamaru mendekati majikannya, mengeluskan kepalanya perlahan pada lutut Kiba dengan harapan majikannya mampu sedikit lebih tenang.

Namun nyatanya tidak hanya dia, semua orang yang terperangkap di sini mungkin bisa merasakan hal yang sama. Emosi meletup dan suhu udara yang memuncak membuat otak mereka seakan tak bekerja. Bahkan Shikamaru dengan IQ 300 dan tiga orang pengguna _Dojutsu_ yang turut terjebak di dalam tak urung mendapatkan ide.

Sekali lagi tadi, kombinasi _Suiton _ sudah dilakukan. Lalu dilanjutkan dengan semua jurus, yang setidak-tidaknya masuk akal bagi mereka _dapat memadamkan api_ juga sudah dikerahkan.

Namun sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak melirik mereka. Hampir 2 menit berlalu dan mereka belum bisa keluar dari perangkap yang menyiksa ini.

"Apakah kau melihat sesuatu, Sasuke?" Kakashi bertanya. Sasuke diam sesaat sebelum menggeleng.

"_Tak ada._ Sama sekali tak ada aliran chakra yang terbaca! Penjara api ini benar-benar menyegel semua panca indera kita dari situasi luar,_ sial_!"

"_CIH!"_ Neji mengumpat.

Takut mati? _Tidak._

Sama sekali tidak

Sama sekali tidak, namun paling tidak mereka tak mau berakhir dengan sangat tidak gagah seperti ini. Oh, ayolah. Mengakhiri riwayat hidup di dalam kubangan api panas seperti microwave raksasa macam ini? Siapa yang sudi?

Penuh darah, penuh luka, penuh hasrat sebagai pemenuh jalan ninja mereka. Kehidupan ninja ternilai dari bagaimana mereka mati, tidak dari bagaimana mereka hidup, kata _Jiraiya._

Namun sekarang bagaimana?

Serba sulit, dalam situasi dibutakan dari segala arah, suhu panas yang semakin lapar membakar kulit, membuat Shinobi Konoha seakan kehabisan akal.

"Kakashi_ Sensei_, Sasuke, Neji. Aku minta kalian mengawasi ke tiga arah."

Suara itu terdengar bak wahyu malaikat. Shikamaru mendelik kepada Chouji rekan yang memandangnya itu terperangah.

"Ck, _mendokusai."_ Timpa Shikamaru gerah, "Jangan bilang kalau kau-"

"_-punya rencana."_Chouji menyahut pendek. Shikamaru bungkam, Chouji menatap serius tiap-tiap mata rekan-rekannya. Lalu bergumam,

"Aku tak pernah dengar ada api yang tak dapat dilahap Amaterasu, dan api ini terlalu panas hingga tak mampu dipadamkan dengan tiga Suiton sekaligus. Sasuke punya kemungkinan untuk mengaktifkan jurusnya, namun kita semua tahu bahwa berada dekat dengannya sama saja bunuh diri..." Chouji sejenak menyetop kalimatnya, menatap sekali Sasuke sebelum melanjutkan,

"...Maka dari Dan kita sudah menggunakan semua jurus yang kita punya untuk memadamkan api, aku punya rencana yang kupikir akan sedikit berguna. Kalian mau mendengarkanku?" Chouji berapi-api. Aliansi Konoha terperangah, mereka masih belum dapat menangkap ide dari seorang Akimichi Chouji. Dia bergumam lantas,

"Yamato _Taichou."_

Yamato mengerling,

"_Doishta?"_

"Kau mulai dengan _Doryūkatsu_**.** Dengan itu wilayah api akan terangkat, dan saat ada sedikit celah...

...Aku akan menggunakan _Cho Baika no Jutsu_ untuk menghancurkan sisa tanahnya. Dengan itu kita bisa langsung melaksanakan gempuran pada Shinigami itu, memberi senggang pada Naruto untuk mundur, lalu tinggal sisanya menyerang sekuat tenaga.

...Terutama pada kakek tua pengguna api barusan, **"**

"_Ho_," Kakashi menimpali,

"Dan kita akan membeli waktu dengan tiga _doujutsu_?" Imbuhnya. Chouji mengepalkan tangannya, mengangguk.

"Dengan kemampuan melihat dari ketiga arah, akan memberikan waktu lebih dari cukup untuk kita bergerak selanjutnya."

Shikamaru berdehem tipis, memandangnya penuh arti.

"Tidak ada yang menyanggah?"

_Sunyi_, Hanya ada gemericik api dari yang terdengar. Kakashi bergumam,

"Yosh, ayo kita laksanakan!" Tangannya menginstruksikan,

"Neji, Sasuke, bersiap di posisi! _Tenzo, _ dalam hitungan ke tiga mulailah jurusmu!"

"_Wakarimasta!"_

Sasuke bergeming, dia tak berminat mengomentari ide Chouji barusan namun kian bersiap. Idenya memang masuk akal, namun jujur dalam hatinya dia sedikit mengkhawatirkan Chouji dengan mengatakan '_menyerang kakek tua'._

"_Doton: __Doryūkatsu__!"_

...Karena Sasuke mungkin orang yang paling tahu bagaimana kekuatan Yamamoto. Otot tua kekar yang menggerakkan pedang api, jurus dinding api ini...

Sasuke berharap persepsinya tidak benar.

Tanah bergetar, terpisah ke dua arah. _Berhasil. _Penjara api terbuka di bagian atas. Chouji menggeram sebelum memasukkan pil ke dalam mulutnya,

"_Cho-Baika no Jutsu!"_

_Satu detik..._

Chouji berdiri gagah dengan tinggi nyaris seratus meter, bersiap dengan tinjunya. Targetnya _tidak _terlihat. Ia tersenyum meledek,

_Aku tidak perduli di manapun dia. Dia tidak akan lolos dari tinjuku ini!_

Dan Chouji sungguh sukses, karena meskipun dia hanya melihat sekelebat jenggot Yamamoto yang panjang, dia tetap mampu untuk melakukan tinju dahsyat, tepat ke arah Yamamoto.

_BRAAAK! _

Tanah yang terbelah dua semakin hancur, Chouji mengarahkan tangannya lagi, bertubi-tubi hingga membuat gempa mungil yang meretakkan pijakan. Aliansi Konoha melompat, mencari celah di antara tanah api yang luluh lantak.

_Dua detik ..._

Chouji membelalakkan matanya, menyadari dua peristiwa yang sungguh di luar nalar. _Tidak, _bahkan semua Shinobi Konoha yang menyadarinya hanya bisa menjeritkan nafas, tepat setelah kaki mereka menapak selamat di atas tanah, melarikan diri dari _Engetsu Jigoku._

_Tiga detik..._

Yamamoto melompat, menghindari tinju Chouji yang menggempur bak letusan komet. Sejenak kemudian dia melayang.

_Terbang._

Shikamaru berteriak keras, memanggil nama rekannya dengan urat leher menegang luar biasa.

"_CHOUJI!"_

_Terlambat._

Bahkan Chouji belum sempat menarik tangannya lagi saat Yamamoto mengeluarkan pedangnya,

_4 detik..._ Tanpa suara.

Darah segar mengucur deras dari badan Chouji yang sudah kembali ke ukuran semula.

_Celaka..._

Sasuke kian menganga melihat mimpi buruk yang mencekik nafasnya, dia mendongak pada Yamamoto yang dengan tenang berdiri di _udara. _Sasuke memaki,

"_KEPARAAT...! _

_...SHINIGAMI KEPARAT!"_

Chouji dalam nyeri yang menyiksa bisa sedikit merasakan rasa asin akibat luka dalam yang memaksa darah keluar dari mulutnya, pijakannya goyah. _Jatuh._

Shinigami yang lain tak turut membantu, mereka terdiam seribu arti menyaksikan ketegangan Shinobi yang bergeming kaku. Yamamoto memasukkan kembali pedangnya dalam sarung, lalu mendaratkan dirinya perlahan ke atas tanah. Matanya yang menyipit melihat sosok burung raksasa dengan bulu kehitaman menangkap Chouji tepat sebelum membentur bumi, mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya perlahan lalu meluncur kembali ke bumi.

Chouji mengerang dalam nafasnya yang kian serasa sesak. Sai mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Shikamaru yang datang mendekati.

"S-Shikamaru…_.- Aku-"_

"Jangan banyak bicara." Potong Shikamaru ketus. Dia menyentuh bagian luka Chouji,

_Sial, d__ada__nya__ terluka dalam, __kalau tidak segera dirawat-!_

Sisa Aliansi Konoha menyambut tamu yang mendekat. Shinigami lainnya mendekati Yamamoto, berdiri membentuk barisan. Belum lebih dari 3 langkah Ichigo dan keempat rekannya tiba di belakang punggungnya saat Yamamoto menggerakkan tangannya, isyarat mundur. Kakashi mengangkat alis melihatnya.

"Kyuubi melarikan diri, kami tak punya pilihan selain untuk menghabisi kalian dulu. Mestinya kalian sudah mundur sejak tadi agar tidak jatuh korban. " Yamamoto berkelakar. Ichigo melangkah maju dan mata coklatnya menangkap kerutan tajam di dahi sekian Shinobi Konoha. Kakashi heran, dia memalingkan wajahnya memeriksa sekeliling.

Tak menemukan sosok Naruto di sekitarnya, dia memilih untuk diam, menghela nafas sejenak, lalu maju selangkah.

"_Hn_, Naruto tidak akan melarikan diri dari pertempuran. Sekali pun tidak. Dia akan _kembali_ dengan membawa sesuatu yang bahkan tak pernah kalian duga, _Shinigami__...__."_ Kakashi menutup kelopak kirinya sekali, lalu membukanya dengan _mangekyou_ yang menggantikan tiga titik magatama hitam yang tadi ada di sana.

"…..Dan paling tidak _sebelum_ dia datang, Kalian harus melawan kami dulu."

Kakashi menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, dia melirik ke arah Chouji yang terbaling lemah, sebelum itu…

_Sebelum itu harus…._

"Huh, dia bilang _paling tidak_. Kau tak apa-apa menghabiskan staminamu sebelum bertarung, Kakek ?"

Yamamoto tidak menjawab gumaman Ichigo, dia menangkap sepasang mata merah dingin dari sosok raven tampan di sana. Yamamoto mengangkat kelopak matanya sedikit sebelum bergumam,

" Tenang saja. Lagipula aku akan memenuhi permintaan mereka._"_

Kalimat singkat nan dingin dari Yamamoto membuat Kakashi sontak kaget, _lengah._ Dibelokkan ekor matanya dari Chouji tepat ke arah Yamamoto yang sudah mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi, dan-

"_MENGHINDAR!__"_

Shinobi Konoha melompat lari, api itu, _lagi._

Jilatan api nan dahsyat meletus, menyebar dalam kecepatan tinggi, menjangkau mereka.

_Sial, tak sempat!_

Sasuke mengaktifkan eternal _Mangekyo__u_-nya, tinggal sekian senti lagi sebelum kakinya di halap lidah api yang ganas.

_Tak ada jalan lain, hanya dengan ini-_

_N-Nani?_

"_Mokuton: Jukai Heki!"_

Suara itu mengagetkan Sasuke hingga menarik kembali perintah _Susano'o-_nya. Yamoto membentuk segel, memukulkan tangannya ke atas tanah. Memanggil pagar kayu tinggi yang memblokir serangan api Yamamoto.

"_Ck, Tenzo__...__!"_

Kakashi menahan dirinya melihat Juniornya bertahan sendirian di sana, Yamato susah payah bergumam,

"_Kalian mundur!"_

Sasuke urung melangkahkan kaki, Eternal miliknya kian aktif, dan melihat sesuatu yang memaksanya bertindak!

"_Yamato Taichou!"_

Namun terlambat.

Yamato hanya bisa menganga pasrah sebelum sekedar mengangkat tangannya menangkis, Dinding kayu yang mestinya kuat itu tak bisa menghindarkan dirinya dari sabetan sosok berambut oranye yang menebaskan pedang hitamnya tepat ke dada Yamato.

Sasuke hanya bisa berteriak, ia terlambat.

Sekali lagi _terlambat_.

Sasuke menggertakkan gigi, air matanya nyaris menetes saat dia melompat tepat ke arah Yamato yang tengah terjebak api. Terbakar, _hangus._

Dua kali sudah dia menyadari sebuah kejadian dengan matanya sendiri. Dan kali ini dia _marah _besar.

"_SIAL__..._

_SIAL..!_

_...SIIAAAAL...!__"_

Sosok _Susano'o _muncul, menembus api yang membuas. Sasuke meraih Yamato, tangan kirinya terangkat, menarik pedang _Totsuka _ke atas sebelum terhujam pada letupan api yang membara.

Dan seperti sudah di duga. Kobaran api itu _lenyap._ Berubah menjadi macam cairan yang tersedot dalam botol di tangan ketiga _Susano'o._ Sasuke menghilangkan Sosok penuh _Reiki_ miliknya, melangkah cepat ke arah Sai. Dibaringkannya perlahan sosok Yamato yang melepuh sekujur badannya di samping Chouji yang tak sadarkan diri.

"_Sai__." _

Kalimat pendek Sasuke membuat membuat si empunya nama mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mendengarkan kalimat si pemuda Raven.

"Kau bawalah mereka pulang. Biar kami yang urus mereka di sini."

Sai berpaling pada Kakashi, Kakashi menyetujui isyarat itu. Shikamaru pun serasa tak ada pilihan lagi yang lebih baik. Dia menganggukkan kepala pada Sai.

"_Wakarimasta."_

Sasuke berbalik, meninggalkan Shikamaru yang juga bangkit melepas kepergian Sai. Burung tinta itu mengepakkan sayapnya sekian kali sebelum meluncur cepat di tengah angin. Sasuke mendekati Kakashi, Kakashi menatapnya. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

Karena meskipun dia sekarang berdiri tepat di samping mantan gurunya, dia sendiri tengah memperhatikan sosok tua berjanggut putih yang berada di tengah-tengah Shinigami, _o__rang itu__._

Sasuke berpaling ke sebuah arah, di sana ada lokasi permukaan tanah yang tak kalah lebur di bandingkan posisinya sekarang. Dan seakan menyadari seuatu, Sasuke sejenak menutup matanya, lalu menghela nafas.

Naruto _tadi _ada di sana.

Dan jikalau ada orang bodoh yang bertanya sekarang dimana dia? Sasuke dijamin hanya akan mengangkat bahu.

Sasuke mengerling pada Kakashi,

"Kakashi _Sensei,_"

"_Nani ga?"_

"Aku sungguh malas mengakuinya, tapi tolong kali ini izinkan aku….

…Aku ingin melawan Kakek tua itu."

Kakashi bergeming, dia menepuk bahu mantan muridnya itu, membuatnya mendongak .

"Yeah, lagipula mungkin aku juga sedang malas menunggu. Aku harap Naruto cepat kembali dan Guy lekas menyelesaikan pertempurannya. "

"_HEEAAAA!"_

"_GAAAAH!"_

_._

_._

_._

_BLAAARR!_

Sebuah bukit bernasib tragis, meski dengan jarak sekian ratus meter dari mereka berdiri sekarang, gema batu dan tanah yang bergemuruh tertarik gravitasi sudah cukup untuk membuat mereka ingin menutup kuping.

Suara nyaring kian kembali bertaut kembali. _Gila._

Pertarungan Guy dan Kenpachi sungguh-amat-terlalu brutal.

"lakukan apa yang kau yakini, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat tipis bibirnya guna menggariskan senyum. Kakashi bergumam pelan, cukup untuk di dengar seluruh unit yang tersisa.

"Paling tidak kita belum tahu banyak kekuatan lawan, namun kita tak punya pilihan lain. Sementara Naruto kembali, kita hanya bisa melakukan satu hal...

**B****ertarung sekuat mungkin****!**"

"_Ikuze!"_

.

.

.

"_Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" _

_DRAAAK! DAAAASH!_

Ledakan api khas Uchiha membuka serangan perdana Shinobi. Shino dan Lee tak urung menunda waktu, seakan sudah menemukan lawan yang pantas. Wajah rubah Komamura menyambut _nunchaku_ Lee dengan pedangnya, menembus api. Tangan kanan Lee mengayun, mengacungkan tinju pada Komamura. Komamura mengrenyit melihat tinju Lee yang mengancam wajahnya, turut menurunkan tangan kirinya, mengadu tinju.

_BRAAAK!_

"Hn, senang bertemu denganmu, Pak tua musang!" Lee berkelakar, tangan kanannya masih bertahan dengan tangan besar berbulu yang tertutup armor di punggung tangannya. Komamura menyeringai, lalu menjawab.

"Perkenalkan namamu, _SHINOBI!"_

Kekuatan tinju mereka bertambah. Lee, merasakan adanya tekanan mendesak kepalan kirinya. Dia berteriak membalas energi otot yang luar biasa dari sosok besar di depannya ini.

"_HEEEAA!"_

_BRAAK!_

Tanah pijakan mereka hancur, lelah karena telah sampai pada batas menahan energi yang terlampiaskan di atasnya. Mereka berdua sontak mundur berbarengan, mendarat beberapa langkah di belakang dengan posisi bungkuk. Komamura mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Lee dengan mata rubahnya yang menusuk.

"Sajin Komamura... Kapten Divisi 7 GOTEI 13. Senang mengenalmu."

Perilaku sopan yang membuat Lee mengangkat alis tebalnya, dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab akhirnya,

"Rock Lee. _Yoroshiku ne!"_

_SSSSSHH... WUUUF... NGGUNGGG... WUUUSH..._

Ribuan gumpalan berwarna hitam bercampur merah muda berseliweran di antara mereka, mengganggu pandangan. Lee menyadari perbuatan siapa itu, Shino. Dengan sosok Byakuya di sana mengadu dua kekuatan mereka.

Komamura mendecih, melirik pada Lee.

"Ck, kalau seperti ini pertarungan kita tak akan pernah tuntas, bukankah begitu, Lee_-San?"_ Jempolnya bergerak pada sebuah isyarat ke kanan. Lee menyadarinya, dia menggosok-gosok kepalanya,

"Yah, begitulah. Aku setuju denganmu, ayo kita pindah tempat."

_SREET...SEET!_

Dua rival barusan meninggalkan sosok Shino dan Byakuya dalam sebuah kesunyian. Hanya dengan gema suara yang barusan sudah terdengar di kuping Lee, mereka terdiam dalam gerakan tangan yang berputar-putar, beraksi, _menari._

Tak ada suara, tak ada cakap, apalagi teriakan.

Dan hanya mereka berdua yang bisa memahami arti pertarungan _dingin _bagi mereka sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Shikamaru, Neji dan Kiba mendekati Kyoraku dan Ukitake. Akamaru menggeram, dia membungukukkan badannya rendah, siap dalam posisi sergap. Kyoraku berkelakar pada Kiba yang mulai mengelus menenangkan Akamaru.

"Hoi, apakah tak mengganggu pertarungan dengan membawa anjing besar seperti itu? Shinobi-_San?"_

Kiba beralih pandang pada Kyoraku yang mengangkat tipis topi jeraminya, lalu tertawa meremehkan.

"Hahaha... Aku tak memandang itu adalah hal yang sulit bagi Akamaru, apalagi kami adalah satu...

...Mungkin lebih dari kau dan rekanmu itu? Shinigami?"

Kyoraku menundukkan kepalanya sembari menutup sedikit lebih dalam topi jeraminya. Tak berniat berdebat pada Kiba hingga memancing Ukitake berbicara,

"_Sokka..._ Tak perlu lagi mungkin kita berbincang, suasana sudah terlalu panas..."

Ukitake melirik sesaat pada Yamamoto yang sudah mengaktifkan _Shikai-_nya lagi. Di depan pemuda tampan yang sesaat tadi _menyegel_ api _ryujin jaka._Sasuke mengeluarkan pedangnya, mengalirkan chakra petir murni ke sana.

"... Dan juga _berisik."_

Tak ada kalimat lagi, Neji maju selangkah sebelum berbisik pada Shikamaru dan Kiba.

"Aku akan mulai dulu, Shikamaru, kau dan Kiba selanjutnya beruntun. lanjutkan dengan serangan setelahnya." Kiba mengerutkan kening,

"Hei, tidak ambil satu-satu nih?"

Shikamaru mengambil rokoknya, menyalakannya sebentar lalu bergumam pelan pada Kiba,

"Orang yang kiri berambut putih itu bisa menyerap chakra dan mengembalikan jurus lawan, sedangkan orang dengan topi jerami itu bisa mengendalikan bayangan. Aku akan melanjutkan dengan _kagenui_ setelah sebuah serangan Neji usai, lalu..."

Dan kalimat terakhir itu bahkan membuat Neji berpaling, Kiba menepuk kepalanya gusar.

"_Ck_, kupikir aku tak punya pilihan lain lagi."

Kiba mengelus perlahan lagi kepala Akamaru sebelum berhenti di atas hidung anjing ninjanya.

"_Yo!_

Ayo mulai, Akamaru!"

Neji memutar kuda-kudanya, menghadapkan telapak tangan kananya ke depan. Ukitake membelalakkan matanya,

"Ini, dia! Awas! Kyoraku!"

"_Hakke Hasengeki!"_

_BLAAAAR!_

Serangan langsung yang dahsyat, Ukitake melompat bersamaan menghindari tekanan energi yang menyesakkan nafas. Belum sempat mendarat ke atas tanah saat sekian bayangan yang bergerak bak tali mendekati mereka. Hitam, pekat dan lapar.

"Ck!"

Serangan beruntun, membuat mereka berdua kian menghindar. Belum sampai dua detik saat Kyoraku dan Ukitake menyadari sebuah serangan lagi, _dua arah._

Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya,

_Kena!_

_ "DYNAMIC MARKING!"_

Teriakan Kiba mengiringi jurus pertama khas klan Inuzuka, menyerang frontal bolak-balik puluhan kali dengan aliran _taijutsu ryuujin_. Lalu mengakhirinya dengan sepasang cakar yang menembus kulit.

_CRAASH!_

Suara darah yang gemercik terasa sangat indah terdengar di telinga Kiba. Dia dan Akamaru belum sempat mendarat saat kuping Kiba bergerak mengikuti Akamaru, mendengar sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya merinding.

"_Hado_ no. 33..."

"_N-Nani? A-Akamaru!"_

Dan akhirnya kalimat itu berlanjut,

"_**...**__**Sōkatsui**__** !"**_

_BLAAAR!_

Gelombang api berwarna biru yang tertembak bak meriam terarah tepat menuju Kiba, membuatnya terlontar. Dia sungguh beruntung, Udara di sekelilingnya serasa amat panas karena letupan energi_ Sokatsui_ yang membakar oksigen.

Namun sekali lagi dia merasa benar-benar beruntung.

Tidak, namun dia dan Akamaru _benar-benar beruntung._

Shikamaru masih bersiaga dengan jurusnya. Taktiknya memang hanya sekedar untuk mengalihkan perhatian, namun kini ia mungkin harus berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya lagi. Kiba dan Akamaru boleh selamat, tapi _kenapa?_

Karena, pastinya. Bahkan Neji pun nyaris mendecak kagum. Berbeda suasana dengan Kiba dan Akamaru yang menggeram-geram marah.

Masih _mampu _bergerak, bahkan mampu membalas dengan sebuah jurus yang meledakkan udara seperti itu setelah mendapat luka telak dari _dynamic marking _adalah prestasi buruk yang terpatri dalam insting hewani Kiba.

Dan itu sungguh membuatnya _marah._

Neji mengerutkan keningnya, _Apa harus dengan real-combat? Sial!_

"Hei, tak perlu tegang begitu, Shinobi-San. Bukankah kita baru saja mulai pertarungannya? Kenapa harus segitu pusing? Hahaha..."

Tawa dibuat-buat,_ meremehkan._Shikamaru mendongak pada Neji. Sepertinya dia berpikir suatu hal yang sama. Neji mengaktifkan _Byakkugan-_nya, lalu bergumam.

"Oh, menyusahkan...

...Sepertinya kita tidak bisa selesai cepat..."

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka kedua belah mata merahnya, menapak tanah sekali dengan keras sebelum menerjang ke depan. Yamamoto tak ambil pusing, dia mengayunkan pedang apinya meladeni serangan Sasuke.

_TRAAANGG!_

_TRAAANG! TRAAAANGG! TRIIING! TRAAAANGG!_

Sasuke _belum_ mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya, Yamamoto tahu itu. Saat di atas benteng Sasuke dengan mudah memblok gelombang apinya hanya dengan sekali lompatan, namun kali ini Yamamoto hanya dengan berdiri saja bisa menanggapi tekanan _Chidori Shouken _berulang kali.

Bahkan jangankan pedang listrik, Sasuke tadi sudah mengeluarkan sosok Susano'o yang bahkan tak sampai setengah menit muncul, bisa menyelesaikan perkara kebakaran yang nyaris merenggut nyawa Yamato.

"Kenapa kau tak keluarkan seluruh kekuatanmu, Shinobi?" Desis Yamamoto. " Kau salah jika beranggapan mampu membuatku mundur sesenti hanya dengan kekuatan ini."

"Jangan salah sangka, Pak Tua." Sambar Sasuke, ia menyabetkan pedangnya lagi, membuat Yamamoto menggerakkan pedangnya sekian kali di depan dada sebelum melompat ke samping Yamamoto. Sang Komandan lengah, dalam jarak 2 meter Sasuke menyambarnya dengan _Chidori _yang memanjang, menusuk tepat dada kirinya.

_Chidori Shouken di tangan kanan guna memancing titik lemah terbuka sebelum melancarkan perubahan sifat._

"...Aku hanya ingin _tahu_ seberapa kuat otot jantungmu...

.._..Shinigami..."_

_Aku menang selangkah. _

Sasuke tersenyum tipis sebelum menjauhi Yamamoto yang bergeming dengan petir yang pula memanjang mengikuti langkah Sasuke, memberikan luka tusuk yang menggelitik dan mematikan pada Yamamoto. Kapten Komandan ini menunggingkan senyum sinis, membuat Sasuke kaget kentara seakan tak ada yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sambar Yamamoto. " Kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan apapun dari mengetahui _betapa lemahnya jurusmu_ di depanku."

_BLAAAARR!_

"_N-Nani?"_

Yamamoto menghempaskan reiatsu api murni ke sekitarnya, meledakkan oksigen hingga memaksa Sasuke memicingkan mata sebelum melompat menghindar. Chidori lenyap tatkala dia mendarat di atas tanah sekeliling mereka yang hangus kentara dengan udara yang mendadak memanas bak ledakan atom. Sasuke mengerling ke sekeliling.

Dan dia kembali melihat dirinya terkurung api. _Dia_ dan Yamamoto.

_Berdua_, di tengah kobaran api.

Dan pastinya dia juga merasakan keterkejutan melebihi Kiba, karena manusia waras manapun akan _tahu_ betapa sangat berbahaya serupa luka vital di daerah jantung.

_Gila, apa yang terjadi?_

Dan itu membuat Sang Bungsu Uchiha tak habis pikir.

Shinigami di depannya ini tetap berdiri tenang seakan tak terjadi apapun pada dirinya. Sasuke berharap ini bukan mimpi, jelas-jelas dia menusukkan chidori menembus jantung Yamamoto hingga punggung, namun...

Ya, Yamamoto tetap berdiri tegak seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Sasuke menarik nafas sekali, lantas membuangnya.

"_Hn_, kau ingin membuat suasana semakin panas atau karena tak ingin Shinigami _rekanmu_ mendapatimu lenyap dari peraduan gara-gara tertutup kobaran api macam ini?" Sergah Sasuke. Yamamoto tak langsung menjawab. Dia membuka haori bagian atasnya sebelum memamerkan pemandangan yang membuat Jantung Sasuke seakan melompat.

_Tangan kiri orang itu...-_

"-Aku hanya tak mau para Kapten lain melhatku langsung seperti ini. Bertarung dengan raga _tidak lengkap_ adalah sebuah hal yang sedikit memalukan bagi _Captain Commander._" Gumam Yamamoto, memotong batin Sasuke seakan tahu apa yang sedang di pikirkannya.

_Captain...Commander?_

"...Dan aku ingin kau tahu, bahwa mereka bukanlahrekanku,

...Namun _bawahanku!"_

_DEEEGH!_

Sasuke merasakan aura yang menyesakkan dadanya selama sedetik. Dia nampak kesal dengan hal yang menurutnya pamer itu, lalu menepuk kepalanya dengan gaya seorang tolol.

"Ck, sepertinya memang aku salah kalau tak serius sejak awal. Bertarung semakin lama hanya akan menguras chakraku." Dia menurunkan tangannya dari atas dahinya, memperlihatkan mata yang semakin _dingin._

"...Ayo kita mulai pertarungan sebenarnya, _Captain Commander!"_

Sasuke mengkonsentrasikan _Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_-nya. Membangkitkan sosok Susano'o. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum sosok_ Reiki_ raksasa itu lengkap sudah kondisi tubuhnya. Sasuke menurunkan tangannya tepat saat topeng yang menutup _Susano'o-_nya berhenti membungkus._ Sempurna._

Sosok ghaib ini berteriak keras, memancing senyum remeh dari Yamamoto yang berujung dengan makian keras yang memanasi telinga Sasuke,

"Maju dan kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu, _SHINOBI TENGIK!"_

Sasuke menggertakkan giginya murka, lalu melompat tegang ke arah Yamamoto yang mengayungkan pedangnya yang terbakar.

"_BANYAK BICARA! PEDANG LAWAN PEDANG! AKU TAK AKAN SEGAN UNTUK MEMBUNUHMU SECARA JANTAN!"_

"_HEAAAA...!"_

_._

_._

_._

_JDAAAAR!_

Ledakan kembali muncul, mengisyaratkan situasi yang tak akan pernah pantas untuk dikatakan nyaman di sekeliling Sasuke. Api semakin menyala berkobar, Tanah coklat yang sudah memerah akibat panas api pun hancur, bertebaran tanpa ada kesan teratur sama sekali.

Dan di atas petak tanah yang semakin retak berantakan, Sasuke bisa mencium bau yang mengiris-ngiris dadanya, menembus raga Susano'o tanpa ampun hingga memacu jantungnya untuk berdetak dua kali lipat lebih kencang.

_Bau kematian._

Susano'o menjadi penopang dahsyat kekuatan fisiknya hingga jauh melejit, dia belum menggunakan Pedang Totsuka, itu keputusannya. Bertarung satu lawan satu dengan pedang antara dua orang yang teramat meyakini sosok di depannya ini adalah lawan sepadan merupakan nikmat terindah bagi masing-masing.

Dan meskipun perbuatannya ini membuat _bau itu _terasa semakin menggelitik dirinya, Sasuke semakin sadar sedikit demi sedikit akan sekian hal.

_Kenapa aku merasa akan kalah?_

_Kenapa aku merasa di bawah?_

_Kenapa aku..._

Dan entah kenapa Sasuke tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Dan _bau itu_ semakin kentara menggelitik Sasuke hingga benar-benar melesakkan energi yang luar biasa dan membuatnya berhasil melangkah maju.

"_HEAAAAA!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kakashi menahan pedang hitam dengan kunai di genggamannya. Dia dan Ichigo belum juga bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat kedua mereka beradu fisik. Gesekan dua logam memancing bunga-bunga api kecil yang berpendar, melompat-melompat di antara wajah keduanya.

"_Hh_, menyusahkan saja. Kemana perginya rubah sialan itu?" Tandas Ichigo, mata coklatnya mengarah tepat pada Kakashi.

"Kami tidak tahu apa rencana dia, ataupun kemanapun dia pergi sekarang. Kami hanya bisa melawan kalian hingga batas terakhir kekuatan kami!"

Kalimat heroik penuh rasa yakin yang terucap dari mulut Kakashi ini membuat Ichigo tersenyum sinis, seraya menyeringai.

"_Sokka..._

_..._Kami juga akan berbuat seperti kalian, apa pun yang akan terjadi. Bahkan mungkin lebih. Kyuubi adalah segalanya bagi kami, dan kami tidak akan membiarkannya kabur dari kandang lagi."

"Sayang sekali, kami tidak mungkin untuk menyerahkannya. " Tukas Kakashi. Matanya mendelik balik pada Ichigo, membuat_ shinigami daiko_ ini panas. "Kyuubi bukan hanya sekedar nyawa bagi kami, namun juga sesuatu yang membuat kami semakin berarti untuk hidup. Naruto sudah menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya untuk Konoha, dan kami tidak akan mengkhianati kepercayaan darinya sedikitpun!"

"Ck, masih sok pamer?" Ketus Ichigo, Kakashi menyambar."Kami tidak akan _pernah _menjual _keluarga _kami! Tidak akan pernah!"

Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya, "Huh..

_.._.Menyusahkan saja..."

Tangannya mengalirkan reiatsu hitam kental pada pedangnya tipis-tipis, sebelum berbisik,

"_GETSUGA..."_

Dan kalimat tipis itu memancing dahi Kakashi yang tertutup _itai ate_ berkerut, sebelum akhirnya membelakkan kedua matanya yang berbeda pupil.

"_...TENSHOU!"_

_JDAAARR!_

Gelombang penghancur dari katana memancing Kakashi melompat menjauh, menghindari lesakan reiatsu hitam yang bergerak bak bulan sabit, membelah tanah hingga radius sekian meter di belakangnya.

Keputusan _baik. _Kakashi melirik sedikit ke arah tanah yang terbelah, dan ia diam-diam bersyukur.

"Fuuh , nyaris saja." Kakashi menghela nafas. Dia bergumam tipis saat Ichigo menyantaikan posisi genggaman katana-nya. Sang empunya jurus pembunuh barusan menyeringai sinis,

"Prestasi bagus," Sergahnya." Itu akan menjadi _Getsuga Tenshou _ pertama dan terakhir yang dapat kau hindari, Shinobi."

"Yah, aku tak punya pilihan lain selain berhadap bahwa itu tidak benar." Kedua tangannya membentuk segel.

"_RAIKIRI!"_

Chakra petir bersinar-sinar dari tangan kiri Kakashi. Dia berlari cepat ke arah Ichigo yang bersiap dengan pedangnya. Waktu serasa cepat saat mereka berdua nyaris bertemu, dan-

Sebuah bunshin muncul dari belakang punggung Ichigo, menyeruak tanah seraya mengacungkan kunai tepat ke arah lehernya. Nyaris terlambat, Ichigo mendapat serangan dari dua arah yang akan menyambutnya beruntun dan tak mungkin dapat dia hindari dalam waktu bersamaan.

Dan itu seakan tak bisa membuatnya berpikir untuk melakukan pilihan lain.

_CRAAASH!_

Kunai tersebut menggores bahu kanannya, Ichigo menyempatkan diri untuk mengelak hingga mengurangi daya bunuh kunai yang tadi berangkat menuju lehernya. Ichigo menyikut leher Kakashi bunshin, membuatnya hilang. Kakashi tahu betul bahwa luka seperti itu tak akan mengurangi sedikitpun nyawa Ichigo, Ia kembali merangsek dengan _Raikiri._

Dan dengan Sharingan di mata kirinya, dia melihat dengan seksama tangan Ichigo yang tertarik ke depan wajah, mengumpulkan reiatsu hingga membentuk topeng monster yang membuatnya terperangah.

_A-Apa itu?_

Dan nahas, Kakashi lengah. Keterjutannya itu berujung pada maut.

Raikiri hanya menyentuh angin, Kakashi belum sempat menghindar saat sebuah katana hitam mengiris bagian atas bahu kiri hingga punggungnya.

"_UKH!"_

Rasa sakit memberikan pelajaran berharga, Kakashi berputar sekali dan menghindar cepat ke kanan.

Namun sayang, ternyata sebuah serangan tak cukup bagi Sang Ninja Peniru untuk menghindari kebuasan _Hollow._

_C-..._

_...Celaka!_

Ichigo sudah bisa membaca pergerakannya. Dalam gerakan tubuh yang hanya mampu dia lihat dalam gerak lambat, Kakashi belum sempat memantapkan langkah kakinya untuk mendarat saat gelombang hitam berbentuk bulan sabit menghajar dirinya.

Suara ledakan lagi, Ichigo menarik topeng iblis hollow dari wajahnya guna melihat kematian musuhnya.

Namun ternyata belum waktunya Ichigo mencabut nyawa Kakashi.

Kakashi jelas kewalahan, namun itu tak membuatnya urung melancarkan Raikiri dengan kedua tangannya, tepat menahan laju reiatsu hitam sebelum membuatnya hancur di udara.

"Hah...hah...hh..."

Suara nafas Kakashi memburu. Meski dia menahannya agar tidak mengundang rasa remeh, namun insting membunuh membuat Ichigo mampu membacanya. Rompi jounin miliknya sobek, Ichigo meneriaki Kakashi,

"Hoi! _Doishta, Shinobi?"_

Tak ada jawaban.

Karena Kakashi hanya mampu membatin dalam hati,

"_...Gawat..._

_Oh Tuhan..._

_...Ini benar-benar gawat..." _

**~~~~4LP~~~**

_Sekian ratus meter dari sana... _

Sosok beraura kuning menyala melesat,_ terbang _dengan kecepatan menyaingi cahaya melintasi hutan Konoha yang terbakar. Sekilas , orang tak akan mampu membedakannya dengan siluman hutan karena seluruh tubuhnya terlapisi chakra kuning menyilaukan, membuatnya seakan terbakar. Dua tanduk tipis di atas kepalanya, garis-garis hitam mantra yang menyusuri seluruh tubuh hingga mata yang kontras merah menyala dengan aura kuning emasnya, benar-benar membuatnya tak akan mampu_ dilihat._

Namun pastinya seantaro Ninja yang menjadi saksi kekejian Madara Uchiha dan kedahsyatan Edo Tensei Kabuto saat perang Shinobi keempat 5 tahun yang lalu ini akan segera mengenalnya meski kini ia memakan jubah panjang dan gulungan besar di punggungnya, berbeda dengan penampilannya waktu pertama itu saat hanya bermodalkan jaket oranye dan celana baggy oranye kebanggaannya.

_Rokudaime Hokage, _ Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan diri dari segelan dua _Bakudo _ tepat sebelum 3 serangan berantai datang bersamaan mengeroyoknya dengan mengemposkan chakra Kyuubi, membuatnya memasuki bentuk kedua miliknya. Lebih dari itu, bahkan Naruto sempat meninggalkan sebuah bunshin terkapar di sana.

Dan rencana dadakan itu benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan waktu. Ia terbang cepat ke arah target, _secepat cahaya._

_Arah jam 4 lurus!_

Dan sungguh tak sedikitpun terlihat, tak sampai sedetik saat dia meninggalkan Shinigami yang mengurung kawan-kawannya dalam penjara api ketika target berambut jabrik hitam tengah beradu pedang dengan kunai milik seorang _Special Jounin_ berambut poni.

"_OODAMA RASENGAN!"_

_BLAAAARR!_

"N-Naruto?"

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar tatkala kepalan chakra angin padat sebesar tubuh merangsek badan Kenpachi. Menyobek Haori yang menutupi tubuhnya tanpa ampun sebelum memberikan rasa sakit luar biasa bagi tubuhnya. Guy menatap Naruto yang menghempaskan tangannya, mementalkan sosok Kenpachi sekian jarak ke belakang sebelum menembus 4 pohon dan mendaratkannya dengan luka parah di perut dan dada.

"_Daijoka, Guy-Sensei?"_ Naruto berbalik badan, menatap gurunya yang masih megap-megap mengatur nafas. Keringat Guy bercucuran, dia sama sekali tak tampak seperti orang yang berada di bawah angin, namun sepertinya pertarungan dengan Kenpachi barusan sudah teramat cukup menguras tenaga.

Dan Naruto tersentak saat menyadari nyaris seluruh permukaaan kulit Guy terlihat memerah. Di sekitarnya ada 3...Tidak. 5 patahan kunai tertancap di atas tanah, ada pula yang tergeletak begitu saja. _Ini berarti..._

_Oh, ya ampun..._

"_Daijoubu da._" Sergah Guy tanpa ada rasa sungkan. Dia mengelap keringat di dahi dan dagunya. Naruto mengerutkan kening, lalu kembali berucap,

"Guy Sensei, kau belum membuka _gerbang ke-tujuh_, khan?"

Mendengar istilah _Kyōmon _itu Guy mendelik, "_Tentu _saja. Aku baru sampai _gerbang ke enam._ Sungguh sial." Dia melemaskan ototnya lagi, dan Naruto merasakannya,

"Namun sepertinya kau akan melihatku melakukannya sesaat lagi. Mengeluarkan _Asa Kujaku_ dan _Dynamic Entry_ bergantian cukup membuatku lelah. Terima kasih sudah membantu, Hokage _Sama."_

Naruto belum bergerak saat tiba-tiba aura kekuatan di belakangnya berubah sedemikian santer. Naruto menyadari reiatsu kuning di balik punggungnya ini menyeruak teramat dahsyat, dia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum bergumam pada Guy.

"Ya Tuhan, aku rasa aku tak punya pilihan lain," Sergahnya malas seraya berkacak pinggang. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya pada Guy, "Aku harap kau _menikmati_ pertarunganmu, Guy Sensei."

Naruto berjalan melewati Guy, selangkah baru ditapak ketika kenpachi menyeringai, lalu bergumam.

"Ck, rubah tak tahu diri. Kami sudah datang ke sini kenapa tak mau menyerahkan diri baik-baik. Bertarung dengan jurus picisan seperti ini bukan sama sekali sifatmu Kyuubi!"

Naruto tak bergeming mendengarnya, dia melanjutkan berjalan sebelum berbisik sekali pada Guy.

"_Kami_ menunggumu di sana, Guy-Sensei."

"Serahkan padaku, Naruto."

Bisik-bisik macam itu teramat dibenci oleh Kenpachi, dia bergumam kasar,

"Hei, tidakkah kau mendengarkanku Kyuubi_-HEI!"_

Sudah pasti dia tak mendapati Naruto berdiri lagi di hadapannya, kalimatnya belum selesai dan Naruto sudah_ shunsin_. Kenpachi menggertakkan gigi marah, reiatsu kuning menyambar-nyambar ke sekitar. Menghancurkan permukaaan tanah dengan mengangkat bagian-bagiannya ke udara dengan tekanan energi bak iblis yang mencekik leher. Dia melirik pada Guy, sadar bahwa bukanlah manusia biasa yang bisa menahan kekuatannya, Kenpachi meludah sekali lalu gumamnya.

"CK! Sepertinya kita tak perlu lagi melanjutkan pertarungan ini. Kaki tanganku sudah pegal dan aku sudah mengeluarkan seluruh batas kemampuanku di sini, rubah itu sungguh menyebalkan."Guy mendengarkannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tersembunyi di balik kedua tangannya menyilang di depan muka.

Kenpachi berjalan berbalik meninggalkannya, pancaran reiatsu kuning masih berkilat-kilat di tubuhnya . "Kalau kau masih mempunyai _kartu AS terakhir,_ keluarkanlah sekarang. Karena jika tidak, dalam langkah ketiga aku akan-"

"_Kyōmon-KAI!"_

Ledakan dahsyat mendesak permukaaan tanah di belakang Kenpachi, dia berbalik dan dengan kedua matanya yang tengah terbuka mendapati sosok Guy tepat mengarahkan sebuah tendangan berapi. Kenpachi terperangah,

"_Nani...?"_

_BRRAAAAK! DUAAAKK!"_

Dynamic Entry mendarat tepat di atas wajah Kenpachi, mementalkannya lagi ke tempat tak jauh dari dia merasakan Oodama Rasengan. Asap tipis menutupi pandangan sebentar, Guy tak mengurangi kuda-kudanya.

Dan sudah dugaanya, Kenpachi melompat dengan hawa kematian yang semakin terpancar lewat reiatsu kuning yang menyambar-nyambar. Itu adalah tendangan ke empatnya yang menghasilkan efek hangus, namun begitulah. Kenpachi malah tertawa-tawa bak orang mati syaraf yang tak tahu arti rasa sakit.

Perlahan namun pasti, aura yang memancarkan kekuatannya itu bergerak ke awan, menyelusup dia antaranya bak menembus langit. Kenpachi tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"HAHAHA! Sungguh telah lama ku tak bertarung seperti ini! Sedari tadi aku sadar hanya mematahkan senjatamu saja, jurus-jurusmu benar-benar membosankan! Benar-benar ingin mengajakku bertarung dengan tangan kosong untuk mengakhiri? AKAN KULAYANI!"

Tanpa menunggu tempao lagi, Kenpachi menyergap Guy dengan sebuah tinju di tangan kanannya. Guy menggertakkan gigi murka,

"BANYAK BICARA! Langsung saja kita MULAI!"

Sadar bahwa tinju penuh kekuatan terlapis dalam reiatsu kuning ini akan merenggut nyawanya, namun Guy tak menghindar sama sekali. Dia kembali mengonsentrasikan kekuatannya pada sebuah serangan, t_angan._

Dan serta merta Guy melesakkan tendangan berapinya, mengadu keras dengan tinju milik Kenpachi. _Telak._

"_HIRO TORA!"_

_Jurus chakra gerbang ke tujuh dari Hachimon Tonkō no Jin._

_Reiatsu murni Shinigami pembunuh._

"_HEEAAAAA!"_

Dan hasil benturan energi maksimal dari keduanya membuat dentuman dahsyat yang mengundang perhatian sekian orang yang sedang bertarung, satu lawan satu.

Wajah-wajah serius penuh aura yang bertemu pandang satu sama lain nyaris melengahkan diri dari musuhnya. Ichigo hampir menarik pedangnya saat terdengar suara yang memekakkan telinga, dan lebih dari itu, kumpulan cahaya terang di sebuah arah. Tenang, perlahan menusuk gumpalan awan hingga langit biru terlihat jelas berpendar oleh mereka. Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, reiatsu kuning itu...

"K-Kenpachi..?"

_ ..._Dan Shinobi pun tahu bahwa tekanan reiatsu kuning itu bercampur, lebih tepatnya beradu dengan sebuah luapan chakra ahli taijutsu murni pewaris _Kinjutsu: Hachimon Tonkō no Jin._ Kakashi mengerutkan keningnya sejurus sebelum matanya memicing tajam.

"G-Guy...?"

_T-Tidak mungkin, energi macam apa itu? _

Kiba sibuk membatin tatkala otaknya bak tertarik membrannya, dia kaget dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada pertarungannya. Neji mengingatkan, "Jangan lengah, Kiba." Tukasnya. "Kau tahu siapa yang harusnya paling kaget kalau Guy _Sensei_ sudah membuka _Kyomon _sementara musuhnya masih mampu mengeluarkan chakra murni sedemikan dahyat."

Kiba perlahan menyadari, lalu meringis.

"Hh, ya...

...hanya dia..."

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"Ck, kau ini tak serius bertarung, ya?"

Makian kasar dari Shinigami berwajah rubah di depannya ini memuat Lee nyaris kaget setengah mati. Dia mengangkat kepalanya sekali lalu menatap Komamura, kapten divisi 7 ini tak urung menurunkan pedangnya dari depan dadanya, teracung ke depan hingga membuat kesannya semakin sangar. Lee menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu kembali membentuk kuda-kuda.

Sudah ada hampir semenit semenjak mereka bertarung, dan kekuatan fisik mereka belum jauh berkurang namun sudah cukup untuk menghancurkan lingkungan sekeliling mereka hingga harus menghindar, semakin menjauhi kawasan pertarungan Shinobi dan Shinigami lain.

Dan satu lagi, paling tidak hingga saat ini mereka masih _imbang._

"Tentu saja aku serius, aku hanya sedikit merasa pegal tadi," Kilah Lee. Dia menggerakkan lehernya patah-patah ke kanan dan kiri. " Aku tak mau banyak bicara sementara bertarung. Dan aku yakin kau juga sependapat denganku, khan? Shinigami-_San?"_

"Aku benci mengatakannya, namun kau sungguh benar." Komamura bersajak, "Aku tak perduli dengan _iblis_ yang bertarung dengan orang berponi itu, namun sepertinya kau sedikit mirip dengannya."

"Yah, begitulah," Lee mengangkat bahu, lalu dilanjutkan dengan mengacungkan _nun-chaku_ miliknya. "Dia guruku, dan semua yang dilakukannya telah menginspirasi diriku."

"Gurumu?" Komamura gusar, Lee mengangguk. Di bawah alis tebal miliknya dia sadar kalau Komamura menggeram marah, namun hanya sedetik. Karena setelah itu geramannya berubah menjadi seringai. Lee mengerutkan dahinya, lalu tukasnya pada Komamura.

"_Doishta?_ Apa ada yang lucu?"

"Hh, tidak. Aku hanya merasa sedikit menyesal karena mestinya mungkin aku melawan gurumu, tidak didahului oleh si Iblis itu. "

Jelas,_ membandingkan_ seperti itu bagi Lee adalah kalimat yang sungguh terdengar seperti _hinaan. _

"_Huh,_ jadi kau menganggapku tidak sekuat guruku? Begitu?"

"...Tidak... Tidak...Aku harap kau jangan tersinggung..."Komamura berkilah, menggoyangkan kedua tangannya mengelak." Aku hanya tak ingin banyak bersaing dengannya. Lagipula aku tak terlalu rugi, kita sudah bertarung semenjak di atas gerbang tadi dan aku merasa bahwa kau belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu. Termasuk jurus yang kugunakan untuk menambah kecepatan dan kekuatan tubuhmu hingga mampu menahan _BANKAI-_ku."

Lee mengangkat alis, amarahnya sesaat tertahan.

_BANKAI? Maksudnya ap-_

"...-Aku tak tahu apa nama jurusmu tadi, apa efek samping dan titik guna yang kudapat dari jurusmu. Namun selama sekian menit pertarungan kita sebelum ini, aku bisa mendapatkan _kesimpulan.__" _Gumam Komamura, menarik perhatian Lee.

"Kesimpulan?" Lee balik bertanya. Komamura mengangguk.

"Yang pertama, jurusmu tadi hanya dapat berlangsung selama 3 menit. Aku mungkin salah hitung, namun menyaksikan sendiri pertarungan di antara kita aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa 3 menit adalah waktu yang menjadi batas kemampuanmu untuk melakukan jurus itu."

Lee, tak berkutik. Dia tahu kalau prediksi Komamura barusan benar. Dia memang sengaja membuka gerbang ke lima karena jelas niat untuk memukul mundur raksasa setinggi seratus meter yang akan menghancurkan benteng sekali terjang itu harus menggunakan modal, dan modal itu telah ia pakai. _Habis._

_Tapi aku masih punya gerbang ke enam! Tak usah takut!_

"Hei, lalu apa urusannya?" Sergah Lee. "Aku mengakui kalau prediksimu benar, tapi itu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali khan? Lantas kalau Cuma tiga menit apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Yang kedua…"

Dan kali ini Lee terpaksa mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya,

"….Karena sepertinya kau tak ingin mengeluarkan kekuatan puncakmu yang terakhir, aku akan memberikanmu prediksiku yang kedua bahwa _kau akan kalah_." Komamura mengacungkan pedang ke depan, mata rubahnya menyala-nyala.

"_BAN…..KAI…."_

Lee tau kalau alisnya yang tebal kian terangkat, membuat pupil hitam legamnya membulat tatkala mendengar suara yang terdengar tipis bak panggilan. Suara itu nyaris tak terdengar, sungguh bak bisik namun menggeletik telinga Lee hingga ke bulu romanya hingga berdiri.

"_KOKUJO TENKEN MYO-OH!"_

Sosok samurai raksasa itu. Dengan topeng bertanduk dan kain putih yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulut, tinggi 100 meter dan katana besar sepanjang 65 meter yang tergenggam di tangannya. Komamura melayang, _terbang_ sebelum akhirnya berdiri tepat di depan _BANKAI-_nya. Bergerak bak kugutsu seluruh tubuh, Samurai itu mengikuti arah gerak Komamura, tepat bersamaan dengannya yang kini membentuk kuda-kuda.

"Tadi kau bisa membuatku mundur selangkah sementara kau belum mengeluarkan _kartu AS_ milikmu itu , dan karena itu aku pantas memujimu. Kau luar biasa Shinobi." Gumam Komamura. Lee masih tercengang, dia menggetakkan gigi.

"_UKH! K-Kau-!"_

"Jurusmu tak akan bertahan lebih dari 3 menit, dan buktikanlah dalam waktu yang singkat itu bahwa _jurus terakhirmu_ dapat meruntuhkanku dalam waktu kurang dari itu. Karena _BANKAI _milikku ini…

…. Dapat bertahan hingga _Seratus menit!"_

Lee tetap membulat kedua matanya, otot seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Komamura meringis melihat Lee yang kini menundukkan kepalanya bak pasrah,

"Ho? Kau takut?"

Sedetik belum ada jawaban, Lee menunggingkan senyum tipis yang membuat bahunya sesaaat bergoyang. Komamura berkerut dahinya heran.

"Heh..?

.. Seratus menit _rupanya_."

Lee mengucapkan kalimat itu dalam bisikan yang pastinya tak mampu didengar oleh Komamura, Lee menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan mukanya yang tersembunyi. Meregangkan otot-ototnya sebelum mengucapkan sebuah kata perintah,

"_Keimon, KAI!"_

Kata perintah gerbang keenam terdengar, tersembunyi di balik deru angin yang bergetar di sekitar mereka berdua. Komamura menyembunyikan seringai tajamnya, lalu tertawa keras. _Meremehkan._

"_HAHAHA! Buktikan seberapa kuat jurusmu itu SHINOBI!"_

Pedang sepanjang 65 meter itu merangsek, terhunus tajam ke arah Lee bak sebuah roket. Lee tak bergeming, dia masih berdiri tegak saat kakinya melontarkan dirinya ke depan. Menghilangkan diri dari sasaran setelah meninggalkan kekagetan pada Komamura, mendarat 2 meter di depan bahu samurai raksasa dan-

"_ASA KUJAKU!"_  
>.<p>

.

.

_BLAAAARR!_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Naruto mengerem, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sejenak diperhatikannya tubrukan energi dahsyat antara Guy dan Kenpachi. Dia mendecih,

"_Naruto-Kun, Kenap-"_

"Sudah kubilang diam dan lihat saja, _Katsuyu."_ Sambar Naruto ketus. Sang siput meringkuk, masuk kembali ke dalam kantong baju Naruto.

_Ck!_

Waktunya tidak banyak. Ia melontarkan dirinya lagi, _melintasi tanah rapuh Konoha bak melintasi dimensi._

_SHINIGAMI..._

Musuhnya, ada di sana!

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Tinju pamungkas Guy masih menyala biru dalam keringat hingga sekian detik. Mantan pelatih tim 9 ini menahan nafasnya selama itu, memusatkan seluruh stamina dan chakranya dalam sekali hentakan.

Beberapa saat berlalu, dan suara berderak menghantam indera pendengarannya.

_KRAK!_

Guy menatap dengan luar biasa kalut, Kenpachi menyeringai. _Sukses._

Sukses untuk Kenpachi, sedangkan gagal untuk dirinya.

Mighty Guy mendengar suara derak itu lagi, dia masih belum bisa merasakan apapun. Dia hanya menyadari bahwa kedua matanya membulat hebat.

Dan suara derak yang ketiga menjadi suara tersunyi, karena nyeri luar biasa yang menyerang seluruh titik tangannya membuatnya seakan tuli. _Patah._

_KRAK! KREEK!_

Tangannya patah di tiga titik, Guy hanya mampu melolong dahsyat setelah kedua tinju memisahkan diri.

"_AAAAAKKH!"_

Guy terjungkal ke belakang, limbung ke atas tanah. Sama sekali tak ada pendarahan, namun patah tangannya jelas sudah memisahkan tulang telapak, lengan dan bahunya hingga mengakibatkan cedera parah di dalam. Guy pucat pasi, rasa sakit ini...

Rasa sakit kembali menarik-narik seluruh selnya. Guy melolong kesakitan,

"_AAARRGGHH! AAAAAAAARRRRGHH!"_

Guy menahan kini teriakannya, lebih memilih menyembunyikan nyeri dan pedih luar biasa yang menyerang otot lengannya dari pada melihat tawa remeh dari seorang Zaraki Kenpachi. Guy dalam baringnya memaksakan diri mendongak, mendecih kesal melihat seringai tajam Kenpachi beserta matanya yang memandang penuh rasa sinis.

Namun kemudian ia lemas. Guy, menahan nafasnya sekali. _Ajalnya sudah tiba._

Tak ada lagi kekuatan yang masih disembunyikan, tak ada lagi harapan untuk menghirup udara pagi Konoha, tak ada lagi rasa sungkan untuk mengizinkan diri untuk meninggalkan murid-murid tercinta...

Dan tak ada lagi harapan untuk _hidup. _Guy berupaya menutup matanya, menahan isak yang tertahan karena rasa penyesalan yang bercokol di antara sekian pupus harap dan wasiat yang sungguh ingin di ucapkannya.

Namun toh tak ada kesempatan _lagi._ Guy saat membuka mata untuk terakhir kalinya sadar bahwa dia terluka parah di tangan setelah mengeluarkan jurus terkuat yang bahkan mampu meruntuhkan keangkuhan _Sang Bijuu tak Berekor_ 5 tahun lalu, sementara musuhnya yang sekarang ini masih berdiri tegak, mencabut pedangnya dari tangan kiri seraya mengangkatnya ke atas bahu.

Dan dalam kedipan mata yang terakhir dia hanya mendengar suara itu samar-samar,

"_Sayonara..."_

_._

_._

_._

_CRAAAASH!_

Suara darah yang memuncrat deras dari seluruh bagian tubuh, mengerikan.

Namun Guy tak merasakan apapun.

Matanya yang tertutup dan niscaya tak akan terbuka lagi malah membelalak hebat, mulutnya pun kian menganga melihat pemandangan yang sungguh tak dapat dipercaya.

Kenpachi merembeskan darah, di terluka di seluruh tubuh dengan sekian titik cedera parah di tubuhnya yang memancarkan darah segar.

Luka dalam? Efek _Hiro Tora?_ Atau sebab lain?

Ada sebuah ide logis yang terlintas di kepala Guy, orang ini sedari tadi bak iblis yang haus nyawa. Tak merasakan sekian kali _Asa Kujaku_ dan _Dynamic Entry_ yang selalu tepat menghabisi otot-ototnya, bahkan lebih dari itu. 5 kunai pun dipatahkan begitu saja tanpa ada rasa sungkan.

Dan semakin Kenpachi haus darah, hanya satu hal yang terbenak dalam diri Guy,

_Apakah orang ini tidak tahu rasa sakit?_

Dan jawabannya, _iya._

Dan itu pula yang berujung pada situasi fatal, ketidak mampuan syaraf untuk mengenal rasa sakit yang menjadi peringatan terbesar bagi tubuh mengakibatkan kerja otot berlebihan hingga melebihi batas. Kinerja organ dalam Kenpachi terpompa penuh terus-menerus dalam dorongan reiatsu bengis selama dia bertarung, seakan _tanpa batas._

Namun toh, hanya _seakan-akan._ Nyatanya batas itu akhirnya terlampaui. Kenpachi mencapai batas titik hancur karena sekian kali ditubruk oleh kekuatan taijutsu Guy, lalu jebol dengan sebuah _Hiro Tora._

Meskipun begitu, Guy harus membayar mahal untuk menyaksikan peristiwa ini. Tangan kanannya patah di tiga titik. Guy melolong sekali lagi, memaksakan untuk melepas rasa sakit. Dia mendongak ke atas. Sama sekali tak ingin berpikir panjang tentang logikanya itu, dia memilih untuk memastikan kemenangannya.

Kenpachi masih berdiri tegak bersimbah darah, namun mematung tak bergerak. _Mati._

Mati dalam kondisi berdiri. Hanya berlangsung sejurus Guy mengatur nafasnya yang memburu tatkala sosok kekar Kenpachi hancur, menjadi debu.

Dan Guy meski dalam keadaan nyeri tersiksa akibat remuk tulangnya, dia patut bersyukur karena masih hidup.

"Ya... "Guy menghela nafas,

"...Sungguh beruntung aku masih bisa _hidup..."_

Matanya tertutup pelan, memastikan hidungnya masih mampu menghirup oksigen saat batinnya berucap.

_Maafkan aku, Naruto...aku tidak bisa membantu kalian di sana..._

_Dan Lee... Jangan sampai kalah!_

_ Dan jangan pernah kalah!_

Guy merasa semakin mengantuk saat tanda seru mengakhiri kalimatnya, matanya terpejam.

Dan dalam kantuk beratnya, ia kembali bersyukur karena _masih _bisa memiliki rasa sakit

"Heh, ya...

Sungguh-sungguh beruntung aku bisa merasa sakit..."

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Ino bisa merasakan tangan itu bergerak, memanggilnya dalam gerakan lemah yang sungguh membuat hati teriris. Sakura perlahan membuka matanya, menatap mata aquamarine Ino dengan sayu.

"I-Ino….."

Sang gadis pirang menggelengkan kepalanya, Ino masih menggenggam tangan Sakura yang lemah." Jangan banyak bicara, _jidat._ Kau baru saja pingsan."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya lambat-lambat, hanya ada Ino yang berjaga di sampingnya. Tsunade? Jelas Shishounya tengah kembali ke tempatnya, mengalirkan chakra pada Katsuyu.

"Dengarkan aku Ino….."

Suara Sakura menyelisik telinga Ino. Dia kembali menatap sahabatnya prihatin, Sakura mengisyaratkan kepalanya. Ino mengangguk mengerti, di dekatkan telinganya pada bibir Sakura.

Dan gerakan bibir yang melontarkan sejumlah kalimat itu membuat mata biru langit Ino membulat hebat.

**~~~~TBC~~~ **

**Fuuuh... Akhirnya bisa bernafas sedikit (._.")  
>Sampai jumpa di episode berikutnya!<strong>


	11. Next Battle: Pride!

**AHAHAHA... Sebelumnnya lagi ane nggak bakal nyangka masih ada yang mau melirik fanfict yang luar biasa membosankan ini :P Ane mau minta maaf atas ketidakmampuan ane yang sungguh-sungguh memberatkan hingga tak sempat membalas ripiuw minna-san sekalian... sumimasen...**

**Sungguh suatu kesyukuran bagi ane pribadi yang baru 4 bulan gabung di ffn sudah mampu meraih angka 90 di multichap –sekali lagi- yang teramat membosankan ini. Ane hanya bisa mengatakan terima kasih luar biasa pada semuanya, silent reader, riviewer, para author senior yang sudah sudi sedikit 'melirik' hingga menekan tombol ungu di bagian paling bawah ini... hahaha...**

**Sedikit bocoran karena banyak yang penasaran, ane sudah merancang habis-habisan plot cerita ini bahkan 2 minggu sebelum chap pertama rilis, masih ada paling tidak 4-5 chap lagi ke depannya sebelum ada kata END. Mohon ditunggu, ya? Santai saja... Bakal happy ending kok XDD Ahahaha...**

**NaruSaku bahagia? Itu sudah PASTI.**

**Akhir cerita bagaimana? R-A-H-A-S-I-A! Hehehe...XDD**

**2 hari lagi Sang Rokudaime berulang tahun, kupikir tak apa kalau mengucapkannya sekarang? Bukankah begitu?**

**HAPPY READING FOR READER...**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR NARUTO (^_^)v...!**

**V**

**v**

**v**

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

**Tite Kubo-2001**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2011**

**9th Naruto Shippuden The Movie:**

"**The Hunting of Soul Reaper"**

**11th Chapter:**

"**The Next Battle: PRIDE!"**

_**Previous Chapter:**_

_Guy melolong sekali lagi, memaksakan untuk melepas rasa sakit. Dia mendongak ke atas. Sama sekali tak ingin berpikir panjang tentang logikanya itu, dia memilih untuk memastikan kemenangannya._

_ Kenpachi masih berdiri tegak bersimbah darah, namun mematung tak bergerak. __Mati._

_ Mati dalam kondisi berdiri. Hanya berlangsung sejurus Guy mengatur nafasnya yang memburu tatkala sosok kekar Kenpachi hancur, menjadi debu._

_ Dan Guy meski dalam keadaan nyeri tersiksa akibat remuk tulangnya, dia patut bersyukur karena masih hidup._

_ "Ya... "Guy menghela nafas,_

_ "...Sungguh beruntung aku masih bisa __hidup..."_

_Matanya tertutup pelan, memastikan hidungnya masih mampu menghirup oksigen saat batinnya berucap._

_Maafkan aku, Naruto...aku tidak bisa membantu kalian di sana..._

_Dan Lee... Jangan sampai kalah!_

_ Dan jangan pernah kalah!_

_ Guy merasa semakin mengantuk saat tanda seru mengakhiri kalimatnya, matanya terpejam._

_ Dan dalam kantuk beratnya, ia kembali bersyukur karena __masih __bisa memiliki rasa sakit_

_ "Heh, ya..._

_Sungguh-sungguh beruntung aku bisa merasa sakit..."_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

_DRAAAK!_

Suara kayu patah kembali memekakkan kuping, melayang sebentar sebelum jatuh ke atas tanah. Hanabi untuk entah yang keberapa kali mendengus kesal. Dia menapak kakinya keras sebelum menyusul sosok yang menginjak kasar dahan pohon barusan,

"Hei, pelan-pelan saja Konohamaru...

Kau tahu khan kita tinggal sedikit lagi sampai?"

Konohamaru tak menggubris pertanyaan Hanabi, bahkan memalingkan muka pun tidak. Kunoichi lavender ini nyaris tak bisa menahan diri kalau tidak mengingat kaptennya ini sudah kembali melompat, jauh bahkan melebih langkah Kotetsu dan Itsumo yang mestinya memimpin di depan.

Dan beruntung, sebelum Hanabi sempat menyahut lagi, Aoba sudah menepukkan tangannya di bahunya. Dia tersenyum.

Udon salah tingkah melihat senyum aneh milik Aoba. Moegi dan Udon kian mendekati mereka berdua, Moegi berbisik pada Hanabi,

"Sudahlah kau tenang saja, Konohamaru-Chan hanya sedikit bersemangat." Hanabi menoleh pada Aoba yang mengeratkan tangannya sedetik di bahunya. Lalu turut melompat memisahkan diri. Udon mengangguk-angguk,

"_Sokka." _Pupilnya tersembunyi berputar di balik lensa. "Biarkan saja dia sibuk berpikir,_ toh_ kita tinggal mengikuti saja, beres."

Hanabi hanya bisa mengela nafasanya kini, ia merasa tak punya pilihan lain lagi. Ia menapak kakinya pula keras, menyusul dua Spesial Jounin yang berada di belakang Konohmaru membuntuti.

Entah sadar atau tidak, dalam relung hati terdalam seorang Hyuuga Hanabi ada sebuah instruksi yang menyuruh jantungnya untuk berdegup lebih cepat. Konohagakure no Sato tinggal hitungan menit lagi akan ada di depan mata, dan dia merasa teramat _cemas._

_Cemas?_

Bahkan bukan hanya cemas, ada kekalutan dan rasa takut tersendiri yang entah kenapa- dia sendiri sangat sulit mengungkapkannya. Hanabi hanya bisa berharap _dia akan baik-baik saja. _

Dan kecemasan itu pula mendesak lidahnya untuk bergetar, seirama dengan detak jantungnya yang serasa mengejar hingga menyebut nama cucu Sandaime ini.

"_Konohamaru..."_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"_**ASA KUJAKU!"**_**  
><strong>_** .**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tinju beruntun yang meletup bak lahar gunung merapi itu menimpa telak bahu _Bankai_ milik Komamura. Shinigami berparas rubah ini meringis, lalu memutar badannya ke kiri. Membuat telapak tangan raksasa yang menggenggam pedang itu dengan lincah meninju Lee yang melayang.

_BRAAAK!_

Lee melompat menghindari tinju raksasa itu, tanah sudah menjadi korbannya. Hancur hingga mencuatkan kumpulan debu kecoklatan yang membutakan. Lee paham betul kalau jurusnya barusan tak akan berpengaruh banyak pada Samurai setinggi 100 meter, namun paling tidak ia sudah melaksanakan sesuatu, _pembukaan._

Tangan kanan Bankai milik Komamura masih berada tepat di atas tanah, Lee melejitkan dirinya sekali seraya menghitung,

_1..._

Tangannya meraih saku belakangnya, mengambil sekantong kulit berisi _5 butir HYOUROGAN._

_2..._

Kantong kulit itu terbuka, Lee menumpahkan isinya langsung ke atas mengambil nafas dia menelannya_._

_3..._

Lee benar benar merasakan wajahnya memerah dengan suasana mual yang tiba-tiba mengocok perut. _Sial._ Dia memang sudah mempersiapakn diri untuk melupakan sensasi menyebalkan dari _HYOROGAN_ yang baru saja ditelannya bulat-bulat sebanyak 5 butir, namun sepertinya rasa pahit yang luar biasa membuatnya keluar jalur. _Rencananya gagal._

Komamura melihat Lee sesaat sempoyongan, ditebaskan tangan kanannya langsung kekanan. Bak menyapu lantai, jelas sudah serangan dengan pedang sepanjang 65 meter itu berujung fatal, _telak._

_BRAAAAAKK!_

Komamura mengerutkan keningnya saat tebasan pedangnya berhenti, _tertahan._ Ia meraung marah.

"GAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Pedang raksasa itu terpental ke atas, sebuah dorongan energi dengan cepat melontarkan pegangan Komamura hingga goyah pada genggaman pedangnya. Wajah rubahnya mengerut lalu menggeram keras menyadari sosok poni yang memerah sudah sekujur tubuhnya dengan pandangan mata kosong bak mayat hidup. Lee bergoyang-goyang, _mabuk._ Penampilan aneh itu bukannya membuat ketakutan Komamura menjadi, namun kian sadar bahwa Rock Lee yang baru saja menendang santai pedang milik _Bankai-_nya ini sudah mencapai sebuah istilah yang dimaki jauh-jauh oleh setiap petarung berpengalaman.

_Kartu AS._

Dan Komamura, jangankan untuk memaki. Ia paling membenci istilah _itu._

Komamura memundurkan langkahnya sekali, membuat Bankainya mengatur pula posisi berdirinya, Komamura mengemposkan reiatsu tebal merah mencuat. Menggoyangkan pijakan Lee yang kentara seperti seorang yang baru meminum 13 kendi sake semakin payah. Gelombang _reiatsu _Komamura semakin mengental seiring dengan gerakan tangannya yang kini memegang _zanpakutou_-nya dengan kedua tangan di depan pinggang.

_Ajaib_, tekanan reiatsu itu kian berkonsentrasi pada pedang raksasa, melapisinya dengan gelombang api hingga membuat pedang Bankai-nya itu terbakar luar biasa. Komamura mengangkatnya ke atas,

"_HAHAHAHAHA! MATILAH KAU!"_

.

.

.

Waktu seakan _melambat._

.

.

.

Lee mabuk, namun ia melihat jelas akan adanya pedang sepanjang 65 meter yang terbakar akan dengan telak menimpa dirinya bak komet jatuh ke bumi. Lee menghirup nafas sekali,

Lalu_ melompat._

Sebuah tendangan ia lakukan, lurus tepat menuju arah dimana awan berarak. _Atas, _hanya_ sekali._

Dan _sekali_ tendangan itu dengan sukses mematahkan pedang berapi milik Komamura, lalu mendarat tepat di wajah Sang Shinigami Rubah sebelum membuatnya membelalakkan kedua mata.

_DRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!_

Suara patahan pedang hanya terdengar panjang,_ sekali_. Sunyi senyap setelahnya karena sosok samurai raksasa itu hilang, menjadi butir perlahan hingga benar-benar lenyap saat Lee menarik tendangannya. Membiarkan tubuh berbulu Komamura Sajin jatuh perlahan ke atas tanah.

Dan bersamaan dengan jatuhnya Komamura yang seperti batu, Lee kian turut lemas. Dia mendarat selamat di atas medan perang Konoha.

Masih dalam keadaan mabuk, ia berputar-putar. Lalu mengusap dahinya yang basah oleh peluh.

"Huh, aku menang. Hehe..."

Sosok Komamura tak hancur menjadi serpihan, membuat Lee yakin kalau Shinigami lawannya ini belum benar-benar tewas. Ia melangkah, berniat mendekati Komamura yang terbujur kaku.

Namun baru setapak dilampaui, Lee merasakan secara tiba-tiba rasa sakit luar biasa pada dadanya. _Berdenyut._

_DEEEEGGH...!_

Dan tidak hanya dengan denyutan yang kian menjadi, rasa nyeri itu menjalar dengan cepat ke seluruh tubuh. Sedetik kemudian Lee sudah mendapati dirinya terkapar pasrah. Kedua matanya melotot.

Dan rasa sakit yang tanpa ampun terus menyesakkan organ nafasnya itu memaksanya untuk menjerit menahan derita.

"_AAAARRGGHH! AAAAKHH!"_

Dan teriakannya berhenti.

Lee tidak berniat menghentikan teriakannya, dadanya masih terasa amat nyeri dengan detak yang menjadi hampir 6 kali lebih cepat. Dia mengejang.

Dan saat-saat berikutnya membawa berita hangat pada Lee yang membuatnya dapat menyimpulkan kenapa dia tak lagi berteriak. Segumpal darah hitam keluar dari mulutnya, _ merembes._

Rasa sakitnya perlahan menghilang, dan rasa kantuk perlahan-lahan menjalari seluruh sudut sendinya. _Celaka..._

_G-Gawat..._

Lee ingin mengatakannya hingga paling tidak terdengar oleh telinganya sendiri, namun sayang kata barusan keluar hanya dalam batin. Lee tidak lagi mampu berkata-kata.

_Aku...O-Overdosis... UKH!_

.

.

.

_DEEEGH! _

Jantung Lee sekali berdetak luar biasa keras, tanpa niat menyiksa namun itu sudah membuat Lee sedetik membulatkan kedua matanya lagi.

"_G-Guy Sensei..._

_Maafkan a-aku..._

_Naruto-Kun..."_

Dan sekali lagi ia mengejang. Aliran darah dari mulutnya lalu berhenti begitu saja.

Rock Lee, rubuh di atas tanah.

**~~~~4LP~~~**

_ "Hado 73..._

**_...__Sōren Sōkatsui__..!"_**

Sepasang letupan api berwarna biru melejit ke arah Shino, membuatnya sigap melindungi diri dengan kumpulan serangga. Dia berdiri waspada, sadar kalau lawannya berniat membokong, dilemparkan sekian serangganya ke arah kanan.

Dan beruntungnya, gumpalan bunga Sakura yang ditakutinya benar-benar datang dari arah yang barusan diprediksikannya. Shino menyembunyikan senyum penuh kemenanganya di balik raut heran Byakuya.

_Kerja bagus, Pikachu!_

Diambilnya lagi serangga yang melindunginya, menerjang _seribu kelopak_ bunga sakura setajam pedang yang kini berkelanjutan ke arahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memelihara serangga, Shinobi?"

Shino mengangkat kepalanya memandang Byakuya. Keduanya telah lama bertarung, dan baru kali ini entah kenapa Byakuya urung mempertahankan kedinginannya. Dia menyapa musuhnya ini dengan seuntai kalimat yang sukses membuat Shino mendongak.

"_Urusanmu?"_ Sergahnya. Byakuya terkekeh remeh, sembari mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak juga." Tukasnya pendek. "Aku hanya kagum mengetahui pemilik jurus bertipe sama dengan milikku ini. Menfokuskan pada lingkup luas dan serangan massal. Bukankah kau menyadarinya pula, _Shinobi-San?"_

Shino tak berkomentar, Byakuya melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"... Namun aku menyayangkan bagaimana serangga-seranga menjiikkan ini bisa kau andalkan menjadi jurus. Aku jujur katakan kurang senang."

Shino mendongak lagi, kali ini dengan tatapan marah dengan kerutan tajam di dahinya. Dia menggertakkan gigi, mementalkan seribu kelopak bunga Sakura sekali terjang hingga membuat Byakuya tersentak. Mengira akan berlanjut dengan serangan selanjutnya, Byakuya sudah ingin memberikan satu serangan lagi .

Namun ganjil, Shino tak memberikan tanda-tanda penyerangan sekalipun. Byakuya menatap heran pada Shino yang memasukkan kembali sekian ribu serangganya kembali ke dalam kantong di belakangnya.

_Menyerah? Atau-?_

"Kau sungguh tak tahu tata krama, Shinigami."

Byakuya mengangkat alis.

"Maksudmu?"

Shino mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas, "Kalian sebagai tamu tak diundang mestinya bisa memahami betapa aturan yang mengharuskan untuk sedikit bertatakrama pada _tuan rumah._ Namun dirimu ini malah menghina salah satu senjata massal terkuat yang ada di Konoha. Sungguh _tidak_ sopan."

Kalimat Shino cukup panjang namun mudah dimengerti. Byakuya terkekeh lagi, tipis hingga nyaris tak terdengar.

"Hn,Begitukah?"

"Perlu kujawab?"

Byakuya mendesah, mengajak Shino yang teramat serius bertarung mungkin sudah menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya. Lamat-lamat ia mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu akan kuhormati dirimu dengan kematianmu dalam sebuah pemandangan yang cantik."

Byakuya menjatuhkan pedangnya ke atas tanah. Shino belum sadar akan rencana Byakuya selanjutnya hingga saat pedang itu menyelup masuk ke dalam tanah bak ditaruh tepat di atas kubangan air. Shino terkejut.

"_KISAMA! Omae-!"_

"_Ban...Kai..."_

Sekian pedang muncul melingkari mereka berdua, menjadikan sebuah wilayah dalam suatu lingkup khusus bagi mereka. Shino waspada penuh dengan sejumlah serangga hingga pedang-pedang ini sukses tertumpuk, lalu menembakkan sekian ratus serangganya pada Byakuya.

Namun entah kenapa, pedang-pedang yang bependar bak dinding itu dengan santai melesat, melindungi Byakuya dengan menancap tepat di depan dirinya lalu tersebar bak untaian bunga sakura. Menghentikan laju serangga milik Shino dengan telak.

"_N-Nani?"_

_Bankai?_

Shino nyaris tak habis pikir.

Shino memang samar-samar melihat sudah _Bankai_ ini saat di atas benteng, dapat melindungi dari sekian ratus kunai peledak raksasa tanpa efek samping. Namun ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau hanya dengan nama _bankai_ itu akan sedemikian mudahnya menghalau serangannya.

Lebih-lebih lagi saat Shino merasa dirinya baru saja di atas angin.

_A-Apa ini? Aku tidak bisa merasakan aliran chakra yang lain! Pikachu!_

_Apa jangan-jangan dinding ini-_

"..._Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..._

**..._Senkei..."_**

Byakuya mengangkat tangannya ke depan, sadar bahwa Shino masih bersiaga penuh.

"Ini adalah jurus pertama _Bankai-_ku. Dinding seribu pedang yang akan menghilangkan seluruh batas dimensi dalam lingkaran. Kau akan mati, _disini._

Tanpa akan ada seorang pun yang melihatmu, Shinobi..."

Shino mengangkat alis, butir keringat sebesar biji jagung kentara terasa benar di atas kulitnya. Dia sudah menyadari kini Pikachunya tak bereaksi melacak chakra rekan-rekannya. _Bahaya._

Seorang _Ninja Pelacak _tak bisa melacak?

Sungguh _mengesalkan,_ Shino membatin.

_Dia sudah menggunakan segenap kekuatannya, aku yakin itu. Meskipun aku tak bisa merasakan chakra lagi dari dirinya, namun dengan tekanan seperti ini akan berujung pada bahaya. Harus kukalahkan secepat mungkin!_

_Bersiaplah, Kunchaku, Kuuchaku, Pik-_

Shino tak jadi membatin saat tiba-tiba gumpalan besar bunga Sakura berkumpul dari dua arah mengepung dirinya. Shino mengerahkan seluruh serangga yang ada padanya untuk melindungi diri, namun nahas.

_-N-Nani? _

Seribu serangga miliknya lenyap begitu saja tanpa sempat melakukan perlawanan, Byakuya menatap tajam padanya seraya bergumam.

"Oh, ya. Ada sesuatu yang lupa belum kukatakan. Senbonzakura adalah perwujudan dari jatuhnya seribu kelopak bunga sakura. Tiap-tiap kelopak mempunyai bilah setajam pedang membuat seranganku meluaskan diri menjadi 1000 pedang. Namun pada saat _bankai, _seribu tidaklah bisa menjadi bilangan yang mewakili seberapa besar dirinya..."

Shino semakin merasa terpuruk.

"...Karena tiap-tiap dari _seribu_ itu bisa memperbanyak dirinya sekian kali dalam jumlah _tak terbatas._ Kau adalah seorang ninja yang sungguh membuatku hormat, akan kuberikan kau _100.000_ kelopak sebagai rasa penghormatanku sebelum kematianmu."

_DEEGHH!_

_S-Seratus RIBU?_

Byakuya mengirimkan isyarat tangan, memerintahkan zanpakutou-nya untuk membuat dinding yang melingkari Shino dengan wujud bola besar terdiri atas _100.000 bunga Sakura. _Byakuya tersenyum sanjung melihat lawannya sudah terkunci.

Terkunci dalam lingkaran dinding setajam _ 100.000 pedang._

**"_Gokei.."_**

Bola berwarna merah muda kental ini berputar dalam susunan yang semakin cepat, tanpa diduga serta merta memadat menjadi setengah ukuran aslinya.

Shino ada di dalamnya.

Sedetik kemudian Shino menjerit, namun nyaris tanpa suara. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya yang turut hancur dia jelas melihat semburat darah merah yang terpaksa muncrat dari sekian titik luka di tubuhnya. Pemandangan kemudian beralih pada _Gokei_ yang sudah hilang, berganti dengan dinding _Senkei_ yang juga turut lenyap satu demi dalam bentuk sebuah zanpakutou yang tersemat di pinggang Byakuya.

Shino kalah, telak.

Benarkah?

Shino sadar saat sudah rubuh terlentang ke atas tanah kalau dia sudah cedera seluruh tubuh. Ia mungkin sadar tak ada sama sekali yang mencapai titik vital organ dalam, namun kacamatanya sudah pecah kedua belah dan _pedang-pedang _itu nyaris mengiris bola matanya. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada pedang sekecil dan seukuran kelopak bunga sakura menyergap padamu sekaligus dalam jumlah_ seratus ribu?_

Shino merasakan darah segar kian membanjir. Dia sama sekali tak mampu bergerak, telinganya pun nyaris tuli karena sedikit banyak menggores sudah bagian dalam telinganya meski tidak sampai gendang telinga.

Sungguh beruntung masih bisa melihat, sungguh beruntung masih bisa mendengar. Itu adalah dua bukti yang bisa menunjukkan bukti bahwa seorang Aburame Shino masih hidup.

Namun apa gunanya hidup segan mati tak mau? Dalam keadaan bak orang lumpuh seperti ini Shino hanya terdiam mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekatinya berhenti tepat di samping kepalanya.

Byakuya mengela nafas sekali,"Berterimakasihlah padaku karena masih kusisakan nafas. Paling tidak untuk dapat melihatku terakhir kali." Tangannya bergerak, mengarah tepat ke dada Shino. Shino menyesakkan nafasnya. _Berat._ Tangan kanan Byakuya yang terbuka itu mengumpulkan titik-titik reiatsu yang berkumpul menjadi sebuah bola berwarna biru.

Dan Shino pun sedemikian paham kalau energi yang sudah terkumpul di atas telapak Byakuya ini sudah teramat cukup untuk mencabut nyawanya sekarang. _Sangat_ cukup.

"Sayonara..." Kalimat itu terucap.

"_Hado no . 33_

_...Sokat-!"_

Sebuah pemandangan luar biasa mengagetkan Byakuya seketika. Shino memandangnya remeh. Susah payah ia bangun dari baringnya, tanah yang dipijaknya sudah banjir darah. Byakuya memandangnya kesal, tangan kanannya tiba-tiba kaku dengan titik hitam yang berkumpul.

_Serangga?_

Menyadari kata yang dianggap laknat itu Byakuya berniat mengambil lagi zanpakutou-nya, namun tak mungkin. Pedangnya-

Pedangnya kaku tak mampu keluar dari sarung._ Sudah ada sekian ratus serangga disana._ Byakuya berniat mengangkat kakinya untuk menendang Shino, namun gerakan badannya terhenti. Serangga-serangga yang muncul -entah dari mana- ini sudah menyegal semua organ geraknya.

Mata coklatnya memicing tajam, Byakuya menggertakkan giginya menahan marah.

"_B-Brengsek... _

_Kau-"_

Shino mengarakan kedua tangannya bergetar, memberikan sebuah isyarat yang membelalakkan kedua mata Byakuya hingga tak mampu berkomentar. _Langit pun dipenuhi serangga. Apa-apaan ini?_

"Meremehkanku adalah kesalahan terbesarmu, Shinigami." Shino kepayahan berkata-kata, kulitnya masih menjadi kran darah yang tak tertutup. "Kau_ salah _ sudah memberikanku kesempatan untuk melawan, kau salah menganggapku akan mati dengan cara ini, kau salah jika beranggapan bisa menghabisiku hanya dengan _jumlah seratus ribu bunga sakura..."_

Byakuya lamat-lamat akhirnya bisa menangkap arti kalimat Shino barusan. Dia tanpa sadar menelan ludah, tatkala Shino yang tersengal-sengal menggerakkan tangannya lagi.

"Karena serangga yang memenuhi langit sekarang ini...

Berjumlah _satu juta serangga!"_

_S-Sial..._

_Orang ini-_

"_**...Mushidama!"**_

Serangga-serangga yang menutupi langit kini berputar, semakin cepat dan merapat. Mengepung sosok Kuchiki Byakuya. Shino perlahan mengatur nafasnya yang terasa semakin terengah-tengah, _celaka._ Cedera di permukaan kulitnya terlampau parah. Kalau lama-lama bisa-

Shino menarik nafasnya panjang, lalu menahannya.

_Sekali saja!_

_Kumohon, serangga-seranggaku. Biarkan diriku bangkit sekali ini saja!_

Semakin cepat-cepat, dan-

"_B-BRENGSEK! SHINOBI KEPARAT!"_

Makian itu lalu berhenti. _Sunyi._

Shino tak merasakan lagi wujud kehadiran Byakuya dalam kepungan serangganya. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya lepas, lega. Lawannya sudah _tiada._

Shino berfirasat luar biasa baik dengan mengizinkan dirinya tidur setelah mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya. Pijakannya serasa kopong, begitu juga matanya.

Namun sedetik sebelum dia benar-benar merasa mengantuk, suara dentuman bak laser diiringi teriakan menyayat langsung memekkakan telinganya hingga mengagetkan dirinya. Berlanjut kemudian dengan hadirnya sesosok makluk dengan dua buah tanduk di kepalanya yang dengan sadis menusukkan pedang hitam tepat di dadanya.

_CRAAASHH!_

Shino mengerang, dia melihat dengan jelas lubang bundar sempurna di dada makhluk yang berwujud bak siluman ini. Berlawanan dengan matanya yang membelalak, Shino sama sekali tidak merasa takut.

Lebih tepatnya tidak_ sempat._

Karena baru sejurus lalu pedang hitam itu menusuk dirinya, dua tanduk di depannya ini sudah mengumpulkan bola merah padat di antaranya sebelum menembakkannya tepat ke arah Shino.

"_SHINOOO!"_

.

.

.

_BLAAAAARR!_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

Ino nyaris terengah-engah, seragam putih ini pastinya menghalangi langkahnya yang tergesa menjauhi barak perawatan darurat. Dalam hati ia mengumpati _Shisou-_nya itu karena sudah mengalokasikan barak pengungsian sejauh itu dari barak pengobatan. Ia hampir berlari 300 meter menjauhi tempatnya barusan dan itu membuat barak yang hanya terdiri dari dinding kayu dan tenda seluas ini sungguh teramat jauh dirasakannya.

Namun dia terus berlari, melewati barisan sekian ninja Konoha yang berdiri siaga. Ruangan itu, _disitu._

Tinggal satu senti lagi ia akan bisa melangkah, namun rencananya toh masih diambang angin. Ino berkacak pinggang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ANBU di depannya ini.

"MASIH BERTANYA?" Ino mencak-mencak. "Aku jauh-jauh datang dari divisi medis karena aku punya _urusan._ Aku ingin bertemu dengan _Nyonya Uchiha!"_

Ino jelas menekankan suaranya di kalimat _Nyonya_ barusan, mengira kalimat itu sudah memberikan makna spesifik pada kedua penjaga pintu. Sepasang ANBU ini berpandangan, lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Y-Ya... Keluarga Hyuuga ada di dalam, tapi kami tak bisa asal mengizinkan seorang pun masuk. Rokudaime-Sama yang memerintahkan begitu."

Dan urat di jidat Ino kian bertambah,

"_Bakayaero da!_ Kalian pikir apa aku _zetsu putih_? Yang seperti itu tidak bakal ada!" Serunya berapi-api. "Kau paham itu?"

"K-Kami mohon maaf." ANBU kedua turut menjelaskan. Suaranya _sedikit_ bergetar. "Kami bukannya tidak percaya tapi-"

"BERISIK!" Umpat Ino. "Apa alasan untuk mengatakan _tidak boleh?"_

"A-Ano... bukankah kalau ada sesuatu yang genting _K_atsuyu Sama akan segera memberitahu, tapi..."

Ino betul-betul menepuk dahinya. Dia sungguh-sungguh kesal.

"Daijobu, Ino-San?"

Suara manis itu menginterupsi pikirannya yang kian berkecamuk, Ino menurunkan tangannya dari dahi dan melihat Sang Pemilik lavender tengah melangkahkah setengah badan keluar tenda. Gadis pirang ini berteriak nyaring.

"Hinata, Sakura-!"

.

.

.

"A-APA ITU -?"

Sebuah teriakan membuat Ino tak jadi mengungkapkan kalimatnya ia menoleh dan mendengar lagi sebuah jeritan tanda bahaya.

"_AWAS!"_

_._

_._

_._

_BLAAAARR!_

.

.

Sebuah suara ledakan membuatnya nyaris jantungan. Ia menunduk dengan menekan kedua telapak tangan di atas kuping. Menekannya karena efek ledakan itu sungguh-sungguh menyakiti pendengarannya. Lamat-lamat Ino menyadari bahwa Hinata juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya tepat disampingnya, kedua ANBU barusan sudah bersiaga di depan.

Dan ia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Sejurus berlalu saat sebuah pemandangan yang memanaskan wajahnya terlihat.

_Tidak._

Sepertinya istilah _melihat_ itu tidak cocok sedikitpun dengan kondisi Ino yang hanya bisa menahan silau akibat sebuah dentuman yang berjarak hanya 20 meter di depannya. Telinganya tidak tuli, namun suara berisik yang menderukan asap dan panas api membuatnya tak bisa merasakan apapun selama beberapa detik.

Hinata memaksakan dirinya untuk bangun juga. Berdiri tepat di samping Ino yang tengah pula membelalakkan matanya.

"I-Ino-San..."

Hinata tak berlanjut dengan kalimatnya barusan. Sadar atau tidak, dua ANBU yang menjaga pintu langsung merapal segel, menutup lubang pintu masuk barak pengungsian. Masih ada lebih 100-an shinobi yang mampu bangkit berdiri, bertahan. Hal serupa dilakukan pula di blok-blok barak yang lain. _Siaga._

"_LINDUNGI PENDUDUK DESA!"_

"_Hai!"_

Suara salah seorang Anbu memaksa Hinata membuka telinganya, berujung pada dirinya mampu mendengar jelas makian seorang Shinobi yang berada di sekian baris di depannya ini.

_Makian._

Sekali lagi makian.

"_BERHENTI DI TEMPAT! SHINIGAMI!"_

_DEEEGH!_

.

.

_S-Shinigami...?_

Hinata tanpa sadar mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam batinnya. Mereka...

_Celaka..._

5 orang berkimono hitam ini berjalan santai. Seorang dengan ular berbodi tulang tengkorak sepanjang 25 M dan rambut merah di genggaman tangannya ini meringis, lalu mendecih kesal. Ular ini meraung perlahan, lalu melingkari _Renji _di sekelilingnya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Kira menepuk dahinya, poni pirangnya bergoyang." Ada seorang gadis dengan tatanan rambut persisi sepertiku di balik kawanan manusia-manusian ini.

Yumichika tertawa renyah, "Hahaha... kau menginginkannya, Kira? Santai saja kita tak akan banyak berkelahi disini."

"Tolong berkonsentrasi pada pengembalian reiatsu milik Renji, Yumichika." Sergah Hisagi. Yang dipanggil namanya mengangguk.

"Serahkan padaku."

Renji membiarkan _BANKAI-_nya mengelung diri. Dia duduk dan membiarkan Yumichika mengalirkan bantuan reiatsu yang memulihkan kekuatannya perlahan-lahan.

Kira mendekati Ikakku yang mengisyaratkan kepalanya pada Hisagi. Hisagi melirik dengan ekor matanya, lalu berteriak suara pada para Shinobi tersisa dengan intonasi yang mampu di dengar bahkan oleh kedua mantan kunoichi ini.

"Oh, maafkan kami. Kami tidak _sungguh-sungguh_ ingin membunuh kok."

Hinata dan Ino sama-sama bisa merasakan keringat dingin menyusuri belakang punggung mereka.

_Orang-orang ini..._

Hinata menelan ludah tepat tatkala Hisagi melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi yang ternyata belum selesai.

"...Mungkin kalian bisa beritahu kami di mana Kyuubi?"

**~~~~TBC~~~**

**Hehehe... gimana ni chap? Mengesalkan? Kurang panjang? Kurang Sadis? Atau...**

**Yang punya uneg-uneg plis klik...**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. CERO!

**_Previous Chapter:_**

_Renji membiarkan BANKAI-nya menggulung diri. Dia duduk dan membiarkan Yumichika mengalirkan bantuan reiatsu yang memulihkan kekuatannya perlahan-lahan._

_Kira mendekati Ikakku yang mengisyaratkan kepalanya pada Hisagi. Hisagi melirik dengan ekor matanya, lalu berteriak keras. Mengeluarkan suara pada para Shinobi tersisa dengan intonasi yang mampu di dengar bahkan oleh kedua mantan kunoichi ini._

"_Oh, maafkan kami. Kami tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin membunuh kok."_

_Hinata dan Ino sama-sama bisa merasakan keringat dingin menyusuri belakang punggung mereka._

_Orang-orang ini..._

_Hinata menelan ludah tepat tatkala Hisagi melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi yang ternyata belum selesai._

"_...Mungkin kalian bisa beritahu kami di mana Kyuubi?"_

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

**Tite Kubo-2001**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2011**

**9th Naruto Shippuden The Movie:**

"**The Hunting of Soul Reaper"**

**12th Chapter:**

"**CERO!"**

**Normal POV**

"Ya Tuhan... apa kita sungguh-sungguh akan mendapatkan Kyuubi di sini, Hisagi? Sepertinya tidak juga?"

Hisagi menoleh pada si empunya suara barusan. _Ikakku _mengorek kupingnya, berpura-pura tak berdosa. Hisagi kembali berpaling pada sekian Shinobi Konoha yang masih bersiaga penuh. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya malas, mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak bisa menyambut dengan baik? Shinobi? Apa kalian tidak mendengar kalimatku barusan? Kami hanya ingin tahu _dimana _Kyuubi berada, apa kalian tidak bisa menjawab?"

Hisagi sadar kalau sebagian besar Shinobi yang di depannya ini sudah mulai digerogoti rasa takut, bagaimana tidak. Sebuah meriam beruntun yang dimuntahkan oleh _Hihio Zabimaru,_ BANKAI milik Renji sudah lebih dari cukup untuk 'membersihkan' jalur hingga mengantarkan mereka ke sini.

Dan orang waras manapun yang sudah menjadi saksi mata akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghadapinya.

_Hanya_ Kyuubi yang mereka inginkan, bukan nyawa shinobi Konoha.

Karena tanpa inti dari Rubah Ekor Sembilan itu, Shinigami tidak akan bisa meneruskan sejarah kehidupannya. _Tidak akan pernah._

Maka dari itu Hisagi mengulangi kembali perkataannya, memastikan kalau mulut Shinobi Konoha yang tadi memakinya masih bisa bersuara.

"Hoi, kalian dengar? Kami mencari peliharaan kami, namanya _Kyuubi."_ Kira menginterupsi pertanyaan Hisagi, membulatkan kedua tangannya di depan mulut seperti megafon.

_"Tidak akan!"_

Jawaban tegas itu menarik perhatian Hisagi dan keempat rekannya,

"Kami tidak akan memberitahukan apapun bagi mereka yang tak berkepentingan masuk desa kami, tanpa izin!" Sergah seorang ANBU. "Kalian sudah membunuh sekian orang dari kami, menghancurkan desa, dan sekarang ingin mengambil Kyuubi? Tidak akan pernah kami izinkan!"

Hisagi mengerutkan kening, dia maju selangkah lalu berorasi.

"Membunuh? Menghancurkan? Apa maksud kalian?" Tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk. "Kami sudah datang kesini dengan penuh rasa santun, meminta baik-baik namun malah diacuhkan. Apa bukan kalian yang tak tahu aturan? Mestinya manusia berakal patut untuk menghormati setiap tamu yang datang, bukan malah mengacungkan senjata seperti itu.

Maka jika kami bertindak lebih kasar, bukankah kalian juga yang harus memperhatikan tingkah laku-kalian? _Menjijikkan_."

Suhu kian memanas.

"K-Kau..."

Seorang ANBU mengerling tajam padanya, tanpa terlihat oleh Hisagi dan keempat rekannya, pepohonan sekitar mereka sudah meledak.

**_DAAAR!DDDAAAAARRRRRR!_**

"_N-Nani?"_

Mau tak mau mereka berlima melompat cepat, menghindari panas kayu yang turut mengejar dengan nyala api merambat. Hisagi menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil saat serangan tidak berlanjut,

Dan sedetik kemudian dia mengetahui apa itu, mereka_ lengah._

Untaian rantai mengikat mereka semua satu demi satu, pintar. Sudah belajar banyak dari pola gerakan lincah mereka sehingga memaksa Jounin dan ANBU bekerja sama mengurai rantai hingga mengikat gerakan Shinigami._ Tak bisa bergerak._

"_SEKARANG!"_

Sebuah perintah mengayunkan rantai yang mengikat itu ke atas tanah, membanting ke lima shinigami itu hingga menimbulkan suara berdebum. Kumpulan api menghilang lantas karena terhisap debu. 12 orang Ninja melompat, melemparkan_ 120 kunai peledak_ tepat ke arah mereka yang terjerembab.

Ikakku yang mendarat paling awal menengadah, terpana sudah melihat hujan peledak yang akan mencabut nyawa mereka dengan segera.

"Tsk! Manusia gila..!

**..._BAN...KAI...!"_**

Sekonyong-konyong putaran reiatsu merah pekat mengalir ke atas, berputar bak tornado sewarna merah darah. Ikakku mengerahkan reiatsunya sekuat tenaga sedetik setelah rekan-rekannya jatuh, mementalkan kunai peledak yang baru saja melayang bak menutup mahatari.

"_A-AWAS!"_

_Bahaya, _kunai yang siap meledak itu terlempar kembali ke arah luar, formasi ANBU dan Jounin langsung kacau balau menghindari kunai yang berdentum ke luar. Barak pengungsian tak diperdulikan lagi, sudah dirancang pula dengan kekkai pelindung.

Tanpa memperhatikan dua kunoichi yang _masih_ diluar.

Ino menjerit, dia menutupi kepalanya reflek untuk menghindar saat sebuah langkah menapak mantap di depannya. _Berputar._

"**_HAKKEISHOU KAITEN!"_**

Sejurus berlalu, Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Mendapati putaran taijutsu khas milik Klan Hyuuga ini tepat di depan matanya mementalkan kembali kunai peledak, meluncur bebas menjauhi mereka.

Dan putaran itu berakhir tepat saat kunai terakhir menabrak pohon. Meledak dan menjatuhkan ranting gemuk ke bumi.

"H-Hinata?"

Gadis lavender yang terpanggil tak mengurangi kewaspadaanya kian, kumpulan urat berkumpul sudah di samping pupilnya.

"Jangan lengah Ino." Tukasnya.

"Aku tak tahu apa kewajban ninja medis sekarang, namun aku hanya bisa berharap masih sempat mendengar _pesanmu_ itu."

Dan perkataan itu membuat Ino membelalakkan matanya, rambut biru tua ini berkibar-kibar. Hinata menatap tajam ke depan memperhatikan putaran reiatsu dahsyat di depan mereka.

"Kita tak punya pilihan lain selain bertarung, Ino. Mereka-!"

**_DUAAAAAASSSSHHH!_**

Ledakan reiatsu dari putaran itu meledak sekali, lalu berhenti. Menginterupsi seketika kalimat Hinata yang spontan melindungi matanya dari terbangan debu dengan tangan, keramaian hilang. Hinata mengembalikan pandangannya, dan dia luar biasa terkejut.

Tidak, bahkan seluruh ninja yang dengan jelas melihat pemandangan ini merasakan sudah jantungnya terlambat berdetak, sekali.

"...**_RYUUMON..._**

**_... HOUZIKIMARU...!"_**

Sosok plontos Ikakku kian ekstrim dengan sebuah pisau besar melindungi bahunya melewati kedua sisi bahu, terhubung kedua sisinya dengan sebuah rantai yang berakhir pada dua belah golok dan pedang besar di tangan kanan dan kiri. Ketiga logam tajam ini bahkan lebih besar bahkan dari tubuh Ikakku sendiri. Disampingnya, Renji kembali hadir dengan BANKAI miliknya, ular tengkorak berambut merah yang akan sewaktu-waktu menembakkan meriam merah pekat yang dengan mudah mampu meluluhlantakkan barisan Shinobi Konoha lagi.

Ino menelan ludah, bahkan Hinata juga.

Membayangkan _tersentuh_ oleh pisau besar yang bahkan melebihi ukuran tubuh adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah lewat di kepala mereka.

Ikakku melemaskan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mematahkannya hingga mengeluarkan suara _krek_ yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding.

"_SIAGA! JANGAN BIARKAN MEREKA MELANGKAH LEBIH JAUH DARI INI!"_

Ikakku mengangkat alis, melirik malas pada Hisagi. Shinobi Konoha kembali membentuk formasi.

"Ck, menyusahkan. Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Hisagi?"

Hisagi mengendikkan bahunya,

"Yah, sepertinya kita semua sudah tahu jawabannya." Dia melirik pada Renji.

"Buka jalannya, Renji."

Shinigami berambut merah ini terkekeh tipis, lalu menyeringai

"Serahkan padaku."

Renji menggerakkan _zanpakotu_-nya hingga bergerak bak cambuk. _BANKAI-_nya meraung keras saat mementalkan sekian Shinobi yang mencoba menghalangi. Mulut _Hihio Zabimaru_-nya terbuka, lamat-lamat mengumpulkan setitik energi merah bundar di depannya, Renji meringis

"**_Hikotsu Tai-!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_BRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK!_**

Renji menatap murka, kata perintah untuk mengeluarkan meriam khas miliknya ini tak jadi terucap. Dia mendecih,

"_N-Nani?"_

Suara patah barusan sungguh mengagetkan semuanya. _Hihio Zabimaru _hancur berserakan, dan pelakunya tak lain...

Hinata menatap sosok ini tak percaya, _byakugan_-nya memperhatikan betul paras lelaki yang baru saja datang di hadapannya ini. Berdiri di atas katak raksasa yang kini tengah memegang kepala Zabimaru. Hinata terpana...

_Naruto? Bukan..._

Dan menyadari sesuatu yang salah, Hinata memperhatikannya baik-baik. Sinar matahari menyilaukan pemandangannya, mata lavendernya memicing, lalu menyadari sesuatu.

_Orang itu..._

"K-Konohamaru...?"

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**_TRAAAANGG!_**

Kakashi menarik nafas lega spontan saat sesercah chakra angin tajam menghalangi gerak pedang hitam yang hampir-hampir smengiris dadanya. Naruto menahan beban gerak pedang Ichigo kuat-kuat, menjaga jarak guna membeli waktu agar gurunya sempat bangun.

Kakashi melompat ke belakang, Naruto menebaskan pedang anginnya sekuat tenaga sekaligus hingga memaksa Ichigo mundur nyaris 4 petak. Naruto mundur,

"_Daijoka, _Kakashi Sensei?"

Kakashi mendesah malas, punggung dengan jubah merah menyala di depannya berdiri kokoh.

"Ya,seperti yang kau lihat. Paling tidak aku merasa yakin Anko masih bisa bertemu denganku setelah ini."

Wasiat _kematian,_ Naruto mendengus.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh, _guru."_ Naruto menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya itu guna memancing kerut dahi gurunya. "Biar aku yang urus dia, guru bantulah saja_ yang disana_."

"Sepertinya_ mereka_ butuh bantuan."

Kakashi memutar kepalanya, dia menghela nafas,

"Baiklah." Katanya. Kakashi menepuk sesaat bahu Hokagenya ini, lalu melompat pergi.

"Jaga dirimu,_ Naruto."_

Ichigo menatap kesal pada Naruto, tanpa aba-aba dia langsung menyerang kembali. Naruto bersiaga,

Ichigo menebas pedangnya menyamping, memaksa Naruto untuk menaruh pedangnya vertikal di sebelah kanan guna bertahan. Ichigo meringis, bertumpu pada kepalan Naruto yang menahan pedang, Ichigo menarik badannya ke atas melawati pedangnya sendiri. Melayangkan tendangan.

Namun kakinya hanya mampu menembus angin, obyek sasarannya menghilang tepat darinya. Ichigo tak celingukan, ia menarik langsung reiatsu-nya memadat ganas pada pedang lalu menebaskannya ke kiri.

"**_GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_BLLAAAAAAARR!_**

.

.

Ledakan terjadi lagi. Naruto berpindah tepat sudah ke belakang Ichigo, mengujamkan pedangnya segaris lurus kedepan.

_TRAAANGG!_

Dan Naruto merasakan ganjil yang mengagetkannya. disembunyikan ekspresinya sejurus, tusukannya barusan hanya membentur mata pedang yang –entah sejak kapan- merintangi jalur serangannya. Naruto menguatkan luapan chakra anginnya, mendesak Ichigo untuk mundur selangkah.

Ichigo sempoyongan, Naruto melemparkan sebuah hiraishin kunai. Ichigo menarik kepalanya kesamping menghindar, dan Naruto tersenyum tipis.

_Kena kau!_

Naruto _sunshin _ke arah dimana dia melemparkan kunainya itu, badannya berputar tepat di atas kepala Ichigo.

Pedang angin berpindah ke tangan kiri, Naruto mengemposkan chakra angin kuat-kuat di atas telapak kanan lalu menghujamkannya tepat ke arah Ichigo.

"**_OODAMA RASENGAN!"_**

Telak, jaminlah.

Putaran angin sebesar tubuh itu menyerbu Ichigo dari balik punggung, menyergap target dengan ganas.

Naruto menggeram murka,targetnya bukanlah tubuh kekar dibalik kimono berdesain jas. Namun reiatsu hitam padat, menyergap tanpa ampun tekanan energi _oodama rasengan_ yang mengganas luar biasa.

"**_GETSUGA TENSHOU!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_DDDAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!_**

.

.

Naruto mendorong terus putaran energi anginnya, berusaha mendesak Ichigo yang bertahan mati-matian bermodalkan sebuah sabetan penuh tekanan reiatsu. Ichigo menyadari tanah yang dia pijak searea dengan posisi dimana Naruto menyerangnya mulai retak perlahan, benturan energi mereka berdua menghancurkan tanah, memaksanya tercabut keluar wilayah teritorial bertarung. Ichigo menggertakkan gigi, menghentakkan sekaligus tebasannya tepat saat Naruto mendorong habis Rasengan-nya.

**.**

**.**

**_BLLLLAAAAAAAAARRRR!_**

**.**

**.**

Ledakan lagi, mementalkan mereka berdua ke dua arah berlawanan, Naruto memastikan lingkup bertarungnya kini tak lagi terbantu karena _hiraisin kunai_ yang masih tertancap terpental sudah mengikuti terpentalnya retakan tanah.

_Tak ada pilihan._

_Serangan langsung!_

Naruto menapak kakinya keras sekali, melemparkan dirinya sejauh 2 depa. Kembali pada posisi dimana dia beradu tenaga dalam barusan. Mata senninnya menatap tajam pupil coklat di depannya.

Naruto mengetahui sesuatu.

_Apa ini?_

Naruto sadar ada yang salah. Mereka sudah bertarung sejak tadi, dan entah kenapa dia menyadari ada sesatu yang ganjil. Paling tidak untuk saat ini.

_Kenapa dia bisa mengelak dari seranganku begitu mudah?_

Naruto mencoba menganalisa kejadian sejak awal, namun tetap tak mendapati sesuatu yang aneh. Dia sudah kembali pada mode Sennin karena Naruto tahu akan sudah cukup meladeni Ichigo hanya dengan mode ini. Kekuatan fisiknya dengan chakra kyuubi yang tergabung dalam mode sennin dapat dengan mudah meruntuhkan sebuah bukit, Naruto paham itu dan tahu kalau dia tidak membutuhkannya.

Namun entah kenapa terhitung dari pertama kali mereka bertarung di atas benteng hingga barusan dua kali dihindari serangannya Naruto merasakan sebuah firasat buruk.

_Apa dia bisa mendeteksi?_

Naruto memutarkan pedangnya, kembali beradu sekian tebasan dengan Ichigo.

**_TRRAANNG! TRINGG! TRAAAANNG! TRRRKK!_**

_Tidak, tipe pendeteksi manapun itu bukan masalah. Tak ada yang lebih cepat dari cahayaku!_

**_TRRRRRKKKKKKK!_**

Naruto bertahan dengan pedang angin, Ichigo menatap balik sang Rokudaime tajam. Lalu berkelakar,

"Sampai kapan kau akan berusaha menganalisaku, Kyuubi?" Naruto tanpa sadar membulatkan kedua matanya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ichigo kembali melontarkan komentar.

"Kupikir kau cukup pintar untuk mencari tahu 'kenapa'. Namun ternyata kau _tidak seperti yang kuduga."_

Kalap sudah Naruto. Meski dia masih mampu menahan diri, namun berdiam diri dalam jarak wajah kurang dari 20 senti sambil mendengarkan hinaan sungguh berbahaya.

Naruto tahu dia _bodoh,_ dan dia teramat benci mendengar ada siapapun yang mengulangi kata-kata itu hingga berujung pada bengkaknya kuping. Naruto mendorong sekuat mungkin Ichigo , mementalkannya ke belakang.

"Huft!" Seru Ichigo. Naruto yang mendarat dengan posisi rendah, memberikan kesempatan pada Ichigo untuk melemaskannya otot lehernya sebentar.

"Marah?"

Naruto sudah berdiri tegak saat balik bertanya.

"Apa itu pertanyaan?"

Ichigo mendecih. Dia menepuk kepalanya, Naruto menghela nafasnya pula. Mereka tak kunjung bergerak.

Naruto berpikir, mencoba menganalisa.

Naruto sungguh yakin ada_ sesuatu _yang terjadi. Namun apa?

Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa memastikan apa _itu_ karena secara fisik dan mental Naruto sungguh siap. Sudah sekian kali ia nyaris mencabut nyawa _Shinigami Daiko _di depannya ini, namun sungguh sekarang ada _sesuatu_ yang bahkan sungguh membuatnya heran. Sebelum bertarung Naruto sudah menjatuhkan mental mereka sekali hanya dengan _tatapan_. Sudah jelas!

Dan karena sesuatu yang menurut Naruto tak bisa dilihat itu, Naruto sedikit merasa panas. Terlebih lagi Ichigo barusan langsung bisa membaca situasi perasaannya barusan.

Naruto menarik nafasnya, membuangnya sekali lagi.

Belum sedetik saat dia sudah melontarkan badannya kembali kedepan. Ichigo dengan –entah apa yang- membuatnya lantas turut melejit meladeni pedang angin Naruto dengan zanpakutou-nya.

**_TRRRRAAAAAAKKKKK!_**

Sekali lagi Naruto bertahan, pedang hitam pekat di depan hidungnya ini sungguh membuat jengkel. Dalam hati dia menunggingkan senyum.

_Hft! mau adu intelektual, Shinigami?_

Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di bersilang dengan telunjuk yang mengarah sejajar di atas mata pedang. Ichigo belum bisa menyadari sesuatu apapun saat 3 bunshin sudah muncul mengepungnya dari arah mata angin tersisa lalu menusukkan pedang angin tepat menembus dagingnya.

**_CRRAAAAASSSHH!_**

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba POV**

"_UAKH...!"_

"Neji!"

Kiba menyambut Neji yang jatuh terbentur lutut dengan tanah, nyaris berlutut. Darah segar termuntahkan sudah, Shikamaru menggertakkan giginya murka.

"_CK!"_ Kalimat spontan yang keluar dari mulut Kiba seketika, mereka mundur membopong Neji yang terluka sekujur tubuhnya.

"Neji, kau baik saja-Hei!"

Neji mengerang, telapak kakinya masih menapak tanah. Dia masih mampu berdiri, dilepaskannya rangkulan Kiba dari bahunya.

"Hh, a-Aku baik saja, Hh..." tangannya bergerak ke bibir, menarik sekali hingga menghapus jejak darah merah dari pinggirnya.

_Sial... _Neji menggerutu._ Tubuhku..._

Neji tahu benar kalau jurus barusan sudah membuatnya cedera bukan main. Kakinya bergetar luar biasa, dia tahu kalau sekarang badannya sudah sampai pada batasnya.

_Jurus tadi..._

_Kurohitsugi-UKH!_

Teriakan Ukitake barusan kembali terngiang-ngiang, saat dimana Kyoraku melontarkan _BUSHOGAMA,_ mengadukan putaran angin yang dibalas dengan _Gatsuuga_ seketika setelah Neji memutar balik jurus angin itu dengan Hakkeishou Kaiten. Shikamaru masih sibuk dengan kontrol bayangannya mengejar Ukitake saat tanpa disadari jari Ukitake bergerak tepat ke arah Neji yang baru menyelesaikan jurus pertahanannya.

"_Hado no. 90..._

**_...Kurohitsugi!"_**

Dan nahas, jurus itu benar-benar dirancang bahkan untuk _membunuh. _Shikamaru dan Kiba yang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hanya bisa terpana melihat rekannya terkurung dalam sebuah kotak hitam yang menusukkan sekian tombak tenaga dalam.

Tragis, Neji tak bisa menghindar sama sekali. Jurus tadi benar-benar menyiksanya hingga serasa ke organ paling dalam tubuh meski hanya berupa _reiatsu_. Neji menahan nyeri sekali lagi, lalu memuntahkan darah.

"_Ukh-A-Akh!"_

Akamaru mengendus dengan rasa takut. Kiba menggeram, Ingin rasanya memaki lagi.

"He, sepertinya sudah cukup, begitu. Ukitake?" Tukas Kyoraku. Membuat Kiba sontak mengangkat kepalanya. _Orang ini tidak akan main-main._ Batin Kiba. Dia melirik sekilas pada Neji yang menahan dadanya dengan tangan, sadar kalau untuk sekarang ini dia tak bisa lagi bertarung. Kiba menelan ludah. Ia tak bisa bernafas.

Serangan bertubi-tubi dari mereka berdua sungguh sedari tadi tak bisa membuat Kiba dan Neji _mampu_ bernafas.

"_Sokka._ Ayo kita habisi sekarang dan bantu Ichigo-Kun."

Si rambut putih menjawab sudah pertanyaan Kyoraku. Kyoraku mengangkat sedikit ujung topi jeraminya.

"Aku mulai duluan,"

Kalimat barusan tadi lebih terdengar sebagai bisikan. Kiba menajamkan kupingnya lagi,

**_._**

**_._**

**_CRRAAAAAAAAASSHH!_**

**.**

**.**

Sebercak darah yang melompat di udara memancing Neji dan Shikamaru untuk berpaling ke sebuah arah, memaksa mereka untuk melihat suatu pemandangan yang membuat mereka merinding bak mengiris kulit.

Sebuah golok besar menusuk tepat di tengah perut Kiba, Kyoraku mengangkat badan Kiba sebelum mencabut pedangnya kembali. Neji memandang tak percaya.

_Sial, bagaimana bisa?_

Shikamaru membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari . Sosok Kyoraku tak sepenuhnya berada di atas tanah, namun-

_T-Tidak mungkin...!_

_Itu bayang-_

**_._**

**_._**

**_CRAAAAAASSSHH!_**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah tebasan yang datang menyusul tak sempat memberikan Shikamaru waktu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, kali ini Neji yang roboh dengan tebasan melintang di dada. Shikamaru merinding.

_Dia-_

_BUAGH!_

Kyoraku melancarkan tendangannya pada Shikamaru, membuat pemuda ini menahan nyeri pada ulu hatinya sebelum memuntahkan sebercak cairan putih. Shikamaru nyaris berlutut tatkala Kyoraku menendangnya lagi tepat di wajah, mementalkannya dua meter sebelum berakhir dengan mendarat secara tidak nyaman di atas tanah.

"_UKH! AKH-!"_

_DAGH!_

Shikamaru yang baru saja merasakan kepalanya menyentuh tanah sadar kalau kali ini ada sebuah telapak kaki yang dengan kasar menginjak kepalanya. Belum mampu bernafas saat sebuah kalimat mengusik pendengarannya, membuatnya membelalakkan kedua mata.

"_Hadō no. 63..._

_.**...Raikōhō!"**_

Rambatan kilat kekuningan muncul sedetik, melintas di depan mata sewarna onyx yang pias.

**_BLAAAARR!_**

**~~~~4LP~~~**

**Sasuke POV**

Sasuke membuka-matanya lembat-lambat. Bau hangus masih tercium di hidungnya. Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya, tak ada _pijakan._

_CIH!_

Yamamoto mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. Sasuke mengerang menahan luka bakar yang hampir meninggalkan bercak di seluruh tubuhnya, pedangnya masih tergenggam di tangan kanan.

Namun apa daya, kekuatannya genggamannya ini dia yakin tak bisa meladeni Yamamoto lebih jauh.

_S-Sial..._

Yamamoto sadar akan suatu hal. "Masih mau bertarung, _eh?"_Gertaknya. Sasuke menggeram.

"Cih, pak tua brengsek. Kau pasti takut khan mau membunuhku?"

Ungkapan hinaan yang bagus, Yamamoto melempar sudah badan Sasuke yang lemas ke udara. Membiarkannya mendarat di lutut Yamamoto hingga menimbulkan suara berderak.

"_A-AKH-"_

_._

_._****

**_BRAAAAKKK!_**

**_._**

**_._**

Belum ada sedetik Sasuke mendarat di atas lutut Yamamoto, orang tua ini menendang Sasuke hingga terpental sejauh 5 meter. Sasuke mendarat telungkup, menahan sakit dengan mengambil segenggam tanah. Tiga tulang rusuk yang dirasanya patah semakin menjadi-menjadi. Sasuke merintih.

_Akh-Ukh...!_

_SREK! SET!_

Langkah Kaki Yamamoto terdengar lagi. Sasuke sembari menahan nyeri akibat patah tulang sadar akan aliran darah yang muncul perlahan dari pinggir bibirnya.

_S-Sial..._

Kata-kata Yamamoto seakan terputar ulang.

**Flashback ON**

**Sasuke POV**

Orang tua ini berlari cepat, tidak. Mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan _terbang_ dari pada berlari. Pedang apinya berkobar jelas di tangan kanan, dia menebaskan pedangnya padaku.

**_._**

**_._**

**_TRRRAAAAAKK!_**

_._

_._

**_CIP! CIIP! CIIP!_**

Kulancarkan _chidori shouken_, menahan tepat gerak tebasan pedangnya yang serasa bak gempuran bogem. Beban berat ini kutahan sejenak, lalu meringis.

Tangan Susano'o bergerak mengambil Yamamoto. Mengurung dirinya dalam sebuah kepalan lalu mengangkat dirinya ke atas. Shinigami sebelah lengan ini tak lantas berusaha melepaskan diri. Aku mengedipkan mata kiriku sesaat.

_Jurus pertama._

**_AMATERASU!_**

Gelombang api hitam muncul dari titik atas kepala Yamamoto. Si tua bangka ini tak terlihat lagi wajahnya karena tertutup sudah dengan kobaran api hitam. Susano'o melepaskan jasad Yamamoto yang terbakar Amaterasu. Badannya jatuh dengan suara berderak tipis di atas tanah. Aku tersenyum sombong.

Sedetik usai aku menatap kobaran api hitam yang mulai berlanjut ke atas tanah. Sharingan-ku membaca tiap-tiap pergerakan chakra di sana, memastikan.

_Tak ada api yang lebih bisa membakar Amaterasu._

Kesimpulan baik, orang sebodoh apapun akan tahu itu sebagai jawabannya.

Namun ada sebuah alasan yang membuatku masih berdiri di sini, memandang sosok Shinigami yang tengah terbakar api hitam. Dan kalau kau mau tahu alasannya...

_Bau kematian._

Selama pertarungan tadi yang bahkan tak terlewati hingga 5 menit sama sekali aku benar-benar merasakannya. Hawa pembunuh yang teramat santer dari dalam dirinya sungguh membuat dalam relung gelap hatiku yang paling dalam merasakannya kembali, dan semakin lama semakin kuat. _Bau kematian._

Aku tak menyangka bisa merasakan bau yang terkesan dekat masuk kubur hanya dengan bertarung dengan Shinigami ini. _Ck!_

Aku memakai Susano'o, namun dia melawanku seakan aku tak menggunakan pelindung apapun. Aku jengah sedari tadi, namun di sisi lain beruntung.

Karena mungkin aku sudah merasakan patah_ 3 tulang rusuk_ kalau tidak memakai raga Susano'o.

Beberepa detik selanjutnya, aku mematikan raga Susano'o. Menghilangkan sosok _reiki_ terkuat ini dari tubuhku dengan melangkah berbalik, berjalan. Pertarunganku usai sudah. Kakashi Sensei sepertinya kewalahan di sana, akan segera kubantu.

Dan baru saja akan melompat, sebuah tinju menghantam telak dada kananku dari arah belakang. Melayangkanku setengah meter ke udara selama _sedetik_ sebelum aku sadar akan bercak darah yang lantas keluar membanjir sekepalan tangan dari mulut. Kusempatkan diriku menoleh kebelakang, dan kedua sharingan-ku melotot sudah.

_T-TIDAK MUNGKIN!_

.

.

.

.

_KRREEKKKK...KRRRRAAAAKK!_

Suara itu menginterupsi pandanganku, kabur sejenak.

_Tulang rusukku-AKH!_

Yamamoto kulihat melancarkan tinjunya tepat ke arah tadi. Mataku membulat hebat, dan dengan sangat cepat, tangan kosongnya mengarah tepat ke leherku, _mencekiknya._

"A-...Akh..."

Suaraku tercekat luar biasa, tak mampu berbicara hingga sulit bernafas. Sepasang sharingan-ku menatap Yamamoto dengan susah payah. Shinigami tua ini tak berkata apapun. Aku terengah-engah,

_WUUF...WUUF..._

Susano'o kembali muncul, kali ini aku tak bermain-main lagi. Luka dalam disertai patah tulang di tiga titik sudah membuatku jera.

_Jurus kedua..._

**_TOTSUKA NO TSURUGI!_**

Pedang penyegel itu bangkit, muncul dari tangan ketiga Susano'o. Yamamoto hanya mendelik sedetik sebelum serta merta kutusukkan pedang reiki itu penuh kekuatan pada dadanya menembus punggung. Kurasakan perlahan dengan sharingan-ku betapa chakra sosok tua ini perlahan lenyap, lamat-lamat dan-

_N-NANI?_

"_Reiki, huh?"_

Kalimat pendek keluar dari bibir yang terhiasi jenggot putih panjang, benar-benar membuatku jantungan setengah mati. Yamamoto terkekeh tipis, aku merinding kaku.

_T-Tidak mungkin!_

"..._Amaterasu, Totsuka no Tsurugi, Tsukuyomi..._Hingga _Izanagi_ adalah nama-nama penuh kenangan yang benar-benar telah membuatku serasa kembali ke masa lalu. Tidak salah kau bertarung denganku, _Uchiha!"_

_DDEEEEEGHH!_

_Dia tahu nama keempat jurusku..._

_Dia tahu Uchiha?_

_KENAPA-?_

Belum usai sudah pertanyaanku terontar, Yamamoto kembali menginterupsi dengan kalimat yang sungguh membuatku takut. Bau _itu_ kembali hadir, namun kali ini aku tak merasakan sedikitpun aura tantangan dari situ. Aku benar-benar merasa –entah kenapa- _akan benar-benar mati._

_Bau kematian. _Bau itu kentara mengental dengan kalimat pendek berikut,

"...Tentu saja aku tahu..."

Kedua mataku membulat sempurna sudah.

_Dia tahu apa yang aku pikirkan!_

"...Karena aku hidup sezaman dimana anak sulung pertapa sennin _dulu hidup!"_

Tangan Yamamoto menjatuhkan diriku melayang, aku tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Telingaku hanya menangkap suara berdesir tatkala pedang berapi Yamamoto mengibas badanku, menggoreskan sayatan dalam di kulit disertai panas yang memanggang luar biasa.

"**_...TAIMATSU..."_**

Tebasan itu mengobarkan api yang luar biasa kuat. Memanaskan udara hingga bagian terdalam organ tubuhku, aku tercengang.

Badanku _terbakar._

**FLASHBACK Off**

Aku menggenggam tanah dengan kesal. Yamamoto melangkah padaku, _tamat sudah._

_Aku akan mati di sini._

Sayup-sayup aku mendengarkan sebuah bising yang terkesan seperti benda melayang. Berwarna merah darah pekat luar biasa yang menabrak habis langsung Yamamoto, membuatku mengejang.

**~~~~4LP~~~**

"**_RAIKIRI!_**

Kyoraku menahan laju _pedang petir_ Kakashi dengan _Raikoho_. Sejurus saja karena dua petir –kuning dan biru- itu langsung tertelan oleh salah satu. Ukitake sadar kalau rekannya dalam masalah, dia turut merangsek maju.

"_Hado no. 33_

_...**Sokatsui!"**_

Bulatan energi padat berwarna biru melesat sudah pada Kakashi yang sedikit lagi akan mencabut nyawa Kyoraku, dan-

_BOOF!_

"**_Doton: Doryuheki!"_**

Dinding tanah muncul dari bunshin yang terpanggil oleh Kakashi. Menghalangi laju _Sokatsui_ telak. Ukitake lengah, sebuah putaran dari arah kanan menyambarnya habis.

"**_GATSUUGA!"_**

_Tsk! Brengsek!_

_._

_._

**_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR!_**

_._

_._

Kyoraku menyusul Ukitake melompat mundur, keduanya cedera sempurna sudah. Haori mereka jadi korban dengan hasil sobekan. Kakashi menyempatkan diri mengambil Shikamaru yang terbujur di atas tanah sebelum kembali pada posisinya semula, dan secara tak sengaja kedua matanya membulat.

"_K-Kiba? Daijoka?"_

"Aku baik saja, _Sensei."_ Serunya. Tangannya ditaruh di atas perut. " Aku tak perduli dengan cederaku sekarang, pokoknya aku tak rela kebagian darah sisa Shinigami ini."

Kakashi masih terkejut, jelas-jelas hampir mandi darah namun dengan santainya merangsek seperti tadi. Dia menghela nafas, di bahunya Shikamaru mengerang. Berontak untuk turun.

"T-Turunkan aku, Sensei..."

Kakashi tak menginterupsi, instingnya mengatakan kalau Shikamaru sama keras kepalanya dengan Kiba paling tidak untuk saat ini. Dia menurunkan Shikamaru dari bahunya, menapakkannya di atas tanah sesaat sebelum mendengar suara,

"_J-Jangan tinggalkan aku- UKH!"_

Neji bangkit perlahan dari baringnya. Tanahnya banjir darah.

Kiba mendesah,

"Tak ada pilihan lain. Shikamaru, kau tetaplah menjagaku dengan _Kagenui._ Awasi pergerakan mereka dan jaga Neji baik-baik."

Mendengar kalimat barusan membuat Kakashi mampu merasakan sebutir jagung basah melintasi pipinya.

"_Bakaeyaro!_ Kau ini-"

"-Aku akan mengeluarkan _kartu AS."_

Dan Kakashi tercengang sudah. Sedetik lantas ia tak mampu berkomentar lagi. Kiba menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dipalingkan sedikit wajahnya pada Kakashi lantas bergumam,

"Sensei, kali ini biarkan kami yang menghabisi mereka. Kami pasti_ menang._"

Kakashi menghilangkan kerutan wajahnya lantas hanya mampu menghela nafas,

"Terserah kalian saja." Gumamnya "Akan ku-_support _kalian dari sini dengan _Mangekyou Sharingan_."

Shikamaru kian berkelakar mendengar instruksi dai Kiba, malas.

"_Ck, mendokusai. _Kalau kau mati Naruto akan marah besar karena tak akan mendapatkan lagi rekan untuk _berjudi_."

Kiba meringis,

"Payah, kalau aku mati paling-paling Ino akan nangis darah karena kau juga akan mengikutiku masuk kubur bersama _mereka."_

Gantian Shikamaru yang meringis, namun sedetik kemudian ia nyaris terperangah melihat Neji menepuk bahu Kiba dari balik punggung.

"B-Bodoh...

...Kau ingin melihat Tenten menahan rasa senangnya karena aku masih hidup?

Biarkan aku melangkah sekali lagi."

"Ya Tuhan..." Kiba menepuk kepalanya, "Aku sadar betul kalau dua orang rekanku yang sedang bertarung sekarang adalah orang terjenius antara ke 12 rookie, namun ternyata soal cinta mereka benar-benar bodoh."

Kakashi menutup matanya sejurus, membukanya kemudian.

"Neji."

Kakashi memanggil pendek, memancing yang empunya nama untuk menoleh.

"Tak usah paksakan chakramu yang sekarang untuk Byakkugan. Cukup fokuskan pada serangan, biar _aku_ yang ambil urusan visual."

"_Wakarimasta, Sensei..."_

Neji menahan senyumnya, membiarkan Kiba dan Akamaru melompat menerjang Kyoraku dan Ukitake yang baru saja melejitkan diri mereka pula.

_GUK!_

Sebuah gonggongan melengkapi panggilan Kiba, tangannya merogoh sepasang pil, dilemparkannya sebutir pada Akamaru yang lantas menyambut sebelum ditelannya bulat-bulat butir hitam Hyorogan.

"_Ikuze!_ Akamaru!"

Ukitake Selangkah maju di depan Kyoraku, bersiap dengan telapak yang menghadap ke arah Kiba

"_Bakudo no. 61..._

**_... Rikujōkōrō!"_**

6 Pilar reiatsu kuning terang menyergap Kiba yang baru saja menyelesaikan _kontraknya._ Kyoraku masih merasa di atas angin saat melontarkan mantra

"_Hadō no. 88..._

_.**.. Hiryugekizokushintenraiho!"**_

Tangan Kyoraku terpenuhi dengan titik pusat reaitsu biru yang memadat, lalu meluncur tepat ke arah Kiba dengan tekanan bak halilintar.

_Ledakan lagi._

"**_Inuzuka Ryuu, JINJU KONBI HENGE: SOTORO!"_**

Bumi serasa bergetar. Dan di balik ledakan itu, sesosok anjing putih raksasa berkepala dua muncul. Membuat Ukitake yang meluncurkan jurus penyegel barusan membelalakkan matanya lengah,

"_I-Itu-"_

Dan kalimatnya terinterupsi sudah, sepasang totok yang diikuti dengan_ 126_ pukulan yang menghancurkan 64 titik peredaran tenaga dalam Ukitake dalam tempo kurang dari semenit. Ukitake menahan derita sesaat yang serasa menghancurkan seluruh organ dalamnya itu dengan setitik darah dari mulut.

"**_Jyuukenhou: HAKKEROKUJUYUNSHOU!"_**

"_Ukitake!"_

Kyoraku menyadari maut yang akan dengan sangat mudah menginterupsi jalur nyawa rekannya. Dia baru akan bergerak saat seberkas putaran bak pusaran topan sebesar bukit mengejar dirinya. _HANCUR._

**_._**

**_._**

**_DRRRAAAAAAAAAKKK!_**

**.**

**.**

Bak gempuran bor, Kiba melesakkan dirinya penuh-penuh melewat Kyoraku. Sang kapten divisi 8 bertahan mati-matian dengan kedua goloknya. Namun nahas,

Putaran taijutsu ryuujin khas klan Inuzuka yang dikeluarkan dengan daya maksimum sudah melewati batas beban yang mampu ditahan oleh _Shikai_ milik Kyoraku. Sebelah _zanpakutou-_nya retak.

_Celaka..._

Kiba kembali beputar, _puncak._

"**_GAROOGA!"_**

Kyoraku tak ada pilihan, Ukitake sudah nyaris jatuh. Dia mendecih diantara nafasnya yang bak terancam ajal.

"_BAN...KAI..."_

_Terlambat..._

_._

_._

**_BRRRAAAAAAAAAKKK!_**

.

.

Suara tabrakan brutal menghilangkan suasana bertarung. Kyoraku tak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan _BANKAI-_nya saat terkunci dengan _bayangan _lalu digempur penuh stamina fisik setajam taring yang menghajar tepat dirinya. Kyoraku rubuh. Mulutnya melontarkan darah sekali.

_S-Sial..._

Ukitake mengerang pula, badannya mengikuti arah gravitasi. 128 totokan sudah menghancurkan hampir semua yang ia punya. Neji jelas kelelahan, cedera tubuhnya diseluruh tubuh dengan tebasan yang melintang dada kembali menyiksa. Neji muntah darah sekali, lalu ambruk dengan tangan bertahan di tanah.

"_Neji!"_

Kiba dan Akamaru mendarat, baru akan membopong Neji tatkala tiba-tiba rasa nyeri akibat luka tusuk yang menusuk dada kembali muncul. Kini keadaan mereka berdua tak jauh beda, sama-sama memuntahkan darah dari mulut dengan ekspresi menahan sakit.

"_UKH-OHOK!"_

Tangan Kiba yang bergetar menahan jatuh tubuhnya dengan memegang Akamaru. Kakashi terburu-buru mendekati, Kakashi sadar tak bisa berbuat banyak. Namun ia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu.

"_Ck!"_

"Bertahanlah, Kiba! Neji!" Shikamaru turut mendampingi. Paling tidak, dia yang punya cedera paling ringan di antara mereka berempat.

"Sensei, ayo kit-"

_Sebuah suara._

Shikamaru menoleh mengikuti gerakan Kakashi yang spontan berpaling pada arahnya suara. _Ledakan._

Dan ledakan ini tak cukup diwakili dengan ledakan-ledakan yang sudah terjadi sebelumnya. Pertama berlangsung sangat keras, _disana-!_

_NARUTO!_

Beberapa hitungan saja sudah berlalu kemudian, pindah ke tempat dimana Shino baru usai menghabisi musuhnya. _Merah darah, Pekat menyala._

_SHINO!_

_CRAAAASHH!_

Dan tepat pada suara terakhir yang dia dengar, Shikamaru menoleh. Dan sungguh-sungguh _itu_ adalah_ mimpi buruk._

Telinganya baru bergeser 45 derajat saat tumpahan darah kian menyebar dari 3 orang rekannya barusan. Sosok _itu,_ dengan sepasang tanduk besar diantara wajahnya yang bak iblis berwarna putih bercorak. Rambutnya oranye panjang dengan dada yang berlubang bundar sempurna. Shikamaru sempat melihat Akamaru yang melompat marah padanya sebelum sosok itu menebaskan_ pedang hitamnya_lagi. Menjatuhkan Akamaru yang lantas menggelepar menyusul 3 Shinobi yang lebih dulu jatuh. Shikamaru berteriak keras,

_"SIAAAAAAALLL!"_

Diambang maut teman-temannya Shikamaru nekad. Baru akan melancarkan segel _kagenui shibari_ saat dengan mata onyx-nya yang kelam Shikamaru melihat jelas sosok itu tak memperdulikan sedikitpun keberadaannya. Sosok itu menunduk, membiarkan titik merah menyala berkumpul di antara keduanya. _Merah darah, pekat menyala._

Dan sebelum Shikamaru menyadari betapa dua ledakan yang terjadi sebelum _dia_ menebaskan pedangnya itu telah membuat jagat pertarungan memanas bak hawa neraka, Shikamaru paham seksama kalau sepasang ledakan yang barusan dia lihat dengan sosok ini sungguh berhubungan, _tak salah lagi._

Hingga akhirnya tepat sudah kedua tangannya menyatu membentuk segel, sungguh dia sadari tak ada bayangan sedikitpun yang keluar. Jurusnya tak kian berungsi karena bola merah yang memadat itu lantas tersembur dalam seuntai laser merah darah yang membantai habis mereka semua.

Shikamaru hanya terdiam, tanpa teriakan.

Suara ledakan kemudian, _lagi._

**~~~~4LP~~~**

_BOOF!_

3 bunshin muncul, mengagetkan Ichigo yang baru mulai menghindar. Perutnya tertusuk tepat menyusul dengan 2 tikaman lain yang mengikuti, chakra angin memanjang dari pedang menembus kulit dan daging. Ichigo tersegel, dia sempoyongan.

"_UKH! U-UAKH!"_

Tertikam pisau angin di tiga posisi berlainan sudah cukup untuk menciptakan cedera dalam. Ichigo nyaris rubuh, pegangannya pada pedang sudah goyah. Naruto melompat ke belakang, membiarkan dirinya lengah.

_Tinggal sekali lagi..._

Naruto tak akan membuang kesempatan ini, habis sudah. Dan dia _akan _menang.

Ichigo mendongak ke atas.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya. Tiga bunshin lain sudah hilang berganti dengan sepasang bunshin yang berada di kanan kiri Naruto, lalu turut lenyap.

"**_Fuuton: RASENSHURIKEN!"_**

Ichigo terperangah, luka di tiga titik yang menembus daging memang tak terlalu parah. Namun chakra angin yang turut memutus sel-sel tubuh dalamnya di sekitar luka tusukan seakan menambah derita. Dia meringis. Putaran chakra angin super padat yang berdisain planet terlempar sempurna ke arahnya.

_Tak ada pilihan lain._

Ichigo menarik lagi topeng hollownya, melontarkan staminanya luar biasa jauh hingga sesaat mampu melupakan rasa sakit akibat luka tusuk. Sejurus Naruto menyadari hal sosok Ichigo berubah aneh, shappirenya membulat tatkala mendapati pupil yang dibalik topeng berubah warna.

_Matanya-_

Dan bahkan belum sempat Naruto mengambil kesimpulan, Ichigo sudah mengumpulkan sekuat mungkin reiatsu hitam pekatnya di mata pedang. Lalu menyambut _RasenShuriken _dengan sebuah tebasan murka.

"...**_GETSUGA...-"_**

Naruto sadar sekarang.

_Suaranya-_

"**_...TENSHOU!"_**

Tidak, bukan tebasan.

Ichigo kini melesatkan pusat energi miliknya pada tebasan hingga melesatkan tekanan reiatsu yang melejit bak tembakan meriam. _RasenShuriken_ meluncur terus sempurna hingga bersalaman dengan padat reiatsu yang membentuk pola bulan sabit.

.

.

**_GLLAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR! DDDDDRRRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTT!_**

**_._**

**_._**

Suara itu kian berbenturan, berisik dan menyesakkan udara. Kedua pihak merasakan kesal yang sama. Naruto memaki,

"_BRENGSEK!"_

Naruto melompat, mengambil celah melewati udara sekitar mereka yang terbakar karena suhu kedua jurus mematikan. Ichigo bertahan dari hawa ledakan dengan menaruh lengannya di depan muka, _membelakanginya._ Naruto bersiap lagi.

Namun sejurus sebelum dia sempat membentuk kembali segel _kagebunshin,_ Sebuah hawa dingin yang sejenak menurunkan suhu oksigen yang dia hirup membuatnya terhenyak. Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang_ datang._

Naruto tak jadi membentuk segel, tanpa menoleh dia langsung melompat ke atas. Naruto melirik jejak angin di bawahnya, _beku._

"**_HORYU SENBI!"_**

Teriakan sederhana yang mengiringi sayatan melintang, meninggalkan semburat es horizontal di udara, Naruto tercengang.

Orang ini, _dia-_

Tangan mungil itu berkelebat lagi, kali ini mengayun ke atas. Melanjutkan secarik pola es yang mengikuti udara beku sebelumnya dengan garis vertikal lurus ke atas, mengejar Naruto ke atas.

"**_ZEKKU!"_**

_Cih!_

Naruto tak memikirkan lagi untuk menghindar, dia melirik sejenak ke belakangnya. Ichigo dalam topeng hollow sudah melihatnya, _sial._

Mau dua lawan satu?

_Akan kulayani!_

Es yang memburu menantang Naruto untuk berfikir. Di depannya ada Hitsugaya yang mengambil kesempatan sekali tadi untuk membokong, sementara di belakangya ada Ichigo yang tengah mempersiapkan diri pasca ledakan barusan. Naruto memperhatikan bekas luka yang tercetak di perut dan dada Hitsugaya lekat-lekat, sejurus kemudian dia mengerutkan dahi.

_Regenerasi kecepatan tinggi, eh?_

Apapun yang sudah terjadi, Naruto tak mau lagi ambil pusing. Memang sengaja dia mengurangi daya putar _Oodama Rasengan _tatkala tadi karena sungguh ia ingin menguji, namun jawabannya?

Naruto belum dapat menemukannya.

Udara mendingin seiring dengan keberadaan Hitsugaya yang hadir dengan _BANKAI_ miliknya. Naruto mengumpulkan sejurus chakra angin, membalas tekanan es itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"**_RASENGAN!"_**

Pola es yang menyerupai mirip ekor naga itu hancur, Naruto menarik nafas sejenak. Lantas sebuah serangan dari belakang membuatnya sontak berpaling.

.

.

**_TRRRAAAANNGG!_**

.

.

Ichigo dengan topeng hollow menutupi wajahnya bertatap muka lagi dengan Naruto. Naruto menahan serangan pedang Ichigo sedetik sebelum menyilangkan kedua telunjuknya.

_Kagebunshin no Jutsu!_

Jurus bayangan lagi. Tak mau lagi mendapatkan kekalahan akibat sebuah jurus _konyol,_ Ichigo menarik dirinya ke belakang, langsung.

Dia meringis, sepasang bunshin yang muncul terdiam menganggur. Ichigo merasa rencananya akan berhasil. Mata kuningnya melirik ke atas, memperhatikan dengan seksama.

Dan sungguh-sungguh, pemandangan _itu_ membuatnya kecewa. Ichigo mengerem laju mundurnya, lalu benar-benar membulat kedua matanya. Dia tegang.

_Celaka..._

Dirinya kalut bukan main. Ichigo menelan ludah sekali sebelum berteriak,

"_TOSHIRO!"_

Namun dengan kejamnya takdir berkata lain, formasi dadakan yang terjalin antara kapten divisi 10 dan _shinigami daiko_ ini belum terpenuhi secara kontak batin. Naruto melakukan perubahan sifat pada jurusnya lagi, lalu melemparkannya.

_Ke belakang._

Arah yang sungguh di luar dugaan Ichigo,_ tidak._

Bahkan berpikir kalau Naruto ingin mengeluarkan _RasenShuriken _tadi sama sekali tidak. Yang terlintas di otak Ichigo hanyalah bahwa barusan dia sudah tertusuk dengan pedang angin oleh bunshin, dan Ichigo tak mau mengalaminya lagi.

Namun ternyata keputusannya _salah._

Hitsugaya tengah melaju ke arah Naruto cepat, berniat membokong. Namun apa daya dalam kecepatan serangan seperti itu Hitsugaya hanya sempat kaget,_ sekali._

Bahkan tatkala Ichigo menjeritkan namanya ia hanya mampu tersenyum sesaat, ada rasa bangga dan bahagia yang bergelayut di hatinya.

_Bangga mempunyai seorang teman._

_Bahagia bisa menyusul langsung sang kekasih._

_RasenShuriken_ menggilas tubuhnya dalam putaran angin luar biasa cepat di udara tanpa membiarkannya jatuh ke bumi, memberikannya rasa derita akibat sayatan sekian ratus ribu pisau angin tak terlihat yang melumat habis sel tubuhnya. Hitsugaya menyempatkan dirinya untuk melirik ke atas.

Gadisnya _muncul_,Hitsugaya sadar betul kalau ia sudah berada di ambang barzakh. Dia tersenyum melihat Soifon berbalik badan padanya, baju kaptennya masih lengkap dengan Haori rapi bertuliskan kanji _2 _di belakang punggung. Soifon tersenyum manis seraya menawarkan tangan mungil miliknya pada Hitsugaya yang turut menyambut.

"_Okaeri... Toshiro-Kun..."_

Tangan itu tak tembus. Kalimat pendek barusan membuat Hitsugaya terkekeh sejenak,

"_Itadaima... Soi-Chan..."_

Dan tepat saat Soifon menarik penuh jiwa Hitsugaya, putaran _RasenShuriken_ mencapai puncaknya, memaksanya untuk membatin saja dalam hati.

_Sayonara...Kurosaki..._

Hitsugaya _tewas._

"_AAAAAARRRRRGGHH!"_

Ichigo berteriak luar biasa, dia kalap.

"_BRENGSEK! BAJINGAN!"_

Ichigo serta merta melontarkan dirinya ke atas, zanpakutou-nya telah kembali terkonsentrasi dengan reiatsu hitam. Naruto di atas, melayang setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kapten, berniat turun. Menyambut Ichigo yang dengan amat bernafsu ingin membantainya.

Tiba-tiba Ichigo tersentak sudah, tanpa sadar dia menoleh.

Dan sekali lagi sebuah pemandangan yang bak sukses menusuk jantungnya sungguh terlihat jelas. Kali ini terbukti kalau pupilnya yang tersembunyi di balik topeng tak bisa lagi di ajak kompromi, _kakaknya._

Kakak iparnya tengah dirubung oleh sekian bayangan hitam, terangkat ke udara sedetik sebelum Ichigo benar-benar kehilangan hawa kehadirannya.

_Byakuya, tewas._

Belum cukup, seorang lagi-

_K-Kenpachi?_

Kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadarinya?

_T-Toshiro?_

Ichigo benar-benar merasa kehilangan sudah akal sehatnya. Pupilnya bergoyang, menggambarkan betapa kalutnya dia sekarang ini.

Rasa bersalah.

Rasa bersalah yang seakan-seakan sudah menyekiknya hidup-hidup.

Rasa bersalah yang mulai melakukan penyiksaan perlahan yang dengan santainya membuat cedera dari titik hati terdalam Ichigo hingga mendobrak kasar akal jiwanya. Ichigo goncang.

Rasa bersalah, benar-benar memukulnya.

Kakak iparnya,rivalnya, dan lebih parah dia sudah membuat sepasang sejoli tak bisa merasakan manisnya kursi pelaminan.

Dan seketika itu pula Ichigo berteriak lantang, membiarkan topeng hollow itu hancur dalam jeritan beserta _getsugatenshou_ yang lantas lenyap.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"_

Naruto melihatnya.

Berbeda dengan Ichigo yang hampir setengah gila karena tewasnya rekan-rekannya, Naruto dalam mode sennin dapat merasakan pula betapa sekian kawannya tengah rubuh, tertebas, terdesak. Namun Naruto tak khawatir sedikitpun.

Apa alasan?

Naruto percaya pada teman-temannya. _Hidup dan Mati adalah pilihan, lantas mana yang kau pilih?_

Naruto yakin kalau yang pertama akan menajdi opsi utama, entah dalam keadaan hilang anggota badan maupun kewarasan, Naruto bertaruh kalau teman-temannya sudah cukup dewasa dalam memilih. Itu saja.

_Dulu, _dua _RasenShuriken _dalam mode sennin adalah batasnya.

_Dulu, _dia harus mempersiapkan bunshin yang duduk diam untuk menjaga kadar chakra sennin-nya.

_Dulu,_ hingga sebelum kejadian di _penjara darah,_ ia sama sekali masih merasa asing dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Dan _Sekarang_ dia bukanlah Naruto yang _dulu _lagi. Tak ada batasan lagi untuk dirinya menggunakan_ RasenShuriken, _tak ada larangan untuk mengeluarkan kemampuan sebenarnya dari seorang UzumakiNaruto. Naruto urung mengurangi daya serangnya, dia bersiap dengan sebuah _RasenShuriken,_ _lagi._

Dua bunshin yang turut mendukung lantas lenyap. Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang, lalu serta merta melemparkan jurusnya tepat ke arah Ichigo yang masih berdiri membelakanginya.

_RasenShuriken_ merangsek angin, melewati udara panas hingga mendekati tempat Ichigo berpijak sekarang. Naruto tersenyum lagi.

_Kena!_

Untuk sekarang ini tak ada alasan sama sekali bagi Naruto untuk tidak bisa mengenai Ichigo dengan telak. Emosi lawan yang goncang serta sistem putaran padat _RasenShuriken _akan membawa maut bagi Ichigo. Naruto yakin itu.

.

.

**_BLAAAAAAAARRRRR!_**

_RasenShuriken_ menghajar habis target. Putaran tornado yang mampu menyayat setiap inchi sel ini melesatkan hawa pembunuh yang semakin santer. Naruto memasang matanya lekat-lekat, memastikan objek yang ditujunya benar-benar tewas.

Dan di detik-detik yang benar-benar menjadi penentu pintu masuk akhirat bagi lawannya, Naruto tiba-tiba_ merinding._

Bulu romanya kentara berdiri, sedetik saja memang. Namun itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya berpaling.

_BUAAAGH!_

Dan sebuah benda keras langsung menghajar wajahnya, mematahkan hidungnya. Naruto mengaduh saat sebuah sikut kembali mendarat keras tepat di ulu hatinya, mementalkannya tanpa ampun hingga membentur tebing hingga meremukkannya hingga menjadi serpihan sebelum mendarat sempurna di bagiannya yang tersisa.

"_UKH-O-AGH-OHOK!"_

Naruto dalam keadaan pasca dihajar sadar kalau dia sudah mendarat dengan posisi terbalik, tak bisa memprotes tubuhnya yang memaksanya memuntahkan cairan putih kental akibat ulu hatinya yang bocor lewat hidung dan mulutnya yang juga berdarah. Naruto mengira-ngira benda apa yang mengantam tulang hidungnya itu dengan sekilas mendongak, melihat sosok dalam bayangan pandangnya yang kabur. Sosok dengan baju hitam sobek disana-sini, berkepala siluman dengan sepasang tanduk di kepalanya dan segenggam pedang.

Naruto mengerang, terbatuk sekali. _Pedang itu..._

Sial, Naruto sadar kalau gagang pedang berantai itu barusan sudah mematahkan hidungnya, Naruto merasa akan benar-benar tersedak. Nafasnya terkejar oleh detak jantungnya yang kian bertalu-talu enam kali lebih cepat, pedang itu...

_TAK MUNGKIN! PEDANG ITU -!_

Belum berniat memotong kalimatnya, sosok bertanduk itu tiba-tiba sudah melesat di depannya. Menusukkan pedang hitam.

_Sejak kapan-!_

_CRAAAAKK!_

Pedang itu hanya mendapati tanah sebagai sasarannya, Naruto_ sunshin_ 6 meter dari sana.

_Tsk!_

Sadarlah dia _siapa _yang berada di balik topeng itu, namun...

Naruto menyembunyikan kalutnya. _Dia _sungguh berbeda.

Selamat dari _RasenShuriken_ seperti Raikage ketiga, lalu dengan mudah menerjangnya hingga menabrak tanah adalah sebuah prestasi yang cukup menantang. Naruto melihat jelas selangkah di belakang_Ichigo _ada sebuah hiraishin kunai tertancap,

_Ingin mengalahkan Namikaze Naruto? Tidak semudah itu!_

Naruto _sunshin_ lagi, kali ini pindah ke atas Ichigo. _Titik buta belakang tengkuk._

"**_OODAMA RASENGAN!"_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_TRAAAAKK!_**

Dan sungguh-sungguh, Naruto tercengang. Apakah dia melupakan kejadian sebelum ini? _Tidak._Naruto dengan bijak memutuskan bahwa musuhnya ini tengah kehilangan kewarasannya karena peristiwa pahit yang baru saja lewat.

Dan ternyata keputusannya salah besar.

"_N-Nani?"_

Ichigo hanya mengangkat pedangnya kebelakang leher, menebas _oodama rasengan _lalu memusnahkannya. Putaran angin seukuran tubuh itu lenyap begitu saja. Naruto terpana.

Dan diamnya ia selama sedetik itu merupakan kesalahan kedua yang teramat fatal. Ichigo menarik tangan kirinya yang menganggur ke atas, mengambil lengan Naruto lalu membantingnya dengan keras ke atas tanah.

"_UAGH!"_

Belum cukup, Ichigo menginjak kuat dada Naruto hingga menyesakkan nafasnya ke dalam. _Bodoh,_ di antara goncangnya jiwa dan nafasnya yang sesak pikirannya malah seakan kosong. Naruto tak merasakan apapun.

"_NARUTO-KUN! Nidai Shinka! SEKARANG JUGA!"_

**_Nidai Shinka...? _**

_...Perubahan ke__dua...?_

Teriakan dari dalam innernya membangunkannya sejenak dari alam khayal, Kyuubi memanggilnya. Sang bijuu berusaha berteriak keras pada Jhincuuriki majikannya tatkala sepasang tanduk itu mulai mengumpulkan bulatan reiatsu merah darah, pekat menyala.

Naruto malah seakan tuli, istilah yang _tersebut_ oleh Kyuubi barusan tak dianggap. Dia hanya sanggup mematung.

"-_CEPAT BERUBAH! SEKARANG!"_

Bulatan penuh energi penghancur itu semakin memadat, lalu membesar hingga mencapai ukuran sebesar kepala manusia. Kyuubi gelisah.

"_DIA AKAN MENEMBAKKAN-!"_

Dan bola merah darah itu memancar dalam bentuk laser yang memanjang, membabat habis sepanjang pandangannya. Naruto masih tercengang, targetnya. _DIA SEORANG._

Naruto mematung, membiarkan dirinya terendam dalam dentuman laser merah pekat yang menyamai letusan puluhan dinamit tertembak dari jarak kurang dari dua meter. Kyuubi membulatkan matanya,

**"_-CERO!"_**

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!_**

**~~~~TBC~~~~**

**(See u in Next CHAPTER!)**


	13. Hollowfication

****Jujur saya katakan saya agak pesimis dengan para pembaca yang mungkin sudah melupakan cerita abal ini.

Namun ya sudah, lah. Orang baik tak pernah banyak alasan (^_^)v

.

.  
><strong>HAPPY READING! <strong>

**DISCLAIMER: Masashi Kishimoto-1999**

**Tite Kubo-2001**

**AUTHOR: Alp Arslan no Namikaze-2011**

**9th Naruto Shippuden The Movie:**

"**The Hunting of Soul Reaper"**

**1****3****th Chapter:**

** "Hollowfication"**

Tembakan Laser merah pekat seukuran tubuhnya itu benar-benar membuatnya kejang. Naruto pias.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_BLAAAAARRRR!_**

_CK!_

Naruto meski tak menunjukkannya jelas, namun sungguh_ sunshin_ berkali-kali sudah membuatnya lelah. Teleport ini sama sekali tak mengurangi kecepatan lintas dimensi ruang dan waktunya, namun tetap saja harus berdiam diri di sebuah tempat kurang dari SATU DETIK jujur sudah membuatnya semakin resah.

Dan diam-diam dia menelan ludah, kalut, _takut._

Naruto merasa_ takut._

Seluruh teman-temannya sudah _jatuh._ Hal yang patut disyukuri karena dengan mode sennin dalam lingkup chakra Kyuubi ini dia masih bisa merasakan aliran nafas mereka semua meski dalam sedemikian sekarat sekalipun.

Yamamoto Genryuusai yang sudah membuat Sasuke hangus sekujur badan pun_ rubuh_ karena laser merah ini. _Apa kata Kyuubi barusan?_

_**CERO?**_

_Cero yang Sempurna._

Dan itu sudah membuat Naruto semakin gugup. Sosok Ichigo yang sudah berubah menjadi _hollow_ bertanduk dua dan lubang tepat di dadanya ini benar-benar menyerang dengan stamina yang bahkan serasa tak habis-habis. Dia menembakkan _Cero_ dengan letupan seperti ratusan dinamit yang dilemparkan tanpa henti ke seluruh medan perang Konoha. Hancur lebur sudah.

Ichigo menembakkan _Cero_ secara beruntun, tanpa jeda. Naruto benar-benar hanya bisa berdiri setelah melakukan _Shunshin_-nya selama _sedetik._

Dan hal yang mungkin harus dia antisipasi selanjutnya adalah _kunai yang tertancap semakin sedikit karena terhempas oleh tekanan Cero._

Dan satu lagi,

Naruto yang baru berumur 21 tahun sudah mencapai sebuah batas penggunaan chakra Kyuubinya. Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan kekuatan di atas batas staminanya lebih dari ini.

Ya, kadar chakra Kyuubi mungkin boleh tak terbatas. Namun dirinya yang menjadi inang harus menyadari sebuah realita yang terjadi. _Penggunaan chakra Kyuubi sudah sampai batasnya._

Kecuali dengan _satu_ terobosan.

Naruto melompat sekali lagi, menyusul _hiraishin kunai_-nya yang tertancap di sebuah lokasi. Tembakan Cero menyusulnya, memaksanya kembali teleport.

_BRENGSEK!_

"_NARUTO-KUN!'_

Suara siluman rubah itu mengusik telinganya, membuat Naruto lengah sedetik sebelum menghindari letusan _Cero._

_SIAL!_

Ya, kecuali dengan _satu_ terobosan. _Hanya itu._

"_Nande, Kyuubi?"_

Pertanyaan bodoh, tanpa mengatakannya pun Naruto sudah tahu jelas apa maksud panggilan Bijuu-nya barusan.

"_CERO INI SETARA DENGAN TEMBAKAN LASER MILIKKU DALAM BENTUK EKOR TUJUH! KAU BISA MENGALAHKANNYA SEKALI TERJANG DALAM BENTUK KEDUA EKOR SEMBILAN, NARUTO-KUN!"_

Tuh, _khan._

Naruto mengerecutkan bibir, dia sudah menggunakan sekian kali _RasenShuriken_ dan ditabrak habis oleh dentuman _Cero. _Berubah menjadi mode kedua?

Tawaran bagus, Naruto tahu itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendongkrak jauh batas kekuatannya sekarang. Namun tak ayal, sekonyong-konyong Naruto menepuk dahi Siluman Rubah.

"Aku tak mau."

Dan Kyuubi menggeram. Naruto mencegah Bijuunya berontak dengan menginterupsi kalimat yang keluar dari moncongnya segera.

"_SIKASHI-!"_

"Aku bilang _tak mau,_ _Kitsune_." Potong Naruto cepat. Naruto melihat sebuah letusan lagi, beruntun. Memaksanya melompat cepat ke atas.

"Kau hanya cukup membantuku dengan mode rikudo sekar-_APA?"_

Dan tatkala kakinya telah menginjak udara, tanpa disadari keputusannya kali ini fatal. Ichigo sudah muak dipermainkan. Lompatannya menuju lapisan terendah atmosfer sudah menjadi jalan pintas menuju _maut. _

Ichigo sudah menyusulnya, _menyambut di atas._

Pedang hitam itu terhujam ke bawah, Naruto mengayunkan pedang anginnya. Menahan laju pedang hitam yang menerjang bak letusan meteor. Naruto membulatkan matanya hebat sebelum terjun dengan kecepatan tinggi kebawah,

"_UKH!"_

_BRAAAAKK! _

Naruto mengaduh sekali usai membentur tanah yang lantas retak dengan punggungnya. Titik darah kembali muncul dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto mendongak ke atas, mencoba mengintip Hollow Ichigo yang sesuai dugaan mengejarnya. Naruto mengumpat kesal, lalu sunshin lagi. Kali ini dia tak mau main-main, Naruto menjauh 300 meter dari sana.

"Hh...Hhh..."

Naruto terengah-engah. Nafasnya memburu tanpa ampun dan punggungnya serasa remuk. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya sekedar, bergetar. _Sial._

Naruto menyadarinya, meski unggul dalam kecepatan, namun soal tenaga fisik Hollow Ichigo jauh diatasnya. Tebasan tadi lebih terasa sebagai bogem besi dari pada sayatan pedang. Otot punggung dan tangannya terasa kram sehitung dua detik, Naruto mengaduh.

"_AARKH!"_

Dan dinginnya angin yang bertiup di balik lehernya membuatnya kejang, Naruto tanpa menoleh berputar dua kali ke samping. Membiarkan pedang hitam yang tertebas hanya menerjang tanah hingga retak berantakan. Naruto mengatur nafasnya, pedang hitam itu terayun kembali ke atas.

"_TSK!"_

Naruto menghindar lagi. Mata merahnya menyaksikan ujung pedang yang mengincar lehernya dari bawah, lambat-lambat hingga Naruto dapat merasakan desiran angin yang ditimbulkan oleh irisan pedang. Bau mirip mesiu terbit jelas di indera penciumannya saat mata pedang itu sampai di depan lubang hidung. Naruto baru akan mengambil nafasnya yang bercampur aura membakar tatkala rasa nyeri di punggungnya kambuh, secara serempak tatkala tiba-tiba pedang hitam itu terayun kembali dengan cepat kebawah, mengiris dadanya.

"_UKH!"_

Percikan darah menjadi bukti bahwa dirinya tengah terluka. Naruto mengumpat menahan nyeri. Sosok _Hollow Ichigo _yang sudah berada berada di depan mata menatapnya tapa ekspresi. Naruto kaku, sejurus kemudian dia hanya menyadari pedang yang barusan menebas kulit dadanya kini kembali berpindah arah, menusuk tepat bagian atas telapak kakinya yang tertutup sandal.

**_CRAASH!_**

"_AKH!"_

Naruto meringis menahan sakit, ingin rasanya segera mencabut _kakinya_ dari tempat berbahaya itu. Namun _nahas. _

Pedang itu tertancap di kakinya, mengikat langkah Naruto hingga tak bisa melakukan segel _hiraishin._

Sang Rokudaime memfirasat tatapan kosong Hollow Ichigo yang entah kenapa serasa menjadi beringas. Topeng putih itu menyeringai. Naruto menahan nafas, permukaan telapak kaki kanannya mulai bermandikan darah.

Dan sadar bahwa mangsanya tak akan lagi melarikan diri, _Hollow_ Ichigo tak lagi membuang waktu. Ditundukkan kepalanya sedikit kedepan, memamerkan bulatan reiatsu merah yang mengental di sana. Memadat hingga ukuran sebesar kepala, _celaka..._

Naruto mungkin tak berniat untuk memikirkan rasa sakitnya, namun keadaannya sekarang sudah bak diujung tanduk. Laser merah padat itu menghujam tepat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

**_BLAAAAAARRRR!_**

* * *

><p>"K-Konohamaru?"<p>

Sosok pemuda berambut coklat itu menyeringai, dia berbisik pada Gamabunta yang masih sibuk dengan cerutunya.

"_Ikuze, Gama-O-Yabin"_

"Hh, mereka hanya 5 orang. Bocah, aku membayangkan apa yang sedang Naruto lakukan di sana."

Konohamaru meringis,

"Kita biarkan Naruto _Nii-Chan_ berkonsentrasi pada pertarungannya. Biar kita kalahkan mereka yang disini, _Gama-O-Yabin."_

Renji menggertakkan giginya murka, BANKAI-nya masih tergeletak berceceran, dan itu sungguh sudah membuatnya murka. Hisagi mengerling, memasang kuda-kuda langsung.

"Heh, sepertinya akan sedikit sulit."

"Kira, kau ambil dulu bagianmu."

"_Wakarimasta."_

Kira mulai merapal mantra, kumpulan reiatsu murni berkumpul di tangannya. Ikakku menyelidik seraya mendongak, dan sungguh. Sedetik kemudian teriakannya membuat semua orang di sana bergidik.

"_AWAS! MENGHINDAR!"_

Dan letupan api raksasa yang meluncur bak terjangan komet sudah menjadi segenap jawaban. Konohamaru membentuk segel beberapa kali sebelum menyemburkan bola api seukuran badan ke arah minyak yang tersembur oleh Gamabunta.

"_**Katon: GOKAKKYU NO JUTSU!" **_

Semburan api raksasa menyeruak, mengikuti aliran minyak yang menyembur deras. Kelima letnan melompat menghindar, mencari pijakan di antara ranting-ranting kayu. Lautan api memburu, melahap batang hingga mempersempit waktu Shinigami untuk lari.

"_TSK!"_

Kira mendecih tipis, ujung bawah kimononya dilahap lautan api. Tangannya merapal segel, lalu diarahkannya pada Konohamaru.

"_Bakudo 30: __**Shitotsu Sansen**__**!"**_

Tiga pasang segitiga kido meluncur ke arah Konohamaru. Sang Sarutobi Muda lebih awas. Dia menghentikan jurusnya, lalu melompat. Bersalto sekali. Membiarkan ketiga kido penyegel itu berhenti asal-asalan di batang pohon yang ada di belakangnya.

Konohamaru mengintip lewat sudut matanya, memastikan kalau serangan barusan adalah tindak serang Shinigami yang terakhir. Lautan api sudah di depan mata, Konohamaru memasang matanya waspada.

_Mereka ada berlima dan sudah mengeluarkan BANKAI, Konohamaru! Jangan lengah!_

Letupan ledakan api membakar oksigen. Konohamaru menajamkan inderanya, mengecek keadaan di bawah sana. Jujur kalau manusia biasa pasti sudah tewas dilalap lautan api sebesar ini. Suhu mendidih dan kehilangan serap oksigen sudah menunjukkan sebuah identitas kematian.

Ya, kalau itu_ manusia._ Namun Konohamaru pun tahu kalau musuhnya ini _bukan manusia._

"_Bakudo 62: __**Hyapporankan!"**_

Sebuah teriakan yang memulai serangan mengagetkan Konohamaru. Dia mendongak.

_Atas!_

"Menghindar, _Gama-O-Yabin!"_

Gamabunta melompat ke belakang, menghindari puluhan batang bening seukuran tubuh Konohamaru yang datang dari atas. Konohamaru memaki kesal. Tanah di bawah masih terbakar api, kini menjalar semakin ke atas.

_Oksigen-Bakar-Nyala-Api_

Nyala api mendukung angin, _Aku menang!_

Salah seorang Shinigami menyerang kembali dari atas. Konohamaru membentuk segel _bunshin. _Tangannya mengumpulkan chakra angin murni sekepalan tangan, lalu dipukulkan ke arah target.

_Angin bertiup, mengibarkan angin hingga bertambah besar. _

_Aku menang!_

_"**Kazeshini!"**_

Sebuah sabit mirip shuriken yang terhubung rantai mengagetkan Konohamaru. Tangan kanannya yang terpenuhi chakra angin ditekan ke atas.

_"_**RASENGAN!"**__

Putaran yang beradu membuat Konohamaru mendecih. Shuriken ini berputar cepat, melawan rasengan-nya, Hisagi menarik rantai _zanpakutou-_nya melengahkan perhatian Konohamaru sedetik.

_Oh, jangan-jangan pernah meremehkan murid terfavorit Naruto, Shinigami!_

Konohamaru dalam limbungnya melompat, kakinya mendarat di sisi kanan Hisagi. Mendorongnya sekuat tenaga.

_Di bawah masih menjadi lautan api... kalau bisa sekali saja terjun ke sana..._

"_... HANGUS!"_

Konohamaru meluncurkan tendangan, seiring teriakan yang mementalkan Hisagi ke atas bumi yang terbakar. Keempat Shinigami lainnya mendadak muncul,

_Pertarungan setelah jatuhnya seorang rekan akan menjadi pertarungan balas dendam._

"Hisagi_-San!"_

Kira memanggil nama rekannya yang jatuh. Tanah Konoha memanas, membara. Lidah api menjilat dan menghabisi sisa-sisa pohon yang tersisa. Konohamaru sadar kalau tindakannya masih membahayakan Ino dan Hinata yang masih di bawah. Namun, dia tak ada pilihan. Otaknya mengingat-ngingat hukum pertarungan yang barusan terlintas.

_Balas dendam._

Konohamaru dalam bisu menelan ludah.

_Hati-hati, Konohamar-_

_Eh?_

Konohamaru melihat serpihan-serpihan sebesar tubuhnya berseliweran di depannya, Menyebar di sekitar putih, berpola bentuk seperti...

_Tulang?_

"Hn? _Nani ga?"_

Gamabunta mendecih, dan sontak Konohamaru sadar akan sesuatu. Matanya pias.

_C-Celaka...!_

"_Menghindar! Gama-O-Yab-!"_

_Terlambat._

Tulang-tulang itu menimbulkan garis-garis reiatsu yang terhubung, menimbulkan efek sengat yang menyakitkan luar biasa bagi Konohamaru. Konohamaru menjerit, menahan sakit yang menderita seluruh tubuhnya.

"_AAAARRRGGHHHH! GGGAAAAAHH!"_

_P-Penjara r-reiatsu-AKH!_

Gamabunta juga merasakannya efek siksaan ini. Bos katak melolong luar biasa.

"_GGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAKKKHH!"_

Konohamaru mendecah, berusaha melepaskan diri dari rasa sakit. Ikatan ghaib yang muncul dari penjara reiatsu Renji mengunci semua gerak sendinya dan memberikan rasa nyeri di keseluruhan sudut tubuh Konohamaru. Semakin berontak serasa semakin menyiksa. Gamabunta mengerang, dia sudah sampai pada batasnya. Katak legendaris itu menjatuhkan sebelah lututnya, lalu roboh.

"_G-Gama-O-Yabin!"_

Gamabunta masih berupaya bergerak. Konohamaru menggertakkan gigi. Seusai berteriak matanya nyaris terpejam, menahan kesemutan yang mendera setiap inci tubuhnya. Pupil coklatnya terbuka separuh di sebelah kanan, menangkap sosok Renji yang terkekeh. Meremehkan.

Dan tatkala seorang shinigami lain muncul di samping Renji dengan sepasang golok dan pisau besar di kedua tangan, Konohamaru tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya yang sudah sesak sedari tadi. Ikakku memutar sebelah golok raksasanya, tepat tatkala Renji melonggarkan jurusnya.

Dan sejurus setelah pupil Konohamaru mampu melihat sempurna, yang dilihatnya hanya untaian rantai besar sepanjang lengan yang terulur dari lengan kanan Ikakku, berakhir dengan sebuah golok raksasa yang tengah menancap, tepat _di tengah-tengah dadanya._

Konohamaru yang baru mengistirahatkan diri dari teriakan pelampiasan rasa sakit serasa ingin menjerit lagi, namun kerongkongannya serasa tercekat. Darah keluar dari kedua sudut bibirnya. Tulang rusuknya hancur, _paru-paru dan jantungnya-._

_UGH! O-OHOK!_

Konohamaru sadar kalau mulutnya sekarang ini lebih pantas dikatakan sebagai selang _darah._ Seiring dengan otot dada hancur dan belulang rusuk yang remuk, Konohamaru merasakan rasa kantuk yang sangat.

"_K-Konohamaru-..."_

Gamabunta hanya bisa membisikkan nama sang ninja. Otot-otot raksasanya pun tengah tersegel dalam penjara reiatsu yang semakin menyiksa.

Ikakku mencabut goloknya dari dada Konohamaru. Sosok jasad pemuda itu kini serasa seringan kapas, lalu jatuh ke atas tanah hutan Konoha yang terbakar.

Ino yang hanya mampu menyaksikan dari bawah tak bisa berkomentar banyak. Insting ninjanya hanya mengatakan kalau teriakan Konohamaru yang berhenti itu menandakan sesuatu yang _tak beres._ Ino berbisik sedikit pada Hinata yang masih mengaktifkan _dojutsu-_nya, melemparkan sebuah kalimat dengan tanda tanya.

"H-Hinata...?"

Tak ada jawaban untuk panggilan setengah gagap barusan. Ino menelan ludahnya sekali, lalu kembali memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"H-Hinata, apa _yang-"_

"_-T-...Tidak mungkin..._

...K-Konohamaru_-Kun_...?"

Ino belum menangkap kalimat ambigu Hinata. Yang dilihatnya kemudian hanyalah sosok _heiriess _hyuuga ini melompat cepat, menuju daerah hutan yang terbakar.

"_M-Matte, Hinata!"_

Kira mengusap peluh yang keluar tanpa henti dari dahinya. _Panas._ Hutan Konoha benar-benar terbakar menjadi sebuah arena pertarungan bernafaskan api. Kira menggoyangkan bahu Hisagi yang tengah pingsan beberapa kali.

"Hisagi_-San_?"

Letnan divisi 9 ini melenguh sekali, mengeluarkan nafas yang serasa sesak sebelum dirinya terbatuk. Mata hitamnya mengerling ke sekitar area pertarungan yang masih membara. Kira membopongnya bangun. Hisagi menahan nyeri di bagian rusuk kirinya, nyeri. Hisagi boleh selamat, namun tendangan maut Konohamaru yang menjatuhkannya ke atas tanah terbakar api sudah lebih dari cukup membuat sebuah derita di wilayah sekitar dada kanannya. Hisagi menahan gerakan Kira yang berupaya membantunya berjalan, meninggalkan kerutan heran di dahi Letnan divisi 3 ini.

"Aku tak apa, Kira. "

Hisagi menjauhkan dirinya dari rangkulan Kira, si pemuda pirang ini hanya mengangguk pelan. Hisagi menjatuhkan zanpakutou-nya sebelum menyentuh daerah tubuhnya yang cedera, lalu memutarkan tubuhnya sekali hingga menimbulkan suara berderak. Wajahnya berubah pahit sesaat, lalu cerah. Sambil tetap menahan ringisan, Hisagi mengambil _Kazeshini _ yang masih dalam shikai. Tercabut dari tanah yang panas.

"Kau sungguh tak apa, Hisagi_-San_?"

Hisagi menoleh ke arah Hisagi. Sahabatnya ini masih menyimpan raut khawatir, Hisagi tersenyum menenangkan.

"Hh, ya. _Daijobu desu._ " Hisagi mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Kira. Wajahnya terkena debu, kotor. Kira menahan tawanya menyadari Hisagi yang sungguh sudah benar-benar baikan. Tendangan Konohamaru sekali lagi cukup terlihat anarkis, mementalkan Hisagi dari udara sekian meter sebelum mendarat di tanah.

"Sekali lagi _Kazeshini _menyelamatkanku."

Kalimat terakhir ini menyadarkan Kira, dia menatap sisa-sisa kulit kayu gosong yang tertempel di mata _Kazeshini._ Lantas mengangguk mafhum. Sepertinya tatkala jatuh tadi Hisagi sempat melemparkan Kazeshini ke salah satu pohon. Membuat daya gesek yang mengurangi kecepatan jatuh Hisagi. Meskipun akhirnya jatuh berdebum, paling tidak Hisagi pun sadar kalau dia termasuk _sangat _beruntung.

Terlebih lagi karena yang baru saja menjatuhkannya adalah 'anak kecil' macam Konohamaru. Rasa gengsi yang mencuat dari lubuk hatinya juga berperan dalam mempengaruhi otak kecil Hisagi hingga mengurangsi rasa sakit.

Kira terkekeh tipis,

"Hh, sepertinya kurang dari setahun lagi kau akan bisa mencapai _BANKAI,_ Hisagi-San." Suaranya tersamar di antara api. Hisagi mendongak ke atas sebelum menjawabnya, memancing Kira untuk memandang ke arah yang sama pula.

"Heh, kau ini bicara apa. _Kazeshini_ bukanlah tipe penurut, setahun itu terlalu cepat untukku untuk mencapai _BANKAI,_ Kira."

Hisagi membalas gurauan Kira sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Sebetulnya aku marah sekali pada _bocah_ barusan. Kurang ajar."

_"Ho_, santai sajalah. Hisagi_-San._ Toh sepertinya Ikakku dan Renji sudah _menghabisinya_ bersama dengan katak raksasa itu. Paling tidak, pekerjaan kita setelah ini akan menjadi lebih mudah."

Hisagi menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sosok Konohamaru yang jatuh, berlumurkan darah. Di dekat sosok berselubung merah itu dapat Hisagi lihat senyum puas dari Renji yang masih mengikat Gamabunta dengan penjara reiatsu dan Ikakku yang baru menarik golok raksasanya dari dada Konohamaru.

"Ya,_ So ka._

Tapi sepertinya kita melupakan sesuatu, Kira. Apa kau sadari itu?"

Kira mengerutkan kening, "Sesuatu? Maksudmu apa?"

Hisagi mulai menggaruk sebelah pipinya, "Aku hanya merasa kalau kita melupakan _seseorang. _Namun mungkin aku terantuk cukup keras hingga tak mampu benar mengingatnya."

"Ah, _so ka..."_ Balas Kira. "Aku sendiri juga tak yakin kalau ing-"

Kira sadar kalau kalimatnya terpotong di tengah. Matanya membulat menyadari _sesuatu _itu. Hisagi pun tak jauh beda ekspresinya, dia mengangkat kepalanya. Memandang Hisagi dengan pandangan kejut lalu tanpa sengaja mereka mengucapkan sebuah nama.

**"_Yumichika!"_**

* * *

><p>Hinata berlari secepat mungkin. Dilompatinya ranting dan dedahanan yang melintang dengan hawa membara, berserekan di permukaan tanah yang terpijak. Wujud urat-urat yang terlihat di kedua sisi sebelah matanya semakin menebal. Hinata sadar kalau butir keringat yang menetes dari dahinya sudah berukuran sebesar jagung, sungguh teramat mengganggu.<p>

Namun Hinata tak memperdulikan wajahnya yang sudah bersimbah basah sama sekali. Yang hanya di otaknya sekarang ini adalah sesosok pemuda yang tengah bermandikan darah dan terjatuh, sedang _meregang nyawa._

"_Hinata!"_

Teriakan Ino pun tak diperdulikannya sama sekali. Si gadis pirang sibuk melarikan dirinya sambil melucuti jas panjang khusus medis miliknya sembari melompat-melompat, menghempaskannya sembarang. Kakinya lincah mengikuti langkah cepat Hinata.

Namun langkah _kunoichi no jyuuken _itu terlalu cepat,

"_Hinata, c-chotto!"_

Ino berteriak lagi. Jujur sebenarnya dia hanya mengekor saja, tak terpikir sama sekali untuk bahkan turut mendekati lokasi dimana ada _seorang_ shinigami yang sudah dengan mudah menghindari _120 kunai peledak_ hanya dengan menghempaskan tenaga dalam. Terlalu berbahaya.

Terlebih lagi Ino adalah ninja medis, keberadaannya menjadi teramat urgen dalam keadaan misi apapun. Dan kalau dia, sekarang ini malah memasuki ranah pertarungan, maka-

"_C-Chotto, Hinat-"_

_**SRAAAATTT!**_

Ino merasa sebuah cekikan menghalangi aksi getar pita suaranya. Sosok Hinata kian menjauh, tak lagi mampu mendengar teriakannya yang terputus. Ino menyadari kalau pupil sewarna _aquamarine-_nya kini telah berpendar cerahnya. Ino kalut luar biasa, takut. _Sesuatu_ menjerat lehernya, mengikatnya bak_ tali_ simpul kuat yang mencekiknya.

Ino membisu, jangankan untuk bicara. Untuk bernafas pun sesaknya bukan main. Ino menggertakkan giginya. Tangannya bergerak menuju leher, meraih _sesuatu_ yang menjerat lehernya itu. Panjang seperti tali, bercahaya pendar kehijauan dalam corak warna-warni seperti pelangi. Menyala-redup, menyala-redup, bergantian. _Chakra._

Atau _reiatsu?_

Ino memicingkan matanya. _Sesuatu _itu datang dari kepulan api, lebih kurang 8 meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang. Ino menarik nafasnya sekali, lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat.

_Sial!_

Namun sepertinya kekuatan dan makiannya itu tak cukup untuk melepaskan diri.

Telapak putih Ino baru menyentuh sebagian permukaan luar _tali_ tatkala sekian _tali _ yang lain kian menuju dirinya. Mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya hingga tak mampu bergerak banyak lagi. Ino megap-megap, nafasnya serasa semakin sesak karena _tali _ itu semakin erat di lingkar lehernya. Sejurus berlalu, dan sesuatu yang serasa berputar-putar di lingkar aliran chakra tubuhnya membuatnya tersentak!

_Apa ini...? C-Chakraku terhisap-_

"_-Hohoho..._ tak kusangka kalau mangsaku sekarang ini seorang _manusia_ yang cantik sekali. Sepertinya aku akan sedikit_ bermain_ denganmu setelah _dia kenyang..."_

Ino tak bisa membalas tatapan keji penuh godaan dari shinigami tampan ini barang dengan tatapan hina sedikitpun. Ia hanya merasa kalau sedikit-demi sedikit chakranya semakin tersedot habis. _Ayasegawa_ mengeluarkan sedikit tertawa ringkih, Ino pucat melihat pangkal _tali_ itu kini tengah dipegangnya. _Zanpakutou._

_S-Shinigami..._

_."Ittadakimasu... _

..._**Ruri'iro Kujaku**_..."

Iris biru Ino membulat sesaat tatkala menyadari sebuah nama yang tersebut.

_R-__Ruri'iro Kujaku...? A-Apa itu?_

Nafasnya semakin sesak. Ayasegawa mengangkat kepalanya sesenti, menikmati wajah cantik Ino seraya menunggingkan senyum tipis. Sejurus berlalu dan Wajah Ino yang mencerminkan ketakutan luar biasa kian menjadi-jadi. Sosok Ayasegawa yang baru saja dilihatnya sekian langkah di depannya kini sudah berada tepat di depan mata, berdiri angkuh. Chakra Ino semakin terhisap habis, Ayasegawa mendapati_ korbannya_ tengah berada di ambang maut. Disempurnakan senyumnya yang tanggung, lalu melepas jurus _shikai-_nya.

Tali pengikat _Ruri'iro Kujaku _ terlepas dari pergelangan otot-otot Ino. Perempuan pirang ini menghela nafasnya yang kian memburu. Ino terjatuh, berlutut.

Keringat sempurna sudah membanjir sekujur tubuhnya. Ino memegangi lehernya, tenggorokannnya serasa teramat kering dan menyiksa. Ayasegawa berjalan mendekatinya, Ino mendongak. Melihat tepat di depan matanya bilah _zanpakutou_ yang kembali dalam _shikai. _ Pedang sabit bermata 4.

Ayasegawa tertawa sinis,

"Khukhuhu... Sepertinya aku sudah tak mau lagi bermain denganmu, _shinobi-chan._ Badanmu kotor dan penuh peluh. Apa mungkin kau ingin sekedar mengucapkan permintaan terakhir?"

Ino sungguh-sungguh ketakutan, ia bahkan lupa untuk sekedar menelan ludahnya. Pedang mata sabit itu berkilat-kilat di tengah kobaran api yang mendahsyat.

"Ah, ya.

Aku melupakan sesuatu yang menjadi poin terpentin dalam misiku."

_DEEGGHHH!_

Kalimat innocent dari Ayasegawa membuat Ino bak terkena gejala serangan jantung ringan, _sial._ Dia sudah serba ketakutan seperti ini malah dijadikan objek candaan?

"Apakah kau tahu dimana Kyuubi?"

Ino terperangah, lidahnya kelu karena ketakutan.

"A-aku-"

"Aku bertanya _di mana, _bukan _siapa._Bisakah kau menjawab langsung pada intinya?"

Ino masih gelagapan. Ayasegawa mengangkat Ino dengan tangan kirinya yang menganggur, mencekiknya hingga membuatnya di ambang sesak.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, maka kau akan selamat."

"A-Aggh...A-Aaagh...UKH!"

Ayasegawa menunggingkan senyum sinisnya, tangan kirinya menggenggam leher Ino semakin kuat. Membuat gadis itu serasa semakin sesak

"Tak mau jawab?

Baiklah, itu terserah dirimu saja."

Ayasegawa memamerkan zanpakutou-nya, baru akan diayunkan saat sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"_Yumichika!"_

Ayasegawa menoleh, Ino terkesiap.

_Kesempatan!_

**_BUAAAAGGHH!_**

Ino menghajar telak wajah tampan Ayasegawa dengan sekali tendangan, membuat Shinigami ini spontan melepas cekikannya dari Ino. Ino melompat menghindar mundur, mata aquamarine-nya menangkap dua sosok lagi datang.

_LARI!_

Hanya itu yang terlintas di otak Ino, dalam kondisinya sekarang dia tak punya pilihan apapun. Insting Kunoichi-nya membaca keadaan, dengan kemampuan aneh milik Ayasegawa dan dua orang shinigami lain yang datang, hanya akan membuatnya berakhir di antara dua kata.

_Mati atau mati._

Dan dua kata itu berujung pada keputusan mendadak Ino, _lari._

Dan di tengah-tengah cepatnya ia berlari. Sekelebat bayangan melewatinya, _ANBU._

Darah perjuangan tak akan sampai selesai di sini. Hatinya berharap setinggi langit ke sekian belas ANBU yang barusan melewatinya,

Hanya kalimat, _menang!_

Ino memantapkan langkahnya, berlari lagi ke arah di mana tadi dia menuju. _Hinata._

"_Hinata!"_

Ino berteriak sekali, syukurlah. Sosok yang dicarinya langsung ditemukannya. Hinata tengah terduduk, di pangkuannya...

Di pangkuannya, Konohamaru mengambil nafasnya, lamat-lamat.

Ino terbelalak kaget luar biasa, iris biru langitnya menggambarkan kekhawatiran yang sangat, _lagi._

"_Biarkan ak!-"_

Hinata mengangkat tangannya, membuat Ino yang pucat semakin menganga hebat. Tepat di depan matanya sosok cucu Hokage ketiga ini menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Konohamaru, _tewas._

* * *

><p>Rasa panas dari letupan <em>Cero <em>menghancurkan lagi tanah yang sudah lebur. _Hollow _ Ichigo belum mencabut energi yang meledak dari tekanan reiatsu di tanduknya. _Masih_ menembak. Kedua tangannya tertaruh di samping kanan dan kiri tubuhnya, membuat kesan luar biasa siaga.

Dan di balik ledakan itu, seberkas _tangan_ muncul.

Tidak, _bukan _tangan.

Entah apapun namanya, tanduk Hollow Ichigo kini_ dipegang_. Ichigo mendongak setitik, menyiratkan sebuah keheranan di balik topengnya. Dirinya murka,

Apakah _targetnya_ sedang berusaha melawan?

Ichigo menaikkan tekanan _CERO,_ membuat ledakan energi ini semakin brutal dengan efeknya yang menghancurkan. Ledakan susulan kian terjadi, dari arah objek.

Dan di tengah-tengah _CERO_ yang menghujam deras, putaran energi itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Tergantikan dengan semburan meriam bak laser yang menghajar Ichigo dariarah berlawanan. Ichigo berteriak keras, melolong bak serigala hutan. Laser oranye cerah ini terus merangsek, meremukkan tanah wilayah Konoha di belakang Ichigo hingga semakin awut. Ichigo menyadari skenario selanjutnya tatkala pedang yang tertancap di atas telapak kaki Naruto terlepas begitu saja, dicabut oleh_ sang pemilik meriam laser._

Dan tatkala tembakan itu berhenti, Sosok siluman beraura chakra sewarna darah muncul terlihat. Menghantamkan sebuah tinju pada kepala Ichigo.

_**DRRRAAAAAKKKK!**_

Kepalan asal-asalan itu mendarat tepat di pangkal tanduk, meretakkannya sebelum mementalkan Ichigo jauh ke belakang. Ichigo terpental, bersalto sekali sebelum menapakkan lagi kakinya di atas tanah. Mata di balik topeng putih bercorak itu bersinar tajam, lalu mendongak keras. Meneriakkan sebuah teriakan yang lebih mirip terompet ultrasonik yang mengancam pecah gendang telinga.

Mata itu sekali lagi menatap gejala aneh di balik lokasi _Naruto_, memastikan sebuah adegan yang sama sekali tak terduga. Sebuah sosok, sosok dengan raga manusia penuh aliran chakra merah menyala dan 9 ekor sempurna, sosok ini menyeringai sesaat. Lalu menghembuskan nafas yang lantas meledakkan tanah di bawahnya.

_Nidai Shinka no Jhincuuriki Kyuubi._

Bentuk kedua perubahan Bijuu sempurna.

Sosok ini mungkin terbilang tanpa identitas, namun raga penuh tekanan chakra yang membentuk wujud miniatur rubah ekor sembilan sudah menunjukkan betapa sosok makhluk ini penuh daya serang luar biasa. _Naruto _menggeram melihat tanah yang terbakar positif oleh nafasnya.

_Terbakar, meledak._

Tanah meledak, melesatkan Naruto tanpa mampu terlihat oleh Ichigo. Kelebat oranye itu mendarat di depannya sebelum melesatkan sekian tangannya, mengikat seluruh persendian penting Ichigo. Ichigo meronta, berusaha lepas dari ikatan tangan-tangan penuh chakra yang mencekiknya. Dua helai ekor terarah ke dua tanduk Ichigo, menariknya ke dua arah yang berbeda.

Ichigo menyadari rencana Naruto. Tangannya masih tak bisa bergerak banyak karena terikat kuat dengan tangan Kyuubi, membuatnya tak mampu menggerakkan pedang. Ichigo memusatkan kekuatannya di dua belah tanduk, Naruto terkesiap. _CERO _yang sebelumnya hanya terkonsentrasi di antara kedua tanduk kini terpusat di keduanya. Reiatsu merah kental berputar di kedua tanduk, Naruto tak membuang-buang waktu lagi. Di tambahkan tangan Kyuubi ke pangkal kedua tanduk, berniat _mematahkannya._

Sedetik, Ichigo baru mengumpulkan setitik energi sebagaimana Naruto belum mampu mematahkan tanduk Ichigo. Naruto memaksakan tenaganya untuk mencabut, dan itu membuat tenaga yang terpusat di tangan Ichigo berkurang. Ichigo menyadarinya, ia memberontak dan lantas melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Naruto dengan sekali hentakan._ Celaka..._

Tangan kanan yang bebas itu tak pandang ampun lagi, Ichigo menebas langsung pedang hitam itu ke sebelah kiri Naruto. Memutuskan sekian tangan di sana.

_**CRRAASSSSH!**_

Cairan merah menetes ke udara, Ichigo menyadari senyum tipis tanda keberhasilannya.

Dan ternyata _tidak._

Tebasan Ichigo tak membuat Naruto kehilangan tangan. Sadar atas kesalahannya, Ichigo berusaha untuk bergerak sekali lagi. Sialnya, tangan-tangan Kyuubi terlalu cepat beregenerasi.

Dan tatkala perhatian Ichigo kembali pada kumpulan energi_ CERO_ yang terinterupsi karena keputusannya sendiri guna memakai pedang, Naruto sudah memaksakan sebuah tarikan di kedua tanduknya. Memastikan tanduk ini _patah._

Dan sepasang letupan energi merah pekat _meledak._

Sepasang CERO itu tertembak dengan sukses, menghancurkan dua belah sisi area pertarungan di kanan-kiri mereka berdua.

.

.

.

_**BLAAAAARRR!**_

_Meleset._

Ya, tembakan maha dahsyat barusan tepatlah meleset.

Kalau sepasang _CERO_ yang dipersiapkan Ichigo tadi ditargetkan untuk membunuh Naruto, atau paling tidak dipersiapkan untuk menghentikan gerakan Naruto barang sedetik saja guna mengulur waktu, mestinya _CERO_ itu tertembak lurus, menghajar Naruto habis, paling tidak dengan skala derita dua kali lipat. _Dua buah CERO Sempurna._

_Kenapa?_

Dan sejurus kemudian, jawabanya tertampang sudah. Ichigo melihat kedua tanduknya sudah tercabut dengan paksa, memamerkan sekian retakan di pangkal yang menjadi batas antara topeng dan tanduknya. Ledakan_ CERO_ lantas hilang.

Hilang karena Ichigo merasakan sesuatu yang kemudian terlepas dari dirinya, topeng putih itu retak. Meninggalkan kembali Ichigo dalam sosok _BANKAI _miliknya.

Seiring dengan itu, Naruto melepas perlahan-lahan kontrak Bijuunya. Dia kembali menutup segel. Naruto menarik kekuatan Kyuubi yang merembes sempurna dari kulitnya, menjadikannya kembali Naruto yang semula. Tangan Kyuubi yang menarik tanduk Ichigo pun lenyap sudah.

Naruto terduduk, dia kelelahan. Tangannya menahan beban tubuhnya yang seakan ingin jatuh terlentang. Bersamaan dengan Ichigo pula yang berjalan mundur sempoyongan sebelum rubuh terjengkang.

Naruto mendongak sedikit demi sedikit, memastikan sesuatu. Mata senninnya lenyap, aura kyuubi pun belum kembali sepenuhnya.

_SIAL!_

Ichigo yang tadi dikiranya sudah rubuh malah bangkit berdiri. Ichigo menancapkan_ zanpakutou-_nya ke atas tanah. Bersandar pada gagang pedang, Ichigo pelan-pelan bangkit berdiri. Naruto mendongak murka.

_SIAL!_

Naruto berusaha pula pula mencari pijakan, namun pergelangan sekitar tumitnya terlalu bergetar. Otomatis itu membuatnya goyah, Naruto terjatuh lagi.

_SIAL!_

Naruto menatap sesak Ichigo yang tengah berdiri sempurna dengan _zanpakutou-_nya. Iris _shappire-_nya mendapati pedang hitam itu sudah teracung ke depan, lantas membulat dahsyat. Bibir Ichigo bergerak, membunyikan sesuatu yang membuatnya lengah.

_ Ha?_

Dan nahas, entah kalimat itu dimaksudkan untuk membuat Naruto lengah atau tidak, dengan gerakan yang kasat mata Ichigo sudah mendaratkan dirinya di depan Naruto, menusukkan _zanpakutou-_nya tepat di tengah dada, menembus punggung.

"_AKH!"_

"_Arigatou..."_

Kalimat itu terdengar lagi, membuat sebuah fakta yang terdengar sudah bagi Naruto. Rokudaime ini tak bisa menjawab karena bibirnya sibuk menahan rasa sakit yang menyebabkan aliran darah dari dada dan mulutnya. Naruto tak bisa melawan banyak.

_Terima kasih? Apa maksud-_

"Sekali lagi terima kasih. Kau sudah mengeluarkanku dari wujud laknat itu. Aku tak perduli apa yang sudah kau jadikan usaha untuk menyelamatkanku, intinya sekali lagi. Aku teramat berterima kasih..."

_"T-Teme..."_

Naruto mengumpat, Ichigo tersenyum sinis.

"Hh, sibuklah mengumpat. Dan aku akan tetap berterima kasih."

Naruto menyatukan kedua telapaknya yang mengepal di tengah pinggang. Ichigo melihatnya, senyum sinisnya kian mengembang.

_DEEEGGGH!_

_Apa ini?_

Naruto merasakan aliran reiatsu perlahan memasuki tubuhnya. _Hitam, kelam. _ Matanya menangkap aliran lamat-lamat sewarna gelap kental itu mengaliri pedang. Naruto tak jadi memasuki mode _sennin. _

"Kau tak akan kubiarkan memasuki mode itu, _Rubah Sial._ Biarkan aku berterima kasih...

...Dengan sebuah pukulan untuk menjemputmu, _Rubah Jadah!"_

Naruto sempat untuk mendongak sekali, seluruh badannya bergetar, kaku karena tekanan chakra yang merasuki titik-titik tenaga dalam tubuhnya. Naruto melihat Ichigo yang entah sejak kapan menarik topeng _hollow _miliknya kembali ke wajah. Mata _hazel_ itu berubah kuning-dan

"_**GETSUGA-..."**_

Naruto terbelalak, tangan kanannya yang terkesan tegang buru-buru menyentuh zanpakutou hitam yang kini mulai terbungkus reiatsu yang mengganas,

"_**...-TENSHOU!"**_

* * *

><p>Konohamaru, tewas.<p>

Mulut Ino menganga hebat, pertahanan mentalnya runtuh. Lututnya jatuh membentur tanah, Hinata terdiam. Hyuuga muda ini _terdiam_ dalam alir tangis yang menganak sungai di kedua pipi. Tetap diam.

Koar-koar ANBU dan jounin yang kembali mulai bertarung dengan Ayasegawa serasa terhalau sudah. Hinata dan Ino sama-sama tak bisa mendengar pekik teriakan penghantar jutsu yang digunakan, tidak sama sekali.

Kematian di depan mata dengan jasad hancur seperti ini sudah terlampau membuat mereka syok, luar biasa.

Mereka berdua ketakutan.

Dan ketakutan itu senantiasa bertambah, tatkala belum ada hitungan menit mereka tertelan kesunyian. Sepasang telapak langkah mendarat di arah depan wajah mereka, tepat 4 langkah.

Hinata mendongak, dan tanpa sadar dia mendesah kaget,

_Akh!_

Ino selaras menanggapi, suara telapak langkah itu membuatnya mendongak pula. Di depan mereka ada sebatang kayu besar yang patah, cukup lebar untuk berdiri mereka _berdua._

Dan tepat saat kedua mata Hinata membulat mengikuti desahan nafanya yang tertahan, suara benturan keras mengagetkan mereka berdua.

_ Golok._

_ Dengan ukuran menyamai panjang tubunya sendiri._

Ikakku mendecih, lengan kanannya disandarkan pada pangkal golok raksasa yang kini menancap hebat di atas batang pohon. Renji tak terlihat bersamanya, pemandangan belakang punggungnya hanya menggambarkan sketsa hutan yang terbakar api. Namun, o-oh, bukan masalah jumlah yang mengganggu benak Hinata. Namun sekali lagi _golok itu._ _Triple head knife_ yang terdiri dari golok dan pedang raksasa yang terhubung dengan rantai di sebuah pedang _lagi_ di belakang punggung Ikakku itulah yang membuat Hinata bak sesak nafas.

Dan terlebih lagi, jejak darah di mata golok raksasa itu sudah menjadi bukti sebuah kematian di depan mata mereka.

_"Yoh,_" Seru Ikakku pendek, Lengannya belum berpindah dari pangkal golok miliknya. Hinata dan Ino terkesiap.

Kalimat ogah-ogahan Ikakku ini sungguh membuat jantung mereka serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Apa kalian berdua bisa memberitahuku di mana Kyuubi?"

**(TBC)  
><strong>

_**AN/** _ Chap ini I Allah akan menjadi chap terakhir yang 'numpang' di fandom Naruto. Untuk selanjutnya akan diterbitkan di fandom **CROSSOVER ** Naruto-Bleach yang akan dikonfirmasi lewat facebook saya. (^^) _Thank 4 the patient minna..._

_**.**_

**.**

**Wanna RnR?**

**Just Visit-**

V

V

V


End file.
